Stargate Destiny
by Stenna15
Summary: UA : Le docteur Jennifer Miller mène depuis quelques mois son propre projet Neuvième Chevron pour rejoindre l'équipage du Destinée...
1. Chapter 1

**I**

**Le projet**

Jack venait de revenir de Washington et arpentait les couloirs de la base. Le général Landry l'avait appelé, lui disant qu'il avait une mission de très haute importance à lui confier. Il était donc venu, et en profitait pour aller voir ses amis de SG-1. Il se dirigeait vers le mess lorsqu'il vit Teal'c s'entraîner dans la salle de sport avec quelqu'un…

En fait, c'était le colonel Reynolds, qui se prenait la raclée de sa vie. Jack stoppa Teal'c dans son élan, par son entrée légendaire.

- Eh bien ! On dirait que ça ne va pas fort, ici !

- O'Neill, répondit Teal'c en s'arrêtant et en le saluant, les autres membres de SG-1 et moi-même nous demandions justement quelle était la date de votre prochaine visite.

- Mouais, en fait c'est une visite impromptue, Landry a quelque chose pour moi. Mais ce qui n'empêche que je voulais passer vous faire un p'tit coucou… A vous et aux autres, où sont-ils justement ?

- Le colonel O'Neill et Vala Mal Doran travaillent sur un projet confié par Jennifer Miller.

- Ha… Euh, elles sont dans le labo de Sam ?

- En effet.

- Dites, on se retrouve au mess, tout à l'heure ?

- Avec grand plaisir, O'Neill.

- D'accord. Oui, bon j'y vais. Essayer de ne pas trop amocher Reynolds, j'en aurais besoin tout à l'heure.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, mon général, ma séance est finie. Soupira Reynolds

Jack partit dans le couloir en direction du laboratoire de Sam, où il trouva les deux jeunes femmes plantées devant l'ordinateur de la scientifique. Vala avait apporté beaucoup de livres de son bureau qui étaient étalés un peu partout. Elles étaient en conversation avec Jennifer Miller à l'aide d'un transmetteur Tok'ra.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autres informations ? Peut-être pourriez-vous utiliser les pierres de communication pour contacter le docteur Rush ? Proposa Sam.

_- J'en avais bien l'intention, mais pour cela il me faudrait l'autorisation du général O'Neill, ainsi que des pierres_

- Si cela peut vous rassurer, le général O'Neill vous donne l'autorisation de passer un coup de fil intergalactique ! Fit remarquer Jack

- Jack ? S'étonna Sam, ça alors ! Depuis combien de temps es-tu arrivé ?

- Ca fait déjà un petit moment, mais je vous regardais faire vos… Euh, que faisiez-vous ?

- Vous n'avez pas encore vu le général Landry ? Demanda Vala

- Parce que je dois le voir lui avant de venir parler avec vous ?

- Si tu veux parler du projet Neuvième Chevron, oui Jack … Expliqua Sam.

Jack demanda alors aux jeunes femmes de l'accompagner en salle de briefing, où Teal'c, le colonel Reynolds et le général Landry s'impatientaient. Hank les accueillit et ajouta :

- Bien ! Maintenant il ne manque plus que le docteur Miller.

A ce moment précis, le rayon du téléporteur du _Hammond _déposa Jennifer en salle de briefing, elle portait avec elle une pile de dossiers. Le briefing pouvait alors commencer. Jennifer alluma le projecteur et commença à leur rappeler le projet lancé il y a deux ans, le projet _Icare_. Vala et Sam étaient déjà au courant mais elles venaient pour connaître la réponse de Jack. Jennifer informa les personnes intéressées qu'elle-même, ainsi que tous les chercheurs et scientifiques travaillant avec elle, voulaient rejoindre l'équipage du _Destinée_, et le remplacer si nécessaire, bref de participer aux travaux sur le vaisseau ancien.

- Et comment comptez-vous monter à bord, demanda Jack, nous n'avons pas d'autre planète de type « Icare » à notre disposition.

- Mais les anciens n'en avaient pas non plus, répondit Jennifer. Nous avons développé une théorie comme quoi les anciens possédaient des appareils, des générateurs pour être plus précise, capable de donner l'énergie nécessaire à la porte pour s'activer.

- Peut-être, remarqua Reynolds, mais où voulez-vous trouver pareils engins ?

- En fait nous en possédons un, interrompit Sam.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, Jack. Expliqua Sam, nous pensons que l'E2PZ modifié aux rayons gamma nous fournirait assez d'énergie pour activer le neuvième chevron…

- Vous savez que c'est très dangereux, colonel Carter, s'inquiéta Teal'c.

- Oh, mais on a trouvé un moyen de réguler l'apport d'énergie dans les condensateurs de la porte. Jack, s'il te plait : on a besoin de ce générateur, supplia Sam.

- D'accord, mais on l'accompagne.

- J'allais vous le proposer, ricana Jennifer.

- Le temps qu'il arrive de la zone 51, un peu de repos… Faites vos valises, les enfants : on part demain à 15 heures tapante ! Euh, Hank ! Je peux t'emprunter le téléphone ?

Jack partit dans le bureau du général et attrapa le téléphone. Dans la salle de réunion, Reynolds et Teal'c repartirent sans dire mot. Quand à Jennifer, Sam et Vala, elles échangèrent un regard complice et laissèrent échapper un rire de satisfaction.

à suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : Stargate Destiny

Auteur : Stenna15

Genre : un peu de tout

Résumé : Le docteur Jennifer Miller mène son propre projet Neuvième Chevron pour rejoindre l'équipage du _Destinée_.

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi. L'un d'eux est inspiré donc ça ne compte pas. Sinon y'a que les méchants que j'ai créé en reprenant le nom sorti de la série.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les fans de Mitchell : je l'ai viré

**II**

**La base de P5S-932**

Pendant son sommeil, Vala vit d'étranges images : elle marchait dans les couloirs vides et obscurs de ce qui semblait être un vaisseau spatial. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive à bord, personne à part elle. Une boule remontait doucement dans son ventre, des sueurs froides coulaient le long de son dos, cette atmosphère lugubre lui donnait des frissons. Puis elle se retrouva face à une entité de lumière, semblable à celle d'un être supérieur, mais elle comprit que c'était autre chose. Au moment où elle allait entrer en contact avec cette étrange forme de vie, elle fut brutalement réveillée par son réveil.

Elle sursauta, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait plus que six heures avant le grand départ. Elle sauta alors hors de son lit et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, d'où elle sortit une demie heure plus tard, habillée, maquillée et coiffée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Sam allait frapper.

- Ah, Vala. Je venais vous chercher, justement. On va au mess ?

- Bien sûre, après vous.

Les deux jeunes femmes croisèrent Jack et Teal'c dans l'ascenseur, et tous se rendirent ensemble à la cantine pour un petit déjeuner. La conversation était plutôt du genre sourde, mais Vala brisa ce silence embarrassant en demandant :

- Alors, ça va ? Pas trop stressés ?

- Vous rigolez ? J'étais tellement excitée que je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! Déboula Sam.

- Non, moi ça va, j'ai pas très bien dormi, marmonna Jack, mais j'ai connu pire. Teal'c ?

Comme réponse, Teal'c se contenta de lever son légendaire sourcil, Jack répliqua :

- Je prend ça pour oui, et vous Vala ?

- Bah, je ne sais pas trop… J'ai fait un rêve bizarre…

- De quoi ça parlait ? Demanda Sam, intéressée.

A ce moment là, Vala s'arrêta. Elle était prête à avaler une grosse cuillère de céréales mais fut stoppée dans son élan. Elle se demanda si elle faisait bien de leur en parler… Elle avala donc ses céréales, les mâcha lentement, tout en réfléchissant à un bobard à raconter à la place. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle dit du ton le plus serein qu'elle ait :

- J'ai rêvé que je traversait la porte des étoiles, les neuf chevrons étaient activés, mais de l'autre côté : j'étais revenue à la base…

- Peut-être que ce départ vous met mal à l'aise, Vala Mal Doran, proposa Teal'c.

- Ce n'est pas étonnant : vous avez pris vos repères ici, ajouta Sam, un nouvel environnement peut peut-être vous gêner inconsciemment.

- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est ça ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut être d'autre ? Demanda Jack, l'air intelligent.

Comprenant qu'il venait de se rabaisser alors qu'il ne le voulait pas, Jack posa son plateau et partit, Teal'c préféra faire de même. Vala se retrouva alors avec Sam, et se demanda s'il était encore temps de lui parler de cette lumière. Sam remarquait que Vala semblait très perturbée, elle le fit remarquer mais Vala détourna l'attention. Elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître faible, au point qu'un simple rêve, aussi bizarre soit-il, puisse la désorienter. Elle salua Sam et partit poser son plateau, avant de se rendre dans son bureau.

Elle y passa les trois heures et demie suivante à se plonger dans tous les livres d'ancien qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Pendant la dernière demie heure, elle partit dans les vestiaires se préparer. 15 heures pile : l'heure du grand départ. En salle d'embarquement, Jennifer attendait SG-1 et Jack. Teal'c, Sam et Vala étaient les premiers venus, mais Jack aimait se faire désirer. Il arriva deux minutes plus tard, traînant une grosse valise, que Teal'c prit, et escorté de SG-2. Du haut du poste de contrôle, Landry leur souhaita bonne chance.

Vala, qui ne pouvait retenir son excitation, avait du mal à attendre. Jennifer ouvrit alors la marche, suivie de Jack, de SG-1 et de SG-2. De l'autre côté de la porte, un vaste désert. Jack regarda alors le paysage et dit :

- Euh… Miller, vous êtes sûre que c'est la bonne planète ?

- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas qu'on allait prendre le risque de mettre la porte des étoiles à l'intérieur de la base ?

- D'accord, alors on suit le chemin de briques jaunes, Dorothée ?

Après quelques rires, Jennifer emmena ses invités quelques mètres plus loin, où des anneaux de transport étaient dissimulés. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la base souterraine, ils furent ébahis en voyant toute l'installation. Jennifer leur demanda un petit moment, durant lequel elle confia l'E2PZ à des chercheurs. Puis elle leur fit une visite rapide de la base, et leur montra la porte des étoiles qu'ils comptaient utiliser pour rallier le _Destinée_.

- Nous avons préféré utiliser une porte des étoiles comme celles de Pégase car elles sont plus perfectionnées et l'énergie des condensateurs est mieux filtrée

- Woww ! S'étonna Vala, votre base est vraiment impressionnante !

- Quand pensez-vous pouvoir activer la porte ? Demanda Teal'c, pendant que Jack se penchait au dessus de la passerelle tel un gamin s'ennuyant.

- Si nous sommes assez efficace, dès ce soir. Tous nos calculs de puissance et de réglages sont prêts, il ne nous manquait plus que l'E2PZ.

- Pourrons-nous assister à l'essai ? Demanda Vala.

- Mais bien sûre, assura Jennifer, je vous en prie !

Les membres de SG-2 étaient partis avec les militaires de l'équipe de sécurité, et SG-1 se dirigea à la cantine pour le repas du soir. Repas pendant lequel Jennifer porta un toast, en l'honneur de ses invités et de la générosité du général O'Neill, dont l'E2PZ leur permettra d'accomplir leur mission. Ils dînèrent dans une ambiance très chaleureuse. Jack se pencha vers Teal'c et lui murmura :

- C'est moi ou ils ont un menu meilleur que nous à la base ?

Teal'c sourit du coin de la bouche sans pour autant lui répondre. Une fois le repas finit, Jennifer donna rendez-vous à l'équipe à 20 heures devant la deuxième porte. Jack fit semblant de ne pas comprendre de quelle porte elle leur parlait, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, mais il n'avait pas compris qu'elle l'était déjà.

Ainsi tous se retrouvèrent dans la salle d'embarquement de la base. Jennifer fit un long discours motivant pour ses collègues scientifiques qui allaient embarquer avec elle, Jack fit mine de s'endormir sur l'épaule de Sam. Après cette intervention que beaucoup eurent trouvé magnifique, elle demanda à Bill Lee de lancer la séquence d'activation. Le suspense était palpable, plus les chevrons étaient nombreux à s'enclencher, plus les personnes présentes appréhendaient le neuvième.

- Chevron Neuf enclenché, informa Lee.

Le vortex se forma, mais certains le trouvèrent encore plus impressionnant que d'ordinaire. Une foule d'applaudissement éclata, des cris de joies, et même quelques papiers lancés en l'air. Une voix sortit alors d'une radio posée sur le bureau:

_- Base Neuvième Chevron, ici le colonel Young du vaisseau Destinée, est ce que vous me recevez ?_

- Oui colonel, répondit Jennifer avec enthousiasme, je suis ravie de vous entendre, nous sommes prêts à commencer l'embarquement dès que vous nous y autoriserez.

_- Mais je vous en prie, nous vous attendons._

Jennifer fit signe aux scientifiques de commencer à traverser la porte, elle se tourna vers SG-1 et les remercia pour l'E2PZ et le temps qu'ils avaient bien voulu lui accorder. Mais avant que les premiers chercheurs n'aient atteint la porte, une violente secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre. L'horizon des événements fut alors troublé.

- Mais enfin que se passe-t-il ? S'écria Jack.

- Je n'en sais rien, protesta Jennifer.

Sam se releva et alla jeter un coup d'œil sur les ordinateurs, tous les compteurs étaient dans le rouge. Elle se retourna alors, l'air paniquée :

- Jack, il semblerait que les condensateurs de la porte ne soient surchargés à cause de l'E2PZ modifié. Les niveaux de radiations s'affolent ! S'ils continuent à grimper comme cela, j'ai peur que les rayons gamma n'atteignent le noyau de la planète et ne provoquent une réaction en chaîne !

- Sam, ma tête ! Tu ne peux pas abréger ?

- Toute la planète risque d'exploser ! Coupa Jennifer.

- Bon alors rejoignez la surface, on va rentrer sur Terre avec la seconde porte.

- Impossible mon général, paniqua Lee, on ne peux pas activer la porte si celle-ci est ouverte… Et les commandes ne répondent plus.

- On a pas le choix, remarqua Jennifer, il faut évacuer à bord du _Destinée_.

- Ce n'était pas prévu au programme ! Protesta Jack.

- Et que la planète explose non plus Jack ! Insista Vala, il faut évacuer !

Jack acquiesça d'un hochement de tête timide, et Jennifer alla chercher la radio :

- Colonel Young, nous allons embarquer d'urgence, écartez-vous de la porte des étoiles et préparez-vous à recevoir d'éventuels blessés.

Sur ce, l'évacuation commença. Chaque personnes traversant la porte devait impérativement emmener au moins deux caisses de vivres ou de matériel. Tous se précipitèrent vers la porte tandis que la structure de la base commençait à s'écrouler sur eux.

à suivre…

Oups ! Je me suis rendue que j'avais oublié de faire des intros pour le chapitre 1 : pardon !

Bon alors je vais me rattraper pour celui-ci. C'est vrai que je suis novice pour ça. Si quelqu'un a des remarques, merci de faire une petite review, hum ?

C'est important : j'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai des lecteurs qui aiment ou qui n'aiment pas. (et puis on apprend aussi bien des critiques négatives).

Le chapitre 3, je ne sais pas quant est-ce qu'il va suivre alors… on verra.


	3. Chapter 3

Titre : Stargate Destiny

Auteur : Stenna15

Genre : un peu de tout

Résumé : Le docteur Jennifer Miller mène son propre projet Neuvième Chevron pour rejoindre l'équipage du _Destinée_.

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi. L'un d'eux est inspiré donc ça ne compte pas. Sinon y'a que les méchants que j'ai créé en reprenant le nom sorti de la série.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les fans de Mitchell : je l'ai viré

**III**

**Le réseau de vaisseaux**

Les premiers scientifiques arrivés à bord du vaisseau libérèrent aussi vite que possible l'accès à la porte, mais très vite ils se mirent à s'entasser. Jack et le major Lorne furent les derniers à traverser la porte avant que le vortex ne se referme, mais il y avait beaucoup de personnes derrière eux. Les membres de l'équipage essayaient de reprendre leurs esprits avec peine, SG-1, SG-2 et les militaires de l'équipe de sécurité, du moins ceux qui étaient là, firent l'appel. Le verdict : il y avait un total de 170 personnes sur la base, sans compter les arrivant du SGC, et seuls une soixantaine de personnes étaient là, à bord du _Destinée_. Pendant que les équipes essayaient de rassurer les scientifiques, Jack, Lorne et SG-1 cherchèrent Jennifer, partie dans les couloirs à la recherche du colonel Young et des autres.

Vala resta dans la salle d'embarquement et ils se séparèrent en petits groupes de deux pour fouiller les couloirs. Se furent Teal'c et Sam qui retrouvèrent Jennifer, essayant en vain de contacter l'équipage par radio, elle essayait machinalement toutes les fréquences. Jack et Lorne ne trouvèrent personne dans les couloirs, ils finirent par croire que c'était une blague de mauvais augure. Le général et le major furent surpris par une caméra volante. Lorne savait ce que c'était car Eli Wallace lui en avait parlé : c'était un kino, une sonde volante servant de MALP. Jack parla à travers cet appareil pour contacter l'équipage, mais en vain. Le kino partit lorsque Sam appela son mari par radio :

_- Jack, nous avons retrouvé Jennifer._

- Avez-vous trouvé quelqu'un d'autre à bord de cette boîte de conserve ?

_- Non, on dirait qu'il n'y a que nous._

- C'est impossible, protesta Jennifer, nous avons utilisé les mêmes coordonnées que celles qui menaient au _Destinée_ !

- Peut-être mais il n'y a personne ! Vous pensez toujours que c'était une bonne idée que d'évacuer ici ?

- Général, on ne pouvait pas faire autrement ! Se défendit Jennifer

- Je pense qu'on pouvait mieux faire que de s'enfermer à bord d'un vaisseau à je ne sais combien d'années lumière de la Terre ! Maintenant nous nous retrouvons dans le même pétrin que Young et le reste de ce petit monde ! Sam, rends-moi un service : vois si tu peux te brancher sur des ordinateurs, trouver des informations sur l'endroit où ils se planquent.

_- Très bien._

Tous se séparèrent dans les couloirs, Teal'c, Lorne et Jack ramenèrent Jennifer à la salle d'embarquement où Vala et Reynolds s'occupaient des rescapés. Certains étaient en état de choc mais la majorité s'en sortait. Jack envoya Vala rejoindre Sam dans la recherche de quelque chose pouvant les aider. Jennifer ne cessait d'essayer de joindre le colonel Young par radio.

- Si c'est une blague qu'ils nous font, elle est de très mauvais goût ! Fit remarquer le colonel Ellis, commandant de _l'Apollo_.Peut-être qu'ils s'ennuient à bord de ce vaisseau, mais Young et ses hommes feraient mieux de nous donner un coup de main, ou du moins de nous accueillir !

Mais avant de pouvoir dire quelque chose de plus, Sam les contacta par radio et leur dit :

_- Jack, Vala a réussit à se connecter à la banque de données du vaisseau, nous avons trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, tu ferais mieux de venir voir._

- Très bien, on arrive Sam.

Jack arpenta les couloirs, Sam le guidait afin qu'il puisse les rejoindre. Lorsqu'il arriva là où se trouvaient les deux jeunes femmes, il fut surpris de voir cette énorme tour remplie d'écrans d'ordinateurs.

- Jack, je vous présente l'ordinateur de bord, dit alors Vala.

- Wow, belle bête ! Euh, Sam m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, répondit Vala, et pas n'importe quoi : les plans du vaisseau, beaucoup d'informations sur sa date de départ, et sa mission.

- D'accord mais où est l'équipage de Young ?

- C'est ça le problème, poursuivit Sam, ils ne sont pas à bord.

- Comment ça ?

- Nous ne sommes pas à bord du _Destinée_, lui répondit Sam. Vous vous souvenez sur P5S-932, lorsque le vortex s'est troublé ? En réalité il a glissé vers un autre vortex, qui nous a amené ici.

- Mais où est ce « ici » ? Demanda Jennifer, qui s'était invitée.

- Nous sommes à bord d'un vaisseau transporteur de portes des étoiles, expliqua Vala. L'un des vaisseaux envoyés aux quatre coins de l'univers, un de ceux qui ont précédé le _Destinée_.

- C'est une aubaine, alors ! Sourit Jennifer.

- Pardon ? Demandèrent en cœur les trois militaires.

- Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Ici, au moins, nous n'aurons pas l'équipage du colonel Young dans les pattes, nous pourrons travailler sans encombres.

- Vous vous rendez compte que nous sommes piégés à plusieurs milliards d'années lumière de la Terre ? Demanda Sam, stupéfaite.

- C'était le but de notre programme, répliqua Jennifer, toutes les personnes à bord de cet appareil connaissaient très bien les risques, ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour monter à bord du _Destinée_…

- Mais nous ne sommes PAS sur le _Destinée _! Protesta Vala, ce vaisseau n'a rien à voir avec lui !

- Et je vous rappelle que notre mission se résumait à surveiller notre E2PZ, ajouta Sam, pas à rejoindre votre programme !

- Je vous demande pardon, ironisa Jennifer, mais compte tenu des circonstances, vous auriez préféré mourir, peut-être ? Je ne vous retiens pas ici. Si votre but premier est de rentrer sur Terre, je le conçois sans soucis. Si jamais nous parvenons à reprendre contact avec la Terre, vous pourrez partir. Mais en attendant, nous sommes tous à bord de ce vaisseau et je compte sur vous pour ne pas entraver nos travaux.

Elle s'en alla sur ce ton grave. Jack, Sam et Vala avaient du mal à en croire leurs oreilles, Jennifer semblait obsédée par sa propre mission. Jack n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser faire, il lui courut après dans le couloir et lui attrapa le bras pour l'arrêter dans son élan.

- Peut-être que nous sommes condamnés à devoir cohabiter sur ce vaisseau tous ensemble, mais je vous préviens : ici c'est moi qui ai le grade le plus élevé. Alors je serais le chef de cette expédition.

- Général, ce projet est mené par mes hommes et moi-même depuis le début, alors s'il doit y avoir un commandant ici, désolée de vous l'apprendre, mais ce sera moi.

- Bon, si vous insistez, seulement les militaires présents sur ce vaisseau n'ont aucun ordre à recevoir d'une civile.

- Bonne chance, général.

Jennifer repartit dans le couloir, avec l'ordinateur portable que Sam avait branché sur le journal de bord. Le courant ne passait vraiment pas bien entre ces deux-là, et cela menaçait de nuire au reste de l'équipage…

à suivre…

Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Ca s'annonce mal ! Je vais vous dire quelque chose, il y a un autre chapitre que j'ai encore mieux coupé que ça. Mais ici aussi c'est bien coupé ! XP

Qui veut la suite ? Allez, je veux des review !


	4. Chapter 4

Bon, Jack et Jennifer ont eu un petit accrochage, mais heureusement pour nous : Miller n'est pas trop têtue et Jack a décidé de ne pas faire sa tête de mule.

PS : Désolée pour le retard, j'étais en vacances ! Pour me faire pardonner, j'essaie de vite publier le chapitre 6 !

PPS : Je tiens à préciser que j'ai oublié de mentionner que c'est un UA.

**IV**

**De l'ombre à la lumière**

Grâce aux plans du vaisseau fournis par les recherches de Vala et Sam, les équipes de sécurité et le reste de l'équipage savaient à quoi s'attendre en explorant le vaisseau, mais personne ne savait où se vaisseau se trouvait, s'il était dans l'espace ou sur une planète. Personne n'avait encore vu de fenêtre ''ouverte''. Dans les quartiers ou à la passerelle, les fenêtres étaient noires, comme enfumées ou peut-être était-ce le vaisseau qui était enterré ? Jennifer commença à distribuer des quartiers aux scientifiques et aux militaires. Vala continuait à travailler sur le journal de bord, elle voulait absolument en apprendre le plus possible, ce qui plaisait à Jennifer. Dans le matériel emporté, Jack trouva des pierres de communication.

- Heureusement que quelqu'un a pensé à en apporter ! se dit-il.

Il voulut les utiliser pour contacter le SGC, et en informa SG-1 et Jennifer avant. Teal'c et le docteur Miller voulurent assister à l'échange afin d'accueillir la personne qui allait se retrouver dans le corps de Jack. Le général posa la pierre sur le terminal et une lueur apparut.

- Général ? Vous m'entendez ? demanda Jennifer.

Mais la personne qui se trouvait dans le corps de Jack ne semblait pas être quelqu'un du SGC.

- Docteur Miller ? Demanda-t-il, mais que se passe-t-il, où sommes-nous ?

- Veuillez décliner votre identité. Demanda Teal'c de sa grosse voix grave.

- Je suis le lieutenant Scott, du _Destinée_, nous attendons votre arrivée depuis presque douze heures. Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas traversé ?

- Nous avons eu un léger problème avec l'E2PZ, expliqua Jennifer, et notre vortex a glissé vers une autre porte, ce qui nous a conduit ici.

Après quelques explications ici et à bord du _Destinée_, nos chercheurs utilisèrent la connection pour expliquer leurs problèmes au lieutenant Scott, pendant que Jack avait la même conversation avec le colonel Young et le docteur Rush, ils espéraient qu'ils pourraient les aider. Ils en profitèrent pour acquérir l'expérience de l'équipage du _Destinée_, et ils notèrent les ressemblances et différences entre ce vaisseau et l'autre. Lorsqu'ils emmenèrent le lieutenant devant la « tour de contrôle », comme elle avait été joliment nommée par Jack, le lieutenant Scott fut ébahi : en effet, le _Destinée _ne possédait pas cette tour. Jack n'avait pas forcément trouvé le meilleur moyen de la décrire : en effet, ce n'était pas vraiment une tour. C'était une sorte de pilier fait de câbles et de circuits informatiques sur lequel cinq écrans d'ordinateurs permettaient d'interagir avec les systèmes du vaisseau.

Vala travaillait encore sur les données mais avait fait une découverte qu'elle brûlait d'envie de raconter. Sam, Teal'c, Reynolds, Lorne, Jennifer et Scott marchaient tranquillement dans le couloir en comparant leurs vaisseaux respectifs. En passant devant la porte, Vala les aperçut et les rattrapa en courant, sautillante et toute excitée (une vraie pile électrique) :

- SAM ! SAM ! SAM ! lui cria-t-elle en lui tirant la manche de son uniforme, venez voir ! Il faut que je vous montre quelque chose, allez venez !

Très intrigués, ils la suivirent pour rentrer dans la salle. La jeune femme attrapa son ordinateur et somma ses compagnons de s'approcher de l'écran.

- J'ai parcouru les différentes sources de données que j'ai pu trouver et je n'arrête pas de voir le même mot revenir, expliqua-t-elle, il est présent dans tous les fichiers du journal de bord, mais je ne suis pas sûre de sa traduction…

- Quel est ce mot Vala ? Demanda Sam

- « _Altéran_ ».

- Vala… S'indigna Reynolds, agacé du fait qu'elle les fasse patauger dans l'attente et prenne tout son temps pour expliquer sa découverte, pouvez-vous nous dire ce que cela signifie ?

- Et bien, d'après mes connaissances, ce mot provient d'un dialecte lanthien très ancien.

- Il me semble que Méridith a eu affaire à ce même mot dans la banque de données d'Atlantis ? Demanda Jennifer, n'aimant pas tellement raconter les exploits de son frère.

- Oui, je sais. Répondit Vala, c'est ce qui m'a frappé le plus. J'ai retrouvé ce mot dans tous les documents, toutes les fresques, bref tout ce qui ayant un rapport avec les anciens. Il n'y a pas longtemps encore, nous pensions que c'était le nom que portaient les anciens avant de venir dans notre galaxie, mais nous avons découvert que ce n'était pas le cas.

- Alors, qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? Demanda le major Lorne.

- D'après ma traduction, ce mot veut dire « évolué », mais je pense plutôt que ce devrait être « évolution », surtout dans ce contexte. Étant donné qu'il apparaît dans tous les dossiers de cette banque, je me suis dit que ce devait être le nom du vaisseau…

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt, Vala ? Demanda Jennifer, qui semblait quelque peu déçue.

- Parce que ce n'est qu'une simple hypothèse, il y a un autre mot qui revient souvent : _Andorphée_.

- Bien, reprit Jennifer, alors continuer de travailler et tâchez de répondre à cette question.

Les autres repartirent avec elle tandis que Vala, qui fixait Jennifer alors qu'elle partait vaquer à ''on ne sait quelle occupation'', fit une grimace en se disant :

- C'est ce que je comptais faire, NIA NIA !

Après plus de recherches, Vala tomba sur un fichier qui confirma que le nom du vaisseau était bien l'_Andorphée_, mais ce mot « Altéran » l'intriguait vraiment. Elle décida alors de centrer ses recherches là-dessus. Lorsque le lieutenant Scott retourna sur le _Destinée_, Jack revint à bord. Jennifer demanda à ce que les équipes militaires organisent des fouilles minutieuses du vaisseau. Sam tira Vala de force de son travail intensif et l'entraîna avec elle dans les couloirs pour qu'elle participe à l'exploration du vaisseau. Vala, récalcitrante, suivit Sam, mais bouda tout le long de la ''promenade''.

Ces couloirs étaient sombres, ils n'étaient éclairés que par des bandes néons cachés sur les côtés du sol, sous un maigre grillage. Les murs se recourbaient par-dessus leurs têtes et formaient un ovale aplati. Et les mêmes couleurs grises et rouille régnaient partout dans le vaisseau.

- Cette boîte de conserve aurait bien besoin de rénovation, pensa Vala en rechignant, ces couloirs sont lugubres et d'un ennui…

Jennifer réussit à trouver les commandes des kinos et s'en servit, avec l'aide du docteur Lee (qui semblait fasciné par ces caméras volantes), afin d'explorer des lieux inaccessibles à pied.

Après plusieurs heures de recherches dans le vaisseau, l'un des kinos filma une porte ouverte vers l'extérieure. Lee envoya donc ce kino vers cette porte et il eut une vue de ce qu'il y avait dehors : une immense étendue de sable s'offrait à lui, mais les capteurs du kino détectaient une température d'approximativement -10°C.

Contrairement au _Destinée_, ce vaisseau ne voyageait plus dans l'espace, mais était posé sur une planète. Jack et Jennifer se mirent d'accord pour envoyer plusieurs équipes en exploration dans le but de fouiller les environs et ramener des vivres s'ils en trouvaient. SG-2 et l'équipe de sécurité s'en chargèrent, mais le colonel Reynolds resta à bord du vaisseau. Jennifer demanda au docteur Lee de se rendre à la tour de contrôle pour continuer les recherches que Vala avait laissées. Sam le rejoignit au bout de trois heures, et ensemble ils découvrirent que la planète sur laquelle ils se trouvaient, la planète désertique, était en orbite autour de deux soleils. Le premier était assez proche pour éclairer la planète mais pas assez pour affecter sa température, ce qui n'était pas le cas du deuxième, beaucoup plus proche. Si bien que lorsque le deuxième allait se lever, les radiations solaires allaient tous les tuer. Paniqués, ils allèrent vite en informer Jack et Jennifer.

Des mesures furent alors prises : il fallait à tout prix relancer les boucliers, et faire décoller le vaisseau si cela était possible. Jennifer voulut rappeler les équipes d'exploration, mais ils ne répondirent pas. Le contact radio était rompu et ce n'était pas du tout rassurant… Jennifer prit alors sur elle d'envoyer une troisième équipe, SG-1, à la recherche des deux disparues, sans concerter le général O'Neill. Et ils en profiteraient pour leur passer la nouvelle consigne de trouver de l'énergie…

- D'accord, proclama Vala à l'heure du départ, vous voulez trouver de l'énergie… dans ce désert ?

à suivre…

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi j'adore cette réflexion ! =)

Que va-t-il advenir de notre pauvre petit équipage ? La suite au prochain épisode, Niark ! Niark ! Niark !


	5. Chapter 5

Comme promis, voilà la suite. Avec un petit cadeau en plus =)

Je me suis initiée à faire des montages photos sur PhotoFiltre et j'adore cette activité (3 3 3). Je ne sais pas si ça va passer sur FanFiction mais j'espère que oui ! Désolée je ne pourrais sans doute pas vous montrer celles des quatre premiers chapitres mais bon, c'est pas les mieux réussis… Sinon, bonne lecture et j'attends pleins de reviews !

Crédits : Claudia Black et Richard Dean Anderson

**V**

**Soleils et eau**

… Jennifer prit alors sur elle d'envoyer une troisième équipe, SG-1, à la recherche des deux disparues. Et ils en profiteraient pour leur passer la nouvelle consigne de trouver de l'énergie…

- D'accord, proclama Vala à l'heure du départ, vous voulez trouver de l'énergie… dans ce désert ?

Leurs armes à la main et leurs équipements chauds sur le dos, ils étaient prêts à affronter ce désert glacial pour retrouver les équipes perdues. Les deux premières équipes cherchaient des vivres, la troisième cherchait les premières, mais au vu de la nouvelle consigne ils en profiteraient pour ramener des réserves d'énergie. Jennifer leur demanda également de chercher de l'eau.

SG-1 passa par la porte ouverte, et Jack les rejoignit au dernier moment. (Oh my God ! Le général les a coincé !)

- Ne pensez pas que vous allez vous débarrasser de moi comme ça ! Leur dit-il, on a des chances d'y rester, alors je veux une dernière mission ! (Chic ! Chic !)

- Mais enfin, fit remarquer Vala, nous sommes sur une planète désertique. Un désert ! Où voulez-vous trouver de l'eau dans un désert ?

- Vala, calmez vous ! Supplia Reynolds, comment croyez-vous que les peuples du désert font pour survivre ? Il y a toujours de l'eau dans un désert, il suffit de savoir où chercher.

- Mais justement ! On ne sait pas où chercher ! Demanda Vala

- Et bien on cherche ! Répondit Reynolds

D'ordinaire le colonel avait du mal à supporter Vala, mais il était déjà à bout à cause de la disparition de ses hommes. Sam, Jack et Teal'c échangèrent un regard inquiet tout en avançant dans le sable. Ils sentaient qu'il allait mieux valoir pour eux qu'ils n'essaient pas de jouer les médiateurs entre ces deux-là…

- Reynolds, on se calme. Tenta Jack, deux équipes ça suffit je ne voudrais pas que vous perdiez Vala dans le désert.

Avant de finir sa phrase, il se tourna vers sa Sam et lui chuchota sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

- Même si c'est très tentant…

- Je vous ai entendu ! Rechigna la jeune brune tandis que Sam se retint de rire.

Mais cette ambiance bonne enfant retomba rapidement lorsque l'angoisse remontait dans le ventre de Reynolds qui se mit à essayer de contacter ses hommes par radio toutes les cinq minutes, mais la ligne était toujours parasitée. Ils avancèrent ainsi dans le sable, éblouis par le soleil mais paradoxalement pris dans le vent glacial. Jamais ils n'avaient traversé un désert comme celui-ci.

- Il vaudrait mieux ne pas trop nous éloigner du vaisseau, proposa Vala, sinon on ne retrouvera jamais notre chemin…

- Il n'est pas question que j'abandonne mes hommes, c'est compris Vala ? Grogna Reynolds

Vala se tut immédiatement, face à l'attitude sombre de Reynolds, elle n'insista pas car dans cette situation, avoir le dernier mot était le cadet de ses soucis (elle n'osait pas trop lui parler de peur qu'il ne la bouffe). La notion du temps semblait s'effriter dans cette étendue de sable doré où tout donnait l'impression d'être englouti dans la brillance de ce soleil gelé. Si bien qu'ils finirent par se demander s'ils étaient là depuis seulement quelques heures… ou quelques jours ? Ils continuaient malgré tout d'avancer sans tituber dans ce sable des plus récalcitrants. Le vent se leva et leur glaça le visage, mais ils continuaient toujours d'avancer. Jusqu'au moment où Vala aperçut quelque chose.

- Euh, excusez-moi. Je suppose que c'est un mirage, mais je voudrais en être sûre : suis-je la seule à voir cette pyramide ?

- Une pyramide ? Rétorqua Jack, trouvez un hélicoptère et là, vous m'impressionnerez.

Les autres levèrent la tête pour regarder, et tous purent voir cet immense édifice qui se dressait au dessus du sable, tel un bateau flottant à la surface de l'eau. Ils furent stupéfaits de trouver un bâtiment au beau milieu de ce désert inhabité. Mais ils furent sortis de cette admiration par un bruit qui alerta Reynolds, mais il ne savait pas si c'était le vent ou une sorte d'hallucination. Ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre. En effet, une voix émanait de sa radio. Lorsque les autres s'en rendirent enfin compte, Teal'c sortit Reynolds de ses pensées.

- _Général O'Neill, me recevez-vous ? Ici le sergent Coburn, à vous mon général._

- Coburn ? Je vous reçois, répondit-il, plus réactif que Reynolds.

Avant d'avoir pu continuer sa phrase, les cinq militaires entendirent des cris de joies. Ceux-ci ne venaient pas de la radio, mais provenaient plutôt de la pyramide. Reynolds, Teal'c, Sam, Jack et Vala levèrent la tête et virent alors six silhouettes leur faisant signe, à l'entrée de la pyramide. Ils reconnurent leurs hommes et leur firent signe en poussant les mêmes cris de joies. Après tout ce temps passé dans ce maudit désert, ils les retrouvaient enfin ! Ils coururent alors les rejoindre dans la pyramide, à l'abri du vent glacé.

Celle-ci était gigantesque et aurait pu servir à accueillir toute une population. Sur le coup, le major Hawkins avait pensé y évacuer l'équipage du vaisseau, mais les analyses prouvèrent que les radiations solaires traverseraient les parois sans encombres. Cependant, les instruments de Sam révélèrent une présente énergie dans cette pyramide, Vala et elle voulurent alors savoir de quoi il s'agissait…

- Dites, dites Sam, lui demanda Vala, qui retrouvait de son enthousiasme, vous croyez que ça peut nous aider ?

- Je n'en sais rien Vala, mais ça me rappelle la signature énergétique d'un E2PZ.

- Sam, dit alors Jack, pessimiste, tu crois vraiment pouvoir trouver un E2PZ dans cette pyramide ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Lui répondit-elle, nous avons bien trouvé un avant poste ancien sous un kilomètre de glace en Antarctique.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Vala, surprise, qui n'était pas vraiment au courant de tout ce que SG-1 avait fait avant son arrivée.

Ils entrèrent dans la pyramide, une grande salle immaculée s'offrit à leurs yeux tandis que les relevés d'énergie devinrent plus importants. Dans cette grande salle se trouvait un trône, recouvert de sculptures représentants des ailes d'ange, derrière lequel se reflétait une étrange lueur jaune. Sam contourna prudemment le fauteuil royal et découvrit avec surprise un E2PZ, son émission de lumière et d'énergie suggérait qu'il était plein. Teal'c s'en empara et le plaça dans une sacoche.

- Avec cet E2PZ, nous pourrons sans doute activer les boucliers ! S'étonna Jack, comment se fait-il que vous ne l'ayez pas vu Hawkins ?

- Je regrette général, mais il n'était pas là à notre arrivée…

Une grande question se posa alors : était-ce SG-2 et l'équipe de sécurité qui était aveugle ou était-ce une force occulte qui avait déposé l'engin là ? Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de la résoudre : l'équipage du vaisseau passait avant. Ils allaient sortir de la pyramide, mais alors qu'ils allaient franchir le seuil, Vala s'arrêta, ayant soudain eu une idée.

- Il y a peut-être des réserves d'eau à l'intérieur de cette pyramide, on devrait prendre le temps de chercher ?

- Nous pourrons y revenir une fois l'équipage protégé des radiations solaires. Répondit Sam, on ignore combien de temps il nous faudra pour retourner au vaisseau et il ne nous reste plus que trois heures avant que le deuxième soleil ne se lève et ne nous irradie tous !

Ils sortirent alors et pressèrent le pas dans les dunes de sable, le vent les accablait de froid et leurs forces diminuaient de plus en plus vite… Lorsque des membres tombèrent de fatigue, Reynolds et Teal'c les relevèrent, mais eux aussi fatiguaient. Lorsque le vaisseau apparut enfin sur la ligne d'horizon, Teal'c, qui était celui le plus en forme, commençait à se demander s'il allait réussir à traîner les autres jusqu'au vaisseau à temps. Il ne les abandonnerait pas, il les porta, les releva, les poussa à rester éveiller.

Pendant ce temps à bord du vaisseau, l'équipage était de plus en plus inquiet, le docteur Lee avait afficher sur son ordinateur portable deux comptes à rebours : l'un indiquait le temps qu'ils leur restait avant que le soleil ne se lève, et le deuxième le temps que prendraient les radiations pour tous les tuer… Les chiffres diminuaient en même temps que l'espoir que nourrissaient les passagers. Mais alors que le premier compte à rebours arrivait à son terme, quelqu'un frappa violemment à la porte du vaisseau, que Jennifer fit alors immédiatement ouvrir. C'était Teal'c ! Il n'était pas en grande forme, mais il avait derrière lui les neuf autres militaires, que les scientifiques présents conduisirent à ce qui leur servait d'infirmerie.

Avant de perdre connaissance, Teal'c confia l'E2PZ à Jennifer qui l'installa en quatre vitesses à l'aide du docteur Lee. Le taux de radiations avait déjà commencé à grimper mais les deux scientifiques parvinrent à activer les boucliers à temps, vraiment de justesse… Quelques irradiés furent tout de même à déplorer (trois membres de l'équipe de sécurité et le major Hawkins)…

à suivre…

Bon… la fin est peut-être un peu décevante… Je ne sais pas, j'attends des review ! =(


	6. Chapter 6

Petit virage, on change de sujet car le superbe chapitre dans le désert a pris fin. Mais bon, ce ne serait pas du STARGATE s'il ne se passait rien… Bonne lecture aux adhérents !

Désolée, l'image n'est pas passée… (snif !)

**VI**

**La lumière**

Dans les eaux troubles de son inconscience, Vala refit le même rêve que la nuit de son départ sur P5S-932, celui où elle se promenait dans des couloirs sombres avant de tomber nez à nez avec une lumière effrayante. Mais cette fois elle eu juste le temps de reconnaître les couloirs de l'_Andorphée_ avant qu'elle se réveilla. Elle trouva alors Jack, Sam et Teal'c à son chevet. Elle était manifestement la dernière à se réveiller. Jack s'amusa à la traiter de « marmotte » afin de détendre l'atmosphère, mais elle n'avait pas compris car elle ne savait pas ce qu'était une marmotte.

- C'est encore une référence subtile à la culture de votre planète ? Demanda-t-elle, dérangée de ne pas comprendre.

- Euh… hésita Jack, une marmotte est un animal qui vit sur Terre, c'est… petit, tout poilu…

Cette description n'aida évidemment pas la jeune femme, de toute façon déjà chamboulée par son rêve. La première fois, elle avait hésité à leur parler de ce rêve, mais maintenant, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir garder cela pour elle plus longtemps.

- Sam, pensez-vous qu'il serait possible qu'il y ait un être supérieur à bord ? demanda hésitante Vala

Sam fut très surprise par sa question, qui n'avait aucun rapport avec leur conversation actuelle, elle lui répondit qu'ils n'avaient rencontré personne à bord. Jack demanda au docteur Brightman, présente à l' « infirmerie », si Vala pouvait sortir. Il n'y avait aucun problème et c'est ce que Vala fit avec joie en sautant du lit. Elle ne tenait pas à se reposer, même si elle avait trouvé des quartiers très confortables dans lesquels s'installer, ce rêve la hantait à un point où elle décida de se plonger dans le travail.

Elle se dirigea donc avec détermination vers la tour de contrôle pour relever le docteur Brisby, un autre scientifique travaillant souvent avec Lee et Sam, qui dormait sur le tableau de bord. Lorsqu'il partit, Sam l'aperçut :

- Tiens Vala, l'interpella-t-elle, vous n'étiez pas censée vous reposer ?

- Merci Sam, je vais bien.

Sam ne la crut pas, ça se voyait rien qu'à sa tête. Vala ouvrit un dossier quelconque pour travailler dessus, tandis que Sam décida de ne pas insister. Lorsque Vala vit le mot « altéran » une fois de plus dans les lignes de symboles qu'affichait l'écran, elle se demanda si ce mot étrange n'avait pas un rapport avec cette lumière qu'elle voyait en rêves… Le docteur Lee, qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de la tour, sur un autre tableau de bord, appela en bégayant sous le coup du choc les jeunes femmes en leur disant qu'il venait de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant : une sorte de moteur de recherches.

Les deux jeunes femmes se réunirent alors autour de son ordinateur portable pour examiner cette fabuleuse découverte qui allait sans doute leur faire gagner un temps précieux pour trouver les programmes essentiels. Lee était vraiment très fier de sa trouvaille. Insouciamment, Vala demanda en faisant un geste vers l'ordinateur :

- Docteur, ça vous ennuie si j'utilise ce programme ?

- C'est-à-dire que, bégaya-t-il, comme c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé, j'aurais vraiment aimé le tester…

- Ce n'est pas un problème, rétorqua Sam qui bidouiller des choses sur une tablette de la tour, si ce programme est ce que je pense, vous pouvez l'utiliser en même temps. Ce n'est pas parce que votre voisin fait des recherches sur Google que vous ne pouvez pas en faire autant.

- Google ? Demanda Vala avec une curiosité évidente dans la voix.

- Un moteur de recherche qui permet d'explorer des sites Internet plus vite. Reprit Sam, ne me faites pas croire que vous ne connaissez pas Vala : vous y allez souvent lorsque vous me piquez mon ordinateur à la base.

- Ah oui ! Répondit Vala en affichant un grand sourire alors que ça lui revenait.

Vala retourna alors à son tableau et brancha son ordinateur portable dessus, alors qu'elle pianotait dessus en espérant trouver quelque chose, les voyants de la tour de contrôle s'illuminèrent, les trois membres du personnel sursautèrent.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait Vala ? Demanda alors Sam tandis que les lumières commençaient à clignoter.

- Pourquoi vous pensez tout de suite que c'est moi ?

- Nous n'avons pas touché à nos ordinateurs, nous.

- Mais j'ai juste déclenché une recherche sur l'altéran… Se défendit Vala.

Les lumières de la tour cessèrent de clignoter lorsque, sur le socle du pilier, s'ouvrit un tiroir dissimulé. Le docteur Lee resta ébahi en voyant cela mais Vala et Sam furent intriguées par ce qui se trouvait dans ce tiroir : une tablette noire gravée de glyphes anciens. Sam la prit délicatement en mains et la regarda attentivement tandis que le regard de Vala ne pouvait plus décrocher de cet objet. Lorsque Sam vit combien Vala paraissait être envoûtée par cette tablette, elle la lui tendit en lui disant :

- Vous avez lancé une recherche sur l'altéran, je crois que c'est la réponse à votre question, Vala.

La jeune brune s'empara de la tablette et contempla ses glyphes anciens. Au même moment, Jack et Teal'c exploraient de nouveaux couloirs, encore…

- Bon sang, se disait Jack, mais ce vaisseau est immense ! Pas étonnant qu'on s'y perdre ! Un vrai labyrinthe ! On ne s'y retrouve pas ! Au fait où sont les toilettes ?

Comme d'habitude, Teal'c restait silencieux et stoïque (remake de l'armoire à glace).

- Et bien alors ? Continua Jack, vous n'avez rien à dire ?

- Non.

- Ca va comment à bord ? Vous vous habituez bien ?

- Je rationne mes réserves de Trétonine, mais j'avoue que je vais bientôt être à cours de remède.

- Oh… ça risque de poser un problème.

- En effet.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans un tournant de couloir, ils trouvèrent avec stupeur le lieutenant Tyler et le capitaine Griff inconscients. Mais qu'est ce qui s'était passé ? Ils contactèrent le docteur Brightman et les emmenèrent à ce qui servait d'infirmerie. Lorsqu'ils furent mis au courant, SG-1 et Jennifer s'y rendirent immédiatement. Ils attendirent plusieurs heures avant que l'un d'eux ne se réveille. Se fut le major Griff, Jack alla directement à son chevet voulut l'interroger sur ce qui s'était passé.

- Griff, content de vous revoir réveillé

- On a rien pu faire, mon général…

- Allons calmez-vous, dites-nous ce qui s'est passé

- Tyler et moi nous explorions les couloirs, comme vous nous l'avez ordonné. On a trouvé d'autres quartiers, et une grande salle mais on ne sait pas à quoi elle sert… Je suis entré un petit moment pour jeter un coup d'œil, et quand je suis retourné dans le couloir, j'ai vu cette… cette chose…

- Prenez votre temps, Griff, qu'est ce qui était dans le couloir ?

- Une sorte de grosse luciole, mon général. Une lumière… Tyler pointait son arme sur elle et, je lui ai dit d'attendre de voir si elle s'en allait mais… Elle est venue vers nous et j'ai… j'ai paniqué j'ai ouvert le feu sur elle…

- C'est cette chose qui vous a fait ça ?

- A mon avis c'était pour se défendre, mon général.

- Ca suffit, interrompit Brightman, je pense que vous en savez assez. Ils ont besoin de repos.

Le docteur Brightman fit sortir Jack, Jennifer et SG-1, Vala semblait perturbée. Jack décida de lancer d'autres équipes dans les couloirs pour la retrouver. Sam protesta :

- Jack, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on en saura plus sur cet être.

- Tu as vu dans quel état sont Griff et Tyler ? Je regrette mais nous avons une bébête à bord, et je ne vais pas la laisser s'installer.

- Mais Griff a dit que ce n'était que de la défense… Argumenta Sam

- Peut-être mais je ne tiens pas à rester pour savoir si cette luciole est psychopathe ou si elle fait juste une promenade ici.

- Elle est inoffensive. Intervint Vala avec calme et conviction.

Jack et les autres s'arrêtèrent. Ils se retournèrent tous vers Vala et lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

- Vous vous souvenez lorsque je vous ai demandé s'il y avait un être supérieur à bord, Sam ? Je vous l'ai demandé parce que j'ai fait un rêve où j'ai vu cette lumière, dans les couloirs du vaisseau… Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Je crois que je devrais essayer d'entrer en contact avec elle.

- Mais si elle est dangereuse ? Demanda Jack

- C'est un risque à courir, affirma Vala déterminée. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais je pense que cette entité à un rapport avec l'altéran.

- Vala, répondit Jennifer, vous travaillez sans relâche sur ce mot sans en trouver la signification, vous devriez peut-être abandonner.

- Sûrement pas ! Se défendit Vala, j'ai trouvé une tablette parlant de cet altéran dans la banque de données. Demandez à Sam et au docteur Lee, ils étaient là !

Jennifer se tourna alors vers Sam, qui se contenta d'acquiescer d'un signe de tête.

- Et même si cet artefact est une impasse, poursuivit Vala, je sais que c'est très important. Ce mot ne cesse de revenir dans tous les dossiers du vaisseau. Et je sais que c'est la clef. Traduire cette tablette peut s'avérer très important pour nous si nous devons rester à bord de ce vaisseau, et je suis certaine que cette entité peut m'aider à traduire les glyphes !

- Vala, répondit Sam, je sais que vous êtes très déterminée dès que vous avez une idée qui vous trotte dans la tête, mais traduire cette tablette est bien le dernier de nos soucis : notre E2PZ ne nous fournira pas assez d'énergie pour tenir indéfiniment ici, et un jour les boucliers vont nous lâcher.

Les trois jeunes femmes, poussées hors de l'infirmerie par Brightman, continuèrent cette conversation avec le docteur Lee dans la salle de la tour de contrôle.

- D'après nos premières analyses, réfléchit Lee, ce vaisseau est construit de la même façon que le _Destinée_.

- Donc ? Demandèrent Sam et Jennifer en cœur.

- Donc il doit avoir la même source d'énergie : les étoiles. Et nous en avons une gigantesque juste à côté. Il suffirait de faire décoller le vaisseau et de le diriger vers le soleil.

- Encore faudrait-il avoir assez d'énergie pour le faire décoller, dit alors Jennifer, notre E2PZ n'aura jamais assez de puissance.

- Mais cette entité peut nous aider, répliqua Vala, réfléchissez : lorsque nous sommes arrivés ici nous espérions qu'il y aurait quelqu'un à bord pour nous aider. Et maintenant que nous avons trouvé ce « quelqu'un », vous voudriez le tuer ?

Jennifer et Sam ne trouvèrent rien à redire, Vala ayant marqué un point. Jennifer décida alors de reconsidérer sa demande. Elle finit par accepter, même si ce n'était pas vraiment le cas de Jack. Grâce aux détecteurs internes du vaisseau, Lee put localiser l'entité en s'appuyant sur sa trace d'énergie. Jack et SG-1 voulurent couvrir Vala, et elle se dirigea là où se trouvait l'entité. Elle avança dans le couloir, une boule d'angoisse montait progressivement dans son ventre, c'était comme dans son rêve.

Mais chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle se réveillait avant d'avoir vu la réaction de la lumière, ce qui ne la rassurait pas pour la suite. Lorsque cette entité apparut au coin du couloir, le cœur de Vala sauta un battement. Cela ressemblait vraiment à un être supérieur, mais l'énergie que celle-ci dégageait ne coïncidait pas.

Vala s'approcha doucement, et commença à lui parler :

- Bonjour, euh… excusez-moi si je vous dérange, je m'appelle Vala Mal Doran. Et vous ?…

_Pas de réponse, évidemment pensa Vala_

- Euh, mes amis et moi vous avons vu tout à l'heure dans le couloir. Et nous nous sommes dit, enfin je me suis dit, que vous deviez être là depuis plus longtemps que nous… et que vous pouviez peut-être nous aider… ?

L'entité s'approcha de Vala, celle-ci sentait la peur s'emparer progressivement d'elle. A l'angle du mur suivant, Jack, Teal'c, Sam et Reynolds se tenaient prêt à intervenir, au cas où… Vala se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres de l'entité, la boule d'angoisse qui montait dans son ventre se figea, plus lourde qu'auparavant. Le major Griff et le lieutenant Tyler n'avait pas eu beaucoup de chances lorsqu'elle les avait attaqués, qu'allait-elle faire si elle se faisait attaquer aussi ? La jeune femme était pétrifiée et se demanda au fond d'elle :

- Finalement, était-ce une bonne idée ? …

A suivre…

Ah… ^^

J'adore la fin de ce chapitre ! Trop bien coupée !

Rien ne vaut une bonne dose de suspense ! X)

Review ?


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

**Décollage**

- Finalement, était-ce une bonne idée ? …

Vala avait tellement peur qu'elle n'osait plus bouger, l'entité continuait de se rapprocher d'elle et Vala sentit sa gorge la tirailler, comme un cri strident qui cherchait à sortir, mais qu'elle voulait à tout prix retenir. Mais lorsqu'elle commença à perdre son regard dans cette lueur, la peur s'estompa doucement, il ne restait plus que cette magnifique lumière blanche, dans laquelle elle s'abandonnait toute entière. A force de la fixer, Vala finit par voir d'autres choses dans ce blanc : une cité. Une cité qui lui rappelait beaucoup Atlantis, un flot d'images s'ensuivit sans avoir le temps de toutes les repérer.

Au fur et à mesure que les images défilaient, Vala sentit un sentiment de peur et de persécution. Les images défilaient de plus en plus vite : des visages fermés, qui la regardaient de haut, tout était sombre malgré la luminosité des lampes éclairant les couloirs de la cité. Puis cette vision s'attarda sur trois enfants, deux garçons jumeaux et une petite fille. Sans pouvoir l'expliquer, Vala sentit un danger autour d'eux. Puis sans en comprendre la signification, elle se retrouva séquestrée dans un petit espace très confiné, comme si elle était enterrée vivante. La peur reprit alors le dessus sur elle et elle laissa échapper un hurlement terrorisé.

Cette dernière image la choqua à tel point qu'elle se réveilla brutalement et tomba à terre, c'était également une vision. Jack, Teal'c, Sam et Reynolds sortirent alors immédiatement de leur cachette et pointèrent leurs armes sur cette entité. En les voyant, Vala se releva et se mit entre eux et la lumière.

- Vous êtes folle ? Cria alors Jack son arme désormais braquée sur Vala.

- Elle ne me faisait aucun mal ! Ne tirez pas, je vous en prie !

Pas rassurés pour deux sous, mais obtempérant malgré tout, ils baissèrent leurs armes. Vala se tourna de nouveau vers la lumière, elle eut juste le temps de la voir disparaître au bout du couloir. Les lampes du couloir s'éteignirent alors. Se retrouvant dans le noir, éclairés uniquement à la lumière de leurs P90, Sam attrapa sa radio :

- Jennifer vous me recevez ? Ici Carter, on a une coupure de courant, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_- D'après les ordinateurs de bord, c'est une coupure générale._

- Et les boucliers ?

_- On a rien à craindre de ce côté-là__: les boucliers sont encore activés._

Au même moment, à l'autre bout du vaisseau, Jennifer et toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle de la tour de contrôle virent une immense lumière entourer la colonne de systèmes. Les lumières se rallumèrent alors et le vaisseau trembla. La plupart paniquèrent tandis que le vaisseau décolla. La sortie de l'atmosphère provoqua beaucoup de turbulences mais elles furent passagères. Les scientifiques et militaires se trouvant à proximité d'une fenêtre eurent le privilège de voir le soleil se rapprocher. SG-1, Jack et Reynolds coururent à la tour de contrôle et eurent le temps de voir ce spectacle impressionnant avant que la lumière ne disparaisse. Ils se tournèrent alors vers Vala qui semblait surprise :

- Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui demander de le faire, comment ?

- Peut-être que cette luciole est capable de lire dans les pensées, plaisanta Jack.

Les secousses provoquées par la traversée de l'atmosphère durèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Le vaisseau se dirigea vers le soleil le plus proche et certains paniquèrent. Jennifer tenta tant bien que mal de les rassurer. Lorsque le vaisseau arriva à la surface brûlante du soleil, qui n'affectait pas l'équipage grâce aux boucliers, l'équipage entendit les générateurs se recharger.

Lorsque ceux-ci furent pleins, l'_Andorphée_ s'éloigna, puis passa en hyper espace. L'appareil commença alors une course dans l'espace semblable à celle du _Destinée_, course qui les éloignait encore d'avantage de leur galaxie et de la Terre… Les menant vers une destination inconnue.

à suivre…

Je vous avais prévenus ! Remarque, ce n'est pas aussi bien coupé que la fois précédente, mais quand même ! (Niark ! Niark ! Niark !)


	8. Chapter 8

Titre : Stargate Destiny

Auteur : Stenna15

Genre : un peu de tout

Résumé : Le docteur Jennifer Miller mène son propre projet Neuvième Chevron pour rejoindre l'équipage du _Destinée_.

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi. L'un d'eux est inspiré donc ça ne compte pas. Sinon y'a que les méchants que j'ai créé en reprenant le nom sorti de la série.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les fans de Mitchell : je l'ai viré

**VIII**

**La carte**

Alors que Jennifer essayait d'expliquer rapidement et simplement à Jack ce que l'équipage du _Destinée_ leur avait appris, Vala se replongea, avec l'aide de Sam, sur la traduction de la tablette. Seulement contrairement à d'habitude Vala était très silencieuse (et perdue dans ses pensées), ce qui alerta Sam :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

- Très bien, répondit-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

Sam comprit de suite qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

- Que s'est-il passé avec cette entité ?

Vala n'avait pas très envie d'en parler, mais elle se disait que si elle le confiait à Sam, cela la motiverait peut-être pour l'aider à retrouver ces enfants.

- Lorsque j'avais le nez dans cette lumière, j'ai vu des enfants…

- Des enfants ?

- Vous pouvez arrêter de répéter tout ce que je dis, s'il vous plait ? C'est très agaçant !

- Pardon, continuez.

- J'ai vu des tonnes d'images et je n'ai pas eu le temps de tout retenir mais… je crois que c'étaient des anciens. Je les ai vus à Atlantis, mais juste avant que vous n'interveniez vous et les garçons, j'ai vu un caisson… et on aurait dit de la glace.

- Les anciens maîtrisaient la technologie de cryogénisation, c'est peut-être une chambre de stase que vous avez vu ?

- C'est possible…

- Vala ?

- Je suis intimement convaincue que c'est la clef, Sam. Et je ferais tout pour les retrouver. Si cette lumière m'est apparue et me les a montrés, il y a forcément une raison.

- Vala…

- Est-ce que vous m'aiderez, Sam ?

- Si c'est pour sauver des enfants, alors oui.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et se remirent au travail. Vala était penchée sur la tablette depuis cinq heures d'affilée sans se relever. Sam finit par lui proposer d'aller se restaurer, mais elle refusa. Comprenant qu'elle ne pourrait pas la faire bouger, Sam partit alors au mess du vaisseau. Dans le couloir, elle rencontra les garçons, qui allaient eux aussi manger.

- Vala n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Jack

- Non, elle travaille encore…

- Cette tablette l'obsède, s'exclama Jack, je vais la forcer à sortir un peu de cette pièce. Quand je vous disais qu'on allait avoir des problèmes à bord !

Il partit alors dans le couloir pour rejoindre Vala. Pendant ce temps, devant la tour, le courant fut à nouveau coupé. Depuis que les batteries du vaisseau avaient été rechargées, le courant ne se coupait que lorsque l'entité de lumière se trouvait à proximité. Vala se retourna alors vers la porte, et vit cette entité entrer, la fixer quelques secondes, et repartir dans le couloir. Il se pouvait qu'elle cherchait quelque chose, mais Vala était persuadée qu'elle voulait la conduire quelque part. Elle se leva de son siège et la suivit dans le couloir. Elle avait passé l'angle du couloir et le courant avait été rétabli avant que Jack n'atteigne la porte. Ainsi, lorsqu'il entra, il ne trouva personne.

Aussi il se rendit à la passerelle pour prévenir Jennifer de la disparition de Vala. Ils dépêchèrent aussitôt des équipes de recherches, et tous furent armés. Jack, Sam et Teal'c cherchaient aux alentours de la tour de contrôle, mais alors que le courant se coupa là où ils se trouvaient, ils ne virent pas la lumière. Ils continuèrent d'avancer, de plus en plus inquiets pour leur amie. Soudain, elle les appela par radio :

- _Jack, Sam, Teal'c ? Si quelqu'un m'entend, veuillez répondre ?_

- Vala Mal Doran, ici Teal'c, quelle est votre position ?

_- Ah Teal'c, je suis contente de vous entendre, Jack et Sam sont avec vous ?_

- Vous nous avez fait une sacrée frayeur Vala ! S'écria Jack

- _J'ai besoin de votre avis, vous pouvez me rejoindre ?_

- D'accord, où êtes-vous ? Demanda Sam

- _Dans la salle à votre droite._

Ils entrèrent, brandissant leurs armes au cas où l'entité se trouverait là. Ils découvrirent Vala, penchée au dessus d'une interphase ancienne. Celle-ci projetait un hologramme, une carte de portes des étoiles. Vala leur fit signe de venir et ils baissèrent leur garde.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam

- Cette carte représente le réseau de portes des étoiles déposées par ce vaisseau, répondit Vala avec satisfaction, c'est génial, non ?

- Vous rigolez ? Bégaya Sam, c'est incroyable !

Les deux jeunes femmes analysèrent les commandes de l'interphase, tandis que Jack leur demandait d'attendre que Jennifer arrive avant de faire joujou avec les boutons. Ils n'attendirent que quelques minutes avant que Teal'c ne revienne avec le docteur Miller et Lee, qui s'était invité. Lorsqu'ils virent l'hologramme, ils furent stupéfaits. Lee et Jennifer rejoignirent Sam et Vala devant l'interphase. D'après ce que les deux scientifiques savaient de la technologie des anciens, et la traduction des glyphes de Vala, elles purent décoder la carte. Jack et Teal'c décidèrent de partir, ne comprenant rien à ce que racontaient les trois scientifiques.

Tous attendaient avec impatience contenue de savoir ce qu'allait leur apprendre cette carte, les recherches et analyses avançaient bien, et elles permirent de comprendre bien vite que le vaisseau avait presque vidé son contenu de portes des étoiles et allait bientôt entamer un voyage de retour. Ils en informèrent Jack et Teal'c.

- Mais ça c'était la bonne nouvelle, annonça Jennifer.

- Et à en croire vos têtes, répondit Jack, la mauvaise nouvelle est très mauvaise.

- Dans combien de temps serons-nous de retour dans notre galaxie ? Demanda Teal'c

- Dans… dix milles ans et des poussières ! S'exclama Vala

- C'était ça la mauvaise nouvelle, expliqua Sam

- Au moins il y a un point positif : on ne l'aurait jamais su si l'entité ne m'avait pas conduite à cette salle. Dit alors Vala fière.

- Justement, interrompit Jack, en parlant de cette luciole : où est-elle ?

- Je me suis trompée, expliqua alors Vala ne répondant pas à la question, ce n'est pas un être supérieur.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être sûre ? Demanda Teal'c

- Parce que j'en ai déjà vu et ça n'y ressemblait pas.

Sur ce, ils décidèrent de se rendre à la salle d'embarquement pour annoncer la nouvelle au reste de l'équipage. Mais il fallait bien avouer que cela n'allait pas forcément leur remonter le moral…

à suivre…

Aïe ! Aïe ! Aïe ! Dix milles ans, c'est sûr que c'est long… .o.

Une petite review ?


	9. Chapter 9

Ah : le Prométhée II. Un petit clin d'œil à la série Atlantis du fait de ce vaisseau et d'un personnage dont on n'a pas parlé avant. Désolée, mais on ne connaît pas forcément tout le monde à bord…

**IX**

**Prométhée II**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au mess ce matin-là, le colonel Reynolds et le major Lorne se joignirent à leurs collègues de SG-1 pour le petit-déjeuner :

- Alors Samantha, demanda Lorne, comment avance l'analyse de la carte ?

- Et bien je dois avouer que je n'en sais trop rien. D'après nos premières analyses, elle représente le trajet de ce vaisseau depuis son départ de la Terre, mais lorsque nous avons poussé nos examens, nous avons découvert qu'elle indiquait aussi d'autres informations. Et lorsque l'on a voulu essayer de trouver ce que c'était, nous avons trouvé ceci :

Sam sortit son ordinateur portable et montra à toute la table ce que Vala et elle avaient trouvé la veille au soir : un vaisseau spatial à la dérive.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez, poursuivit-elle, mais on dirait que ce vaisseau est disponible.

- Dans combien de temps l'atteindrons-nous ? Demanda Teal'c

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Sam, peut-être qu'à notre prochaine sortie d'hyper espace nous serons suffisamment proches pour y monter grâce aux anneaux de transfert…

- Nous avons des anneaux à bord ? S'étonna Jack

Ils se tournèrent alors tous les cinq vers le général et rirent : encore une fois, il n'avait pas écouté lorsqu'on lui annonça la nouvelle et était donc à côté de la plaque. Au même moment, ils sentirent une secousse et entendirent des bruits de moteurs ralentissant : ils venaient de sortir d'hyper espace… plus tôt que prévu. Ils se levèrent alors et se rendirent en salle d'embarquement où ils les attendaient Jennifer et Lee devant les panneaux de contrôle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Jack

- Ce vaisseau est génial ! S'écria Lee, il en a détecté un autre et s'est automatiquement arrêté lorsqu'il est arrivé au plus près !

- Nous sommes à portée d'anneaux, informa alors Sam en consultant les panneaux

- Excusez-moi, demanda Jennifer, puis-je savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

- Dans les programmes du vaisseaux, expliqua Sam, nous avons repéré ce vaisseau depuis hier soir, et il est abandonné et en bon état, autrement dit : nous pouvons l'utiliser

- Mais un vaisseau de type_ Orion_ abandonné et intact en plein milieu d'une zone déserte, répondit Lee inquiet, c'est très bizarre. Il se peut que ce soit un piège…

- Peut-être, poursuivit Sam, mais on a besoin de tout les atouts si on veut retourner sur Terre un jour.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas pressés pour l'instant, insista Jennifer

- De toute façon ce n'est qu'un vaisseau… Ajouta Vala.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas, rigola Jennifer, je n'allais pas vous empêcher d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil ! Allez-y, mais tâchez de revenir pour le dîner, hum ?

- Merci madame ! s'écria Vala, qui s'ennuyait et attendait une occasion de s'activer depuis au moins trois jours (elle était tombée dans une impasse pour ses recherches sur l'altéran)…

C'est ainsi que SG-1 monta à bord de ce vaisseau et alla évaluer son état. Ils y arrivèrent grâce aux anneaux de transfert et se dirigèrent de suite vers la salle de contrôle. Ayant déjà eu affaire à ce genre de vaisseau, ils connaissaient ses plans et n'eurent donc aucun mal à s'y déplacer. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au poste de contrôle, Sam installa son ordinateur portable et consulta les fichiers. Les réserves d'énergies étaient normales, l'état des systèmes, de l'armement, des boucliers etc… était intact aussi. En fait, il n'y avait rien d'apparent qui aurait poussé l'équipage de ce vaisseau à l'abandonner.

- Je sais ! S'écria Vala, ils ont été attaqués et ont évacué. Mais ils n'ont pas eu le temps de revenir le chercher.

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que les membres de l'équipage ont échappé à cet assaut dont vous parler ? Demanda Teal'c

- Bah, répondit Vala, le vaisseau est entier ? Hé, j'ai une idée ! Vu que l'_Apollo_ est resté en orbite autour de P5S-932 et que Ellis se plaint toujours de ne plus avoir son vaisseau… Et si on lui offrait celui-ci ?

- Je pense que ça va lui faire très plaisir Vala, approuva Sam.

- En effet, répondit Teal'c.

Sam et Vala se tournèrent vers lui avec un grand sourire aux lèvres : cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dit son « En effet » légendaire !…

Sam retourna près des anneaux de transfert pour rentrer sur l'_Andorphée _et faire son rapport à Jennifer, et pour prévenir Ellis de son cadeau. Ainsi, Teal'c et Vala accueillirent plus tard le colonel Ellis et les membres de son propre équipage à bord de leur nouveau vaisseau.

- Vala, Teal'c, dit alors le colonel en arrivant. On m'a dit que vous aviez fait une trouvaille intéressante… J'avoue qu'un vaisseau de plus pourrait en effet nous venir en aide.

- Sam ne vous a prévenu ? Demanda Vala

- Prévenu de quoi ?

- Apparemment non, reprit Vala, dans ce cas : j'ai le plaisir de vous présenter votre nouveau vaisseau !

Le colonel Ellis fut tellement surpris qu'il en resta bouche bée…

- Ça alors, leur dit-il, un peu ému.

Cette nouvelle ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir car, peu de temps avant lorsqu'il fit son dernier rapport au SGC, le général Landry lui avait appris à son plus grand désappointement que son vaisseau _Apollo_ avait été placé sous le commandement d'un autre colonel… Son équipage et lui s'installèrent à bord du vaisseau. Tandis que Teal'c retourna sur l'_Andorphée_, Vala resta à bord du _Prométhée II_, comme Jack avait ainsi nommé le nouveau vaisseau en l'honneur du premier vaisseau terrien. A bord, elle se familiarisa avec plus de personnes, comme par exemple le docteur Lindsay Novak.

Tandis que Sam, ayant longtemps étudié les plans de l'_Andorphée_, découvrit que les soutes à portes des étoiles étaient presque vides (il ne restait plus qu'une seule porte qu'ils pouvaient déplacer). La soute était suffisamment grande pour accueillir un vaisseau de type _Orion_. Aussi, lorsque les installations furent achevées, l'équipage entreprit de poser le _Prométhée II_ dans l'une de ces soutes. Ellis était aux commandes pour diriger cette manoeuvre complexe.

Ils arrivèrent près de la porte du hangar, Sam continuait de leur donner les mesures nécessaires pour qu'ils rectifient leur trajectoire. Cette manipulation était tellement délicate que tous appréhendaient de la réussir : aussi bien les membres de l'équipage de l'_Apollo_ que ceux de celui de l'_Andorphée_.

- Attention, leur informa Jennifer, _Prométhée II_, votre vitesse est trop importante : si vous ne ralentissez pas vous allez nous percuter.

- Docteur Miller, l'interrompit Lee, nous avons un problème : les compteurs et les systèmes indiquent que le vaisseau s'apprête à repartir en hyper espace.

- Colonel Ellis, c'est urgent ! Leur somma alors Jennifer, dépêchez-vous de ramener vos fesses à bord ! Tant pis pour le vaisseau : nous allons repasser en hyper espace !

Mais le colonel réclama quelques instants de plus, qu'ils n'avaient pas. Il refusa d'abandonner le vaisseau, Jennifer avait beau l'injurier et lui ordonner de revenir par les anneaux, il ne l'écoutait pas. Malheureusement ils ne ramenèrent pas le _Prométhée_ à temps à bord car l'_Andorphée_ passa en hyper espace, en laissant derrière lui un vaisseau _Orion_ qu'il avait percuté. Le choc fut si violent que, malgré la gravité artificielle, tout l'équipage fit un saut.

Le colonel Ellis, Vala et le docteur Novak essayèrent de contacter leurs amis par radio, mais depuis leurs aménagements pour parer à l'attaque des Furlings, ils avaient installé sur l'_Andorphée_ des moteurs VSL (Vitesse Supra Luminique). Ainsi, le vaisseau était déjà parti trop loin pour les entendre.

L'équipage de Ellis arriveront-ils un jour à retrouver leurs amis à bord de l'_Andorphée _?

à suivre…

L'une de mes pires fins de chapitre, après _La lumière_, bien sûr.

Pauvre Vala… XD


	10. Terre

Mise en garde : ce chapitre est assez long… et on y voit des bonhommes têtes à claques.

Note 2 : Pour les fans de Daniel, ne vous inquiétez pas : je ne l'ai pas oublié (mais c'est lui le UA)

**X**

**Terre**

Les membres de l'équipage avaient fini par se créer un petit train-train quotidien à bord de l'_Andorphée_. Les cuisiniers tentaient de rationner avec peine les maigres réserves qu'il leur restait, les scientifiques continuaient leurs recherches dans les systèmes du vaisseau, les militaires exploraient chaque jour de nouveaux couloirs. Quand au docteur Lee, il aimait beaucoup travailler avec les kinos, cette technologie le fascinait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les étudier et de les bidouiller dans tous les sens. Mais depuis quelques temps, le but premier de tous était de ramener à bord les équipes disparues avec le _Prométhée__II_.

Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à bord, Jack voulait absolument permettre à ses hommes de retourner sur Terre, mais plus le temps passait, et plus il se disait qu'ils ne pourraient jamais rentrer. De plus, rejoindre un jour la Terre était bien la dernière chose à laquelle ils pensaient depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à découvrir les merveilles de cette galaxie. Cependant, ce matin-ci, plusieurs scientifiques s'étaient réunis dans la salle d'embarquement et lorsque Jack en fut informé, il s'y rendit accompagné de Teal'c, Sam et Reynolds.

Là, ils virent tous ces scientifiques regroupés autour de la porte des étoiles, qui s'activait… Jack les poussa pour voir ce qui se passait. Là, lui et les autres découvrirent l'entité de lumière près de la porte. Un vortex se forma. Tandis que tous les scientifiques semblaient stupéfaits et ne s'occupaient que de la porte, Teal'c vit l'entité disparaître :

- Mais bon sang, s'écria Lee, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Jack s'approcha de Teal'c, qui semblait en savoir plus :

- Vers où ouvre ce vortex ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Teal'c, l'entité est partie trop vite pour nous le dire.

Sam consulta alors les ordinateurs de bord et fit remarquer :

- Jack, on dirait que le vortex ouvre vers une autre galaxie. D'après les coordonnées, c'est… La Terre…

Sam releva la tête vers la porte, l'air stupéfaite… Jack se retourna un instant pour demander :

- La luciole a ouvert la porte vers la Terre ?

- Apparemment oui…

Jack s'avança vers l'horizon des événements et saisit sa radio :

- SGC, ici le général O'Neill, me recevez-vous ?

- _Jack ?_Répondit une voix surprise et soulagée en même temps_.__Ici__Hank,__ça__te__fait__rire__de__me__faire__avoir__un__sang__d__'__encre__pour__toi ?_

- Nous avons eu un petit contre temps et nous avons dû embarquer sur le vaisseau avec Miller et son équipe. Je te ferais mon rapport.

- _Entendu,__l__'__iris__est__ouvert,__vous__pouvez__rentrer__à__la__base, SG-1._

Jack se retourna et contempla les visages émus des chercheurs, éclairés par le vortex bleu. Son regard s'arrêta surtout sur les membres de son équipe. Il regarda ses hommes, qui le regardèrent aussi, et dit :

- On rentre à la maison.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna vers l'horizon des événements et s'apprêtait à le franchir, son cœur manqua un battement, et devint très lourd dans sa poitrine. Il frôla le vortex de la main, mais la rebaissa. Il fit un pas en arrière et dit dans sa radio :

- Non, ce sera une prochaine fois. Je t'envois mon rapport dès que possible Hank. Par contre si tu pouvais nous envoyer du matos et des vivres, ce serait sympa. O'Neill, terminé.

La porte se désactiva à la fin de sa phrase. Il se retourna alors vers Reynolds, qui lui fit un signe de tête en signe de respect. Puis Jack se tourna vers tous ses hommes, les militaires embarqués d'urgence, ceux qui n'étaient pas sensés s'être retrouvés ici.

Il venait de faire ce qu'aucun d'eux n'osait faire : avouer qu'il voulait rester à bord. Ses hommes et lui-même devinrent alors des membres à part entière de l'expédition de Jennifer. Il trouva comme excuses auprès de la scientifique :

- Je ne pars pas tant que Ellis et les autres ne sont pas rentrés, il va falloir me supporter encore un moment.

Grâce à l'entité, le lien avec la Terre était désormais restauré et durable. Les militaires et les scientifiques traversaient parfois la porte afin de rendre des visites d'ordre personnel, mais tous les rapports étaient envoyés rédigés.

Trois jours plus tard, Jack fut convoqué au SGC par son ami Landry, ainsi que Jennifer : des membres de la Commission Internationale de Surveillance voulaient leur parler à propos du bien-fondé de cette expédition, dont le but premier était de rejoindre le _Destinée_. Les commandants militaires et scientifiques rentrèrent alors sur Terre.

Landry les accueillit avec plaisir, content de revoir son ami Jack. Puis il conduit les deux arrivants en salle de briefing où trois hommes les attendaient, dont Richard Woolsey.

- Tiens, s'étonna Jack, un revenant ! Alors Woolsey, vous avez quitté votre cité perdue ?

- Maintenant que Atlantis a atterrit sur Terre, je peux m'accorder des vacances. Répondit Woolsey

- Pour des vacances, rit Jennifer, vous avez de drôles d'occupations…

- Monsieur Woolsey est venu s'assurer qu'on ne maltraite pas trop notre personnel, répondit alors l'un des deux hommes présents.

- Excusez-moi, dit alors Landry, j'ai oublié les présentations : les agents Bennett et Smith sont envoyés par la CIS, messieurs, voici…

- Le général Jack O'Neill et le docteur Jennifer Miller, merci général mais nous savons qui ils sont. Coupa l'agent Bennett.

- Bien, continua Jennifer d'un ton sarcastique, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, vous pourriez peut-être nous dire ce qu'une bande de bureaucrates tels que la CIS veulent à un pauvre groupe de scientifiques et de militaires perdus dans l'espace ?

- Nous voulons les rapatrier à la maison, répondit l'agent Smith.

Le sourire sûr d'elle de Jennifer s'effaça soudainement.

Dans le bureau de Landry, Jennifer et Jack protestaient :

- Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette histoire ? S'écria Jack

- Je vous assure que je ne connaissais pas leurs intentions… Se défendit Landry

- Depuis quand la CIS s'occupe des affaires en dehors de cette galaxie ? S'étonna Jennifer

- Ils veulent sûrement garder une parcelle de contrôle, expliqua Woolsey. Le SGC est surtout tenu d'agir sous la directive de l'état major et du président, Atlantis est une mission civile et les équipes à bord du _Destinée_ n'obéissent qu'au SGC.

- Donc, on n'est pas dans les choux… Conclut Jennifer avec amertume.

- Ils veulent envoyer des délégués à bord de l'_Andorphée_ afin de vous faire passer une sorte d'évaluation, ajouta Woolsey.

Jennifer et Jack échangèrent alors un regard exaspéré et ils roulèrent les yeux.

- Combien vous pariez que ce sont les deux-là qu'ils vont nous coller ? Demanda Jack en désignant les agents Bennett et Smith, encore présents dans la salle de briefing.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous général, poursuivit Jennifer, mais je sens qu'ils vont nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Alors tâchons de les impressionner, répondit Jack avec humour.

- J'espère qu'on ne donnera pas trop de devoirs à l'entité…

Le lendemain, Jack et Jennifer retournèrent à bord de l'_Andorphée_, accompagnés des deux agents de la CIS (Smith et Bennett, évidemment !). Jennifer demanda un rassemblement en salle d'embarquement afin de prévenir tout l'équipage. Lorsque les dernières personnes furent arrivées, des questions se soulevaient dans la foule :

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Pourquoi on nous a demandé de venir ?

- Qui sont ces deux hommes en smoking ?

- Mesdames et messieurs, commença Jack, je sais que vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi on vous a demandé de venir, et surtout quel est le but de cette réunion.

- Voici les agents Bennett et Smith, poursuivit Jennifer, ils sont envoyés par la Commission Internationale de Surveillance dans le but de faire une inspection de notre travail et des découvertes faites à bord de l'_Andorphée_. Je vous demanderais donc de continuer vos activités et travaux comme si de rien n'était. Leur visite ne doit en aucun cas perturber nos recherches.

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas destinée à la foule, mais aux deux agents, appuyé par un regard entendu de Jack dans leur direction.

Lorsque tous les scientifiques et militaires furent retournés à leurs occupations, les agents Bennett et Smith vinrent poser quelques questions à Jack et Jennifer :

- Nous n'allons pas passer par quatre chemins, commença Smith, si vous voulez travailler dans de bonnes conditions dans ce vaisseau, il vous faut de la sécurité, donc de l'ordre et de la discipline. Et pour cela, il faut un commandant. J'ai pu remarquer quelques ambiguïtés, donc je ne vous poserais la question qu'une fois : qui ici, de vous deux, est le commandant ?

- C'est très simple, annonça Jennifer, en tant que responsable du projet Neuvième Chevron, c'est moi qui commandais la base sur 932, et cela n'a pas changé en arrivant sur ce vaisseau.

- Pourtant le grade du général O'Neill… Continua Bennett

- Je suis le commandant des forces militaires de ce vaisseau, coupa Jack, il est vrai qu'ils n'ont aucun ordre à recevoir d'un civil, mais le docteur Miller a de meilleurs aptitudes pour ce qui est de parler aux scientifiques non aguerris, ce qui fait d'elle un bien meilleur commandant que moi.

L'agent Bennett prit quelques notes, puis ils demandèrent une visite du vaisseau. Jack lança un regard narquois à Jennifer, qui allait devoir jouer le guide. Sur ce, il les salua et s'en alla gaiement vers sa chambre, seulement Sam travaillait avec le docteur Lee pour réparer un kino que ce bon vieux Bill avait endommagé en le coinçant dans une porte.

Mais Teal'c se trouvait là, à les attendre, Sam lui avait même sorti un jeu d'échec, et Jack décida de tenter sa chance. Sam revint exactement au même moment. Lorsqu'elle vit Jack et Teal'c jouer, elle ne put retenir un sourire. La porte des quartiers de Sam s'ouvrit alors, et l'agent Bennett entra sans y être invité.

Même si Jack s'était relevé, l'agent avait vu la charmante petite scène, mais ne le voyait pas de cet œil-là…

- Et bien, dit-il alors d'un air presque neutre, pour des personnes enfermées à bord d'un vaisseau à des années lumière de la Terre, vous semblez bien vous amuser.

- Comme vous venez de le dire, répondit Sam d'un ton sarcastique, nous sommes enfermés à bord d'un vaisseau à des années lumière de la Terre, il faut bien qu'on s'occupe et qu'on entretienne notre moral, non ?

L'agent Bennett ne lui répondit pas, il observa la pièce et ses habitants du regard, et s'arrêta sur Teal'c.

- Vous êtes sûrement Teal'c, continua-t-il, la plupart des personnes que j'ai interrogé jusqu'à maintenant parlait souvent de vous.

- Ils ne pouvaient en dire que du bien, intervint Jack, en mettant sa main sur l'épaule de Teal'c. C'est à notre tour, l'interrogatoire ?

- Je comptais venir ici pour vous poser quelques questions sur votre séjour, mais je pense avoir toutes les réponses que je cherchais. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée.

- Pourtant il n'est que 15h12, agent Bennett, répondit Teal'c de son air le plus sérieux.

L'agent Bennett regarda alors sa montre, jeta un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre, puis partit avec ses calepins. C'était la fin de leur enquête, les deux agents de la CIS allaient rentrer sur Terre pour remettre leur rapport à la Commission, dans le but que ces membres prennent une décision quant à la suite du projet Neuvième Chevron. Jack et Jennifer les raccompagnèrent, ils devaient rester au SGC pendant trois jours, le temps que la Commission prenne sa décision et ne leur en fasse part.

Ainsi, trois jours plus tard, Sam allait enfin se libérer du rôle de commandant pendant l'absence de Jennifer et de son mari. A leur arrivée, ils furent accueillis par l'ensemble de l'équipage, impatient de connaître le verdict. Jack prit son temps pour monter dans les escaliers, afin que tout le monde puisse le voir. Jennifer le laissait faire car cela l'amusait. Après avoir contemplé pendant un petit moment l'étendue de visages déformés par l'angoisse qui s'étendait devant lui :

- Mais regardez-moi ces mines de déterrés ! Dit-il en ricanant, vous allez vous sentir bêtes lorsque je vais vous dire que la CIS va nous laisser tranquilles reposez-vous, nous sommes encore là pour un bon moment !

A ce moment, une foule d'applaudissement et de joie se leva, quelques papiers volèrent. Cependant, Sam remarqua derrière son sourire, que Jack semblait inquiet… Le soir même, elle alla le voir, et lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, parce qu'il avait apporté une bonne nouvelle alors aurait dû être le premier à sourire.

- Avant de repartir, l'agent Smith m'a demandé en entretien particulier…

- Que t'as-t-il dit ?

- Que la CIS est décidée à mettre un terme au projet une fois le reste de l'équipage ramené à bord.

- Pourtant la CIS n'a pas ce pouvoir.

Jennifer et Teal'c se trouvaient à la porte, et entendirent toute la conversation. Ils entrèrent alors :

- Mais je pense que le président et l'Etat major seront de notre côté, expliqua Jennifer, ils n'ont pas décidé de démanteler le projet _Icare_. On a peut-être une chance.

Pourtant, Jennifer avait la ferme intention de les empêcher de mettre aux oubliettes son projet. Elle n'était pas fière de penser cela, mais pour l'instant, la disparition de l'équipage du _Prométhée__II_ était une très bonne défense contre la fin du projet. Mais il y avait toujours moyen de profiter du temps de recherches pour convaincre des personnes plus puissantes que la CIS de maintenir l'expédition et les travaux sur l'_Andorphée_…

à suivre…

Décidemment, la CIS… Grrr ! On devrait tous les exterminer !

(Je suis bien obligée de mettre moi-même des commentaires vu que personne ne veut me faire de review !)


	11. Chapter 11

Tiens ! Tiens ! On arrive à l'un de mes chapitres préférés ! Mesdames et Messieurs : je en vous raconte pas, bonne lecture !

**XI**

**En détresse**

Vala se réveilla en sursaut : elle avait fait un nouveau cauchemar. Pourtant, depuis qu'elle était enfermée à bord du _Prométhée II_, elle n'avait pas revu l'entité de lumière. Ce qui voulait dire que finalement ce n'était pas elle la responsable de ces visions. N'arrivant plus à dormir, elle se leva pour entamer une nouvelle journée à trousser l'_Andorphée_, journée qu'étrangement, elle pressentait très mauvaise.

Elle arriva à la passerelle où elle trouva le colonel Ellis.

- Monsieur, le salua-t-elle.

- Vala, lui répondit-il, vous vous levez tôt aujourd'hui.

- Oui, j'ai un peu de mal à dormir.

- Comme nous tous ici, répondit-il tandis que son expression montrait une envie de café.

- Et vous colonel, depuis quand êtes-vous debout ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, cela doit faire trois heures au moins. Puisque vous êtes réveillée, je peux sans crainte vous demander si ce qu'on m'a rapporté à propos de récentes découvertes est vrai ?

- Oui colonel.

- Parfait ! J'attends un briefing. Disons, neuf heures ?

- Très bien, colonel. Où est ce que je dois m'installer ?

- Dans la pièce des panneaux auxiliaires, il y aura assez de place.

A neuf heures donc, le docteur Novak, la scientifique de bord et bras droit de Ellis, arriva en retard au briefing en question. Vala et le docteur Walker (le scientifique de bord) avaient déjà commencé à expliquer leur situation au niveau des moteurs, mais Novak était déjà au courant puisqu'elle travaillait avec eux sur les moteurs et le reste des systèmes…

- L'hyper propulsion se trouvant à bord du Prométhée se trouve être plus puissante que celles des vaisseaux terriens dont nous disposons, continua Walker. Notre vitesse est dix fois plus importante par rapport à une hyper propulsion normale. Mais nos moteurs chaufferont donc plus vite.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons installé une sécurité, intervint Vala. Elle coupera automatiquement les moteurs lorsque ceux-ci seront trop chauds. Ils ne pourront redémarrer que lorsqu'ils seront totalement refroidis.

- Le temps d'attente est estimé à une demie heure environ, ajouta Novak.

- De combien de temps en hyper espace disposons-nous avant que les moteurs ne soient coupés ? Demanda Ellis

- Pour le savoir, conclut Vala, il faudrait faire un test…

De toute façon, ils avaient besoin de passer en hyper espace pour rattraper l'_Andorphée_, mais ils ne l'avaient pas encore fait parce que, justement, ils ne connaissaient pas suffisamment les moteurs. Ayant donc besoin d'une estimation de temps, ils firent un essai et activèrent l'hyper propulsion, en essayant de courser l'_Andorphée_.

A peine vingt minutes plus tard, ils eurent un petit imprévu :

- Mon colonel, informa Novak, nous captons un signal radio.

- Passez-le sur haut parleur, répondit alors Ellis.

- « SOS, si quelqu'un reçoit ce message, nos moteurs sont en panne.»

- On dirait une voix humaine, fit remarquer Vala.

- C'est étrange, s'interrogea Walker, nous n'avons encore rencontré aucune forme de vie dans cette galaxie…

- C'est pourquoi nous n'avons aucun moyen de savoir si c'est un piège ou non, assura Ellis.

- On peut très bien s'attarder pour aller voir, empiéta Vala, la voix pleine de sarcasme. De toute façon on ne sait pas quelle distance nous sépare de l'_Andorphée_.

- A quelle distance se trouve la source ? Demanda Ellis.

- La cible se trouve à 5 milles années lumière, répondit Novak. Nous pouvons nous y rendre en… cinq minutes.

- Alors allons-y.

Lorsque le vaisseau sortit d'hyper espace, il se retrouva face à deux vaisseaux de type inconnu en panne : l'un semblait être un chasseur et l'autre était un vaisseau plus grand. Les deux semblaient en mauvais état… Ils pensèrent d'abord à un piège, mais en scannant les vaisseaux, ils ne détectèrent qu'une émission étrange d'énergie à bord, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. Le docteur Walker proposa d'aller voir s'ils pouvaient récupérer les vaisseaux, qui pourraient constituer un avantage non négligeable…

Ellis accepta et envoya son équipe de sécurité à bord par l'intermédiaire des anneaux de transport. A l'intérieur, les vaisseaux étaient d'un blanc incroyable, pourtant salis par des traces d'impact (il y avait eu une sacré bagarre à bord). L'équipe SG ne trouva que des cadavres à bord. Tous des hommes, vêtus de lourdes armures. Ils ne portaient aucune trace de combat. Comme s'ils avaient été empoisonnés, mais ce qui surprit le plus les militaires fut bien le fait que ces morts portaient une paire de longues ailes dans le dos. Cela leur fit penser à des anges, sans auréole.

Soudain, ils entendirent les anneaux de transfert derrière eux, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils ne virent personne. Celui (ou celle) qui avait activé les anneaux venait de monter sur le _Prométhée II_. Ellis envoya Vala et une autre équipe militaire pour aller voir. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent prêt de la place des anneaux, Vala se cacha en apercevant une silhouette en armure lourde. Elle vit alors les militaires qui l'accompagnaient se faire assommer par le tir d'une arme de poing.

Elle attendit un moment avant de sortir la tête : le soldat était parti. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien le voir, mais elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de se rendre à l'armurerie. C'est ce qu'elle fit. A bord des autres vaisseaux, les militaires piégés virent tous les membres de l'équipage arriver inconscient par les anneaux : ils étaient en train de se faire voler leur vaisseau !

Puis, lorsqu'ils furent tous présents, ils virent le _Prométhée II_ s'éloigner en vitesse subluminique.

- Monsieur, informa Walker à Ellis, on a fini l'appel : Vala Mal Doran est restée à bord du _Prométhée II_.

A l'armurerie, Vala s'était équipée d'un P90 et d'un zat'n'ktel. Elle se rendit à la passerelle où elle trouva le soldat. Elle ouvrit le feu à l'aide de son P90, mais les balles rebondirent contre son armure. Ce soldat était vêtu exactement de la même façon que les morts à bord des deux vaisseaux en panne, mais lui n'avait pas d'ailes dans le dos. En lui tirant dessus, Vala attira son attention et il pointa son arme sur elle. Elle essaya alors de le zater, mais cela ne fit rien non plus.

- Là je suis mal, se dit elle avant de perdre connaissance à cause du tir d'énergie.

à suivre…


	12. Chapter 12

Titre : Stargate Destiny

Auteur : Stenna15

Genre : un peu de tout

Résumé : Le docteur Jennifer Miller mène son propre projet Neuvième Chevron pour rejoindre l'équipage du _Destinée_.

Disclamer : les personnages ne sont pas de moi. L'un d'eux est inspiré donc ça ne compte pas. Sinon y'a que les méchants que j'ai créé en reprenant le nom sorti de la série.

Note de l'auteur : Pour les fans de Mitchell : je l'ai viré

Alors Vala, que va-t-il encore t'arriver ?

**XII**

**Le guerrier**

Lorsque Vala se réveilla, elle était attachée sur le fauteuil de contrôle de la passerelle, ce fauteuil dur et droit qu'elle trouvait si inconfortable. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit le soldat pianotant sur les ordinateurs, le gros casque couleur bronze qui recouvrait sa tête était pourtant posé sur le tableau juste à côté de lui. Furtivement, la jeune femme essaya de se détacher, mais en vain. Elle tourna alors les yeux cers son ravisseur avec hésitation avant de commencer une conversation :

- Euh… Bonjour ? Commença-t-elle. Elle toussota un coup avant de reprendre. C'est bizarre, je croyais que vous nous voliez notre vaisseau ? Pourquoi je suis encore là, alors ?

N'ayant pas de réponse de la part de ce voleur inconnu qui continuait de lui tourner le dos, elle décida de continuer :

- Où est passé le reste de l'équipage ?

- Je les ai envoyés sur les navettes, répondit-il alors d'une voix plutôt agréable (pour un soldat en grosse armure). Vous auriez mieux fait de rester avec eux, d'ailleurs.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Vala en plaisantant mais sur un ton sarcastique, ça vous aurait fait un problème en moins ? Vous pouvez toujours faire demi-tour…

- Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, la coupa-t-il. Je n'avais pas l'intention impliquer quelqu'un dans cette affaire. Je vous déposerai à la prochaine planète pour que vos amis vous récupèrent.

- Qu'est ce que vous cherchez dans les ordinateurs ? Demanda Vala d'un ton toujours aussi sérieux et insensible. Elle faisait tout pour qu'il se retourne afin qu'elle puisse voir à quoi il ressemblait.

- L'hyper propulsion, répondit-il tout en continuant de lui tourner le dos. Vous savez, vous nous feriez gagner un temps fou en me disant comment l'activer.

- Non. Répondit Vala le plus fermement qu'elle put.

- C'est pas grave, répondit-il alors de façon insouciante, presque blasée, je trouverai tout seul. C'est un ancien modèle, ça ne doit pas être très compliqué.

Vala fit alors des yeux ronds dans son dos, « un vieux modèle » ?

- De toute façon, reprit-elle, je n'en sais rien.

Cette dernière phrase figea le ravisseur. Vala sentit alors comme un soupçon d'exaspération dans l'air. Mais grâce à cela, elle eut enfin ce qu'elle voulait : le voleur se tourna vers elle. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu de dos, sous cette grosse armure, elle s'attendait à un vieil escroc, un marchand contrebandier couvert de cicatrice et des plus laids, le genre courant quoi. Mais elle eut une bonne surprise, puisqu'elle ne trouva rien de tout ça, en fait c'était un jeune homme (qu'elle trouvait fort séduisant), un peu trop jeune justement pour être un voleur professionnel.

- Finalement, ma journée ne s'annonce pas si nulle que ça ! Pensa-t-elle en commençant à le reluquer. Comment je vais m'y prendre pour le draguer ?…

Elle observa cet individu et, malgré la description de corps d'Apollon qu'elle s'en faisait en imaginant ses formes en dessous de l'armure, elle s'attarda surtout sur son visage, seule chose qui n'était pas cachée sous cet équipement. Outre de courts cheveux bruns qui ne collaient pas avec le marchand contrebandier, le jeune homme avait de magnifiques yeux bleus. Mais Vala fut vite sortie de sa contemplation lorsque le visage à moitié étonné et exaspéré de son interlocuteur lui dit :

- Vous voulez me faire croire que vous ne savez pas comment fonctionne votre vaisseau ?

- Hé ! Répondit alors Vala, ce n'est pas MON vaisseau ! Où avez-vous vu marqué _''Propriété de Vala Mal Doran''_ ?

- Il ne faut pas rester ici, continua-t-il. Alors est ce que vous savez quels systèmes contrôlent l'hyper propulsion oui ou non ?

- On ne vole pas un vaisseau quand on ne sait pas comment il fonctionne !

- J'ai activé les moteurs, c'est déjà pas mal.

- Euh… D'accord, vous marquez un point. Bon écoutez : je ne suis pas une scientifique, je ne sais pas comment ça marche puisque c'est le travail de Sam ! Remarque peut-être que j'en sais un peu, mais je touche à tout sans savoir vraiment ce que je fais. Vous connaissez un vaisseau qui s'appelle l'_Andorphée _?

- Non.

- On essayait de le rattraper pour rejoindre des amis.

- Vous trouverez le moyen de les rattraper autrement.

- Ecoutez, la situation est simple…

- J'ai besoin de votre vaisseau, si vous ne voulez pas me le prêter : tant pis, fin de la discussion.

- Non ! S'indigna Vala.

- Très bien.

Le jeune homme se retourna et partit à la console auxiliaire, dans l'autre pièce. Vala, qui avait remarqué que l'un de ses liens n'était pas très bien attaché, en profita pour se libérer et récupérer son zat. Elle se dirigea alors vers la console pour se débarrasser du voleur. Mais il l'entendit arriver et pointa son arme sur elle avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir. C'est donc ainsi que lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, prête à brandir son arme, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec celle du voleur.

- Posez votre arme, lui dit-il.

Vala se retrouva dans l'obligation de le faire, et put ainsi constater que celle qu'il pointait sur elle était aussi un zat. Mais il n'y ressemblait pas : on aurait plutôt dit un prototype de zat.

- Ecoutez Vala, lui dit-il, j'ai besoin de ce vaisseau.

- Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous le laisser sur un plateau d'argent, lui répondit-elle sèchement.

- Comme vous voulez. Il retourna à l'ordinateur en surveillant Vala. Lorsqu'il trouva l'hyper propulsion, il l'activa.

- Pourquoi en avez-vous besoin ? Les navettes ne suffisaient pas ?

- Ceux que vous avez trouvés à bord ont tout saboté avant que je n'en prenne le contrôle.

- Et pourquoi cherchez-vous un vaisseau ?

Son interlocuteur lui répondit d'une voix sèche que ça ne la regardait pas. Comme il lui tournait le dos, elle profita de son inattention pour le désarmer d'un coup de pied. Commença alors une lutte à mains nues sans pitié près des ordinateurs.

Elle commença par lui envoyer un bon coup de poing au visage, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas (sans blagues !). Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle réessaya qu'il se décida à riposter. Vala utilisa alors une stratégie qu'elle tenait du SGC : elle prit la fuite partant à l'autre bout de la pièce, il la poursuivit en courrant mais elle s'arrêta soudainement et lui fit un croche-pied. Il tomba ventre à terre et Vala en profita pour lui sauter dessus. Elle le fit avec une délicatesse d'éléphant, qui lui coupa le souffle pendant quelques secondes. Mais il se retourna et l'écrasa sur le sol.

Pour se dégager, Vala lui pinça la fesse, ce qui le fit sursauter. Elle sortit alors d'en dessous de lui et lui attrapa l'oreille. Déstabilisé, il se fit tirer sur plusieurs centimètres avant d'attraper des cheveux de la jeune femme qui pendaient. Elle lâcha alors prise pour lui attraper la main et essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Mais comme cela ne marchait pas, elle leva la jambe et lui donna un coup de genoux dans la partie sensible (c'est d'une bassesse, Vala !…). Mais heureusement pour lui, son armure comportait une coquille, ce qui fit que ce fut le genou de Vala qui souffrit.

Mais elle se vengea en lui donnant un coup en plein dans le nez. Il tomba alors par terre, elle se jeta sur lui pour l'achever, puis le regarda dans le blanc des yeux en lui disant :

- On peut arrêter ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, la supplia-t-il à bout de souffle.

Vala l'aida à se relever en tirant sur le col de la combinaison que recouvrait son armure. Lorsqu'il fut face à elle, elle fut prise d'une irrésistible envie de contempler ses yeux. Tandis qu'ils tentaient tout deux de reprendre leur souffle, elle se noyait dans son regard : il avait vraiment de très beaux yeux… Vala était partie dans ses pensées et s'approcha doucement, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il la repoussa évidemment et cela réveilla la jeune femme, qui se rendit alors compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire (quelle drôle de situation pour faire des avances, Vala !).

- Oups… se dit-elle alors, juste avant de l'assommer pour mettre fin à cette bagarre. Lorsqu'il tomba par terre, elle se releva et retourna à la console pour couper l'hyper propulsion. Mais l'accès lui était refusé : le jeune homme avait eu le temps de bloquer les systèmes.

- Mince, se dit-elle, il est doué…

Elle lui jeta alors un regard épaté, tandis qu'il était toujours assommé.

A suivre…

Un joli retournement de situation de la part de mamzel Mal Doran ! Mais qu'est ce qui va arriver, ensuite ?

Une review pour avoir la suite ?…


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

**Retour sur l'Andorphée**

Le jeune homme se réveilla en sursaut. Vala l'avait zaté pour être sûre qu'il ne se réveille pas trop tôt. Il regarda autour de lui et constata qu'il était en cellule… et qu'il portait un uniforme de bord au lieu de son armure… Lorsque Vala afficha sur son écran l'image de sécurité de sa cellule, elle remarqua qu'il cherchait quelque chose autour de son cou. En le changeant, Vala avait remarqué qu'il portait un collier : c'était un pendentif étrange auquel il semblait manifestement beaucoup tenir. Il était composé de quatre éléments : une drôle de sphère brune et verte enfermée dans une cube de neutrinium, un morceau de glace de stase et une longue plume blanche qui pendait au bout. Ce bijou était attaché à un simple lacet que Vala avait noté très effrité.

Ceci avait assez intrigué la jeune femme, qui le lui avait laissé car elle savait que ça n'était pas dangereux. Lorsque son prisonnier se releva et remarqua la caméra, elle lui dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, telle une petite fille enjouée :

- Alors, bien dormi ?

- Ça vous a plu de m'enlever l'armure ? Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton agacé et répréhensif.

- Je voulais m'assurer que vous ne cachiez pas d'armes surprises ou autres joujoux, répondit-elle insouciamment en contemplant le prototype de zat qu'elle avait posé sur la table devant elle. Et maintenant, si vous me disiez pourquoi vous avez volé notre vaisseau, hum ?

- J'en déduis que vous n'avez pas réussi à couper l'hyper propulsion. Tant mieux, plus vite volera cet engin, mieux ce sera.

- Je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour ça : les moteurs vont se couper automatiquement lorsqu'ils seront trop chauds.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- C'est une sécurité que nous avons installé pour les empêcher de faire exploser tout le vaisseau.

- Mais il ne faut pas s'arrêter ! Dès que nous sortirons d'hyper espace, ils nous retrouveront !

- Qui ça ''ils'' ?

Cette dernière réponse avait beaucoup suscité l'étonnement de la jeune femme. Elle essaya de l'interroger sur ces ''ils'' mais son prisonnier resta obstinément muet. Elle sentait une certaine gêne dans son attitude mais elle insista quand même !

- Votre tête à été mise à prix ou quoi ? Oh non, laissez-moi deviner : vous leur avez volé leur vaisseau aussi ?

- Je vous ai déjà dit que ça ne vous regardait pas, murmura-t-il agacé.

- Si vous le prenez comme ça, on arrête le vaisseau et on vous livre à eux.

A ce moment-là, Vala s'arrêta : elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dit une chose pareille… Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi méchante, même avant de faire partie de SG-1. Vala se leva alors et se dirigea vers la cellule où se trouvait le jeune homme. Elle lui ouvrit :

- Je suis désolée, lui dit-elle, je ne voulais pas dire ça.

Elle resta sur le seuil de la cellule, tenant la porte d'une main et son propre zat de l'autre, tandis que le jeune homme restait inexpressif face à elle. Vala essaya de le convaincre de ne pas fuir (sa propre expérience sur le sujet en avait fait une experte), même si sa tête était mise à prix. Plus elle avançait dans son argumentation, plus elle sentait qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. Au bout d'un moment, il lui dit :

- Je ne voulais mêler personne à ça.

Vala remarqua alors que son visage dur s'était un peu relâché. Son regard et tous les traits de sa figure s'étaient adoucis. Et la jeune femme sentit alors comme de l'attendrissement dans son cœur. Elle savait très bien qu'il était dangereux, la preuve : il s'était emparé d'un vaisseau abritant une centaine de personnes alors qu'il était seul et armé d'un simple prototype. Malgré le fait que c'était un voleur qui lui avait tiré dessus, Vala ressentit le besoin inexplicable de lui venir en aide.

- Bon, lui dit-elle alors, voilà ce que je propose : vous m'aidez à retrouver mes amis, tous mes amis, et on vous aide à échapper à… vos poursuivants. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme lui lança un regard vide. Vala ne comprit pas vraiment si c'était une réponse positive ou négative… L'expression quelque peu peinée qui avait remplacé ses sourcils froncés ne le quittait plus. Mais ce climat silencieux et pesant fut soudainement interrompu par une secousse familière. Une secousse qui indiquait que le vaisseau venait de sortir d'hyper espace. Le jeune homme lança alors un regard particulièrement terrorisé à Vala, qui le laissa sortir de sa cellule pour l'aider à relancer les moteurs.

Mais le problème était que l'un voulait faire demi-tour, et l'autre avait besoin de continuer d'avancer. Ce léger désaccord força la jeune femme à le prendre en joug avec son zat afin de l'empêcher d'obtempérer. Seulement, pendant ce temps, le _Prométhée II _restait toujours immobile. Ils ne purent rester ainsi que quelques minutes (trois en tout), avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par un impact contre le bouclier. Vala baissa précipitamment son arme et se pencha sur les ordinateurs : un vaisseau était apparu sur l'écoradar.

Mais il était tellement proche qu'ils pouvaient l'apercevoir par le hublot de la passerelle, il était de la même origine que les chasseurs trouvés en panne.

- Mais comment nous ont-ils retrouvés ? S'étonna Vala.

- Ils me traquent, répondit le jeune homme, ils ont trouvé le moyen de me repérer n'importe où. Je vous mets tous en danger. Livrez-moi à eux et fuyez avec vos amis !

- Mais vous êtes complètement malade ? Lui répondit-elle en l'attrapant par le col, pas question que je vous livre ! Aidez-moi plutôt à défendre cette boîte de conserve !

Elle constata alors dans son regard un important étonnement, et elle le poussa vers une console pour qu'il l'aide. Tous deux s'installèrent à différents postes de pilotage pour assurer leur défense. Le vaisseau ennemi lança plusieurs navettes qui ouvrirent aussitôt le feu sur le vaisseau dont les boucliers commençaient à faiblir… Vala, qui épuisait petit à petit leurs munitions, constata que son compagnon ne bougeait plus, penché sur les ordinateurs. Ses yeux étaient plissés comme s'il souffrait, et elle, pendant quelques secondes, eut peur qu'il ne soit blessé.

La lumière à l'intérieur du vaisseau baissa soudainement. Lorsque celle-ci se ralluma, Vala sentit une onde de choc la frapper. Elle entendit alors des sons stridents, et par la fenêtre elle aperçut plusieurs navettes qui explosèrent. Vala avait du mal à y croire : auraient-ils emmené l'entité de lumière avec eux pour qu'un tel phénomène se produise ? Elle eut à peine le temps de jeter un œil à l'écran de l'ordinateur que tous les systèmes du vaisseau s'éteignirent. La jeune femme pressentit alors une deuxième onde encore plus violente. Elle se cacha derrière une console. Lorsque cette seconde onde fut libérée, le reste des chasseurs volèrent en éclats.

Mais Vala sentit que ce n'était pas encore fini, que le grand vaisseau allait sans doute envoyer une autre escadrille. Mais non, il n'y eut rien, il resta immobile. Après une seconde d'hésitation, celui-ci prit la fuite en partant en hyper espace. La lumière revint alors, et les deux jeunes gens poussèrent un soupir de soulagement : ils pouvaient souffler. Vala observa alors les relevés dans l'ordinateur : les systèmes avaient été assez malmenés, mais Vala savait que l'équipage parviendrait à les réparer. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son nouvel ami, se leva pour s'asseoir dans le siège à côté du sien, et lui dit tout en lui lançant un doux regard :

- C'est fini, on ne craint plus rien.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Vala lui fit un petit sourire timide, le jeune homme fut incapable de ne pas y répondre par un autre sourire. Ce sourire qu'il lui faisait illumina son visage, que Vala n'avait vu jusque là que fermé et peiné. Mais avec celui-ci, elle le trouva encore plus attirant… Elle savait qu'elle ferait mieux de se retenir car il allait sans doute encore la repousser, mais elle avait de nouveau cette envie irrépressible d'emprisonner ses lèvres des siennes. Or, elle ne pouvait quitter ses yeux du regard, et apparemment lui non plus.

Vala n'avait jamais échangé un regard aussi tendre (et sincère !) avec quelqu'un. Elle comprit alors que ce sourire et ce regard étaient une invitation, mais elle n'osait plus bouger de son siège. Tandis que leurs visages s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre, une sonnerie les fit sursauter et un grand ravin se forma entre eux. Ils venaient de s'éloigner encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient avant de se lancer ce regard. Ils regardèrent, hésitants et surpris, l'écran de l'ordinateur qui avait produit ce son dérangeant et qui continuait à les sonner. Vala s'en approcha et vit que l'écoradar avait détecté un autre vaisseau, plus petit, sortit d'hyper espace près d'eux. Les deux paniquèrent, se disant que c'était une navette lancée par ce vaisseau blanc. En effet, c'était l'une de ces navettes, mais ils reçurent un message radio :

- _Ici le colonel Abraham Ellis, qui que vous soyez, ce vaisseau est à nous et nous comptons bien le récupérer : rendez-vous !_

- Ici Vala Mal Doran, leur répondit Vala, ce ne sera pas nécessaire monsieur.

_- Vala ? Ravi de vous entendre_.

- Moi aussi monsieur.

_- Peut-on vous rejoindre à bord ?_

- Une minute, s'il vous plaît.

Vala mit en attente le reste de l'équipage et se retourna vers le jeune homme :

- Je ne sais pas ce que ces types vous veulent, mais nous avons la possibilité de vous aider. Vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure.

Son protagoniste baissa un instant le regard, et, hésitant, finit par lui répondre :

- Je pourrai vous aider à retrouver vos amis. Mais vous ne pourrez rien pour moi.

- Laissez-nous une chance.

Le même regard tendre réapparut entre eux, mais légèrement moins intense que celui qui fut interrompu par la venue de Ellis et des autres. Ce regard-ci fut, lui, interrompu par le jeune homme lui-même. Vala, légèrement déçue, continua :

- Rendez-nous au moins les commandes ?

Son regard devint alors agacé et il pianota quelque chose sur les ordinateurs. Puis fit signe à Vala que c'était bon, elle rappela Ellis par radio.

- C'est bon colonel, vous pouvez monter.

Elle enfonça alors son dos et sa tête dans le dossier de son fauteuil, toujours aussi inconfortable, elle regarda une dernière fois son voisin, qui lui cependant ne la regardait plus, et affichait de nouveau son visage fermé et peiné.

- Vous ne me laisserez pas partir, après ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Vala n'osa rien dire, mais il eut tout de même une réponse en fouillant dans son regard désolé.

Ellis et les autres remontèrent à bord et emmenèrent le jeune homme. Après quelques minutes d'analyses, le personnel avait évalué les dégâts et avait déjà commencé à les réparer. Vala, très curieuse, demanda au colonel comment ils les avaient retrouvés. Ellis lui conta alors comment ils avaient réussi à réparer le vaisseau sur lequel ils avaient été envoyés, ce qui leur avait permit de rattraper le _Prométhée II_. A la fin de cette histoire impressionnante, Vala se hasarda à demander à Ellis ce qu'ils allaient faire du voleur.

- Pour l'instant il restera en cellule à bord, mais la décision ne me revient pas. Cependant je pense qu'il sera enfermé dans la zone 51, il ne faut pas oublier qu'il a volé notre vaisseau seul. Il peut être très dangereux.

- Il y a un autre élément à prendre en compte colonel : il m'a aidé à sauver le vaisseau.

- J'en parlerai à l'état major.

Soudain une alarme retentit, coupant court au débat et le docteur Novak s'empressa d'informer par haut parleur :

_- Attention : alerte, le prisonnier s'est échappé._

- Les anneaux ! S'écria Vala.

Ellis partit à la passerelle où Novak lui apprit que l'équipe de sécurité ne répondait plus. Quant à Vala, elle était partie aux anneaux de transfert. Elle trouva l'équipe de sécurité inconsciente dans le couloir. Et l'équipe restée sur le chasseur se trouvait sur la place des anneaux. Elle attrapa la radio de l'un d'eux et appela la passerelle :

- Colonel, il est en train de voler le chasseur.

Ellis demanda à Novak de détruire les moteurs du vaisseau mais celui-ci leur passa sous le nez lorsqu'il partit en hyper espace. Ils n'insistèrent pas pour le rattraper, ayant trop de soucis à leur bord. D'autres hommes rejoignirent Vala pour aider l'équipe de sécurité. Mais là où se trouvait les anneaux, Vala trouva quelque chose par terre : le pendentif du jeune homme. Elle le ramassa et sentit une secousse : ils venaient de passer en hyper espace.

Elle se dirigea alors à la passerelle et demanda :

- Colonel, que se passe-t-il ?

- Les hyper propulseurs se sont enclenchés tous seuls.

- Mon colonel, lui dit alors Novak, nous nous déplaçons encore plus vite que d'habitude…

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'étonna le colonel.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils sortirent d'hyper espace… devant un immense vaisseau. Apeurés de savoir si ce vaisseau allait les détruire, Ellis envoya un message :

- Ici le colonel Ellis, à bord du vaisseau _Prométhée II_, est ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ?

_- Colonel Ellis ?_ Demanda Jennifer par radio_, ravie de vous entendre !_

C'était incroyable ! Ils avaient rattrapé _l'Andorphée_.Personne n'y croyait plus. Jennifer et les scientifiques de l'_Andorphée_ guidèrent le _Prométhée II_pour s'amarrer. Vala sortit de sa poche le pendentif qu'elle avait ramassé. Elle le serra contre son cœur et pensa très fort dans sa tête:

- Merci.

à suivre…

Et moi je vous dirais bien ''Merci'' aussi, si je recevais des review ! (


	14. Chapter 14

Ouf, le reste de l'équipage est rentré à bon port mais les soucis à bord de l'_Andorphée_ continuent ! On se demande pourquoi ils ont tant insisté pour rentrer à bord ?

**XIV**

**Nos plus belles peurs…**

Deux jours avaient passé depuis l'incident avec notre mystérieux voleur. Le matin de TRES bonne heure, Teal'c fut soudain réveillé par quelqu'un frappant à sa porte. Il se leva alors avec difficulté et alla ouvrir, il n'y avait personne mais une voix venait de l'autre côté du couloir :

- Allez Teal'c, debout ! On est sortis d'hyper espace !

Teal'c, trop endormi pour reconnaître la voix, se frotta les yeux et retourna dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, il se rendit à la passerelle, où toute l'équipe l'attendait :

- Et bien ! Quand vous faites la grasse matinée, vous ! Lui fit remarquer Jack, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Que se passe-t-il, O'Neill ?

- Oh allez, lui répondit Vala en sautillant jusqu'à lui et en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ne me dites pas que vous ne voulez pas voir le vaisseau déposer une porte des étoiles ?

En effet, l'_Andorphée_ étant un vaisseau transporteur de portes, l'un de ceux envoyés avant le _Destinée_, il possédait un stock de portes des étoiles qu'il déposait sur les planètes habitables que les détecteurs remarquaient. Et ils allaient assister au dépôt de l'une de ces portes. Depuis le magnifique panorama que leur offrait la baie vitrée de la passerelle, ils virent leur entrée dans l'atmosphère de la planète, ils assistèrent à l'ouverture du hangar à portes et à la pose de celle-ci : ce fut très impressionnant !

Ils ne purent pas très bien voir, mais ils étaient tous de même très contents d'avoir pu y assister. Puis un compte à rebours apparut sur tous les écrans du vaisseau, certains paniquèrent, mais Jennifer savait très bien ce que c'était :

- Détendez-vous, annonça-t-elle calmement, c'est exactement comme sur le _Destinée _: à chaque arrêt du vaisseau la porte s'ouvre vers la planète. Ce compte à rebours nous indique le temps qu'il nous reste avant que la porte ne se referme et que le vaisseau ne repasse en hyper espace.

- Combien de temps avons-nous ? Demanda Sam

- Douze heures et demi, leur dit alors Vala enjouée, on prend un peu l'air ?

Plusieurs personnes sortirent alors pour aller explorer la planète et/ou simplement prendre l'air comme Vala. C'était une petite clairière qui semblait bien amicale. Reynolds, Lorne, Tyler, Griff, Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Vala s'équipèrent en conséquence et traversèrent la porte avec le groupe de scientifiques. SG-2 fut chargée de jouer les baby-sitters pour les chercheurs tandis que SG-1 partit explorer les environs.

…

Noir total, un son étrange ressemblant au « bip-bip » d'un ECG arrivait déformé aux oreilles de la jeune femme. Lorsque Vala ouvrit les yeux, elle était à l'infirmerie, la pièce n'était éclairée que par les lampes de secours, plusieurs personnes étaient allongés sur les lits, et sur des brancards posés à même le sol : l'infirmerie était pleine. Tous ces malades étaient sanglés, elle aussi. Elle eut du mal à émettre un son, mais elle appela le docteur Brightman qui vint la voir :

- Docteur, que se passe-t-il ?

- Calmez-vous Vala, vous êtes la première à vous réveiller.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je ne sais pas, vous étiez partis en mission sur la planète. Au bout de trois heures on a reçu un appel de détresse, alors le docteur Miller vous a envoyé une équipe en renfort, lorsqu'ils sont revenus ils vous ont tous ramenés inconscients. Vous étiez tous très malade et ils ont eux aussi été affectés. Je crois que vous avez été victimes d'un agent pathogène se trouvant sur la planète, et que vous l'avez ramené à bord…

Vala s'étant réveillée, Brightman lui enleva les sangles et l'emmena à la tour de contrôle, où les rares personnes non affectées s'étaient barricadées. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas la situation, mais Brightman lui expliqua :

- Cette maladie agit sous plusieurs phases : au début, nous avons remarqué qu'elle provoquait chez les personnes atteintes une envie irrépressible de dormir. Ensuite lorsque la personne dormait, elle semblait faire un cauchemar. Après nos malades sont devenus somnambules et agressifs, nous avons été obligés de nous séquestrer ici pour nous protéger.

Vala regarda autour d'elle pour voir les visages des personnes qui n'avaient pas été affectées : aucune personne étant allée sur la planète ne se trouvait ici, à part elle. Les seuls visages qu'elle reconnut furent ceux de Brightman, de Lee, du colonel Ellis et de Jennifer, les cinq autres personnes, elle ne les connaissait pas. Elle s'inquiéta alors pour ses amis, mais Brightman essaya de la calmer. La vision de Vala se troubla soudain, et elle crut voir les yeux de Brightman briller comme l'auraient fait ceux d'un goa'uld.

Elle commença à s'agiter. Brightman demanda alors de l'aide à ses compagnons pour pousser Vala à l'extérieur de la pièce. La jeune femme se débattit autant qu'elle put et blessa Lee, mais ils la jetèrent dans le couloir, elle n'était pas guérie : ils ne faisaient que se défendre. Elle perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Plus tard, elle fut violemment réveillée par un cri sourd qui résonnait dans les couloirs, elle se souvenait de tout, et essaya d'entrer dans la salle de la tour, mais la porte était scellée. Elle prit alors peur, à cause de tous les malades hallucinant qui se trouvaient en liberté dans les couloirs. Vala avança prudemment dans ce couloir lugubre, dont le seul éclairage clignotait… Elle entendit quelqu'un passer derrière elle, et ne put retenir un cri de peur qu'elle essaya de camoufler en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Puis elle s'approcha de l'angle du couloir où cette personne était passée. Lorsqu'elle vit une silhouette qui lui tournait dos, elle avança sa main et la posa sur l'épaule de cette femme pour la retourner en lui demandant si ça allait.

Lorsque cette femme se retourna vers Vala, celle-ci poussa un cri à lui en arracher la gorge : cette femme était Adria ! Vala savait que ce n'était qu'une hallucination mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de prendre fuite dans le couloir et de tomber sur Jack. Lorsqu'elle le vit, elle oublia Adria. Il était assis par terre et semblait soutenir une personne dans ses bras, mais il n'y avait personne :

- Jack, lui demanda-t-elle, est ce que ça va ?

- Qui est-ce ?

- C'est moi, Vala.

Jack l'attrapa alors par le cou et commença à resserrer ses doigts :

- Ils sont tous morts.

- Mais qui ? Demanda Vala alors qu'elle commençait à manquer d'air

Jack se retourna dans le couloir et lâcha Vala. Elle ne voyait pas de quoi il parlait car lui aussi hallucinait. Vala avait de plus en plus peur, tandis que sa vision se troubla, elle vit Jack s'effondrer à terre, comme inconscient. Elle n'avait plus aucune force dans ses membres et sentait qu'elle allait elle aussi s'évanouir à nouveau. Cette maladie était monstrueuse…

Mais alors qu'elle était allongée par terre, prête à perdre connaissance, elle vit dans ce flou qui l'accaparait une lumière aveuglante, sûrement l'entité. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Mais celle-ci partit pour laisser place à des silhouettes rouges. Vala craint le pire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reconnut le visage du docteur Carolyn Lam derrière le casque de sa combinaison. Doucement ses yeux se fermèrent, elle était bercée par la voix rassurante du docteur :

« Ca va aller Vala, on va vous soigner »

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle fut aveuglée par une lumière. Elle n'était pas morte, elle était juste sous une lampe. Vala se releva et la poussa avant de reconnaître le paysage familier de l'infirmerie du SGC. Dans les lits se trouvant juste à côté d'elle se trouvaient Jack et Sam, encore inconscient. Mais ils ne le restèrent pas longtemps. Et lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent, le docteur Lam entra :

- Général, colonel, Vala, leur dit-elle, contente de vous voir réveillés.

- Oh quel cauchemar ! Dit alors Jack en se frottant le front. J'ai rêvé que j'étais fou et que je rêvais de… Lam ? Depuis quand êtes-vous à bord de ce vaisseau ?

- Mais nous ne sommes pas sur l'_Andorphée_, général, répondit Lam, vous êtes dans cette bonne vieille base.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Sam, qui venait de se relever.

- Lors de votre dernière mission vous avez attrapé une maladie qui vous a fait « délirer », si on peut dire.

- Ah oui, ça me revient ! Dit alors Jack en essayant de changer de sujet.

- Heureusement pour vous, certains membres de l'équipage avaient développé une immunité à cette infection. On a pu synthétiser un antidote et vous revoilà sur pieds ! Souriez, vous pouvez sortir dès maintenant.

Sam, Jack et Vala étaient prêts à se lever, lorsqu'ils regardèrent autour d'eux en demandant au docteur :

- Euhh, où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont déjà prêts à repartir, vous êtes les derniers à vous réveiller.

- Oh non, protesta Jack, maintenant Teal'c va me charrier avec ça !

- Ce ne sera pas le seul, à mon avis, dit alors Jennifer en entrant. Ravie de voir que vous vous sentez mieux, vous allez pouvoir faire votre rapport au général Landry et lui raconter quelles sont vos plus grandes frayeurs !

- Oh non ! Protesta Jack en se mettant la tête dans les mains tendit que les quatre jeunes femmes rirent.

- Allons général, je plaisante ! Lui assura Jennifer, allez, dépêchez-vous, certains sont impatients de repartir !

- De repartir et pas de nous revoir ? Se plaignit Jack comme un enfant.

Jennifer lui fit un rire narquois juste avant de franchir la porte. Les trois membres de SG-1 réclamèrent vite leurs vêtements au docteur et foncèrent au vestiaire afin de rejoindre tout le petit monde en salle d'embarquement. Alors que le sergent Harriman entrait la séquence d'activation aux neuf chevrons, Landry appela Jack avec le micro :

- Hé Jack ! J'attends ton rapport à toi et SG-1 !

- Tu rigoles Hank ? Lui répondit le général, je ne vais pas te faire le plaisir de te raconter mes délires !

Landry ne put réprimé un sourire surpris, tandis que Walter annonça le cinquième chevron enclenché. Jack, Sam et Vala avaient rejoint Jennifer, Teal'c, Lorne et Reynolds dans la salle d'embarquement. Jack les regarda tous en leur disant d'un ton insouciant :

- Il faudra qu'on se fasse une séance au mess où chacun raconterait aux autres quelles sont ses plus grandes peurs.

Sur ce, ils se lancèrent des regards légèrement sournois, et alors que le vortex s'ouvrit et qu'ils se retournèrent pour regarder le reste de l'équipage, ils dirent tous les sept en chœur :

- Nan !

Ils montèrent alors sur la passerelle, suivis de tous les membres de l'équipage de l'_Andorphée_,pour traverser la porte vers le vaisseau qui leur semblait être devenu plus leur maison que le SGC.

à suivre…

Moi j'adore la fin mais c'est vrai que c'est nettement plus drôle quand on connaît le ton…


	15. Chapter 15

Ah ! Entrée en scène des Furlings ! Vous savez, les « gros nounours » selon Jack et les autres ? Pfff ! Gros nounours, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas des anges, tant qu'ils y sont ?... Tiens ! Tiens ! Des anges, c'est pas bêtes, ça !

**XV**

**Premier contact**

Comme tous les matins depuis que le contact avec la Terre avait été restauré, Jennifer s'apprêtait à aller faire son rapport. Cependant, avant de le faire, elle voulait utiliser les pierres de communication pour se connecter au _Destinée_ et comparer les positions des deux vaisseaux (elle espérait pouvoir leur permettre de renouer le contact avec la Terre comme eux l'avaient fait grâce à l'entité. Ainsi, elle activa une pierre sous la surveillance du lieutenant Tyler et du sergent Coburn.

Un peu plus loin, Teal'c et Jack se rendaient au mess où ils allaient rejoindre les filles. Mais ils entendirent des coups de zat dans la salle des pierres. Ils s'y rendirent alors, après avoir armé leurs P90. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ce fut avec effroi qu'ils trouvèrent les deux membres de SG-2 inconscients tandis que Jennifer les attaquait. Jack lui tira dans le bras pour la calmer et elle tomba à terre. Ils s'approchèrent prudemment d'elle et constatèrent qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Pour ne prendre aucun risque, Brightman l'enferma dans une chambre d'isolation plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie. Jack, Sam, Vala et Teal'c restèrent dans le poste d'observation en attendant son réveil.

Trois heures plus tard, Jennifer ouvrit les yeux. Jack descendit alors et vint à côté d'elle.

- Alors, commença-t-il, qu'est ce qui vous a pris ?

Elle ne répondit pas, un regard noir et une expression de mépris sur le visage, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qu'il lui disait. La jeune femme s'agita alors et essaya d'arracher ses sangles. Brightman lui injecta donc un sédatif et l'alien se trouvant dans le corps de Miller remua les lèvres mais ne sembla pas parvenir à parler. Dans le poste d'observation, Vala sembla surprise. Elle se leva et se précipita en trombe dans la chambre d'isolation. Tandis que Jack essaya de l'écarter, la jeune femme lui dit :

- Jack, ce n'est pas Jennifer !

Le général fut tellement surpris qu'il la lâcha, elle partit juste à côté du lit où se trouvait cet être inconnu. Elle se pencha sur lui, le sédatif l'avait sonné mais ne fut pas assez puissant pour lui faire perdre connaissance. Toutes les personnes dans la pièce furent étonnées d'entendre alors une voix inconnue résonner dans leur tête :

_- Ne croyez pas que vous vous en sortirez ainsi,_ les prévint cet alien, _les autres viendront me chercher. Ils vous détruiront jusqu'au dernier._

Jack, Sam et Teal'c demandèrent à Vala de les suivre dans le couloir. Consternés de ne rien comprendre, ses amis essayaient de savoir ce qui se passait :

- Vala, demanda Sam, dites-nous quelle est cette créature dans le corps de Jennifer ?

- Lorsque vous avez rencontré les asgard Jack, leur dit-elle alors, vous vous souvenez qu'ils vous ont parlé d'une alliance ?

- Euh oui, hésita Jack, ils ont cru que je venais demander que la Terre en fasse partie. Le asgard avec qui je parlais m'a même dit les noms de ses membres.

- C'est comme ça qu'on les a connu, ajouta Sam. Si je me souviens bien, il y avait les Asgards, les Nox, les Anciens, et les Furlings il me semble ?

- Ils étaient les quatre races les plus avancées technologiquement parlant, argumenta Vala, et cette alliance avait juré de protéger la galaxie contre des ennemis comme les Wraiths ou les Goa'ulds.

- Et quel est le rapport avec la situation actuelle ? Demanda Jack.

- Je réfléchissais à haute voix. J'ai lu dans le journal de bord que les Anciens avaient appris peu de temps avant le lancé des vaisseaux à portes des étoiles, que les Furlings avaient réduit plusieurs galaxies en esclavage et ils voulaient leur en parler pour résoudre le problème de façon diplomatique.

- Laissez moi deviner, interrompit Jack, ça n'a pas fonctionné ?

- Non, ils ont détruit une plateforme stratégique de l'alliance et leur ont déclaré la guerre. Au début ils avaient simplement des divergences d'opinion quant aux races moins avancées : les Furlings pensaient que les humains et autres êtres devaient les vénérer et les servir, tandis que le reste de l'alliance croyait en une cohabitation dans la paix.

- D'accord Vala, coupa Sam, mais quel est le rapport avec Jennifer?

- Je crois que l'alien qui a pris possession du corps de Jennifer est un Furling. Ils sont dans cette galaxie.

- Mais attendez un instant, interrompit Jack, les Furlings ne sont pas de petits nounours ?

Les autres regardèrent Jack avec étonnement. Personne n'avait jamais vu un Furling dans la Voie Lactée, et Jack faisait des suppositions uniquement grâce au nom. Mais ils n'étaient pas très inquiets quant à leur premier contact avec les Furlings. En effet, Jennifer était un très bon diplomate et elle allait sans doute essayer d'établir le contact avec eux… De leur côté, l'équipage essayait de convaincre le Furling présent dans son corps que cela n'était qu'un malencontreux accident. Jennifer allait sûrement l'expliquer là où elle s'était retrouvée, si elle le pouvait…

A suivre…

Je veux des review ! O

Sinon je stoppe la série !


	16. Chapter 16

Alors, quand est-ce qu'on voit un Furling, hum ? Y'en a des qui ne sont vraiment pas patients…

**XVI**

**Furlings**

Lorsque Jennifer s'éveilla, elle se trouvait enfermée dans une pièce très étroite, aux murs gluants et plumeux… Ce réveil était certainement le pire de toute sa vie, elle essaya de frapper contre les murs pour sortir, mais se rendit vite compte que les parois visqueuses qui l'entouraient étaient molles, comme une sorte de cocon. Elle fit un trou dans cet amas de plumes et de bave et y passa son bras, puis elle parvint à en sortir. Elle croyait faire un cauchemar, une fois sortie de ce cocon, elle tomba à terre, sur un sol qui semblait être un mélange entre des matières végétales et métalliques. Elle leva alors la tête et observa ce milieu féerique : les murs et toute la pièce étaient blancs aux reflets de nacre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle sentit quelque chose dans son dos, quelque chose qui pesait et lui tirait la peau. Elle se retourna alors pour regarder et faillit faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle avait deux longues ailes de plumes accrochées jusqu'à l'os dans son dos, de belles plumes brunes.

Elle voulut crier d'effroi mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. La chambre blanche et luxueuse était remplie de miroirs et de différents gadgets technologiques qui ne lui étaient absolument pas familier. Excepté, posée en évidence sur une table, l'une des pierres de communication. Elle s'en empara et remarqua qu'elle n'était pas branchée à un terminal, elle comprit alors que ce devait être l'équipage de l'_Andorphée_ qui devait couper la communication : elle ne pouvait rien faire de son côté. Alors elle en profita pour essayer de chercher âme qui vive. Lorsqu'elle passa devant un miroir et vit la personne dans laquelle dans laquelle elle avait été envoyée, elle crut apercevoir un ange : les longues ailes argentées recouvertes de plumes qu'elle portait dans le dos attirèrent surtout son regard.

Elle portait une longue robe en cuir blanc, qui contrastait avec sa silhouette musclée de guerrière habile, mais ce qui la frappa ce fut ces iris d'une couleur si pâle… Elle se demanda alors si ces êtres n'étaient pas ceux qui avaient inspiré le mythe des anges sur Terre. Partie sur cette hypothèse, elle supposa que ces créatures devaient être pacifiques, elle ne s'imaginait pas encore l'erreur qu'elle était en train de commettre. Jennifer se dirigea vers la porte de cette chambre, celle-ci s'ouvrit par sa simple présence, puis dans le couloir elle aperçut nombre d'autres anges. Les hommes portaient tous des armures soignées et étonnamment sculptées, tandis que les femmes étaient toutes habillées en mélangeant subtilement armures et longues robes majestueuses. Elle n'osa pas leur parler au début.

Pourtant l'une de ces créatures vint vers elle. Cet homme portait un casque effrayant sur le visage, le cachant à moitié. Son armure portait des symboles extraterrestres, il semblait être une simple sentinelle, un garde. Il lui parla dans une langue qu'elle fut incapable de comprendre. Cependant, cette phrase avait résonné dans sa tête et elle avait vu, dans un flash de quelques secondes, une immense salle avec un trône et une femme comme celle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle comprit alors qu'elle devait aller la voir.

Elle signala son accord et entreprit donc de suivre cet ange. En chemin elle constata que tous les murs de ce bâtiment inconnu étaient d'un blanc nacré, mais dans cette pièce-ci en particulier, ce blanc était encore plus prononcé, plus pur et éblouissant, des tables d'ivoire et miroirs somptueux décoraient cette salle du trône, la rendant encore plus irréelle. Trône qui scintillait comme du cristal. Lorsque le garde repartit, Jennifer attendit un moment avant de voir entrer une majestueuse femme. Elle étouffa alors sous la présence qui lui broyait le corps. La femme qu'elle voyait devant elle était encore plus belle que le reste des anges qu'elle avait pu voir jusqu'ici.

Ses longs cheveux noirs créaient un magnifique contraste avec ses ailes blanches, elle portait une longue robe blanche, recouverte de paillettes, ainsi qu'une traîne brodée. Et ses yeux à elle, ils étaient noirs. Un noir intense, plus noir que la nuit. Mais alors qu'elle se perdait dans les détails de cette beauté, Jennifer fut brutalement sortie de ses pensées par une voix qui résonna dans sa tête. Mais elle fut incapable d'en comprendre le sens : la femme face à elle, qui devait sans doute être leur Reine, ne parlait pas sa langue.

Jennifer voulait articuler une réponse, mais sa gorge ne semblait pas pouvoir créer les sons qu'elle voulait émettre. Cependant elle lut dans les yeux de cette femme qu'elle avait compris ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées… La scientifique comprit alors que c'était le seul moyen qu'elle avait de communiquer avec cette créature.

- _Je suis le docteur Jennifer Miller, je suis vraiment désolée d'être arrivée dans ce corps mais je ne pensais pas qu'en activant les pierres de communication j'arriverais ici._

- _Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas une Furling, alors je ne vous poserais la question qu'une seule fois, Jennifer : Où est Rachtalen ?_

- _Rachtalen ? Vous voulez dire la personne en qui je suis arrivée ? Elle doit sans doute se trouver à bord du vaisseau d'où je viens. Où sommes nous si je peux savoir ?_

- _Vous êtes à bord du vaisseau amiral de ma flotte, _la Nef Royale_. Dites-moi Jennifer, êtes vous une ancienne ?_

- _Non, je suis flattée que vous me posiez la question mais je ne suis qu'une humaine. Je viens de la planète Terre, ce matin encore je me trouvais à bord de mon vaisseau, je pensais contacter des amis mais la connexion a été déviée et m'a envoyée ici. J'avoue que ce n'était pas ce que je souhaitais au départ, mais maintenant que je suis là… Je fais partie d'un groupe d'explorateur, et nous aimerions beaucoup vous connaître._

- _Vous nous connaîtrez en temps et en heure, lorsque nous retrouverons votre vaisseau_, déclara la Reine avec un sourire supérieur.

- _Vous pourriez peut-être commencer par me dire qui vous êtes, non ?_

- _Je me nomme Fenelle, je suis la grande Reine Furling. Mais je vous prierais de m'appeler Altesse_.

- _Vous avez dit « Furling » ?_

- _Vous m'avez bien comprise, docteur Miller._

Jennifer eut une sorte de migraine qui apparut tout d'un coup, et pendant l'espace d'un instant, elle se retrouva dans son corps, sanglée à l'infirmerie à bord de l'_Andorphée_. Lorsqu'elle vit Jack, Vala et Teal'c, elle leur demanda :

- Général, que se passe-t-il ?

- Jennifer ? Demanda alors Jack

- Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Je suis revenue ?

- Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt, répondit Vala. Accrochez-vous, il faut que vous nous racontiez ce que vous avez vu.

- Je me suis retrouvée à bord d'un vaisseau spatial, il y avait des anges à bord. Répondit-elle avec un sourire euphorique, on aurait dit qu'elle était saoule.

- Jennifer ! Vous leur avez parlé ?

- Oh écoutez, elle était magnifique ! Et sa voix qui résonnait dans ma tête… Elle a lu dans mes pensées !

Jack regarda Vala d'un air très inquiet et lui demanda alors :

- Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

- Pourquoi est ce que vous pensez que je sais toujours tout ? Jennifer, répéta-t-elle en lui tapant le visage pour qu'elle reste avec eux, il faut que vous nous disiez ce que vous avez appris.

- Elle sait où nous sommes, continua-t-elle avec un rire béa, elle va venir nous chercher.

Jack la regarda alors d'une drôle de manière, un mélange entre l'étonnement et l'inquiétude.

Ce n'était pas très prudent de transmettre sa position à des inconnus, même s'ils faisaient partis de la grande alliance. Après tout, Vala avait lu dans le journal de bord que les Furlings avaient trahis leurs alliés. Ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle que de savoir qu'ils allaient venir les rejoindre. Surtout sachant ce que Rachtalen allait leur raconter : celle-ci était certaine d'avoir été kidnappée et son récit auprès de leur reine allait sûrement donner des soucis aux membres de l'équipage de l'_Andorphée_. Le mieux était de se rendre sur une planète où ils pouvaient rencontrer les Furlings en toute neutralité afin de clarifier la situation.

à suivre…

C'est bon, vous êtes contents ? Vous avez même vu la Reine, ça devrait vous plaire ! REVIEWS !

Dark Lady : Avec un « S » REVIEW sinon tu n'en auras qu'une seule !


	17. Chapter 17

Alors, les Furlings vont-ils devenir des alliés ou des ennemis ?

**XVII**

**Négociations**

Malgré le fait que les pierres de communications étaient débranchées, le Furling présent dans le corps de Jennifer était toujours là, et elle toujours sur la _Nef Royale_. Apparemment c'étaient les Furlings qui contrôlaient et bloquaient la transmission. Jennifer était donc une sorte d'otage. Jack dut prendre le commandement du vaisseau le temps de la récupérer, c'était donc lui qui allait superviser les opérations de négociations avec les Furlings. Jennifer avait été briefée là-dessus. Et le fait qu'elle soit repartie allait leur permettre de faire passer le message aux Furlings.

Grâce aux pierres, les Furlings avaient envoyé leur réponse : ils avaient accepté les termes de cette rencontre et avaient proposé une planète. Ne connaissant pas bien la galaxie, ils avaient des doutes sur la fiabilité et la sûreté de la planète. Cependant, les Furlings refusaient une autre planète. SG-1 et SG-2, les deux équipes envoyées en négociations, y allèrent donc armés et sur leur garde.

Lorsque les équipes arrivèrent de l'autre côté de la porte des étoiles, ils ne virent rien d'autre qu'une grande clairière s'étendre devant eux. Ils prirent le temps de regarder autour d'eux, mais ils ne virent aucun Furling.

- Dommage qu'on n'ait pas emmené Miller, plaisanta Jack, elle aurait pu nous dire à quoi ressemblent les Furlings.

- Elle nous a pourtant donné une description très détaillée, O'Neill. Répondit alors Teal'c.

- Je sais, reprit alors Jack, qui avait perdu son sourire en coin. Mais je ne crois pas vraiment à cette histoire d'anges. A mon avis c'est plutôt des indigènes portant des coiffes de plumes. Après tout, elle délirait quand on l'a récupérée…

- Jack, l'arrêta Sam, et si on se concentrait plutôt sur notre mission ?

- Mais il faut tout de même qu'on sache à quoi ressemblent nos futurs protagonistes.

A ce moment-là, des hommes en armures les encerclèrent en pointant leurs armes sur eux. Jack fut étrangement surpris : ils portaient tous, sans exception, une paire de longues ailes de plumes plus ou moins colorées dans le dos.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais Jack ? Demanda alors Sam sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Rien du tout, répondit-il en bafouillant.

Les huit soldats de l'_Andorphée_ restèrent prudents et attendirent de savoir à qui ils avaient affaire pour abaisser leur garde. Ces dix soldats ailés portaient tous, sur leurs armures, des symboles que les équipes avaient déjà vus sur les vestiges laissés par les Furlings dans leur galaxie : il n'y avait pas de doutes, ils étaient cernés par les personnes avec qui ils venaient négocier.

- _Êtes-vous les émissaires du vaisseau ancien ? _Demanda l'un des soldats, sa voix résonnant dans leurs têtes.

- Je serais ravi de vous répondre dès que vous aurez baissé vos armes, répondit Jack avec un grand sourire.

Après une petite hésitation, celui qui leur avait parlé abaissa sa longue lance couleur argent et fit signe aux autres de faire de même. SG-1 et SG-2 rangèrent également leurs armes. Il était facile de reconnaître leur chef : non seulement c'était lui qui avait pris la parole, mais son armure noire à lui était recouverte de reflets argent. Tous portaient des casques cachant à moitié ou complètement leurs visage, des casques effrayant rappelant un peu ceux des guerriers queul d'Anubis.

Vala eut une sorte de choc : c'était une armure comme celles-ci que portait le jeune homme à bord du _Prométhée II_. Jack s'avança pour parler à leur chef.

- Général Jack O'Neill, se présenta-t-il amicalement, c'est moi qui commande ces équipes. Et vous, vous êtes ?

- _Je me nomme Raitz, je suis le commandant des armées au compte de la Reine_.

Jack eut comme un doute : il avait entendu un drôle d'écho dans sa tête. Aucun d'eux ne le savaient encore à ce moment-là, mais les Furlings étaient incapable de prononcer les mots de leur langue, ils communiquaient donc par la pensée comme le leur avait expliqué Jennifer. Jack voulait commencer les négociations avec Raitz, mais celui-ci refusa de lui parler. Il disait que cette affaire ne le regardait pas, et qu'ils devaient voir cela avec leur Reine.

SG-1 et SG-2 étaient assez impatients de voir celle qui avait fait perdre la tête à Jennifer, se méfiant pourtant de subir le même sort. Les soldats les escortèrent jusqu'à une plateforme à l'autre bout de la clairière. Celle-ci était en fait un téléporteur, qui les emmena directement à bord du vaisseau. Ce blanc nacré les aveugla quelque peu, et Raitz les emmena dans la salle du trône.

Mais avant d'y entrer, ils furent obligés de laisser leurs armes à l'extérieur.

- Je regrette, protesta Jack tandis que Teal'c s'accrochait à son arme pour ne pas la donner, il n'est pas question que nous vous laissions nos armes. Vous comprenez, on préfère avoir de quoi se défendre.

Là, une voix résonna dans les couloirs et dans les têtes de chacun. Cette voix était à la fois douce et dure, les équipes n'eurent pas besoin de réfléchir pour comprendre que c'était la voix de la Reine des Furlings. Celle-ci demandait à Raitz de ne pas insister. Les deux équipes purent alors garder leurs armes avant d'entrer.

Lorsqu'ils virent cette grande pièce impressionnante, ils eurent la même réaction que Jennifer. Tous étaient submergés par la beauté de cet endroit, Jack préférait rester tout de même méfiant.

- Il est difficile d'imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi beau puisse être une menace, tentait de le rassurer Teal'c.

- Teal'c… comme dit un vieux proverbe terrien « Il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences ! » déclara O'Neill dans un soupir.

Ce pourquoi, il n'eut en réponse du Jaffa qu'un haussement de sourcil.

Heureusement, le tempérament « je m'en foutiste » de Jack lui permettait de passer outre cette splendeur pour garder un minimum de sérieux. Ils eurent le temps de se remettre de cette vision avant d'être accueillis par deux femmes.

La première était la grande Reine, Fenelle, que Jennifer avait déjà rencontrée, et la seconde, plus en retrait, était vêtue d'une lourde armure recouvrant une longue robe blanche, qui contrastait subtilement avec ses ailes brunes. Mais d'autres les suivaient de près : deux hommes et deux femmes, richement vêtus mais non pas aussi éblouissants que la Reine. Sans doute des nobles ou des vassaux.

Lorsqu'elles entrèrent, la seconde femme s'approcha violemment de leurs visiteurs en disant une phrase obscure dans son propre langage. Elle semblait très en colère.

- Ouh là, dit alors Jack, on se calme.

- _C'est vous qui m'avez enlevée !_

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là qu'ils comprirent que les voix qu'ils entendaient dans leurs têtes étaient celles des Furlings leur parlant. La Reine intervint et tenta de calmer son assistante :

- _Ne t'énerve pas ainsi Rachtalen, cette entrevue à pour but de clarifier cet incident. Nous n'aurons donc pas besoin d'avoir recours à la violence, n'est ce pas ?_ Termina-t-elle en s'adressant à ses visiteurs.

Jack regarda ses compagnons et tous déposèrent leurs armes, quoi que méfiants envers Rachtalen. La Reine leur présenta des sièges autour d'une table où ils s'installèrent pour commencer les négociations.

- _Bien_, commença la Reine, _si nous commencions par expliquer ce fâcheux évènement qui a conduit à cette réunion ?_

- On oublie les présentations ? Demanda alors Jack, étonné et l'air déçu.

- _Nous n'avons aucun intérêt à connaître vos noms !_ S'énerva Rachtalen en frappant sur la table.

Jack sursauta, apparemment la jeune Furling ne les portait pas dans son cœur, c'était plutôt le contraire…

- _Si vous y tenez tant, général O'Neill,_ répondit alors la Reine, _libre à vous. Je me nomme Fenelle, je suis la Reine de tous les Furlings. Voici mes vassaux Celise, Vlary, Onburn et Gauntlet. Ensemble nous formons le gouvernement de notre peuple. Et voici Rachtalen, le chef des armées de mon territoire._

Les six furlings se trouvant autour d'eux semblaient tous très posés, Celise et Vlary portaient chacune un mélange subtil entre une longue robe, simple mais élégante, et une lourde armure. Quant à Gauntlet et Onburn, leurs armures portaient des symboles furlings différents, des blasons sans doute. Mais les reflets de ces armures étaient assez impressionnants : or et cuivre contre zinc et bronze oxydé, subtils mélanges pour effets percutants.

- Je suppose donc que nos noms ne vous intéressent pas ? Demanda Reynolds.

- Elle connaît déjà le mien alors… Marmonna Jack.

- _Nous sommes très bien informée, colonel_. Répondit alors la Reine en agitant malicieusement ses grandes ailes blanches.

- _Votre Majesté,_ interrompit Rachtalen en se faisant les ongles sur le bras de son armure, _si je puis me permettre : nous savons ce qu'ils ont fait et comment, pourquoi ne pas nous en débarrasser maintenant ?_

- _Peut-être était-ce un accident,_ proposa la Reine, _nous devrions écouter la version de ces personnes._

- _Ils m'ont enlevée et ont souillé mon corps avec l'esprit d'un perfide humain !_ S'écria alors Rachtalen en se levant en frappant sur la table.

Teal'c fut étrangement tenté de pointer une arme sur elle, mais étant désarmé, ça ne lui était pas possible. Mais cela était inutile de toute façon car celle-ci se rassit après avoir affronté le regard de sa Reine, qui, apparemment, était très effrayant. Cette Reine avait une très grande autorité sur ses sujets, malgré une apparence de jeunette et un comportement enfantin d'ordinaire. La Reine avait décidé de paraître sérieuse, mais ça n'allait peut-être pas durer. Jack se demanda : était-elle crainte à ce point ? L'équipage de l'_Andorphée_ devait-il la craindre également ?

- Je proteste, affirma Jack, ce n'était qu'un simple accident ! Ce n'était pas prévu que notre communication nous amène sur votre vaisseau ! On ne savait même pas que vous étiez là.

- _Voilà une remarque fort désobligeante,_ répondit la Reine avec une petite moue. _De quelle galaxie venez-vous donc pour ignorer la présence de mon peuple dans celle-ci ?_

Jack s'arrêta, il contempla les visages de ses équipiers pour vérifier leurs réactions, il fit alors signe à Sam pour lui passer la parole.

- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas au courant de beaucoup de choses concernant cette galaxie, expliqua Sam, mais pour cela on ne peut pas nous en vouloir : nous ne sommes sur place que depuis peu de temps.

- _Combien, environs ?_ Demanda la Reine, intéressée, alors qu'elle balançait ses jambes sous la table, les coudes au dessus.

- Huit mois, grand maximum, répondit Sam, mais nous les avons passés cloîtrés dans notre vaisseau, alors…

- _Votre Majesté_, interrompit Rachtalen, _je ne suis pas sûre de saisir leur façon de comptabiliser le temps._

- _Regarde donc un petit peu dans leur esprit_, répondit-elle comme une fille disputant sa petite sœur agaçante. Puis elle se tourna vers Vala, _pour répondre à votre question : nos cordes vocales ne sont pas faites pour votre langue._

Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Reynolds et SG-2 se tournèrent alors vers Vala et la regardèrent avec interrogation :

- Je n'ai rien demandé ! S'étonna Vala.

- _Vous l'avez pensé tellement fort,_ reprit la Reine avec un sourire malicieux,_ comme vous tous._

- Vous pouvez lire dans nos pensées ? Demanda alors Sam, c'est impossible.

- _Tant de choses sont impossibles à vos yeux, colonel O'Neill_.

- _Trêve de bavardages, pitié !_ Supplia Rachtalen.

Sous l'agacement de Rachtalen, la Reine se décida à commencer les négociations pour clarifier l'incident causé par les pierres de communications. Les équipes et Jack tentèrent de se défendre quand aux accusations d'enlèvement de Rachtalen. Mais la Reine semblait très intéressée par leur récit. Ils furent forcés de leur raconter leur arrivée mouvementée dans cette galaxie, et sur l'_Andorphée_…

- _Vous avez dit l'_Andorphée_ ?_ Coupa Rachtalen.

- Euh… Oui, pourquoi ? Demanda Vala.

- _Non, pour rien,_ répondit la Reine. _Bien, je pense que vous voulez peut-être vous rafraîchir. Je propose de reprendre cette discussion dans une petite heure._

Ils se séparèrent alors. Les six Furlings se retirèrent avec élégance dans une autre pièce tandis que des gardes vinrent raccompagner les deux équipes SG à la surface de la planète. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, l'un d'eux s'adressa à Jack :

- _Un peu plus loin se trouve un village, profitez donc de leur hospitalité._

- Par là ? Demanda Jack. D'accord, merci.

Les soldats disparurent dans le flux du téléporteur et nos amis s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt à la rencontre de ce village vivant sous la « protection » des Furlings…

à suivre…

Pourquoi y'a-t-il des guillemets à protection ? Bonne question… La suite au prochain chapitre !


	18. Chapter 18

D'accord,

j'avoue que la fin du chapitre

précédent est un peu décevante.

Mais que voulez-vous ?

Les négociations, ça prend

du temps (surtout avec ces gens-là)…

Pas de panique : voici la suite !

**XVIII**

**La supercherie**

SG-1 et SG-2 marchèrent pendant au moins dix minutes avant de se retrouver face aux portes du village dont leur avaient parlé leurs hôtes. Lorsqu'ils y entrèrent, ils découvrirent la présence de plusieurs soldats Furlings auprès des villageois. Au début, ils n'y firent pas vraiment attention et ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans une taverne.

Là, une serveuse vint prendre leur commande, son visage était vide, sans aucune expression. On peut comprendre que le métier de serveuse puisse être ennuyant et monotone, mais à ce point-là ? Elle repartit sur le même air ennuyé. Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Vala, Reynolds et SG-2 se sentirent alors très mal à l'aise. Elle avait déjà cette tête avant de venir les voir mais ils se sentaient un peu honteux de ne pas s'en soucier.

Ailleurs dans la taverne, l'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Il y avait un groupe de personnes, passablement sobres, qui semblaient fêter un évènement. Leur joie semblait se transmettre à d'autres personnes autour d'eux et ils furent de plus en plus nombreux à venir boire et rire avec eux. Lorsque la serveuse revint servir les équipes SG, ils remarquèrent qu'elle avait retrouvé le sourire, et qu'elle regardait le groupe de fêtards en riant, comme presque tout le reste des clients de la taverne.

- Dites donc, lui demanda Jack, ils ont l'air de bonne humeur.

- Oui, et il y a de quoi. Lui répondit la serveuse, celui-là a fini de payer les Furlings.

- Parce que vous devez les payer? Demanda Sam, étonnée.

- Si nous voulons nous installer sur leur territoire, c'est la moindre des choses. Même si j'avoue que certains tarifs sont assez élevés.

A ce moment-là, deux soldats ailés entrèrent dans la taverne, la serveuse baissa alors la tête et murmura à Jack :

- Ne leur répétez pas ça.

Les deux nouveaux arrivant scrutèrent la salle du regard, un lourd silence s'était soudain installé.

_- Toi là !_ Dit alors l'un d'eux en désignant le client qui avait entraîné tout le monde dans sa joie.

Le deuxième alla le prendre par le bras et l'emmener dehors. Cela créa une forte agitation dans la rue. Teal'c et Jack s'approchèrent d'une fenêtre pour voir ce qui se passait : d'autres soldats rassemblaient les gens à la place centrale. Certains entrèrent dans les bâtiments pour faire sortir tout le monde. C'est ainsi que SG-1 et le reste des villageois furent tout regroupés devant un spectacle effrayant.

En effet, l'homme sortit de la caverne se trouvait enchaîné à une stèle se trouvant au centre de la place. Quatre soldats l'entouraient et l'un d'eux tenait entre ses mains un rouleau de parchemin et lisait une liste d'accusation : fraude bancaire, tentative d'arnaque de Sa Majesté…

D'après ce que les Furlings disaient, cet homme avait tenté de s'installer sur leur territoire de façon illégale et en toute impunité. Pour les Furlings, ceci était intolérable… et passible de la peine de mort. Après avoir replié le rouleau et l'avoir confié à l'un de ses collègues, le soldat se plaça bien en face du prisonnier, terrifié, et pointa sa longue lance face à lui.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que l'on pouvait observer l'ingéniosité de cette arme : un long manche couleur argent ou nacre, selon le grade du soldat, la plupart du temps assorti avec l'armure de son propriétaire. Au bout, ce long manche se terminait par une sorte de pierre bleue, dont la lueur augmentant présageait l'émission d'une décharge mortelle d'énergie.

Elle était faite pour intimider, et cela fonctionnait à merveille malgré la grande simplicité de cette arme. Le pauvre prisonnier voyait augmenter la lueur cyan au bout de cette lance, et prendre petit à petit une couleur si claire qu'elle paraissait blanche…

- Doucement, interrompit Jack, on se calme !

- Vous êtes fou, lui murmura alors la serveuse en attrapant la manche de sa veste pour le retenir, vous allez vous faire tuer.

- Ecoutez, s'adressa Jack à toute la population, je suis d'accord avec vous sur le principe : c'est très mal ce qu'il a fait. C'est comme l'homme qui refuse de payer ses impôts. Mais dans ce genre de cas, on l'expulse. Ce n'est pas la peine de le tuer.

- _De quoi est-ce que vous vous mêlez ?_ Lui demanda alors un autre soldat.

- Je vous demande pardon, répondit Jack avec toujours le même ton confiant et insouciant, mais je n'aime pas qu'on exécute quelqu'un comme ça, devant moi.

- _Peut-être voulez-vous subir le même sort pour oser vous opposer à nous ?_

- Hé ! Lui dit alors Jack, vous ne pouvez pas : nous sommes en mission diplomatique avec vos chef !

A ce moment-là, le rayon du téléporteur du vaisseau de la Reine ramena les équipes à bord, y compris les cinq soldats présents sur la place.

- _Allez donc leur expliquer ce que vous venez de faire._ Dit alors le soldat en lançant un regard noir à Jack, avant de partir dans l'autre couloir avec ses hommes.

La porte se trouvant derrière eux, celle qui menait à la salle du trône, s'ouvrit devant eux pour la suite des débats. Les deux équipes SG y entrèrent alors et s'installèrent à nouveau au milieu des représentants Furlings. Mais cette fois-ci, Rachtalen n'était pas présente. SG-1 et SG-2 se sentirent soudain mal à l'aise, en sentant les regards des Furlings se tourner vers eux avec insistance.

- _Je ne suis pas satisfaite._ Résonna alors une voix dure.

Comme les Furlings communiquaient uniquement par la pensée dans cette langue, les équipes SG ne purent se référer au mouvement des lèvres pour savoir qui avait dit cela. Mais la tournure de la phrase et la voix en question permettaient d'exclure les hommes. Ce devait sans doute être la Reine qui avait parlé. Jack se tourna alors vers elle.

- _Que vous désapprouviez nos méthodes est une chose_, reprit-elle, _néanmoins cela n'excuse pas le fait que vous incitiez notre peuple à nous tenir tête._

- Vous alliez exécuter cet homme… Protesta Jack.

- _SILENCE ! Notre façon de gouverner ne vous regarde en rien. Vous proposez une alliance entre votre peuple et mon Empire. Mais encore faudrait-il que vous nous apportiez quelque chose… de positif. Nous avons été cléments avec vous, et nous__vous avons proposé de vous restaurer auprès de notre peuple. Et comment vous nous remerciez ? En corrompant l'esprit de nos protégés et en les poussant à renier leurs maîtres._

- J'ai juste… Expliqua Jack.

- _Vous nous avez ouvertement critiqué et ce devant tout un village. Cet acte clôture donc notre discussion : il n'y aura pas d'alliance. Sortez maintenant !_

Des gardes emmenèrent les deux équipes SG. La Reine qu'ils venaient d'affronter n'était pas du tout la même que celle avec qui ils avaient négocié : la petite enfant enjouée qui vivait en elle s'était éteinte dans cette conversation. Dans la salle ne restèrent donc plus que les vassaux et la Reine, que Rachtalen rejoignit. Elle s'installa sur l'une des chaises libérées, étala ses longues plumes brunes sur les accoudoirs et croisa ses jambes sur la table. La Reine était debout, dos à la table de réunion, en soupirant :

- _A cause de leurs bêtises nous allons devoir détruire tout le village ainsi que ses habitants._

- _Je peux m'en charger, ma Reine_. Lui répondit alors Vlary.

- _Laissez-moi deviner_, dit alors Rachtalen, _comme je l'avais prévu, les humains désapprouvent nos méthodes ?_

- _En effet,_ répondit Fenelle en continuant de leur tourner le dos. _Ils nous ont ouvertement critiqué… et sont intervenus._

- _Je peux les tuer, alors ?_ Demanda Rachtalen en se relevant brutalement, avec un enthousiasme enfantin.

Fenelle se retourna doucement avec un sourire en coin, toujours amusée par la férocité de son amie.

- _Pour l'instant non._ Lui répondit-elle_, bien que j'apprécie ton envie de tuerie, nous allons les laisser partir. Ils nous mèneront tout droit à l'_Andorphée_. Ce vaisseau ancien foulant notre territoire est une violation de nos accords passés avec les anciens. Nous le détruirons donc… ainsi que tout son équipage. Plus personne n'osera alors nous défier comme ces humains l'ont fait._

- _Afin de protéger notre culture et nos traditions, nous avons l'obligation d'éradiquer toutes les formes de résistance… et les impuretés._ Dirent alors en cœur les vassaux en s'inclinant devant leur reine.

**à suivre…**

Et dire que le nom « Furlings »

faisait penser à des gros nounours tous gentils,

tous doux…

J'espère que c'était suffisamment bien coupé à la fin

(Niark ! Niark ! Niark !).


	19. Chapter 19

Là, ON est mal barrés !

Eux à cause des Furlings,

et moi à cause des review !

Vous savez que certains auteurs

trouvent de l'inspiration et du

réconfort dans des commentaires ?

Je remercie ma fidèle bêta Dark Lady !

**XIX**

**L'assaut**

Les équipes SG-1 et SG-2 rentrèrent à bord de l'Andorphée avec de mauvaises nouvelles. Ils expliquèrent en détail tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur les Furlings… et leurs projets qu'ils avaient entendu. Maintenant qu'ils savaient qu'ils avaient l'intention de les détruire, les membres de l'équipage ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : rentrer sur Terre. Mais Jennifer refusait de laisser le vaisseau à la merci de ces créatures. Aussi demanda-t-elle à tout le monde à bord de se réunir en salle d'embarquement. Elle leur fit un discours où elle leur expliqua la situation :

-… Désormais cette expédition n'est plus une grande recherche technologique à quelques milliards de kilomètres de distance de votre maison, nous avons une menace qui pèse sur ce vaisseau. Si je vous avais choisi pour devenir membre de cette expédition, ce n'était pas seulement pour vos connaissances en archéologie, technologie et autres domaines, si vous êtes ici c'est parce que vos actes ont prouvé que vous étiez des hommes et des femmes d'un grand courage et d'une grande loyauté. Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ont peur, et je vous mentirais si je vous disais que moi-même je ne l'étais pas. Mais cette peur ne doit en aucun cas nous détourner de notre objectif. Certains d'entre vous voudrons sans doute franchir la porte et rentrer auprès de leurs familles. Mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés sur ce vaisseau, nous avons déjà fait tant de découvertes. Et chaque découverte à sa part de risques, et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Il est absolument hors de question que nous laissions les Furlings détruire ce vaisseau !

Les personnes présentes dans la salle d'embarquement, après une brève hésitation, applaudirent la scientifique, son discours les avait remotivés. Du haut des escaliers, Jennifer contempla la foule qui se trouvait devant elle, criant et applaudissant. Entre plusieurs visages, elle aperçut Jack, lui lançant un regard congratulant, elle lui répondit d'un signe de tête.

Les scientifiques décidèrent de poser le vaisseau sur une planète proche afin d'y installer des armements à l'extérieur. Les armes et matériaux de bases leur étaient fournis par le SGC. Ils voulaient à tout prix éviter une invasion, mais pour pouvoir être plus efficace dans la défense du vaisseau, ils leur fallait mieux connaître les défenses et points faibles de leurs ennemis.

Cependant, Vala, Sam et une bonne équipe de techniciens pensaient pouvoir trafiquer quelques systèmes afin d'empêcher le vaisseau de sortir d'hyper espace, car au moins ils y étaient à l'abri. Jack ouvrit la porte des étoiles vers le SGC pour demander à la base quelques équipements supplémentaires susceptibles de les aider.

Lorsque l'_Andorphée_ décolla à nouveau, ils le firent passer en hyper espace. Mais ils n'y restèrent que quelques heures, temps qui leur permit de peaufiner leurs défenses. La peur s'empara peu à peu de l'équipage à mesure qu'ils constataient que à part des armes ne leur servant qu'au sol (leurs P90 et mitraillettes), ils n'avaient aucun moyen de repousser une attaque.

Ce n'est que quatre heures et demie plus tard, que le personnel présent à la passerelle vit deux vaisseaux sortir d'hyper espace et se diriger sur eux. Leurs vaisseaux aussi étaient blancs. Lee activa les boucliers. Ils préférèrent ne pas prendre de risque et n'attendirent pas pour ouvrir le feu sur le vaisseau ennemi le plus près d'eux. Mais cette attaque leur prouva que les boucliers furling étaient plus résistants que ce qu'ils pensaient : leurs tirs ne les avaient même pas affaiblis. L'équipage eut la mauvaise surprise de voir les vaisseaux prendre tout leur temps pour charger leurs armes. Lorsque le premier tir fut lancé, les boucliers de l'_Andorphée_ furent malmenés et le vaisseau tout entier trembla sous la force de l'impact.

Sous les yeux des techniciens, plusieurs systèmes du vaisseau surchauffèrent. Les membres de l'équipage prirent alors peur. Les militaires ayant gardé un minimum de sang froid tentèrent de rassurer le reste de l'équipage, dans la salle de la tour de contrôle, Vala fut étonnée de voir apparaître l'entité de lumière. Sur son ordinateur portable, elle vit alors une série de symboles anciens cryptés apparaître sur son écran. Sam et Lee, se trouvant juste à côté d'elle, s'exclamèrent :

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Cela ressemblait à un programme fantôme caché dans les divers systèmes du vaisseau. Ce programme était en train de saturer d'informations la mémoire de l'ordinateur portable. Sam essaya de le débrancher mais l'écran explosa à ce moment-là. Lee, Sam et Vala se retrouvèrent soudain plongés dans le noir, comme une grande partie de l'équipage. En effet, partout dans le vaisseau les lumières avaient été coupées.

A la passerelle, Jennifer, Jack et le reste du personnel présent dans la pièce et alentours entendirent alors des machines se charger sous leurs pieds. Puis un rayon au moins aussi éblouissant que l'entité fut lancé depuis deux canons cachés près de la passerelle. Il se dirigea vers les vaisseaux furlings. Contre toute attente, celui-ci traversa ses boucliers et alla frapper le vaisseau. L'équipage eut la surprise de voir ce magnifique spectacle : le vaisseau explosa et ses débris vinrent rebondirent sur les boucliers du deuxième.

Le deuxième vaisseau ne fit rien, il ne bougeait pas. Une sorte de flash en fut pourtant émis. Mais ce n'était pas une arme, on aurait plutôt dit un scanner. Pas de doute : ils étaient scannés. Lorsque le flash rejoignit le vaisseau furling, celui-ci fit demi-tour et repartit en hyper espace.

Personne ne comprit vraiment ce qui s'était passé. Sam, Teal'c et Vala rejoignirent Jennifer et Jack à la passerelle.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, je croyais que nous étions attaqués ? Demanda Sam, qui n'avait pas vu la scène, tout comme Vala et les autres ne se trouvant pas près d'une fenêtre tournée vers les vaisseaux.

- Moi aussi, plaisanta Jack, je crois que nous leur avons fait peur.

- Non je ne crois pas, répondit alors Vala, j'ai lu dans le journal de bord que lorsque les Furlings ont décidé de détruire quelque chose, ils le font. C'est une race très déterminée…

- Alors pourquoi sont-ils partis ? Demanda Sam.

- Je crois qu'en nous scannant, ils ont trouvé quelque chose qui les intéresse à bord, sinon ils auraient ouvert le feu, proposa Teal'c

- Si c'est le cas, conclut Vala, ils ne vont pas nous lâcher.

- Vous n'avez pas tout simplement pensé qu'on leur a fait peur ? Insista Jack, ou alors ils n'ont jamais décidé de nous détruire.

- Il y a forcément une raison à ça, poursuivit Vala, le tout est de trouver laquelle.

La nuit avait été tendue, certains se vantaient d'avoir trouvé le sommeil mais tous savaient que c'était faux: la menace qui rôdait au dessus de leurs têtes les effrayaient tous à bord.

**à suivre…**

Un bon exemple :

une fois, une auteure a voulu

abandonner sa fiction car personne

ne lui donnait de review. Quelqu'un

(non, ce n'est pas moi) a eu la brillante

idée de lui prouver que ce qu'elle écrivait

n'était pas nul ! Résultat : elle a reprit

confiance en elle et a continué !

Vous pourriez être aussi géniaux,

vous savez ?


	20. Une petite pause

Pouhhh !

Les pauvres, ça n'arrête pas…

Je crois qu'on va leur accorder

_Une Petite Pause_,

qu'en dites-vous ?

**Une petite pause**

Le vaisseau des Furlings avait fait demi tour, repoussé par les offensives de l'entité de lumière. Même si Jack et Jennifer refusaient de l'admettre: ils avaient désormais une dette envers l'entité. Cela effrayait certain d'avoir une telle puissance à bord avec eux, surtout qu'ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que c'était. Vala avait passé la matinée à chercher d'autres programmes fantômes dans les systèmes. Mais comme celles de Lee, ces recherches furent sans succès. Teal'c se rendit bientôt dans la salle de la tour de contrôle afin de parler à son amie:

- Vala Mal Doran, lui annonça-t-il de sa voix grave et stoïque, ne croyez-vous pas que vous passez un peu trop de temps dans cette pièce?

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi vous ne sembliez pas informée de la situation.

- La situation ? Si, je sais que le vaisseau nous a faussé compagnie.

- Je ne parlais pas de cela Vala Mal Doran. Avez-vous revu l'entité de lumière depuis l'attaque ?

Vala regarda autour d'elle en réfléchissant un moment. Elle se leva alors et alla regarder dans le couloir. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas au courant. Bien sûr ce n'était pas dur à comprendre: vu tout le temps qu'elle passait la tête dans les ordinateurs.

Teal'c parvint cependant à la sortir de cette pièce, le temps d'un déjeuner au mess avec le restant de SG-1. Jack et Sam avaient presque fini leur plateau, mais ils restèrent tout de même car Jack avait quelque chose à leur annoncer.

- J'ai parlé au général Landry, hier.

- Et ? Demanda Vala, qui ne relâchait pas son attention de son ordinateur portable.

Jack, agacé par l'attitude de Vala, ferma son ordinateur en claquant la main dessus.

- Alors il m'a proposé de vous donner un peu de congés.

- Mais pourquoi des congés ? Demanda Vala, soudain intéressée.

- Parce que ça fait près de six mois qu'on est enfermés sur ce vaisseau et que suite aux événements récents…

- … Quoi ? S'énerva Vala, parce qu'on a complètement raté notre premier contact avec les Furlings, le SGC veut nous mettre aux arrêts ?

- Vala, la stoppa Sam, ce ne sont que des vacances.

- Oh… Désolée, je suis un peu à crans : je n'ai pas très bien dormi cette nuit.

- C'est justement pour ça que Hank veut qu'on prenne un congé, assura Jack.

- Et sans vouloir être indiscrète, s'immisça Sam, qu'est ce qui vous a empêché de dormir ?

- Encore un de ces drôles de rêves, répondit Vala avec une mine exténuée, je ne vous apprend rien : ce n'est pas le premier.

- En parlant de cela, demanda Teal'c, depuis quand faites-vous ces rêves ?

- Euh… Hésita Vala, je ne sais pas trop. J'en fais de temps en temps mais le premier que j'ai eu, je crois que… Mais si ! C'était quand on a découvert l'entité à bord !

- Vous croyez que c'est cette luciole qui vous fait faire des cauchemars ? Demanda Jack sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Je n'appellerai pas ça des cauchemars, répondit Vala, pensive. J'ai une étrange sensation quand je vois ces images : comme si ça ne venait pas de moi… Et j'ai comme l'impression que ça s'est réellement produit…

- On ne sait jamais, rétorqua Sam, tout est possible. Si vous nous en disiez plus sur ce que vous voyez ?

- Ça vous intéresse donc autant ? Demanda Vala, partagée entre la surprise et une sensation de malaise.

- Ce serait bien que vous nous en parliez, lui répondit la scientifique, on pourrait peut-être découvrir l'origine de ces rêves.

- Mais elle vient de te le dire Sam, lui dit alors Jack, c'est la lanterne ambulante qui nous a faussé compagnie depuis l'assaut de nos copains Furlings.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Répondit Sam. Si c'était l'entité qui en était la cause, Vala ne devrait pas faire ce genre de rêves maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là…

- Mais si ce n'est pas l'entité qui en est la cause, s'interrogea Teal'c, qu'est ce qui pourrait provoquer ces visions ?

Un grand silence s'invita à la table… Teal'c venait de poser une question des plus pertinentes à laquelle personne ne pouvait répondre. Vala constatant cela, elle changea de sujet :

- Quand est ce qu'on retourne sur Terre pour nos vacances ?

- Demain. Répondit Jack, 15 heures.

C'est donc ainsi que le lendemain, à 15 heures, toujours dans le même silence, SG-1 et certains membres de SG-2 rentrèrent au SGC. Landry les accueillit chaleureusement. Certains rentrèrent chez eux (Sam et Jack) tandis que Teal'c et Vala restèrent à la base.

Vala, qui s'ennuyait à mourir, sortait divers dossiers se trouvant dans son bureau. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait, et s'ennuyait toujours autant. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut marre et referma violemment un livre avant de le jeter sur le bureau. Teal'c arriva au même moment, et vit ce que Vala fit du pauvre petit livre qui eut la malchance de se trouver là.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien, Vala Mal Doran ? Lui demanda-t-il alors.

- Oh je m'ennuie !... Lui répondit-elle en s'étalant sur le bureau.

Teal'c regarda la jeune femme avec un regard surpris, tout en levant un sourcil. Elle lui renvoya le même regard, mais était incapable de lever un seul sourcil.

- Au fait, j'ai une petite question : pourquoi on a le droit à des vacances si c'est pour rester à la base ?

- Excellente question, Vala Mal Doran. Lui répondit Teal'c, toujours aussi sérieux et stoïque.

Lorsque le Jaffa eut fini sa phrase, le même silence infernal qui les suivaient depuis le début de la journée refit surface. Vala, toujours étalée sur son bureau, plongea la tête dans ses bras en poussant un mugissement. Le colonel Reynolds vint la sauver : il vint chercher Teal'c pour une revanche en salle de gym. A leur départ, Vala décida d'aller dormir un peu.

Elle tomba comme une pierre sur le lit de sa chambre. Elle était tellement ennuyée qu'elle s'assoupit presque immédiatement (ce n'était pas si étonnant vu l'heure qu'il était, c'était plutôt Teal'c qui surprenait à être encore opérationnel à minuit moins le quart).

La nuit avait très bien commencé, jusqu'au moment où Vala eut une autre vision. Elle crut à un rêve au début, un innocent petit rêve d'évasion dans une cité des anciens. Elle marchait le long d'un couloir très lumineux, elle n'était pas très à l'aise car elle avait le sentiment d'être épiée. Elle essayait de ne pas y penser, jusqu'au moment où un homme surgit de l'angle du couloir. Dans sa démarche, il lui donna un coup d'épaule dans le bras en la bousculant. Ce qui surprit le plus Vala dans son attitude, c'est qu'IL l'avait bousculée et lui demandait de s'en excuser.

Vala décida de l'ignorer et poursuivit sa promenade. Mais cet individu malpoli lui attrapa le bras et la força à le regarder en lui disant :

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu as perdu ta langue ? Vas-y, montre-moi ce que tu sais faire. Il parait que tu peux faire des choses qu'aucun de nous n'est capable de faire.

A ce moment-là, Vala ressentit une étrange émotion : une envie insaisissable de le frapper vint lui titiller le poing. Mais elle se refusait de le faire : une impression, comme une voix intérieure, lui disait de continuer à l'ignorer, et de passer outre cette provocation pour regagner ses quartiers. C'est ce qu'elle fit, elle passa son chemin. Elle passa tel un spectre face à cet individu qui lui cria alors à travers le couloir :

- Tu n'as rien dans le ventre ! On dit de toi que tu es l'altéran mais tu n'as même pas l'étoffe d'un ancien !

La haine devint plus pinçante, Vala serra son poing et s'apprêtait à se retourner pour aller le frapper, lorsqu'une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Une main apaisante. Vala sentit alors la haine récemment ressentit s'évaporer. Cette main était chaleureuse, elle semblait appartenir à quelqu'un qui comptait beaucoup. Vala se tourna alors vers cette personne qui venait d'apparaître, comme sortie tout droit d'un rêve… ou d'un cauchemar. En effet, cette personne était vêtue d'une robe de deuil, le visage voilé. Vala remarqua qu'elle-même était vêtue d'habits noirs.

Cette jeune fille se trouvant devant elle était vraiment très jeune, elle devait avoir à peine la majorité… Sa robe noire était brodée, et son voile de couleur tout aussi sombre, était assez transparent pour pouvoir voir son visage. Vala reconnut alors la petite fille qu'elle avait vue avec ses deux frères, lors de sa première vision. Elle avait un visage calme, posé, pourtant marqué par le chagrin. Ses yeux étaient bleus, un bleu qui rappela à Vala celui des yeux du jeune homme ayant volé le _Prométhée II_. Cette jeune fille lui dit d'une voix claire et délicate :

- Ignore-le, mon frère. N'oublie pas ce que père souhaitait pour toi. Rentrons, n'attirons pas d'avantages le regards du Conseil, c'est exactement ce qu'il veut.

Vala suivit alors sa ''sœur'' en silence. C'est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme se réveilla. Cette fois-ci, elle en était certaine : ces rêves n'étaient pas d'elle. Elle voyait les souvenirs d'un autre, les souvenirs de l'altéran. Mais pourquoi les voyait-elle ? C'est alors qu'elle eut une révélation : et si l'entité de lumière était l'altéran ? Elle savait pertinemment que les trois enfants étaient la clef, mais elle venait de découvrir que l'un d'eux, l'un des deux jumeaux, était l'altéran.

Vala était incapable de s'enlever ces visions de la tête, et elle ne tenait pas vraiment à garder cela pour elle. Elle voulut donc appeler Sam pour lui en parler. Elle attrapa le téléphone et composa son numéro.

- _Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Jack et Sam. Il n'y a personne, laissez donc un message._

- Suis-je bête ? Se dit-elle alors. Ils sont en vacances, ils ne vont pas les passer enfermés dans leur maison. Connaissant Jack, ils ont dû aller pêcher.

La jeune femme reposa le combiné et se leva, elle poussa alors un gigantesque bâillement. Elle s'habilla et alla au mess afin de prendre un bon petit-déjeuner. Là, elle fut surprise de trouve les O'Neill à la table avec Teal'c.

- Déjà debout ? lui demanda Jack, d'habitude vous faites la grâce matinée.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas et s'installa à la table e affichant un regard rond et surpris, elle ne prit même pas de plateau.

- Depuis quand êtes-vous rentrés ? Leur fit-elle alors.

- On est arrivés ce matin, répondit Sam. On s'est dit que vu que vous n'avez pas d'appartement en dehors de la base, on pouvait vous tenir compagnie.

- Vous n'étiez pas forcés, répondit Vala tandis que son visage ne pouvait afficher autre chose que la joie de revoir son amie. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de vos vacances ?

- Vu le temps qu'il fait, marmonna Jack… Vous avez vu les trombes qui tombent dehors ? Et on ne tenait pas vraiment à rester cloîtrés à la maison.

- Et vous ? Demanda Sam, comment ça se passe ? Pas très bien, on dirait…

- Non, répondit Teal'c, en effet.

- J'ai une idée ! S'exclama Sam, et si on allait à un spectacle en ville ce soir ?

- S'il ne pleut plus, bien sûr, ajouta Jack en jouant avec sa pomme.

Teal'c semblait approuver, mais Vala s'était endormie sur la table. Un silence gêné s'installa, et Sam la secoua un peu pour la réveiller. La jeune brune sursauta alors et s'exclama, effrayée :

- Non ! C'était un accident !

Jack, Teal'c et Sam furent alors surpris tandis que Vala continua :

- Excusez-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…

- Vous avez encore des visions ? Demanda Sam, inquiète.

- Oui, répondit Vala en se frottant les tempes, j'en ai marre : elles m'empêchent de dormir…

- Avez-vous appris quelque chose de nouveau depuis votre dernier rêve ?

- Oui, continua Vala, les paupières lourdes et l'air fatigué, maintenant je suis sûre que ce sont les souvenirs de l'altéran.

- Comment ça ? L'arrêta Sam, l'altéran est une personne ?

- Comment pouvez-vous en être si sûre ? Demanda Jack.

Vala regarda ses amis avec une légère hésitation avant de continuer :

- Dans mon rêve, un ancien me l'a dit…

- De quoi ? Reprit Jack, qui avait visiblement un peu de mal à la croire, il vous a dit que vous étiez l'altéran ?

- Ce n'est pas drôle Jack ! Lui répondit-elle alors en se fâchant quelque peu. Je n'ai pas la prétention d'être l'altéran, je dis juste que pour une raison inconnue, je revis ses souvenirs dans mon sommeil… Et à cause de ça, je ne dors plus alors je veux une explication, c'est tout !

- Peut-être que quelqu'un vous envoie un message de détresse, proposa Teal'c. Si vous êtes certaine que ces visions ont un rapport avec l'entité de lumière, c'est peut-être le cas.

- Il a raison, surenchérit Sam, on ne sait rien de cet être. Peut-être que c'est le seul moyen de communication que possède cette créature.

- Mouais, ajouta Jack histoire de faire partie de la conversation.

- Donc, conclut Vala, vous pensez que c'est l'entité, vous aussi ?

- C'est possible, répondit Sam.

Vala resta silencieuse un moment, elle réfléchissait. Le reste de la table se plongea dans le même silence, attendant une réaction de sa part.

- Non, leur dit-elle soudain, il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas. J'ai encore ces visions, même maintenant alors que nous sommes au SGC et que nous n'avons pas revu l'entité depuis l'attaque des Furlings.

- Je vous rappelle que c'est vous qui avez émis cette hypothèse la première ! Protesta Jack.

Vala regarda ses compagnons d'un air très perturbé. Elle se leva et repartit en silence, sans avoir pris de petit déjeuner. L'équipe ne savait quoi dire ni quoi faire devant un tel comportement. Aucun de Sam, Jack, Teal'c ou Reynolds ne la revit ensuite : elle resta toute la journée dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit, à essayer de provoquer une autre vision. Elle fixait le plafond de béton de sa chambre, n'écoutant que le ''tic-tac'' de sa montre. Elle resta ainsi pendant plusieurs heures avant de finalement s'endormir. Elle eut alors la vision qu'elle espérait.

Elle se trouvait dans un couloir d'Atlantis, face à l'homme qui faisait tout pour la provoquer lorsqu'elle avait une vision. Seulement cette fois, ce n'était pas une simple douleur de deuil qu'elle ressentait, mais un mélange de colère et de chagrin beaucoup plus intense. Elle essayait d'éviter cet homme à tout prix. Mais ce qu'il lui dit la fit réagir :

- Tu sais très bien que c'est de ta faute ce qui s'est passé.

- Ça suffit Ganthos ! Lui cria-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Le Conseil dit de toi que tu es plus puissant que nous. Je ne le crois pas : prouve-le !

- Je n'ai rien à faire de ce que le Conseil raconte sur moi, et je n'ai pas à me justifier devant toi !

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit dans le couloir. Mais tandis que son pas était ferme, elle fut déstabilisée lorsqu'elle entendit résonner une voix dans sa tête. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas la connaître, mais elle l'avait pourtant reconnue : c'était Fenelle, la reine des Furlings. C'était une impression vraiment étrange : Vala connaissait parfaitement cette femme et son esprit tordu, mais c'était comme si l'altéran, lui, entendait sa voix pour la première fois…

- Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas taire ? Lui demanda-t-elle telle une voix intérieure. Tu en as le pouvoir, il te suffit de l'utiliser. Son insolence ne fait que de t'interrompre dans ton deuil. Il essaye de te rendre coupable de ce qui est arrivé à ton père, mais peut-être est-ce lui qui l'a empêché d'effectuer l'Ascension ? Le Conseil a raison à ton sujet : tu es l'altéran. Tu es bien plus puissant que tous ces morveux ne le seront jamais. Ils devraient se plier à ta volonté pour cela, ou simplement te respecter. Pas comme cet insecte.

Vala se sentit alors nauséeuse, elle trembla et eut du mal à tenir debout, sans parler de sa vision qui se troubla. Comme si on l'avait droguée… Elle sentit une grande douleur à l'intérieur d'elle, une douleur pinçante et inexplicable. Un genou tombé à terre, elle se tourna vers Ganthos, qui la regardait comme s'il voulait que ce qui lui arrivait aboutisse. Elle tendit la main vers lui pour lui demander de l'aide, mais il restait là à la contempler dans sa douleur.

La vue floue de la jeune femme ne vit plus que sa main, tendue vers Ganthos qui riait, le sentiment de haine qu'il lui inspirait revenait progressivement. Une lumière intense, qui semblait provenir de sa main, finit de l'aveugler, en plus du flou. Mais avant de perdre connaissance pour une raison inconnue, elle eut le temps de voir une silhouette, celle de Ganthos, s'effondrer.

Le noir total, une sensation de froid… c'est ce que ressentit Vala avant d'être à nouveau plongée dans une vision. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur le cadavre de Ganthos. La jeune brune fut alors écartelée entre surprise et peur : elle regarda alors sa main.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ! Se dit-elle. Je… je l'ai tué… je l'ai tué…

Sa respiration devint des plus difficiles, elle tremblait, elle n'arrivait pas à le croire : elle avait ôté la vie à un homme. Aussi malhonnête et prétentieux fut-il, elle ne pouvait pas se pardonner cet acte. Ce n'était pas la première personne que Vala avait tuée, mais c'était là le premier crime de l'altéran. Dans ces visions, les émotions que Vala ressentaient n'étaient pas les siennes, mais celles de cet ancien… Elle était incapable de bouger, elle n'eut pas la force de faire disparaître le corps…

Une douleur latente d'avant l'accident la prenait petit à petit, tandis que des gens arrivèrent dans le couloir. Ils les trouvèrent alors ainsi : l'un à terre, étalé et sans vie et l'autre en sanglots, tremblant comme une feuille. Malgré tous les remords qu'elle pouvait avoir, elle avait ôté la vie… les passants la saisirent tandis qu'une femme parmi d'eux vint prendre le pouls de Ganthos :

- Il est mort, dit alors cette ancienne en tremblant de peur à la vue de Vala, qui s'empressa de répondre :

- Non ! C'était un accident ! Je vous en prie, il faut me croire, je ne le voulais pas !…

Cet acte impardonnable, Vala ne le savait pas, mais il avait bouleversé la vie de tous les anciens. Ce n'était pas tant l'acte en lui-même, mais les évènements qui se déroulèrent par la suite. Cette vision fut la dernière qu'elle eut ce jour-là. Elle eut beau essayer d'en provoquer d'autres, rien ne fit. Elle alla jusqu'à demander à Teal'c de lui apprendre à se plonger en kelno'reem. Elle passa le reste de ses vacances à essayer de réussir son kelno'reem. Mais elle n'y parvint jamais : trop de stress…

Qu'avait-il bien pu arriver à l'altéran après cela ? C'était un mystère que Vala était décidée à résoudre. Et pourquoi avait-elle ses visions ?

**à suivre…**

Dimanche matin, je me postai à

cet ordinateur qui m'est très utile,

je me connectai sur ma boîte mail, et là…

BAM ! Vous avez 7 nouveau(x) message(s).

Bon sang de bon soir : que vois-je ?

7 reviews de Fanfiction d'un coup !

C'est peu dire que j'ai été surprise :

MERCI MES CHERS LECTEURS !

PS : désolée, ce chapitre était un peu long,

mais c'est un des plus importants…


	21. Chapter 21

Ah… deuxième apparition !

Certains peuvent ajouter :

« tant attendue ! »

**XXI**

**Le pendentif**

Ce mardi-ci fut le préféré de la semaine aux yeux de SG-1, car ils étaient retournés sur l'_Andorphée_ la veille. Ce matin, Teal'c et Reynolds reprenaient leurs bonnes veilles habitudes et s'entraînaient en salle de gym tandis que Vala se rendait dans le bureau de Jack (Jennifer et lui en avaient un chacun afin d'éviter des embêtements. Elle y trouva Sam, mais pas le général.

- Tiens Sam, lui dit-elle, qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Où est Jack ?

- Justement je l'attends, et ça doit également être votre cas ? Répondit Sam.

- Bah je voulais lui parler…

- Il n'est pas encore arrivé, vous n'avez qu'à l'attendre avec moi.

- D'accord.

Vala s'assit sur la deuxième chaise devant le bureau. Un silence pesant s'installa alors, malgré le fait que Vala tapait sur ses genoux. Agacée par ce silence, Vala demanda à Sam :

- Comment ça se fait que vous êtes là et pas Jack ? Je croyais que vous vous leviez en même temps ?

- Jack commençait plus tard que moi aujourd'hui, alors monsieur a décidé de profiter de sa grasse matinée. Sauf que maintenant il est en retard…

Sam se mit alors à rire, Vala la regarda d'un drôle d'air, voulant savoir ce qui l'amusait :

- Si ça se trouve, il n'est même pas sorti du lit !

Les deux jeunes femmes éclatèrent de rire. Lorsqu'elles se calmèrent enfin, la scientifique demanda :

- Sans vouloir être indiscrète, de quoi vouliez-vous parler à Jack ?

- J'ai une nouvelle piste, s'écria Vala, très enthousiaste.

- Une nouvelle piste pour… ?

- Pour retrouver le propriétaire de ce pendentif, lui répondit-elle en lui tendant le pendentif de l'inconnu ayant volé le _Prométhée__II_.

-Mais c'est génial Vala ! J'appelle Jack !

Sam attrapa sa radio sur le bureau et appela son mari resté dans leur chambre. Il était affalé sur le lit, Sam avait raison : il ne s'était même pas levé. Il attrapa la radio sur sa table de chevet pour répondre d'une voix endormie :

- Allô ?

- _Jack,__c__'__est__moi,_ lui dit alors Sam, _tu__sais__que__tu__es__en__retard ?_

- Non, je ne suis pas en retard : je commence ma journée à neuf heures…

- _Il__est__presque__dix__heures__moins__le__quart__Jack._

- Quoi ? S'écria Jack en sursautant, euh j'arrive tout de suite !

Il laissa tomber sa radio et se mit à courir dans toute la chambre pour vite se préparer. Environs vingt minutes plus tard, Sam le trouva dans l'ascenseur :

- Alors, lui demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, on a oublié de régler le réveil ?

- Non, je ne l'ai pas entendu… Euh, je commence par quoi aujourd'hui ?

- On t'attend pour un briefing, Vala a une nouvelle piste.

Justement en salle de briefing, Vala et Teal'c commençaient vraiment à s'impatienter, sans parler de Jennifer (dont l'idée de commencer sans Jack lui passa par la tête)… Lorsque Jack arriva ENFIN, il tomba comme une pierre dans la chaise à côté de Teal'c. Jennifer rit bien du spectacle… Puis le général dit :

- Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez Vala ? Sam m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé une piste pour retrouver Monsieur Prométhée.

Sam, Vala, Teal'c et Jennifer se tournèrent alors vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard surpris.

- Quoi ? Demanda alors Jack de son air innocent.

- Monsieur Prométhée ? Répéta Sam

- Bah oui, répondit Jack. On ne connaît pas son nom alors autant lui donner un surnom. Vous n'en avez pas marre de l'appeler tout le temps « le type du _Prométhée__II_ », « l'inconnu du _Prométhée__II_ », « celui qui a volé le _Prométhée__II_ »…

- C'est bon, coupa Vala, on a compris Jack.

- Bon alors vous avez quelque chose ou pas ?

- Vous vous souvenez que je vous ai dit qu'il m'avait appris que ses poursuivants avaient trouvé le moyen de le repérer n'importe où ?

- Oui, répondit Jack, et vous nous avez dit que c'étaient des vaisseaux furling. Vous avez trouvé ce moyen ?

- Quand j'étais à bord du _Prométhée__II_ avec lui, j'ai remarqué que les capteurs du vaisseau ont détecté une étrange émission d'énergie durant tout son séjour à bord.

- C'était sûrement ce bijou dont vous nous avez parlé… Proposa Jennifer.

- C'est ce que j'ai cru aussi ! Répondit Vala, seulement le pendentif en question est ici. Avec l'aide du docteur Lee, j'ai repéré cette même émission d'énergie sur F3A-526 ce matin.

- Donc vous pensez que c'est lui ? Demanda Sam.

- J'en suis convaincue ! S'exclama la jeune femme.

- Vala, interrompit Jack, vous savez que 526 est une planète gouvernée par les Furlings ?

- Si nous y allons déguisés, répondit Sam, ça ne pose pas de problèmes. Nous avons déjà infiltré trois villages ''protégés'' sans nous faire repérer.

- Peut-être que cette énergie est un mouchard qu'ils lui ont mis ? Intervint Jennifer. Si c'est le cas, vous savez qu'ils vont nous courser après. Enfin, si vous n'êtes pas repérés sur cette planète.

- Une fois à bord, argumenta Sam, nous pourrons toujours lui extraire ce mouchard et le jeter dans l'espace…

- Aller sur cette planète peut s'avérer très dangereux, s'inquiéta Jack.

- De toute façon ça ne durera pas longtemps, poursuivit Vala, on vient juste chercher quelqu'un.

- Si tant est qu'il veuille venir… Marmonna Jack.

- Pourquoi refuserait-il, O'Neill ? Demanda Teal'c.

- C'est évident qu'il vous suivra si c'est vous qui lui demandez, Teal'c, répondit alors le général. Mais la dernière fois que Vala l'a vu, il a volé un vaisseau pour s'enfuir. Qui vous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas à vous glisser entre les doigts là-bas ?

Aucun ne trouva de réponse à ce que Jack venait de demander. Ils le fuyaient du regard et se contentaient d'attendre sa réponse. Puis Jennifer ajouta :

- Si vous n'êtes pas revenus d'ici deux heures, on vous envoie du renfort.

- Allez, répondit Jack, dépêchez-vous avant qu'on ne change d'avis !

Ils sortirent en silence, Teal'c partit devant tandis que Sam et Vala, complices, poussèrent un cri de joie.

- C'est dingue ! S'écria Vala, je sentais bien que Jennifer ne serait pas dur à convaincre, mais Jack… Qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit pour qu'il accepte ? Lui demanda Vala.

- Je lui ai promis que s'il autorisait cette mission, répondit Sam d'un air conspirateur et sadique, je trierai ses dossiers du personnel restés au SGC, à sa place.

Vala afficha un grand sourire sur son visage, elle sauta au coup de Sam en disant :

- Je vous adore Sam ! Je trierai les dossiers à votre place pour vous remercier !

Elle s'en alla en sautillant dans le couloir, Sam la regarda partir d'un air amusé :

- Trop marrante ! Pensa-t-elle.

**à suivre…**

Sur ce coup-là, Sam a raison :

Vala a toujours été marrante !


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

**Le bûcher**

Avant de partir, Sam, Teal'c et Vala se changèrent et vêtirent des habits de paysans, adaptés au lieu où ils se rendaient. Vala ne put s'empêcher d'enfiler une belle robe bleue, brune et blanche. Tandis que Sam et Teal'c firent dans la simplicité, et prirent le soin de porter de longues capes qui cacheraient leur équipement. Après avoir traversé le vortex, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une forêt, il faisait sombre car c'était le soir.

- Etes-vous bien sûre que cet homme se trouve ici, Vala Mal Doran ? Demanda Teal'c

- Sam, demanda Vala, vous voulez bien me passer votre capteur portable, s'il vous plaît ?

- Inutile, répondit Sam, il y a un village juste là. Si Mr. Prométhée doit se trouver quelque part, ce sera forcément là.

- Alors le surnom est adopté ? Plaisanta Vala.

Sam afficha un sourire amusé tandis que Teal'c leva un sourcil tout en restant aussi stoïque de d'ordinaire (GRR ! Tu m'énerves ! Réagit un peu, quoi !).

- Bon, reprit Sam, on y va ou pas ?

Ils se dirigèrent alors à travers les arbres pour arriver aux portes du village éclairé aux torches. Leurs déguisements allaient leur permettre de passer inaperçus, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu d'arriver en plein milieu d'une cérémonie Furling. A l'intérieur du village se trouvaient plusieurs soldats furling, ainsi qu'un bûcher qui avait été préparé mais pas allumé. Ce bûcher rappelait assez à SG-1 celui qu'utilisaient les Oris pour brûler ceux qui refusaient de les vénérer. C'était une dalle gravée de chemins entourant la victime, qui faisaient durer le supplice en laissant le temps à la victime de mourir de peur avant de brûler.

Cette cérémonie ressemblait à un lavage de printemps, destiné à faire un exemple afin de dissuader quiconque de défier les Furlings. Mais SG-1 était alors très mal : si un Furling se trouvait là, ils allaient être très vite démasqués à cause de leurs pouvoirs télépathes. Et, malheureusement, ce fut le cas. Sous l'injonction d'un chef des armées furlings présent sur place, les membres de SG-1 furent capturés et attachés au milieu de la foule, à genoux face au bûcher. Le garde s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda :

- Êtes-vous venus libérer votre ami ?

- Désolée, répondit Sam, mais nous ne connaissons personne ici. Nous ne sommes que des voyageurs.

- On ne voulait pas interrompre votre cérémonie… Assura Vala, qui tirait comme une malade sur ses liens.

Il ne répondit pas, se redressa et marcha vers les villageois relevés. Sam, Teal'c et Vala le reconnurent : ils l'avaient vu à bord du vaisseau de la reine alors qu'ils négociaient avec elle. C'était Raitz, le chef des armées du vassal Onburn. C'est pour cela qu'il les avait reconnus. Puis il ajouta :

- Les Furlings savent pardonner et donner une seconde chance. Ils vont vous donner un dernier avertissement : vous allez connaître le châtiment réservé à ceux qui défient leurs maîtres. Amenez le traître !

Vala, Sam et Teal'c tournèrent alors la tête lorsqu'ils virent deux villageois baraqués amener un jeune homme. Celui-ci se défendait : il donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'un de ses ravisseurs mais le second le tenait trop fermement pour qu'il puisse s'enfuir. Le premier le frappa violemment dans l'abdomen, suffisamment pour l'affaiblir le temps de l'emmener et de l'attacher au milieu du bûcher. Vala le reconnut sans peine : c'était_LUI_ ! Son cœur fit un bond en le revoyant et elle tira encore plus forts sur la corde qui la retenait. Elle tira si fort qu'elle entendit un crac.

Raitz s'approcha du jeune homme, ligoté au milieu de la pierre du bûcher, et lui dit alors :

- Les Furlings sont cléments : ils te laissent une dernière chance. Supplie-les, implore leur pardon et fait serment d'allégeance à ta Reine.

En guise de réponse, il se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Jamais je ne vous servirai, lui dit-il sèchement en relevant la tête et en le fixant intensément.

Le chef des armées perdit alors son sang froid et le frappa au visage. Le jeune homme n'en eut cure et cracha sur les bottes de Raitz. Celui-ci fit alors signe à un villageois tenant une torche, qui alluma l'huile dans le seau se trouvant au bout du bûcher.

- Je te laisse le choix, continua Raitz, ton salut au service de ta Reine, ou le feu.

Le jeune homme lança un regard insouciant sur le seau en feu et fit un sourire narquois au Furling.

- Le feu, répondit-il comme s'il choisissait entre deux bonbons.

Lorsque le villageois commença à déverser le liquide enflammé dans les chemins de pierres formant le bûcher, des voix de protestation s'élevèrent alors : celle de Sam, Teal'c et Vala.

- Laissez-le tranquille !

Le jeune homme regarda alors les trois prisonniers essayant de prendre sa défense, il reconnut la jeune brune :

- Vala ?

- C'est moi, répondit-elle, impuissante.

Le feu s'infiltrait petit à petit et se rapprochait lentement de sa future victime, qui avait vingt fois le temps de mourir à cause de l'appréhension.

Vala s'adressa au garde furling et tenta de négocier pour que les villageois reviennent sur cette décision de le brûler. Mais rien n'y fit, il ne l'écoutait même pas et admirait le spectacle de ce bûcher. Lorsque le feu atteignit la partie centrale du bûcher, là où était piégé le jeune homme, Sam, Teal'c et Vala crièrent de plus belle, sachant pourtant que cela ne servait à rien.

Les flammes commencèrent à embraser le jeune homme et ses hurlements de douleur résonnaient dans les oreilles de Vala, et ses cris se mélangeaient aux siens. Les cordes qui la retenaient avait craqué tant elle avait tiré dessus. La jeune femme parvint à se libérer en s'arrachant la peau des poignets. Elle frappa le villageois qui tentait de la retenir. Un garde Furling s'apprêtait à lui tirer dessus mais Raitz lui fit un signe d'inutilité. Vala s'approcha du feu mais elle ne pouvait pas se jeter dedans. Non pas qu'elle n'en était pas capable pour lui sauver la vie, mais une force inconnue la repoussait du feu tel un aimant.

Une lumière aveuglante surgit du feu qui s'éteignit, une lumière semblable à celle de l'entité de lumière (heureusement qu'elle semblait les suivre partout). Les flammes qui disparurent laissèrent apparaître une silhouette sévèrement brûlée, immobile. Les poignets de Vala avaient souffert, les cordes les avaient lacérés mais elle ne s'occupait pas de son sang qui coulait, ni de la douleur… Elle sentait son cœur battre très fort, mais lentement. Ses joues étaient inondées de larmes et ses jambes tremblaient : c'était fini, le jeune homme était mort. Elle monta sur le bûcher refroidi et tomba sur ses genoux à côté de ce qu'il restait de lui : une silhouette calcinée…

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se força à retenir ses larmes. Les villageois restaient tous immobiles, ébahis par cette lumière qui, pour eux, étaient le signe de la grâce des Furlings. Sam et Teal'c étaient attristés par la scène. Ils avaient été détachés par des villageois lorsque le feu s'était éteint. Ils virent leur amie sortir d'une de ses poches le pendentif du jeune homme et le serrer dans sa main, au moins aussi fort qu'elle le serrait _lui_. Elle le mit dans sa main brûlée et Sam vint poser la sienne sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci laissa alors éclater ses sanglots. Elle se tourna alors vers son amie et lui dit entre deux sanglots :

- Je ne connaissais même pas son nom…

**à suivre…**

« Oh non, trop nul !

Dis-moi comment il s'appelait !

Tu vas le faire ressusciter, au moins ? »

fut la réaction de ma première lectrice

a qui j'ai prêté le brouillon.

Y'en a-t-il d'autres du même avis ?


	23. Chapter 23

Après mîntes et mîntes réflexions… J'ai décidé d'être sympa et de suivre le conseil de ma lectrice n°1… Ne pleurez pas, « Monsieur Prométhée » est vivant ! Je ne devrais pas vous le dire, en plus ! (

**XXIII**

**Fantôme**

Soudain, un vaisseau de type _Orion_ traversa les nuages et s'arrêta au dessus du village. Les gardes furlings sortirent leurs lances pour l'attaquer mais des tirs de P90 provenant des alentours du village les arrêtèrent. Le colonel Reynolds entra alors dans le village accompagné d'au moins trois équipes militaires qui encerclèrent les habitants, les Furlings jetèrent leurs armes et restèrent bien sagement immobiles. Reynolds se dirigea vers Vala, toujours en pleurs, Sam et Teal'c n'eurent même pas à lui expliquer la situation qu'il comprit. Il s'avança vers ses collègues et regarda la jeune femme avec compassion. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'il fallait partir lorsque SG-1 et lui entendirent un souffle. Vala l'avait bien senti : c'était « Mr. Prométhée », il était encore vivant !

- Il faut le sortir de là, dit alors la jeune brune en essuyant ses larmes.

Teal'c aida Reynolds à l'installer précautionneusement sur un brancard et Reynolds attrapa sa radio pour appeler le vaisseau qui les survolait :

- _Prométhée__II_, ici le colonel Reynolds, on a récupéré SG-1, prêts à remonter à bord.

Les anneaux de transfert ramenèrent toutes les équipes à bord. Le vaisseau partit alors en hyper espace pour rejoindre l'_Andorphée_. Vala semblait très tendue. Une fois à bord de leur vaisseau, elle attendit à la passerelle que le docteur Brightman lui donne des nouvelles de son patient, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se changer. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, l'alarme interne fut déclenchée et Vala se décida alors à sortir du poste. Teal'c et Sam se rendirent avec elle dans la pièce où le signal avait été lancé : l'infirmerie où Brightman et l'équipe médicale allaient s'occuper de « Mr. Prométhée ».

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Reynolds et le major Lorne étaient déjà sur place, aidant les infirmiers, personne ne portait de blessure physique mais ils semblaient dans les vapes. En observant la scène, Vala tomba sur le brancard sur lequel avait été placé le jeune homme, celui-ci était vide. Elle se retourna alors vers Sam, qui aidait le docteur Brightman à se relever.

- Que s'est-il passé, docteur ? Lui demanda Sam.

- On a voulu l'installer sur un lit… Lui répondit-elle, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite : il y a eu une lumière intense… J'ai dû perdre connaissance, parce que je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite…

- Le brancard est vide, Sam. Interrompit Vala, encore très perturbée.

- Quelqu'un l'a enlevé. Affirma Teal'c. Et si ce que le docteur Brightman a vu s'avère être exacte, il s'agirait de l'entité de lumière.

- Mais pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille ? Demanda Vala.

- Peut-être à cause de son mouchard, proposa Sam.

- Mais le feu ne l'a pas détruit ? S'inquiéta Vala.

N'ayant pas de réponse à cette question, ils organisèrent des recherches dans tout le vaisseau. Tout le personnel y participa… même Jack, qui ne savait pas, par contre, que c'était l'entité qui l'avait enlevé. Sam et Ellis restèrent dans la salle de contrôle pour surveiller les images des kinos, et repérer ainsi quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Soudain, les lumières du couloir où se trouvaient Jack et l'équipe de sécurité s'éteignirent.

- Sam, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lui demanda Jack par radio.

- Ce n'est pas moi, assura-t-elle, il y a des fluctuations de courant dans votre zone. Il y en a aussi dans le secteur de Vala et Teal'c. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer : ça ressemble à ce que fait l'entité mais elle ne l'a jamais fait à deux endroits différents.

- Peut-être qu'il y en a deux ? Proposa Lee.

- Teal'c, Vala, les appela Jack avec sa radio, vous me recevez ?

_- …_

Le général n'eut pas le temps d'attendre une réponse : devant lui se trouvait l'entité de lumière.

- Oh j'en ai marre… se dit-il, regrettant presque de ne pas être retourné sur Terre. Excusez-moi, poursuivit-il en s'adressant à l'entité, vous pourriez vous éloigner s'il vous plaît ? Parce que vous parasitez ma ligne, merci.

Lorsque celle-ci repartit, Jack réessaya de contacter Vala et Teal'c.

- _Jack ?_ Lui répondit Vala.

- Comment ça va de votre côté ?

- _Teal__'__c__et__moi__on__s__'__est__séparés :__il__est__parti__en__salle__d__'__embarquement__pour__surveiller__la__porte.__J__'__ai__gardé__les__instruments__de__Sam__et__ils__ont__détecté__l__'__entité__près__de__là__où__je__me__trouve.__Je__vais__la__poursuivre._

- Pourquoi voulez-vous la poursuivre ?

_- C'est elle qui a enlevé Mr. Prométhée !_

- Pardon ? Oh c'est pas vrai ! Je viens de la croiser !

_- Quoi ? Mais je viens de vous dire que je la détecte…_

_-__Vala,__Jack._ Les interrompit Sam. _Soyez__prudents,__selon__Lee__il__se__pourrait__qu__'__on__ait__deux__entités__à__bord._

Le général et la jeune femme se mirent alors d'accord pour poursuivre chacun une entité. Mais Jack était convaincu que c'était celle que Vala détectait qui retenait leur patient. Vala suivit l'énergie que détectaient les instruments de Sam. Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle s'attendait à trouver une entité de lumière, elle se retrouva face à un fantôme ! Contre le mur en face d'elle était appuyé « Mr. Prométhée » ! Vala sentit alors son cœur faire un bond, elle regarda fixement cette silhouette effacée par l'obscurité, en essayant de trouver la source de cette vision cauchemardesque.

Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il tremblait, et qu'elle entendit un souffle irrégulier percer le silence, elle comprit qu'il était bien réel. Elle avait du mal à le croire puisqu'il n'était plus brûlé… Elle comprit alors que l'entité qui l'avait enlevé, l'avait fait pour le guérir. Le détecteur de Sam lui glissa alors de la main et tomba par terre. La jeune femme se crispa, de peur que ce bruit ne le fasse fuir. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle vit le jeune homme partir dans le couloir, appuyé contre le mur, les jambes fléchissant… Il semblait faible, mais malgré cela il fuyait encore.

Vala eut alors un souvenir pénible qui lui revint en mémoire : sa propre fuite. Elle courut après lui dans le couloir et elle l'attrapa par l'épaule en le retournant.

- Attendez ! Ne partez pas ! Lui cria-t-elle.

Mais elle avait été un peu trop brutale en le retournant et il dut s'asseoir par terre pour récupérer. Son visage lui apparut alors, si Vala n'avait pas assisté à la scène, elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il avait été brûlé vif. La lumière qu'avaient vu les infirmiers et Brightman était sans doute l'entité qui l'avait soigné… Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa sa main sur son épaule en le regardant, inquiète. L'entité l'avait peut-être guéri, mais il n'avait pas recouvré toutes ses forces, et cela se voyait. La jeune femme n'avait pas changé d'avis : elle voulait toujours l'aider, surtout maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il n'était pas perdu. Son avis à lui non plus n'avait pas changé : il ne voulait toujours pas de cette aide.

- Arrêtez de fuir, je vous en prie. Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas le choix.

- On a toujours le choix.

- Pas cette fois.

- Que vous a-t-on donc fait pour que vous fuyiez même ceux qui veulent vous aider ?

Après une hésitation qui avait confié une expression des plus attristées au jeune homme, il poursuivit hésitant :

- Ils les ont tous tué…

- Mais pourquoi vous font-ils cela ?

- …

Vala ne supportait pas sa peine, il lui répondait en la fuyant du regard, et elle finit par se mettre à genoux afin d'être à son niveau. Elle vit alors à quel point ça lui pesait : son visage était noyé de tristesse. Sa vie n'avait visiblement pas été facile, Vala le sentait. Elle n'avait rien trouvé à répondre à ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre… mais elle était toujours là, présente malgré tout. A force de la voir comme ça, il releva la tête vers elle, puis lui demanda :

- Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'aider ?

- Je sais ce que vous ressentez…

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas le savoir, lui répondit-il en tournant la tête.

Vala attrapa le visage du jeune homme pour le forcer à la regarder. Celui de la jeune femme était partagé entre la colère et la peine :

- J'ai passé ma vie à fuir : je SAIS ce que c'est ! De n'avoir aucun endroit où se réfugier, aucune personne sur qui compter. Je sais ce que ça fait, et je ne le souhaite à personne. Personne ne mérite de vivre comme ça, c'est pour cela que je veux vous aider. Alors laissez-moi vous aider, je vous en prie.

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme détourna le regard de celui de la jeune femme suppliante. Ses poursuivants tuaient tous ceux qui l'aidaient, et c'était pour cela qu'il refusait toute aide. Vala devait alors trouver des arguments prouvant qu'ils ne risquaient rien.

- Vous savez que nous sommes perdus ? Lui dit-elle alors, nous dérivons sur ce vaisseau depuis presque un an. Nous avons déjà été attaqués par les Furlings.

- Vous êtes encore là…

- Vous n'avez plus besoin de fuir : ici vous êtes en sécurité…

La radio de Vala se ralluma, Jack l'appela et cela la fit sursauter :

- _Vala,__répondez__s__'__il__vous__plaît !__Où__êtes-vous ?_

- Tout va bien Jack, lui répondit Vala.

Elle s'éloigna un petit peu du jeune homme, lui demandant de ne pas bouger. Elle vit Jack déambuler avec l'équipe de sécurité à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle leur fit signe et le courant fut rétabli. Vala expliqua vite fait la situation au général qui eut du mal à la croire. Elle s'apprêtait à retourner voir le jeune homme mais celui-ci était parti. Vala soupira : elle n'avait pas réussi à le convaincre de rester… Elle courut à toute vitesse vers la salle d'embarquement en prévenant Teal'c. Jack et l'équipe de sécurité la suivirent. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les lumières étaient éteintes, Teal'c était désarmé et la porte des étoiles activée. Le jeune homme se trouvait juste devant le vortex, Vala lui cria :

- Attendez, non !

Il se retourna vers elle mais ne s'arrêta pas : il franchit le vortex. La porte se désactiva après son passage et le courant fut rétabli. Les autres équipes, ainsi que Sam et Jennifer les rejoignirent. Lorsqu'ils virent Vala immobile, fixant la porte, ils comprirent ce qui s'était passé sans que ni Jack, ni Teal'c, n'eurent besoin de le leur expliquer.

Vala se sentait mal, elle savait très bien ce que cette vie allait lui faire : elle le savait très bien pour l'avoir vécu. Elle refusait de le laisser tomber. Après tout, il l'avait aidé à retrouver l'_Andorphée_, et elle voulait vraiment le remercier pour ça. Mais surtout, elle avait trouvé quelqu'un avec qui elle pouvait partager cette expérience, sachant qu'il comprendrait mieux que quiconque. Elle n'en revenait pas de s'être autant attache à quelqu'un en aussi peu de temps. Si elle voulait le retrouver, c'était peut-être parce qu'il avait emporté une part de son cœur avec lui…

à suivre…


	24. Chapter 24

On m'a crié dessus :

« Pourquoi il est encore parti ! »,

« On va le revoir, au moins ? »,

« C'est quoi son nom, bon sang ! ».

Mais tout le monde s'occupe uniquement de Monsieur Prométhée. Et l'altéran alors ? Vous vous en fichez ? On va encore me dire « C'est quoi ? » je suppose, alors voilà quelque chose qui va (j'espère), vous tenir en haleine. Pour l'instant, Monsieur Prométhée aux oubliettes, NA !

**XXIV**

**L'entité**

Vala s'était replongée dans un épisode de travail intensif pendant cette semaine qui s'était écoulée après la fuite de Monsieur Prométhée. Ce matin-là, elle fut réveillé par un bruit étrange: on aurait dit que quelqu'un grattait contre le mur… Elle se leva et alla regarder dans le couloir, elle vit alors l'entité de lumière. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu, c'était lorsqu'elle avait soigné Monsieur Prométhée, et pour cela, Vala tenait vraiment à la remercier. Elle était restée cachée depuis. L'entité partit dans le couloir et Vala la suivit. La lumière la conduisit jusqu'à la salle de la tour de contrôle. Jack, Jennifer, Sam et Teal'c étaient déjà sur place.

Ils étaient tous les cinq regroupés autour de la tour, se demandant ce que la lumière allait encore leur faire comme tour de passe-passe technologique. Mais ils n'eurent aucune surprise de ce genre. Non pas qu'ils ne furent pas surpris, loin de là. En effet, l'entité rayonna d'avantages par rapport à d'habitude, mais elle disparut aussitôt, en s'évaporant.

Mais Sam avait remarqué que, sur l'ordinateur de bord du vaisseau, apparaissaient une série de fichiers remplis de glyphes anciens.

- Euhh, Vala ?… Appela-t-elle. Vous pourriez venir voir ça, s'il vous plaît ?

La jeune femme s'empressa de venir et découvrit alors les fichiers ouverts par leur amie entité. Sam était très intriguée, au moins autant que les autres, mais malheureusement la traduction de ces glyphes risquait d'être longue…

- Je vous en prie Vala, approuva Jennifer, prenez tout votre temps.

Sam et Vala virent leurs amis quitter la pièce et elles se mirent au travail. Jennifer, suivie de Teal'c et Jack, devait se rendre en salle d'embarquement car juste avant l'intrusion de l'entité et de Vala, elle avait reçu un communiqué que Teal'c lui avait apporté justement, l'y convoquant. La porte des étoiles était ouverte, et un docteur l'attendait avec une radio à la main.

- Docteur Lee ? Demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Oh docteur, se reprit-il, le général Landry pour vous.

Il lui tendit la radio et Jennifer répondit :

- Général Landry, ici le docteur Miller, je vous écoute.

Dans la salle de la tour de contrôle, Sam commençait à fatiguer car le volume d'informations était vraiment trop important. Vala proposa elle-même de faire une pause, ce qui était très surprenant de sa part… Mais les deux jeunes femmes ne purent souffler car au même moment la radio de Sam se mit à grésiller. Elle décrocha donc de son ordinateur et alla voir qui l'appelait :

- O'Neill, j'écoute. Dit-elle alors.

_- Sam ? Ouh là, y'a de la friture… Allô ? C'est Jack._

La radio était vraiment très désagréable à écouter : il y avait beaucoup de parasites et d'interférences. Ils n'avaient encore jamais eu ce problème…

- Jack ? Demanda Sam en affichant une grimace en réponse aux grésillements.

_- Je ne t'ent… Sam. Bon bah si t… çois, Miller veut nous pa… dans son bureau._

A la fin de la phrase coupée de Jack, Sam éteignit la radio avec un grand soulagement de ses oreilles, et de celles de Vala. Elles avaient comprit l'essentiel, c'était le plus important. Vala regarda son amie en poussant un soupir. Mais malgré le fait qu'elles auraient bien aimé faire une petite pause, elles durent se rendre à la petite réunion dans le bureau de Jennifer, où les attendaient déjà les garçons.

Ils étaient tous les quatre là, face à leur patron. Attendant de savoir ce qu'il y avait de si urgent.

- Voilà, commença-t-elle avec une mine un peu perplexe, le général Landry m'a appelée. Il m'a transmis des ordres de la CIS.

- Oh, râla Jack en levant les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent encore ?

- Ils veulent que nous mettions entre parenthèses les travaux sur l'altéran afin de nous concentrer sur les Furlings.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent SG-1 et Jack en chœur.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, continua Vala, je n'arrive plus à dormir à cause de ses visions, moi !

- Croyez-moi Vala, moi aussi je souhaiterais en apprendre d'avantages sur le sujet, je ne suis pas d'accord avec leur décision non plus.

- On est forcés de faire ce qu'ils disent ? Demanda Jack exaspéré.

- Etant donné que la CIS a décidé de mettre un terme à cette expédition, expliqua Sam, toute aussi scandalisée, nous n'avons pas le choix Jack.

- Nous devons être prudents avec ces gens-là, assura Jennifer. Je vous ferai remarquer que s'il y a encore des activités à bord, c'est bien parce que la CIS a appris que nous avons rencontré les Furlings. Ils veulent que l'on se concentre sur eux afin de pouvoir nous défendre contre une éventuelle attaque.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, assura Jack en haussant le ton, on peut très bien faire comme si de rien n'était et s'ils attaquent, on demandera à notre luciole de les envoyer promener.

- Si tant est qu'elle en soit capable, interrompit Vala d'un ton calme. Il faudrait peut-être arrêter de tout le temps compter sur elle, elle pourrait très bien nous lâcher un de ces jours.

- Vala a raison, continua Sam, si nous devons essuyer une autre attaque, c'est avec nos propres moyens que nous devrons riposter.

- Nous allons donc suivre les directives de la Commission, conclut Jennifer en se levant. A long terme, c'est la meilleure attitude à adopter.

- Mais… bégaya Vala, et l'altéran ?

- Pour l'instant, on oublie. Répondit fermement Jennifer.

- Vous ne pouvez pas faire une chose pareille. Dit alors une voix de femme inconnue qui semblait flotter autour d'eux.

Jack regarda la pièce tandis que tous affichaient une expression de surprise et d'incompréhension.

- Suis-je le seul à avoir entendu ça ? Demanda insouciamment Jack.

- Je ne crois pas, non. Répondit Teal'c.

La porte du bureau se mit à grincer, SG-1, Jack et Jennifer se tournèrent alors dans cette direction et observèrent de la lumière qui passait en dessous tandis que les lampes de la pièce commençaient à faiblir. Puis à travers la porte commença à passer un flot de lumière, l'entité était là. Elle entra à vitesse foudroyante et passa entre Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Vala, qui s'écartèrent vite de son passage. La luciole géante rayonnait plus que d'habitude et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là virent une silhouette apparaître dans la lumière.

Deux mains blanches frappèrent alors le bureau de Jennifer tandis que le reste de la lumière s'évapora pour laisser place à une femme vêtue de blanc qui semblait très en colère. Jennifer, face à elle et à qui était destinée cette colère, fit un bond sur son fauteuil en la voyant foncer vers elle. Elle put voir apparaître sous ses cheveux bruns et frisés une paire d'yeux bleus clair qui la fixaient d'un air méchant. Ce devait être elle cette voix qu'ils avaient entendu. La femme ouvra la bouche pour continuer :

- Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner les recherches de l'altéran ! Il a besoin de vous !

Mais avant qu'aucun d'eux n'eut le temps de réagir, cette femme perdit connaissance et tomba devant le bureau de Miller, encore secouée de ce qu'elle venait de voir… Les cinq collègues se regroupèrent autour d'elle. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'avoir compris toute la situation, ils appelèrent Brightman qui emmena sa patiente à l'infirmerie.

Finalement, l'entité de lumière était bel et bien un être supérieur…

**à suivre…**


	25. Chapter 25

Je vais vous faire une confidence :

Lazla, je n'ai décidé que c'était une femme qu'au dernier moment. Ce nom convient aussi bien à un homme. Mais bon, je me suis dit : « Un peu d'instinct maternel ».

Alors voilà, Lazla est une femme !

**XXV**

**Lazla**

Le docteur Brightman s'occupait de cette femme, sans doute une ancienne, depuis presque cinq heures. Lorsqu'elle vit ses cinq visiteurs à la porte de l'infirmerie, elle alla à leur rencontre.

- Alors, demanda jack, comment va notre invitée ?

- Mal, répondit le docteur avec pessimisme. Je ne sais pas à quoi c'est dû, mais ses organes ne fonctionnent plus très bien.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Jennifer, inquiète.

- Malheureusement, à part lui faire une greffe de plusieurs organes, rien. Je suis désolée.

Brightman retourna auprès de sa patiente, laissant l'équipe bouleversée. Ils s'étaient habitués aux visites de cette luciole géante et aux tours de passe-passe qu'elle leur faisait parfois. Lorsqu'ils la voyaient comme entité, ils étaient loin de se douter que c'était une ancienne. Jennifer vit Brightman leur faire signe, puis revenir vers eux.

- Elle vient de se réveiller et elle vous demande, leur informa-t-elle.

Jennifer, Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Vala s'approchèrent alors. Pour une personne dont les organes étaient défectueux, à part un teint légèrement jaune, elle semblait plutôt en forme.

- Bonjour, hésita Jennifer, euh… je suis le doct…

- Les présentations sont inutiles docteur Miller, la coupa la femme. Je sais qui vous êtes, tous.

- Dans ce cas, reprit Jack, peut-on savoir qui vous êtes ?

- Je ne suis qu'un messager.

- Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda doucement Sam.

- Vous m'avez toujours appelée ''l'entité'', leur dit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, pourquoi changer maintenant ?

- Parce que ce surnom allait bien à une luciole, plaisanta Jack, mais pas à une femme.

- Lazla, leur répondit-elle.

- Qu'est-il arrivé à vos organes, Lazla ? Demanda le docteur Brightman.

- Ma physiologie n'est pas tout à fait la même que celle de mes congénères anciens, expliqua-t-elle. De plus, ils ont essayé de m'empêcher d'effectuer l'Ascension, ce qui m'a rendue oplus fragile à une régression. Je savais que cela arriverait mais je n'ai pas eu le choix lorsque j'ai su que vous aviez l'intention d'abandonner les recherches de l'altéran.

- Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Demanda Jennifer.

- Les Furlings sont à sa recherche, il ne faut pas qu'il tombe entre leurs mains. Sinon ils deviendront trop puissants.

- Puisque vous semblez au courant, intervint Jack, c'est quoi l'altéran ?

- Vous voulez dire ''qui''. Le rectifia Vala.

Jack lui lança un regard exaspéré et Vala se contenta d'y répondre par un grand sourire narquois. Puis ils se tournèrent vers Lazla qui se redressa avant de leur répondre :

- Un bond dans l'évolution.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam.

- C'est un phénomène très rare qui ne s'est produit que deux fois depuis que notre civilisation existe.

- Vous pouvez nous expliquer ? Demanda Jennifer.

- Je suis sûre qu'elle le fera, intervint Brightman, mais pas maintenant. Elle a besoin de repos.

- Je vous remercie de vous soucier de ma santé, docteur. Répondit Lazla, mais vous ne pourrez rien faire pour moi et je préfère utiliser le temps qu'il me reste pour vous convaincre de continuer les recherches.

- Même cette décision ne m'appartient pas, assura Jennifer, il faudrait en parler à la Commission.

- Croyez-moi, reprit Lazla, les Furlings feront tous pour obtenir ses dons. Cela ne fera que d'accroître davantage leur puissance.

- Qu'est ce que l'altéran ? Demanda Teal'c.

- Un ancien, mais ses pouvoirs et sa connaissance sont beaucoup plus importants que ceux des autres.

- Comment ça se fait ? S'interrogea Jack.

- Imaginez que dans une tribu d'Australopithèques naisse un jour un Homo Sapiens et vous aurez une petite idée de l'avancée qu'il a sur nous.

- A ce point-là ? S'étonna Vala, je comprend pourquoi ça vous affole autant s'il se faisait prendre par les Furlings. Mais ce que je ne comprend pas c'est… comment aurait-il pu survivre aussi longtemps ?

- Par crainte de ses dons, expliqua Lazla, le Conseil des anciens a essayé de se débarrasser de lui. Mais n'ayant pas réussi, ils eurent recours à la stase.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il est enfermé en stase depuis plusieurs millions d'années ? S'exclama Sam.

- Le temps passé en stase n'a pas d'effets sur lui, continua l'ancienne, il est tellement évolué que son corps est composé d'une énergie similaire aux être supérieurs, et possède donc des dons égalant leur puissance.

- Autant de pouvoirs pour une seule personne, s'exclama Jack, ça m'étonne que ça ne lui monte pas à la tête.

- Il faut à tout prix le retrouver avant que les Furlings ne l'utilisent. Les supplia Lazla.

- Je ne peux pas vous le promettre, assura Jennifer, mais nous allons essayer de convaincre la CIS de nous laisser continuer nos recherches.

- Merci.

SG-1 et les deux commandants quittèrent l'infirmerie. Jennifer entreprit de se rendre au SGC et d'organiser une rencontre avec la CIS. Pour cela, elle appela le général Landry pour lui en parler. Heureusement, sa requête fut accordée. Elle partit avec le docteur Lee, le colonel Ellis et Jack. Quand aux membres de SG-1, ils préférèrent rester sur l'_Andorphée_ pour veiller sur Lazla. Plus le temps passait, plus l'ancienne semblait se sentir mieux. Mais c'était illusoire : en effet, elle allait se sentir mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle meure.

Les trois compagnons restèrent à son chevet en attendant le retour de ''l'équipe de négociations''. Ils attendirent pendant sept longues heures pendant lesquelles Brightman permit à Lazla de faire une promenade, accompagnée de SG-1. A la fin de ces sept heures la porte des étoiles fut activée. SG-1 ramena Lazla à l'infirmerie avant de s'y rendre pour accueillir Jack, Jennifer, Lee et Ellis. Ils s'étaient postés en face de la porte, mais ce furent quatre équipiers aux mines colériques qu'ils virent arriver.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Sam, inquiète.

- Je déteste cette bande de bureaucrates bornés ! S'exclama Jack.

Mais avant que l'un d'eux puisse expliquer ce qui s'était passé, une alarme retentit dans la salle d'embarquement. Jennifer tourna la tête vers l'un des chercheurs installés aux consoles. Celui-ci lui informa :

- Docteur Miller, le signal provient de l'infirmerie.

Une voix émana alors de la radio de Sam, c'était Brightman :

_- Alerte, patient en cavale, je répète : patient en cavale !_

- Lazla ! S'écrièrent en chœur SG-1.

Ils se mirent à courir dans le couloir pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, accompagnés de Jack et Jennifer. Là, ils demandèrent à Brightman :

- Docteur, où est Lazla ?

- Je n'en sais rien, se défendit-elle, j'ai relâché mon attention à peine une minute et elle s'est enfuit.

Ils allèrent quérir plusieurs équipes militaires et scientifiques et la cherchèrent partout à bord du vaisseau. Mais ce fut Jack et Sam qui la trouvèrent : lorsqu'ils ne parvinrent pas à contacter la passerelle, ils s'y rendirent. Ils savaient que s'ils ne répondaient pas, c'est que Lazla y était. Ils contactèrent alors Vala et Teal'c qui les retrouvèrent à l'entrée où ils trouvèrent des membres du personnel inconscients, sonnés par un zat sans doute, qui gisaient dans le couloir. La porte menant à la passerelle était grande ouverte.

Avant d'entrer, Sam utilisa un morceau de miroir pour regarder discrètement dans la pièce : elle était vide, il n'y avait que Lazla qui trafiquait quelque chose sur les ordinateurs. Teal'c essaya d'entrer, mais Vala l'attrapa par le col et le tira en arrière tandis que des tirs de zat sortirent de la pièce.

- Lazla ! Cria Jack pour se faire entendre par-dessus les tirs, on ne vous veut pas de mal ! Cessez de tirer, on veut juste parler !

Les tirs cessèrent alors, mais les quatre compagnons entendirent un bruit, comme quelque chose qui était tombé au sol. Ils entrèrent alors. Vala aperçut Lazla, à moitié consciente près du fauteuil de contrôle, c'était elle qui était tombée. Elle semblait souffrir…

- Lazla, lui murmura la jeune brune en s'approchant, ne sachant quoi faire.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu vous aider davantage… lui répondit l'ancienne agonisante.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour ça, continua Vala, c'est de vous qu'il faut vous soucier.

- Pourquoi, reprit Lazla avec un sourire malgré sa douleur, je n'ai pas peur. Je sais ce qui m'attend. J'ai déjà vécu assez longtemps.

- Qu'est ce qu'on peut faire ? Demanda Sam en s'approchant, la même mine attristée que son amie.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose : ne me regrettez pas. Vala, vos visions… c'est moi qui vous les ai envoyées.

- Pourquoi à moi ?

- Je savais que… de par votre propre expérience… vous les comprendriez mieux que quiconque…

Vala se risqua à vérifier la réaction de ses compagnons, qui étaient surtout préoccupés par Lazla. La jeune femme retourna alors son regard vers l'ancienne, qui s'éteignait de plus en plus mais continuait de leur parler.

- Même si je ne suis plus là… promettez moi de ne pas renoncer… pour l'altéran.

- On ne laissera pas les Furlings s'emparer de ses connaissances, assura Sam, soyez tranquille.

- Retrouvez-le, continua Lazla, c'est tout ce que je vous demande…

- D'accord Lazla, répondit Jack, on le retrouvera.

- J'ai votre parole ?

- Vous l'avez Lazla, assura Teal'c.

L'ancienne put alors partir paisible. Devant eux, appuyée dos au fauteuil de contrôle, Lazla s'était figée, les yeux ouverts : elle venait de rendre son dernier souffle. En guise de respect et d'amitié, Vala lui ferma les yeux. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir confié le corps de l'ancienne à Brightman, SG-1 et les deux commandants se réunirent dans le bureau de Jennifer. Tandis que le silence de la perte de Lazla régnait dans la pièce, Jack et Miller avaient retrouvé leurs visages énervés de leur retour à bord.

- Alors, se hasarda à demander Vala, qu'a dit la CIS ?

- Ils refusent de changer nos priorités, répondit Jennifer, et ce malgré la menace que pourraient représenter les Furlings avec les dons de l'altéran.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il leur faut pour les convaincre ? S'aberra Sam.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Jack, ils ont pris leur décision et n'ont pas l'intention de revenir dessus. Quelle bande de bornés, ceux-là ! Ils nous ont catégoriquement interdit de chercher l'altéran. A croire qu'ils veulent que les Furlings le trouvent.

- Vous les avez envoyés balader, j'espère ? S'interrogea Vala en se tournant vers Jennifer.

Le silence infernal qui régnait au début de la conversation s'installa de nouveau tandis que tous les regards se tournèrent vers Miller. La scientifique se leva doucement et annonça à ses équipiers :

- Je vais vous dire : au diable la CIS. Ils pourront menacer de fermer ce programme, je m'en fiche car le président est de notre côté. Nous allons ignorer leurs directives et tenir la promesse que vous avez faite à Lazla !

- Mais nous serions passible de la cour martiale, Jennifer. Interrompit Sam.

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant des ordres qui m'ont été donné. Expliqua Jack. Le seul qui pourrait passer à la cour martiale ici, ce serait moi.

- Jack, tu… essaya Sam.

- Au pire je prend ma retraite, ce n'est pas grave. Assura-t-il, depuis le temps que j'attends ça.

Des regards et des sourires furent alors échangés entre les complices du bureau. Ils avaient bien l'intention de respecter la dernière volonté de Lazla. Quoi qu'en dise la CIS, même si Jack risquait la cour martiale, ils avaient bien l'intention d'empêcher les Furlings d'acquérir les pouvoirs et les connaissances de l'altéran. Et s'ils y parvenaient, il y avait bien des chances que cela les mette à l'abri de la CIS.

**à suivre…**

Voilà, j'espère que maintenant on s'intéresse plus à l'altéran. C'est tout de même ce personnage qui est sensé être le centre de la série…

Une review ? J'aimerai savoir ce que votre imagination vous dit…


	26. Chapter 26

Ouais ! Allez, un peu de rébellion !

Enfin un peu de complicité avec Jennifer.

Ouf, ce n'est pas une scientifique qui obéit

aux règles et aux ordres malgré les conséquences.

Vas-y Jenny !

Vas-y Jenny !

L'Andorphée contre la CIS, qui va gagner ?

**XXVI**

**Cor'mak**

Depuis qu'ils vivaient dans l'interdit en ne suivant pas les ordres de la CIS, l'atmosphère à bord de _l__'__Andorphée_s'était étrangement détendue. Les recherches de l'altéran étaient devenues une priorité discrète. Mais Vala avait tout de même d'autres objectifs. Elle pensait encore à Mr. Prométhée, et se disait que si les Furlings le traquaient, c'est qu'il avait dû leur faire des misères… Elle en avait parlé à SG-1 et à Jennifer. Se demandant s'il pouvait les aider à retrouver l'altéran.

Jennifer y avait réfléchi et avait proposé qu'on le recherche aussi. Mais pour ces recherches-là, Vala n'avait aucune piste… Dans le but de se détendre et de se rafraîchir les idées pour mieux travailler, elle avait insisté auprès de Miller afin de se rendre au marché de la planète Ehranna, qui avait laissé un excellent souvenir à SG-1 et SG-2. Après quelques moments de réflexions causés par Jack et ses caprices, il ne voulait pas que les membres de SG-1 s'amusent pendant que lui restait à bord, elle finit par accepter. C'est ainsi que SG-1 se rendit sur Ehranna, une petite planète paisible où les villages qu'ils avaient visités les avaient accueillis chaleureusement. C'était l'une des rares planètes à ne pas être colonisée par les Furlings. Le marché annuel d'Ehranna avait lieu dans le village où se trouvait la porte des étoiles, afin de recevoir des visiteurs d'autres mondes. Il n'y avait que Vala qui était emballée, Sam s'ennuyait un peu et Teal'c restait toujours de marbre. Pour les motiver, Vala leur dit en riant que c'était une petite sortie en vacances.

Au fur et à mesure des emplacements marchands et des articles proposés, Sam devint de plus en plus enthousiaste, mais le jaffa restait méfiant. Vala était si excitée de sortir et de faire des emplettes qu'elle partit devant, laissant Sam et Teal'c à plusieurs mètres derrière. Elle s'arrêta devant un stand sur lequel se trouvait un magnifique bracelet doré sculpté. La jeune femme eut un coup de cœur mais ne pouvait pas l'acheter car elle n'avait aucun argent d'Ehranna sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura le marchand, je vous l'offre si vous voulez. Il insista vraiment pour qu'elle le prenne, comme s'il voulait s'en débarrasser…

- Ça alors, merci ! S'exclama la jeune femme en le mettant à son poignet.

Lorsqu'elle partit pour rejoindre Sam et Teal'c, elle ne vit pas le marchand soupirer et remballer ses articles en vitesse. Vala montra son nouveau bijou avec fierté à ses amis. Sam approuva :

- Ça vous va très bien Vala !

Mais Teal'c posa un regard méfiant et lorsqu'il s'approcha pour le contempler de plus près, il attrapa le poignet de la jeune femme et lui demanda, inquiet :

- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ?

- Le marchand là-bas m'en a fait cadeau parce que je n'avais pas de sous, pourquoi ?

Sam et Teal'c regardèrent l'emplacement que Vala désignait mais le marchand n'y était plus, il avait plié bagages. Teal'c s'avança et demanda à Vala :

- Y en avait-il un deuxième ?

- Euh… non, il n'y avait que celui-là. Pourquoi, Teal'c ? Vous commencez à me faire peur…

- Nous avons un gros problème : nous devons absolument retrouver ce marchand !

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Teal'c, demanda Vala, inquiétée.

- Ce que vous portez-là est un bracelet Cor'mak goa'uld.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Sam

- Ils étaient utilisés par les goa'ulds lors de transfert de prisonniers importants. L'un était placé au poignet du prisonnier et le deuxième à celui du jaffa qui en était responsable. Ils créaient un lien entre les deux porteurs, si bien que s'ils étaient séparés plus de quelques instants, ils tombaient malades et mouraient tous les deux.

- Ils mourraient… tous les deux ? Répéta Vala consternée, je suis fichue ! Comment on va le retrouver ? Paniqua-t-elle, il a peut-être déjà quitté cette planète !

- On doit absolument retrouver ce marchand ! S'exclama Sam.

Les trois compagnons se mirent à interroger les passants et villageois pour retrouver ce marchand, mais celui-ci avait disparu sans laisser de place. Personne ne savait où il était, cependant l'équipe apprit que c'était un habitué du marché et qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes auparavant avec ce qu'il vendait. Ils le cherchèrent pendant plusieurs minutes.

Soudain, dans un détour près d'une maison, Vala tomba nez à nez avec le marchand en question. Teal'c l'attrapa et le coinça contre un mur.

- Arrêtez, protesta le marchand, je n'ai rien fait !

- Dites-nous à qui vous avez vendu le deuxième Cor'mak, demanda Teal'c, menaçant.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler…

- Ce bracelet que vous m'avez « gentiment » offert, répondit Vala en le lui montrant. Vous en aviez bien un deuxième ?

- Ah, CE bracelet, reprit le marchand, euh non je n'en avais qu'un…

Teal'c resserra alors ses doigts autour de sa prise et le marchand laissa échapper un bruit d'étranglement avant de continuer :

- Non arrêtez, je vais répondre ! Il y avait bien deux bracelets.

- Qui vous les a fourni ? Demanda Sam en pointant son arme sur lui.

- Une femme étrange, en fait c'était un Furling mais elle était escortée par trois types en armure. Elle est venue me voir, je n'avais rien demandé, et elle a menacé de tuer ma famille si je ne faisais pas ce qu'elle me disait…

- Que vous a-t-elle demandé de faire ? Demanda Sam, après avoir abaissé on arme.

- Elle voulait que je refile le bracelet à quelqu'un, un homme qui passait par là. Et qu'ensuite je donne le deuxième a quelqu'un d'autre, n'importe qui.

- Voulait-elle sa mort ? Demanda Teal'c.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Je l'ai entendu parler de sédentarisation avec les soldats… Je vous jure que c'est tout ce que je sais !

- Non, reprit Vala, vous pouvez encore nous aider : décrivez-nous l'homme à qui vous avez donné le deuxième bracelet.

- Bien sûr, un petit jeune. Euh… grand, brun, il portait un énorme sac avec lui, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer.

- Merci, termina Sam.

Ils continuèrent les recherches dans le village, mais quelques instants plus tard, Vala perdit connaissance. Les effets des bracelets commençaient à se faire ressentir : ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Sam eut alors une idée pour retrouver plus vite le porteur du deuxième bracelet : elle appela l'_Andorphée_ et ils retournèrent à bord du vaisseau, où ils confièrent Vala au docteur Brightman. Sam rejoignit Jennifer et Jack à la passerelle, elle alla voir le major Marks qui se trouvaient aux commandes des détecteurs.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jack, j'ai vu Vala emmenée à l'infirmerie.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut qu'on retrouve quelqu'un, c'est urgent. Major, pouvez-vous calibrer les détecteurs pour repérer cette émission d'énergie ? Demanda-t-elle en la lui montrant sur son détecteur portable.

- Oui, colonel.

Sam doutait que le deuxième bracelet soit encore sur cette planète, mais elle voulait tout de même essayer. Elle fut très surprise lorsque Marks trouva le deuxième bracelet, à côté de la porte des étoiles. Le colonel ne se posa pas de questions et demanda au major de le téléporter le plus vite possible à bord. Brightman arriva au même moment, avec un brancard et accompagnée de deux infirmiers, Teal'c lui avait tout expliqué.

- Si vous pouviez le déposer tout de suite dans ce brancard, ça nous ferait gagner un temps précieux, dit-elle alors.

Marks s'exécuta et le rayon téléporteur fit apparaître sur le brancard le jeune homme décrit par le marchand, avec son énorme sac. Brightman lui enleva et le confia à Jennifer. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à partir, Jack la stoppa, il dégagea le visage du jeune homme, caché sous un morceau du col de sa veste replié dessus, et fut surpris de le reconnaître :

- C'est pas vrai ! Dit-il surpris, c'est Monsieur Prométhée !

Brightman poussa le général et partit alors pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Vala ouvrit les yeux, Sam n'avait pas quitté son chevet.

- Sam ?

- Vala, comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je ne suis pas morte. Vous m'avez enlevé mon bracelet ?

Elle regarda son poignet et constata que non.

- Zut, se dit-elle, au moins. Ça m'apprendra à accepter des cadeaux de n'importe qui. Minute, si j'ai encore mon bracelet et que je suis vivante, ça veut dire que vous avez trouvé le deuxième bracelet ?

- On a eu de la chance, expliqua Sam, il était sur le point de quitter la planète lorsque vous vous êtes évanouis.

- Ça veut dire que je vais devoir rester avec lui tout le temps ?

- Je crains que oui…

- Et vu que vous avez dit ''il'', ce doit être un homme ? Pourvu qu'il soit mignon !

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase lorsque Jack entra et dit :

- Salut tout le monde, ravi de vous voir en meilleure forme Vala !

- Et moi donc ! S'exclama Vala, dites-moi Jack, est ce que vous avez vu ma ''moitié'' ?

- Oh que oui, répondit le général, et figurez-vous qu'on le connaît.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Vala en s'inquiétant, on le connaît ?

- Et comment ! Répondit Jack, accrochez votre ceinture !

- Dites-moi qui est-ce Jack ! S'énerva Vala.

- C'est Monsieur Prométhée.

- Sans blague ? S'étonna Vala.

Brightman l'avait installé dans le lit à côté, derrière un rideau. Vala était la première à se réveiller. Lorsque le docteur revint le voir après Vala, il se réveilla en sursaut. Le docteur l'ausculta alors :

- Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous alliez vous réveiller, comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Où sommes nous ?

- Je suis le docteur Brightman, vous vous trouvez à bord d'un vaisseau en orbite autour d'une planète appelée Ehranna.

- Mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

Il essaya de se relever mais se rendit compte qu'il était sanglé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?

- Calmez-vous, on ne vous veut aucun mal. Essayez de vous détendre, je vais tout vous expliquer.

- Vous dites cela à tous vos prisonniers ?

- Ces sangles sont une simple mesure de sécurité. Nous vous les enlèverons lorsque vous vous serez calmé. De toute façon vous devrez rester ici.

- Et pourquoi resterai-je ?

- Parce que si vous vous enfuyez encore, vous allez nous tuer tous les deux. Dit alors Vala en tirant le rideau qui séparait les deux lits.

- Je vous demande pardon ? Répondit le jeune homme.

- Vous voyez ce superbe bracelet ? Lui dit-elle en lui désignant celui qu'il portait. Il le regarda et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller en soupirant :

- Vous n'avez donc pas réussi à l'enlever ?

- Vous êtes coincé vous aussi. Comment l'avez-vous eu ?

- Un marchand bizarre a vraiment insisté pour que je le prenne. Lorsque j'ai refusé, il me l'a attaché de force et depuis je n'arrive plus à l'enlever. Je comprends pourquoi il voulait tant s'en débarrasser maintenant. Dites-moi, c'est quoi cette histoire de ''si je pars je nous tue tous les deux'' ?

Vala lui montra alors son propre poignet avec le deuxième Cor'mak dessus.

- D'après un ami qui connaît très bien ce genre de technologie, commença-t-elle, ces bracelets nous lient psychiquement. Et si nous restons trop éloignés pendant un moment, c'est simple : nous mourrons tous les deux. Alors je suis désolée, mais il va falloir que vous mettiez un terme à votre vendetta le temps qu'on enlève ses bracelets.

- Ce n'est pas une très bonne idée, vous savez ? Interrompit Brightman.

- Pardon ? Demanda Vala.

- Si les Furlings le traquent et peuvent le repérer n'importe où comme vous nous l'avez dit, alors sa présence à bord nous met tous en danger.

- Enfin quelqu'un de raisonnable ! S'écria Mr. Prométhée.

- Mais nous sommes en constant mouvement et les Furlings ont déjà échoué lors de leur dernière attaque contre nous, protesta Vala, et on a équipé notre vaisseau d'armes et de boucliers plus puissants alors…

- Si vous avez eu le temps d'installer des améliorations, l'interrompit le jeune homme, eux aussi.

- Non mais quel rabat-joie ! S'indigna Vala.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui nous poussera à vous laisser, expliqua Jennifer en arrivant, on n'abandonne pas l'un des nôtres.

- Mais je ne suis pas des vôtres, répondit le jeune homme.

- Peut-être pas, reprit Jack, mais si on vous laisse sur une planète perdue, on va devoir faire pareil avec Vala, et ça c'est hors de questions.

- Vous n'imaginez pas dans quelle situation vous vous mettez…

- Ça ne peut pas être pire que de se retrouver liée à quelqu'un d'autre à cause d'un joli bracelet tape-à-l'œil ! S'exclama Vala.

Brightman, Jennifer, Sam, Teal'c, Jack et le jeune homme la regardèrent un instant avant d'avoir un petite rire.

- Mais quoi ? Continua Vala, ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper !

- Par contre, conclut Jennifer, si les Furlings se mettent à notre poursuite, il va falloir prendre des précautions.

- Je vous aiderai, répondit le jeune homme à contre cœur.

- Si vous voulez nous aider, lui répondit Jack, commencez déjà par nous rétablir notre Vala.

**A suivre…**

Réponse : Et bien non ! XP

Je vous l'avais dit que j'étais sadique !

Il va encore falloir attendre avant

de l'appeler autrement que

Monsieur Prométhée

(drôle de surnom quand même, Jack !)


	27. Chapter 27

On m'a fait la réflexion :

c'est bizarre de trouver des gadget goa'ulds

dans une autre galaxie. Bah ouais mais bon,

il fallait bien trouver un moyen de le forcer à rester, non ?

**XXVII**

**Souterrain**

A cause du lien créé par les bracelets Cor'mak, SG-1 avait installé Monsieur Prométhée, dont le nom était encore inconnu faute de communication, dans la chambre voisine de celle de Vala. Cette nuit-là, la jeune femme ne parvint pas à dormir : elle entendait des drôles de bruits dans la chambre d'à côté. On aurait dit que le jeune homme était agité, au point de faire des cauchemars.

Si Vala ne dormait pas, ce n'était pas à cause du bruit, mais parce qu'elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui et se demandait ce qui pouvait bien le hanter comme cela… Parfois dans son sommeil, il parlait, et Vala écoutait pour essayer de comprendre. Mais tout ce que la jeune femme entendait était des « Non » et des « Arrêtez ».

Elle se retourna dans son lit, espérant pouvoir lui venir en aide d'une quelconque manière. Son voisin de chambre ne resta pas endormi très longtemps, lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut, Vala l'entendit.

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'en fait, leurs lits n'étaient séparés que par le mur, et qu'en fait ils dormaient vraiment l'un à côté de l'autre. C'est pourquoi le jeune homme l'entendit lorsqu'elle pensa à haute voix :

- Mais qu'ont-ils pu bien lui faire ?...

Il préféra ne pas répondre, et tous deux attendirent le lendemain.

Vala finit par s'endormir, mais elle fut réveillée en sursaut par Teal'c frappant à sa porte.

- Vala Mal Doran ! Lui cria-t-il à travers la porte, nous vous attendons en salle d'embarquement, dépêchez-vous !

- Humm, marmonna-t-elle, j'arrive ! Une minute !

Seulement la jeune femme entendit la voix de Sam dire au jaffa :

- Oh non, j'avais oublié : à cause des bracelets elle ne peut peut-être plus venir en exploration avec nous…

Vala se leva et se dépêcha d'enfiler son uniforme, de se coiffer, de se maquiller, et tout et tout… Mais lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, elle ressentit un vertige qui la déséquilibra, elle tomba. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle se releva et courut à la porte pour l'ouvrir et sortir. Mais lorsqu'elle le fit, elle tomba nez à nez avec son acolyte (Mr. Prométhée) qui s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte :

- Oups là ! Se dit la jeune femme, qui faillit lui rentrer dedans.

- J'allais justement venir vous chercher, lui dit-il, l'air surpris, je crois que vos amis s'impatientent.

- Mais j'arrive, ne vous en faites pas !

Vala se mit à courir dans le couloir, mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne la suivait pas, elle cria dans le couloir :

- Vous n'avez pas ressenti un vertige à l'instant ? Il vaudrait mieux que vous veniez avec moi, non ?

Sentant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, le jeune homme la suivit. Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'embarquement, où SG-1, SG-2, Jack et Jennifer étaient présents.

- Vala ? Demanda Jack, je croyais que vous dormiez ?

- C'est quoi cette histoire que je ne puisse plus participer aux missions d'exploration ? Demanda Vala, vexée.

- C'est vous qui voyez si vous voulez continuer, répondit Jennifer. Mais si vous partez en mission, notre invité part aussi.

- En quoi ça pose problème ? S'étonna Vala, il peut nous accompagner. Moi aussi j'ai accompagné l'équipe avant d'y être intégrée.

- Il faut voir, reprit Jack, ça ne vous gène pas ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Monsieur Prométhée, qui ne savait plus où se placer. Il regardait tout le monde dans le blanc des yeux et vit le regard suppliant que Vala lui lançait.

- Apparemment, répondit-il, on ne peut pas faire autrement…

Vala eut du mal à cacher son soulagement et sauta en l'air de joie. Jack tapa sur le tableau de bord comme un juge à la fin d'une audience.

- Adjugé, alors vous pouvez partir : on a repéré une planète. Amusez-vous bien les enfants. J'aimerai bien vous accompagner aussi, mais j'ai un emploi du temps chargé, malheureusement…

Ce fut alors réglé : Sam, Teal'c et Vala pouvaient partir en mission avec leur accompagnateur. Ils l'avaient presque forcé à enfiler un uniforme de mission SG, mais ne lui avaient pas confié d'arme ni de gilet. Jennifer se tourna vers Jack et lui dit en ricanant sournoisement :

- L'exploration vous manquerait-elle, général ?

- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Oh que c'est dur la vie d'un général ! Ce n'est fait que d'un monde de paperasses sans mission d'exploration autre que la machine à café ! Et même ça je ne peux plus le faire puisque qu'on n'a même pas de machine à café à bord !

L'équipe ne put s'empêcher de rire, en essayant de le cacher afin de ne pas vexer le général, qui les chassa à travers le vortex. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la planète, les quatre compagnons aperçurent une immense étendue de sable…

- Encore une planète désertique ! Soupira Vala, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne se retrouve jamais au milieu d'une jolie plage tropicale, hum ?

A ce moment-là, ils entendirent une sorte de ''bip-bip'' et des anneaux de transfert les emportèrent. Ils se retrouvèrent alors au milieu d'une grotte sombre, aménagée, contenant des livres, des sièges… Sam, Teal'c et Vala allumèrent les lampes de leurs P90 tandis que le quatrième compagnon fit remarquer :

- C'est mauvais signe, ça.

- Où sommes-nous ? Demanda Teal'c.

- Et bien, ironisa Vala, je dirais… dans des grottes.

- On dirait une sorte de laboratoire ancien… Affirma Sam.

- Je n'ai rien contre le fait de nous attarder ici pour regarder un petit peu tout ce qu'il y a ici, hésita Monsieur Prométhée, mais… quelqu'un a-t-il vu la sortie ?

Teal'c partit devant, Sam demanda à Vala et au jeune homme de rester là et de regarder s'ils ne trouvaient rien d'intéressant. C'est ce qu'ils firent, ils regardèrent partout. Vala ouvrit même quelques livres. Mais elle ne reconnaissait pas le langage dans lequel les textes étaient rédigés. Soudain, le jeune homme trouva une machine sur un mur, lorsqu'il s'en approcha, Vala reconnut une bibliothèque des anciens et lui cria :

- Attention ! Ne t'approche pas de ça !

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle avec un sourire moqueur et lui dit :

- On se tutoie maintenant ?

Vala sembla surprise, elle ne s'en était même pas rendue compte. Elle se sentit soudain mal à l'aise et sentit le besoin de se justifier :

- Euh… Bah tu n'es pas vraiment de l'équipe, je passe mon temps à vouvoyer les autres et j'avoue que je commence à en avoir un peu marre… Et puis avec ces bracelets, on va sans doute rester liés un sacré bout de temps alors autant abandonner tout de suite les formalités, non ?

Il ne répondit pas et la fixa d'un air amusé.

- Non, reprit-elle, oublies ce que je viens de dire. Je n'ai pas bien dormi cette nuit alors je divague et je raconte n'importe quoi. C'est vrai : je ne connais même pas ton nom et je te tutoie…

- Daniel.

- Quoi ?

- Je m'appelle Daniel, Manorr.

- Oh… Euh, fais comme si je n'avais rien dit. Oh c'est malin ! Je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter maintenant !

Il éclata alors de rire :

- Arrêtes ! Protesta Vala, ce n'est pas drôle !

- J'y peux rien, répondit-il entre deux rires, t'es trop marrante !...

Vala se mit à bouder. Lorsqu'il finit de rire, il lui dit :

- De toute façon si tu me tutoies, ce n'est pas grave : tes amis le font déjà.

- Pardon ? Tu n'aurais pas pu me le dire plus tôt, non ?

Vala le tapa à l'épaule, mais le sourire du jeune homme se figea lorsqu'il vit quelque chose de familier dépasser du col de sa camarade. Elle s'en rendit compte et regarda alors ce qu'il fixait ainsi : son pendentif !

- Oh mince, dit alors Vala, avec toute cette agitation, j'avais complètement oublié !

Elle sortit alors de sa veste le fameux bijou sous le regard étonné de son compagnon. Elle enleva la chaîne d'autour de son cou et tendit lui l'objet. Daniel en resta figé, comme si c'était un miracle qu'il le récupère. Il le prit délicatement et observa la chaîne que Vala avait utilisée pour remplacer le lacet effilé.

- Euh… Hésita-t-elle, lorsque tu es parti du _Prométhée__II_, je l'ai trouvé près des anneaux.

- Oui, je ne me souvenais plus d'où j'avais pu le perdre…

- Je l'ai gardé, au cas où. Pour que tu puisse le récupérer si nos chemins se recroisaient.

- C'est le cas, apparemment, plaisanta-t-il.

- Oui ! Rit alors la jeune femme.

- Merci.

Il remit son pendentif autour du cou et les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard plein de tendresse. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Teal'c et Sam revinrent.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ? Leur demanda Sam.

- A part une bibliothèque, répondit Vala, rien.

- Vous n'y avez pas touché j'espère ? Reprit-elle très inquiète.

- Ne vous en faites pas, répondit Vala. Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, on a exploré les couloirs et il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une petite pièce où se trouve une table. J'aurais besoin de votre traduction Vala.

- On te suit Samantha, répondit Daniel.

- Tu as averti Vala, donc ?

- Je le tutoie aussi, répondit Vala en regardant ailleurs, l'air innocente.

Ils se mirent en route lorsque Teal'c repartit devant. Ils se rendirent dans la fameuse salle et Vala se pencha au dessus de la table, où se trouvaient huit petites pierres gravées et une fresque dans la même langue que les livres.

- Oh une énigme ! S'écria Vala, je suis hyper forte en énigmes !

- Visiblement on est obligés de la résoudre si on veut sortir, ajouta Daniel.

- Je n'ai jamais vu ces symboles, dit Vala en regardant les gravures des pierres, et vous ?

- Non. Répondirent Teal'c, Sam et Daniel en même temps.

Vala se concentra alors sur les inscriptions, mais elle avait beau chercher. Les symboles ressemblaient aux glyphes anciens, mais ça se voyait que c'était autre chose. Cela ne les aidait donc pas.

- Je crois qu'il faut les placer dans un certain ordre… Dit alors Daniel en prenant une pierre. Vala lui tapa sur la main pour qu'il lâche prise. Elle avait décidé de résoudre cette énigme et aucun de ces coéquipiers ne seraient capable de l'en empêcher.

Elle regarda attentivement les symboles et s'énervait à former une combinaison.

- Vala, lui dit Sam, ne vous énervez pas. Ça ne sert à rien de paniquer.

- On est enfermés sous terre ! S'écria Vala, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait nous arriver de pire !

Elle plaça alors la dernière pierre. Mais il ne se passa rien. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient jusqu'à ce que le plafond se mette à trembler et à descendre sur eux. Une porte de pierre les enferma alors dans la pièce. Vala ne trouva pas plus intelligent que de dire :

- Visiblement, ça n'était pas ça…

Teal'c essaya de retenir le plafond pour permettre à Vala de trouver la bonne combinaison. Elle en fit une deuxième mais cela ne fit rien : le plafond continuait de descendre.

- Et de deux ! Plus qu'un milliard et demi de combinaisons possibles ! Ironisa-t-elle.

- On n'est pas dans la m… Se retint Sam.

**à suivre…**


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

**Souterrain (2)**

« Vala, demanda Sam au bord de la panique, vous ne voulez pas qu'on essaye ?

- Toi qui voulais le faire Danyel, répondit-elle, tente ta chance ! »

Danyel se faufila près d'elle et elle lui donna l'une des pierres. Lorsqu'il l'attrapa, il cacha le motif à moitié, et crut y voir un symbole qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Vala lui laissa la place et il s'approcha davantage pour observer les autres pierres. Il venait de trouver : c'étaient des symboles Furlings comme collés à un miroir. Il essaya une combinaison sous le regard curieux de Vala et le plafond cessa de descendre. Lorsqu'il remonta, une deuxième porte s'ouvrit. Comme c'était la seule sortie, ils y allèrent.

Une fois hors de danger dans une nouvelle galerie, Vala s'exclama :

« Bravo Danyel, si j'avais su je t'aurais cédé la place plus tôt.

- Vous avez toujours été têtue Vala, rit Sam. »

Ils se remirent en route, à la recherche de la sortie. Au bout d'un moment, Vala aperçut quelque chose au loin, sur un mur, une sorte de fresque. Ils s'en approchèrent pour l'éclairer et ainsi pouvoir la lire. Vala regarda les glyphes et fit part de sa traduction à tout le monde pour qu'ils puissent chercher aussi : c'était encore une énigme, mais celle-ci était écrite en ancien.

« ''Celui qui m'offre en partage

Commet un terrible outrage

Trahison et propagation

Entraînent ma disparition'' Euh… Vous avez compris quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas… Ça évoque quelque chose en rapport avec…? Proposa Sam.

- Personne n'a d'idée ? Demanda Vala.

- Un secret, répondit Danyel, ça doit être un secret.

- Euh… Chercha Vala, SERECT ! »

Comme l'énigme était écrite en ancien, il fallait répondre en ancien. Vala avait bien articulé et le passage devant eux s'ouvrit. Ils continuèrent d'avancer pour tomber sur une deuxième fresque, c'était encore une énigme ! Écrite cette fois-ci dans la langue des Nox.

« Ouh là ! Se dit Vala, je n'ai pas étudié cette langue, moi ! »

Mais ce n'était pas un problème puisque Sam s'y était adonnée, et heureusement pour eux, elle était plutôt douée.

« ''Je n'ai qu'une couleur mais mille formes

Collée au sol je m'envole

Je suis le soleil le jour mais m'évade la nuit

Et jamais ne souffre d'être piétinée.''

- Une ombre, répondit Teal'c. »

Sam s'appliqua pour sa prononciation mais n'en était pas tout à fait certaine :

« UMBRAL… »

Un autre passage s'ouvrit, ils pressèrent le pas, commençant à être las de toutes ces énigmes. Ils arrivèrent devant une troisième énigme, c'était à en devenir fou ! Elle était encore écrite dans une autre langue, celle des Asgards. L'équipe s'arrêta de nouveau pour la traduire. Les Anciens, les Nox, les Asgards… pas de doute, cet endroit avait été construit par la grande Alliance.

« D'accord, fit remarquer Vala, mais je ne vois pas en quoi ça peut nous aider à sortir d'ici.

- Ces énigmes ressemblent plus à un mot de passe pour entrer, réfléchit Sam, je doute que nous nous dirigions dans la bonne direction.

- Je ne suis pas contre faire demi-tour, informa Danyel, mais le passage derrière nous est rebouché, ça doit être aussi le cas pour les autres…

- On a pas le choix on dirait, conclut Vala avant de se pencher sur la traduction.

''On me dit fluide et fuyante,

Mais le froid me rend résistante.

Je suis vague au bord de mer,

Je descends les montagnes en hiver,

Narcisse a cédé à mes charmes,

Sans moi vous n'auriez plus une larme

Et vous seriez mort.''

- Narcisse ? S'interrogea Sam. Cette énigme me rappelle quelque chose…

- Vous devez donc en avoir la réponse, colonel O'Neill ? Demanda Teal'c.

- De l'eau ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- AQUA ! Reprit Vala. »

Le passage s'ouvrit alors. Ils continuèrent d'avancer tandis que la grotte devenait de plus en plus lumineuse. Mais il y avait encore des chances qu'ils tombent sur l'énigme des Furlings. Ils espéraient bien que cet endroit avait été bâti après leur départ de l'Alliance. Car, même si Vala s'était penché sur cette langue, elle ne la maîtrisait pas encore. Personne ne serait alors capable de résoudre l'énigme, et encore moins de la lire. Pourtant, ils tombèrent devant un mur avec une fresque, dessus se trouvait une énigme… écrite en Furling… Les membres de SG-1 baissèrent alors la tête.

Danyel les regarda bizarrement, il ne comprenait pas leur réaction.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Leur demanda-t-il, inquiété.

- C'est du Furling, expliqua Vala. Je ne sais pas lire leur langue, et encore moins la parler.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Assura-t-il. »

Sam, Vala et Teal'c relevèrent alors la tête vers lui.

« Tu connais le Furling ? Demanda Sam.

- Toute personne vivant dans cette galaxie est forcée de connaître cette langue puisqu'ils rôdent un peu partout.

- Peux-tu nous traduire cette énigme-ci ? Demanda Teal'c. »

Tandis que Danyel se pencha sur la fresque, Vala regarda le Jaffa avec un sourire impressionné : elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu tutoyer quelqu'un, parce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu en compagnie de Bra'tac, d'Ishta ou de Rya'c.

« ''Je suis créatrice et destructrice de mon opposé,

Sans moi il ne pourrait pas exister

Que je sois ici ou là-bas,

Vous le trouverez toujours avec moi'' »

Vala tourna la tête vers les autres en s'exclamant :

« Ils sont gonflés ! Eux, ils nous mettent une double énigme !

- Des opposés, ça ne nous aide pas beaucoup, réfléchit Sam. Il y en a beaucoup : le feu et l'eau, la joie et la colère…

- Mais la joie ne créé pas la colère, colonel O'Neill, informa Teal'c.

- C'est juste, répondit-elle, pas plus que l'eau et le feu.

- Moi en tout cas je ne vois pas, ajouta Vala.

- Créatrice et destructrice… réfléchit Sam. Elle est forte, celle-là. »

Vala trouva un bout de stalagmite et s'assit dessus en regardant ses amis réfléchir. Tandis que Sam et Teal'c restaient le nez rivé sur la fresque, Danyel s'écarta un peu et alla s'asseoir à côté de Vala. Perdu dans sa réflexion, il ne vit pas la jeune brune l'observer. Elle l'entendait marmonner l'énigme pour en trouver la signification. Soudain, la lumière de Vala clignota avant de s'éteindre.

« Oh mince ! Dit-elle alors, je n'ai plus de pile ! »

Elle se leva et frappa sur le bout de son arme pour rallumer sa torche. Sam et Teal'c essayaient de l'ignorer pour se concentrer tandis que Danyel observa la jeune femme. La voyant s'énerver sur son arme, il se leva et l'attrapa, fit tourner la lampe qui se ralluma alors et la lui rendit. Vala le regarda avec des yeux ronds et le remercia tandis qu'il semblait avoir la tête ailleurs.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- ''Créatrice et destructrice de son opposé…' Réfléchit-il. Ombre et lumière…

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? Demanda Sam.

- Euh… La lumière crée l'ombre ?

- Tu as trouvé ? S'étonna Vala. D'accord, alors comment ça se dit en furling ? »

Danyel se tourna vers la porte et se contenta de donner des petits coups sur la fresque, comme s'il donnait la réponse en morse. Tandis que le passage s'ouvrit, Sam, Teal'c et Vala lui lancèrent un regard ébahi.

« Quoi ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Le Furling, c'est du morse ? Interrogea Sam.

- Le Furling est impossible à prononcer pour des humains, expliqua-t-il. Nos cordes vocales ne sont pas compatibles avec ce langage. Et puisque l'Alliance est composée d'Asgards, de Nox et d'Anciens, ils ont mis au point un autre moyen pour que tous puissent entrer.

- Et comment as-tu deviné que c'était du morse ? Demanda Teal'c.

- Ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser la télépathie car ils sont les seuls à avoir ce pouvoir. Et il n'y a aucune interface alors ça ne pouvait laisser que cette option…

- Excellent sens de l'observation, lui lança Vala en le frappant amicalement à l'épaule. »

Ils se remirent en marche dans ces galeries sombres. Ils avaient beau avancer, ils se demandaient s'ils allaient un jour réussir à sortir de ces souterrains. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils virent apparaitre au sol des dalles et des tapisseries sur les murs. Le couloir devenait aménagé et ils entrèrent dans une grande salle illuminée. Par terre en plein milieu de la pièce, se trouvait un cercle gravé dans la pierre du sol, portant différents symboles des quatre peuples. Et autour de celui-ci, dans chaque coin de la pièce, se trouvait une grande table. Une pour chaque peuple membre de l'Alliance. Chacune était décorée aux couleurs et aux glyphes de son peuple.

Des ailes recouvertes de plumes couvraient la table sculptée aux couleurs nacre et argent des Furlings, vert et brun recouvert de plantes et de fleurs (fanées par la poussière et l'abandon) pour les Nox, une table construite en glace de stase pour les Anciens, et une dernière en neutrinium pour les Asgards. Ils étaient arrivés dans ce qui semblait être la salle de réunion de l'Alliance avant que celle-ci ne se dissolve. Cette pièce était éclairée car, juste derrière une grille, se trouvait la lumière du jour, un passage vers le dehors. Cette grille était le dernier obstacle entre eux et la sortie ! Teal'c essaya de voir s'ils pouvaient la soulever, mais elle était bloquée. Il n'y avait aucun mécanisme d'ouverture autour et alentours. Teal'c demanda donc :

« Colonel O'Neill, donnez-moi votre C4.

- Bonne idée, Teal'c. »

Sam sortit de l'une de ses poches un pain de C4 qu'elle confia au Jaffa. Il le plaça sur la grille et tous se mirent à l'abri derrière les tables. Teal'c appuya sur le bouton du détonateur et ils ressentirent la secousse provoquée par l'explosion.

« Ça devrait être bon là, dit alors Sam, allons voir. »

Sam, Teal'c, Vala et Danyel sortirent de derrière les tables pour observer la grille qu'ils venaient de faire sauter.

« Oh ! Oh !… »

A la place de la grille qu'ils venaient de faire sauter, ils virent un magnifique mur de feu…

« Je crois qu'on a un petit problème, informa Daniel.

- C'est le cas de le dire ! S'étonna Sam, ce doit être un mécanisme de défense pour empêcher toute intrusion extérieure.

- Donc, conclut Vala, nous sommes encore piégés !

- Non Vala, la rassura Sam, il y a forcément un moyen de se sortir de là. »

Trop préoccupés à débattre, aucun de Sam, Vala et Teal'c ne vit Danyel partir en direction du feu.

« C'est étrange, dit-il.

- Danyel ? Demanda Sam, que fais-tu ?

- Ce mur n'a pas l'air réel, je me demande si… ? »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et continua de marcher vers le mur de feu.

« Danyel ! Cria Sam, arrêtes ! »

Il ne s'arrêta pas. puisqu'il traversa le mur de feu, qui s'éteignit juste après son passage. Encore une bonne intuition pour le jeune homme : il avait compris que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

De l'autre côté, il n'avait rien. Vala, Sam et Teal'c n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux ! Ils le rejoignirent et se retrouvèrent enfin dehors. Ils furent éblouis par la lumière du jour et, quelques mètres plus loin de ce complexe souterrain, Vala s'allongea dans l'herbe en poussant un cri d'extase :

« Ah ! Dit-elle, ENFIN !

- Maintenant, ajouta Teal'c, il ne nous reste plus qu'à retrouver la porte des étoiles.

- Ça ne va pas être de la tarte, ajouta Sam.

- On vient à peine de sortir, argumenta Vala. Vous ne voulez pas qu'on profite un peu du grand air avant de se séquestrer dans notre vaisseau ?… Une minute, on n'était pas dans un désert avant ?

- Il me semble que si, répondit Teal'c. »

Comment expliquer qu'ils aient franchi la porte et aient atterri sur une planète désertique, et qu'en sortant de souterrains sur cette même planète, ils ressortent au milieu d'une forêt ?

« Peut-être que ce désert était aussi une illusion ? Proposa Danyel.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Sam.

- Si ce site était une base secrète de l'Alliance, continua-t-il, ils ont dû utiliser leur technologie pour que les intrus arrivant par la porte ne tiennent pas à rester… ?

- Et c'est pareil pour le mur de feu qui devait nous enterrer dans ses galeries ? S'enquit Vala.

- Attendez, interrompit Teal'c en regardant plus loin dans le ciel, regardez ça ?

Ils levèrent alors la tête pour voir ce que le Jaffa avait vu. Il n'avait pas rêvé : un vaisseau leur fonçait dessus, une sorte de planeur.

« Je rêve ou c'est un vaisseau furling ? Demanda Vala en se relevant.

- Non tu ne rêves pas, affirma Danyel, il ne faut pas rester là ! »

C'est ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire lorsque le vaisseau ouvrit le feu sur eux. Ils s'abritèrent sous les arbres à proximité. Bien à l'abri, Vala demanda :

« Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- On a une chance de lui échapper, répondit Danyel.

- Tu as une idée, peut-être ? Demanda Sam

- Tu as encore du C4 ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- On peut essayer, répondit Sam, mais les vaisseaux furlings ont tous un bouclier d'énergie puissant…

- Non, reprit Danyel, pas tous ! Seuls leurs croiseurs et leurs vaisseaux mère en ont.

- Dans ce cas, affirma Teal'c, nous avons une chance. Je m'en charge. »

Sam et Vala vidèrent leurs poches de tous les pains de C4 qu'elles avaient et Teal'c en fit autant. N'ayant pas d'équipement SG, Danyel n'en avait pas sur lui. Teal'c les attacha ensemble et confia le détonateur à Sam. Il attira le vaisseau sur lui en tirant en l'air avec son P90 et lorsque le planeur se trouva immobile face à lui, prêt à lui tirer dessus, Teal'c envoya les pains devant la cabine de pilotage. Mais le vaisseau eut le temps de tirer un projectile qui explosa juste à côté de Teal'c, il fut alors sonné. L'explosif avait pourtant atteint sa cible, mais Teal'c était dasn l'incapacité de revenir sur ses pas. Sam ne le vit pas et appuya sur la commande du détonateur.

« Attendez Sam ! Cria Vala, Teal'c est coincé ! »

Trop tard… Sam avait appuyé sur le bouton. Vala sortit alors et courut en direction de Teal'c, qui était en train de se réveiller. Danyel lui courut après pour la rattraper, et Teal'c fonça vers eux pour tenter d'échapper au souffle de l'explosion. Sam craint le pire : les trois étaient trop proches pour s'en sortir. Au moment où elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas les voir disparaître dans les flammes, un champ de force s'étendit entre eux et le vaisseau explosant.

Le choc de l'explosion contre ce bouclier les fit tomber tous les trois. Lorsqu'ils relevèrent la tête, Vala et Teal'c furent agréablement surpris d'être entiers. Ils se redressèrent et virent alors le champ de force s'estomper devant l'épave du chasseur.

« Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça encore ? S'étonna Vala, d'où sort ce bouclier ? »

Sam les rejoignit, complètement stupéfaite… Tellement soulagés de ne pas être morts, aucun ne remarqua que Danyel n'était pas très convainquant dans sa surprise. Vala ne fit pas le rapprochement entre l'arrivée de Danyel et l'apparition de ce bouclier.

« Pour des chanceux, leur dit-il, vous avez vraiment beaucoup de chance…

- J'ai déjà eu de la chance dans ma vie, répondit Vala, mais là… »

à suivre…


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

**La rançon**

En se réveillant ce jour-là, Vala comprit que la mort de Lazla n'avait pas arrêté ses visions. En effet, elle venait d'en avoir une autre : elle assistait à la préparation du procès de l'altéran suite au meurtre de Ganthos, le crétin arrogant. Elle n'en avait pas eu depuis un moment et en avait été contente. Mais rien n'était encore fini, ses nuits allaient redevenir le théâtre des souvenirs de l'altéran. Elle se leva avec peine et s'habilla difficilement. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de ses quartiers, elle croisa Danyel dans le couloir, il revenait à sa chambre.

« Déjà debout ?! Lui demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'inquiéter que tu dormes aussi longtemps. Lui répondit-il légèrement vexé. Je suis obligé de me dépêcher de manger parce que tu dors et que le mess est presque à l'autre bout du vaisseau.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nous sommes reliés à cause de ces bracelets ! Reprit-elle en haussant le ton.

- Parce que c'est la mienne, peut-être ?! Lui lança-t-il du même ton.

- J'ai quand même le droit de faire une grasse mat', non ?!

- Une quoi ? Demanda le jeune homme en reprenant un ton bas. »

Vala s'arrêta, elle avait enfin réussi à retenir une expression terrienne ! Mais le fait qu'il ne l'ait pas compris la laissa perplexe. Elle se demanda si ça valait le coup qu'elle lui explique ce que ça voulait dire. Mais vu qu'ils venaient de se disputer, elle préféra essayer de réparer les pots cassés.

« C'est une expression de la Terre, une grasse mat' c'est lorsqu'on dort toute la matinée.

- D'accord, je vois. Lui répondit-il. »

Ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir car il décida de l'accompagner au mess.

« Tu es de mauvaise humeur, ce matin ? Plaisanta-t-elle.

- Désolé, lui dit-il en se frottant un œil, je suis toujours comme ça quand je ne dors pas la nuit.

- Pourtant tu ne m'as pas fait ce cinéma les autres fois.

- Les autres fois ?

- Je te signale que nos chambres sont juste à côté l'une de l'autre. Ça va faire bientôt une semaine que tu es là et c'est la première fois que tu es grincheux comme ça. Pourtant je t'entends quand tu ne dors pas.

- Je te réveille ? Demanda-t-il, le regard culpabilisant.

- Oh non, lui assura-t-elle, de toute façon je ne dors pas bien non plus en ce moment alors…

- Bon, si tu le dis… »

Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'au mess, où Danyel tint compagnie à Vala pendant qu'elle prenait son petit déjeuner. Jack arriva à leur table, sans plateau (il avait déjà mangé), il s'assit avec eux, l'air grave, et lança un drôle de regard à Danyel.

« Il faut qu'on parle, lui dit-il.

- D'accord, à propos de quoi ?

- Viens. »

Le général se leva et repartit. Danyel regarda Vala d'un air très étonné, puis ils se levèrent tous deux et le suivirent. Le général les mena jusqu'à une pièce servant de laboratoire. Là se trouvaient Sam, Lee et Jennifer, ainsi que le sac que Danyel portait sur Ehranna. Le sac était posé à la verticale près d'une table sur laquelle les trois scientifiques étaient réunis autour de plusieurs objets sortis du sac. Il y avait des fils électriques, des boîtes, des extraits de minerais tels que du neutrinium, du naqhadah et aussi des objets ressemblant à un prototype de zat (celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il a volé le _Prométhée II_) et une sorte de télécommande.

Vala fit des gros yeux ronds devant ceci mais Danyel connaissait très bien ces objets et se contentait de regarder dans les yeux les scientifiques.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ça ? Demanda Jennifer, avec un air et un ton neutre.

- Mes affaires, je dirais. Répondit le jeune homme. Comment ça se fait qu'ils sont là ?

- Par mesure de sécurité, répondit Jennifer, nous fouillons tout ce qui entre dans ce vaisseau.

- Je pourrais les récupérer, après ?

- Bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'on t'a appelé. Tu peux tout récupérer, je te demanderai juste de déposer ça à l'armurerie, continua-t-elle en lui tendant son prototype de zat. »

Les trois scientifiques l'aidèrent à remettre ses affaires dans le sac et Vala l'accompagna à sa chambre pour l'aider à ranger tout ça. Le jeune homme confia son zat à Sam, ce fut donc elle qui alla le ranger à l'armurerie. Dans sa chambre, Danyel déposa le gros sac par terre et alla regarder un peu dans la chambre où il pouvait ranger tout ça.

« Vala, lui demanda-t-il, tu veux bien me passer tout ce qu'il y a au dessus des vêtements, s'il te plait ? »

Vala s'exécuta, elle sortit tout le matériel qui avait été étalé sur la table dans le labo. Danyel les attrapa et les rangea dans une boîte. Mais avant qu'ils aient fini, quelqu'un vint frapper à la porte. Danyel, qui essayait de caser la boîte sous le lit, demanda à Vala d'ouvrir. Mais au lieu de cela, elle demanda à la personne à la porte (qui était Jack) d'attendre un petit peu. Elle vint aider Danyel à faire rentrer la boîte. Elle ne voulait pas s'y loger, mais ils insistèrent.

« Vas-y, pousse ! Dit alors Vala.

- Encore un petit peu…

- Aïe, tu me fais mal ! Cria la jeune femme lorsque Danyel lui coinça le doigt entre la boîte et le sommier du lit… »

Pour Jack, qui ne voyait pas la scène à cause de la porte, ce qu'il entendait était assez ambigu… Et ça continuait en plus, car après avoir casé la boîte, qui avait pincé le doigt de Vala, il fallait refermer le sac. Étrangement, il était beaucoup plus facile à refermer lorsqu'il était plein que lorsqu'il était vide. Daniel tint le sac pendant que Vala essayait de fermer la fermeture éclair rouillée.

« Arrête de bouger ! Lui dit-elle, je n'arrive pas à la remonter. Elle est vraiment dure ta fermeture éclair ! »

Sur le coup, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que Jack aurait pu se faire des idées. Et comme il adorait raconter des choses à Sam, cela allait risquer de créer des rumeurs. Mais une fois le sac fermé, Vala fut horrifiée :

« Oh non, se dit-elle, je suis complètement décoiffée ! »

Elle fonça alors dans la salle de bain de Danyel tandis qu'il alla ouvrir la porte à Jack.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Jack ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

Alors que Jack allait répondre, les deux entendirent la voix de Vala émaner de la salle de bain :

« Zut ! Je l'ai oubliée dans ma chambre ! Danyel ! Tu n'as pas une brosse à me prêter ? »

Daniel, trop occupé à essayer de trouver quelque chose ressemblant à une brosse, ne vit pas le grand sourire apparaître sur le visage de Jack. Il allait lancer beaucoup de rumeurs, ce cher général… Mais Danyel ne trouva pas et finit par lui dire :

« Je n'ai rien qui ressemble à une brosse, débrouille-toi ! Bon à nous Jack, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Euh oui… Se reprit-il, il y a une mission qui vous attend.

- Comment ça, encore ?! S'indigna le jeune homme. »

Vala sortit alors de la salle de bain, elle n'était pas si décoiffée que ça…

« Ne me regardez pas, leur dit-elle en se terrant dans ses mains, je suis affreuse.

- Mais non, la consola Danyel en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule, ils sont très bien tes cheveux. »

Jack retint un petit sourire et il donna une tape sur l'épaule en disant :

« Bon, si vous n'êtes pas trop occupés, Sam et Teal'c vous attendent. »

Le général s'en alla en leur envoyant un clin d'œil. Vala et Danyel se regardèrent alors avec incompréhension… Lorsque la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre pour se recoiffer, Danyel se prépara pour leur mission. Mais étant donné qu'il n'avait toujours pas d'équipement, il fut prêt bien avant Vala, et fut forcé de l'attendre devant sa porte.

« Vala, rechigna-t-il, dépêche-toi !

- Une petite minute ! Lui répondit-elle, j'ai un petit souci avec mon gilet, tu veux bien m'aider ?

- Tu peux très bien t'en sortir toute seule, non ?

- Oh, tu n'es pas drôle… »

Pendant ce temps, Jack était retourné avec Jennifer, Sam et Teal'c en salle d'embarquement, les deux membres de SG-1 commençaient à s'impatienter. Ils attendirent encore quelques minutes avant de voir débarquer les deux retardataires. Jack les regarda en rigolant et se permit de dire :

« On ne se demande pas lequel à retarder l'autre. »

En disant cela, il lança un petit regard malicieux à Danyel, qui lui répondit avec des yeux ronds d'incompréhension. Qu'est ce qu'il avait eu le temps de leur dire ?…

Avant de les laisser franchir la porte, Jack vola un petit baiser à Sam. Il les regarda partir en soupirant. Jennifer avait l'habitude, et ça ne la gênait pas puisqu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment fait de mission d'exploration. Mais Jack, lui, ça lui manquait… Les deux commandants retournèrent dans leurs bureaux respectifs et vaquèrent à leurs occupations quotidiennes comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois qu'une équipe partait en mission. Mais à peine trois heures plus tard, la porte des étoiles fut activée de l'extérieure. Ils revinrent alors tous les deux et demandèrent aux ingénieurs ce qu'ils avaient. SG-1 rentrait à la maison un peu en avance. Seulement ils n'étaient que trois : Teal'c, Vala et Danyel. Jack les regarda bizarrement en leur demandant :

« Où est Sam ? »

Ils lui rendirent un regard gêné, tandis que la porte se referma. Ils suivirent Jack et Jennifer dans le bureau de celle-ci afin de leur expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Et ce n'était pas très facile à leur apprendre : Sam avait été capturée par un individu qui la retenait en otage.

Il leur affirma qu'il ne la relâcherait que lorsqu'ils lui fourniraient l'objet qu'il cherchait.

« Nous ne savons pas du tout qui il est, continua Teal'c. Tout ce que nous savons c'est qu'il est parvenu à enlever le colonel O'Neill lors d'un bref instant d'inattention de notre part.

- Que veut-il en échange ? Demanda Jack, inquiet pour sa femme.

- Il dit qu'il fait partie d'une fraction anti Furling mais qu'il s'est écrasé avec son vaisseau… expliqua Vala.

- En clair, s'il vous plaît, grogna-t-il.

- Il nous demande un générateur alien pour alimenter son vaisseau spatial, reprit Danyel. Il nous a donné deux jours pour le lui ramener et alors il libérera Sam.

- Parfait ! Continua Jack, et où se trouve ce générateur ? »

Vala, Teal'c et Danyel se regardèrent avec hésitation…

« A bord du vaisseau amiral de la flotte furling, répondit Teal'c

- Pardon ? Demanda Jack

- Hors de questions que vous y alliez ! S'exclama Jennifer.

- Mais c'est pour Sam, protesta Vala, Jack vous…

- Évidemment que je me soucis de Sam ! Ne croyez pas le contraire. Mais il n'est pas question que vous preniez un tel risque !

- Vous allez vous jeter dans la gueule du loup ! Réprima Jennifer, et je vous rappelle que les Furlings traquent toujours Danyel…

- Et si on arrêtait de parler de moi ? Demanda Danyel, c'est de Samantha qu'il s'agit.

- Je regrette, tu n'iras pas, expliqua Jack, ce qui veut dire que Vala n'ira pas non plus. Et ne comptez pas sur moi pour y envoyer Teal'c tout seul. Fin de la discussion.

- Mais s'il y va avec SG-2 ? Insista Vala.

- J'ai dit FIN de la discussion.

- Mais Sam ? »

Jennifer et Jack étaient déjà partis. Quelques heures plus tard, Teal'c, Vala, Danyel, Lorne et Reynolds se réunirent en secret devant la tour de contrôle.

« Je n'arrive pas à les comprendre, des fois. S'étonna Vala.

- Ils auraient pu au moins envoyer d'autres équipes… Se demanda Danyel.

- Vous n'êtes donc pas au courant ? Demanda Lorne.

- De quoi ? Demanda Vala.

- La dernière fois que des équipes ont rencontré des Furlings, on ne les a jamais revus.

- Ils ont toujours été comme ça. Informa Danyel.

- Ça ne nous empêchera pas de porter secours au colonel O'Neill. Affirma Teal'c.

- Je suis d'accord, répondit Reynolds, mais qu'est ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse ? S'esquiver en douce au milieu de la nuit, assommer les équipes de sécurité, utiliser la porte pour aller on ne sait même pas où et affronter la cour martiale en rentrant ? Vous n'avez pas pensé que le général et le docteur Miller ont refusé cette mission tout simplement parce que c'était suicidaire ?

- Ça ne l'ai pas vraiment, reprit Danyel, les Furlings se croient en sécurité à bord de leurs vaisseaux. On peut agir en les infiltrant. On n'a même pas besoin de quitter l'_Andorphée_.

- Vraiment ? Demanda Lorne.

- Mais oui ! S'exclama Vala en mettant la main sur l'épaule de Danyel, qu'il s'empressa d'enlever, on peut utiliser les pierres de communication comme l'a fait Jennifer pour nous infiltrer à bord de leur vaisseau.

- D'accord, répondit Reynolds, mais je vous rappelle que ce n'est pas un transfert à sens unique, mais un échange.

- Quelqu'un devra surveiller nos invités. Conclut Teal'c. »

Rien qu'au ton de sa voix, les autres comprirent qu'il se portait volontaire. Très confiants envers lui, ils acceptèrent et lancèrent leur mission non autorisée. Sachant qu'ils auraient besoin d'alliés sur ce coup-là, ils en parlèrent à l'équipe de sécurité et au colonel Ellis. Aussi des mesures furent prises pour les couvrir : SG-3 allait tenter de tenir les commandants éloignés de la salle des pierres, l'équipe de sécurité allait monter la garde devant la salle, et Teal'c et Ellis allaient surveiller, armés de zat, les quatre Furlings qu'ils allaient accueillir. Avant de placer les pierres, Vala, Danyel, Reynolds et Lorne furent sanglés par précautions. Ils activèrent les pierres et se retrouvèrent à bord du vaisseau amiral, séparés à plusieurs endroits de la _Nef Royale_, dans quatre Furlings différents : Vala fut vraiment surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva dans le corps de Rachtalen, elle semblait être le seul corps d'accueil féminin. Lorne se retrouva en Raitz, le commandant des armées, Reynolds dans celui du bras droit de la Reine, et Danyel dans celui d'un garde. De son côté, Teal'c zata les Furlings qui, inconscients, ne leur causeront pas de problèmes.

A bord de la_ Nef Royale_, l'équipe infiltrée n'avait aucun moyen de reconnaître leurs équipiers. Mais dès lors que l'alerte serait levée lorsque le générateur aurait disparu, ils pourraient tous rentrer ensemble. C'était une sorte de course contre la montre : le premier qui trouve le générateur l'envoie par la porte des étoiles présente à bord et prévient les autres pour que tout le monde rentre le plus vite possible. Car plus ils restaient à bord, plus ils risquaient de se faire repérer rapidement par les pouvoirs télépathiques de leurs ennemis. Voler ou être capturés, c'était à eux d'agir, et d'éviter de se faire prendre. Mais se vider la tête et ne penser à rien pendant plusieurs heures, c'était totalement impossible. Dans toute l'équipe, Vala et Reynolds étaient ceux qui avait le plus de marge de manœuvre : le bras droit et la meilleure amie de la Reine étaient admis partout sans aucune question, même dans la salle du générateur. Vala y entra sans soucis car elle n'était même pas gardée.

Elle y trouva le fameux générateur… Une grosse sphère lumineuse émettant la même lumière qu'un E2PZ. Mais lorsqu'elle s'en empara, quelqu'un entra derrière elle. Alors qu'elle crut être démasquée, elle entendit résonner dans sa tête :

« _Oh non ! Rachtalen, je suis fichu !_ »

Elle reconnut cette voix, elle se retourna et dit :

« _Colonel Reynolds ?_

_- Vala ?_

_- Ouf… Allons vite à la Porte avant de se faire repérer. _»

Ils partirent dans le couloir mais l'alerte fut déjà sonnée. Ils pressèrent le pas, ayant peur de se faire prendre avant d'avoir eu le temps d'envoyer le générateur sur l'_Andorphée_. Arrivés à la porte, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec trois soldats. Mais pour leur plus grande surprise, l'un d'eux attaqua les autres et les assomma.

_« Dépêchez-vous !_ Leur dit-il ensuite alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la console d'activation de la porte. »

Reynolds et Vala avaient reconnu Danyel et, lorsque la porte fut activée, ils lancèrent le générateur dans le vortex. L'instant d'après, Vala se réveilla et vit Teal'c en face d'elle, pointant son zat sur elle.

« On est revenus ! Lui dit-elle, soulagée. »

Reynolds et Lorne étaient bien là eux aussi, mais le Furling présent dans le corps de Danyel ne l'avait pas quitté : il était encore à bord d_e _la_ Nef_, avec de gros problèmes… En effet, la Reine était arrivée, et l'avait reconnu grâce à ses pensées :

_« Ça pour une surprise_, lui dit-elle, _tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici._

_- Bonjour Fenelle._

_- Tu sais, il y a une question qui me trotte dans la tête : qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?_

_- Je visite. Vous n'arrivez pas à le lire dans ma tête ?_

- _Je te connais bien : tu aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de revenir. Ça m'étonne que tu viennes ici… uniquement pour un générateur qui ne t'apportera rien. A moins que ce ne soit uniquement pour me défier._

_- Le monde ne tourne pas autour de vous, Fenelle._

_- J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais installé à bord de l'Andorphée. Ce n'est pas prudent un endroit fixe, tu le sais. Mais peut-être que tu n'as pas le choix. »_

Danyel détournait le regard et essayait de fermer son esprit pour qu'elle ne lise pas en lui, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de le faire.

« _Ça y est, je comprends : tu t'es pris d'affection pour eux. Tu leur as dit qui tu es ?_

_- …_

_- Non évidemment. Donc tu as enfin compris la raison qui a poussé ton peuple à t'exiler. A ton avis, que se passera-t-il s'ils apprenaient qui tu es, ce que tu es vraiment ?_

_- Vous n'oseriez pas._

_- Bien sûr que si, tu me connais. En fait je pensais t'obliger à les regarder mourir, mais j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qui va se passer : ils vont te rejeter aussi._

_- Non._

_- Réfléchis un peu : ton peuple était bien plus évolué que tes amis, et ils ont eu peur de toi. Tu ne te rappelles pas ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?_

_- Taisez-vous !_

_- Ils auraient pu se contenter de t'exiler, mais ils voulaient vraiment se débarrasser de toi. Même ta propre sœur, c'est bien elle qui t'a congelé, non ?_

_- Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux pas en entendre parler !_

_- Jamais personne ne t'acceptera, mais tu peux toujours essayer de leur parler. S'ils te chassent comme je le pense, tu n'as qu'à revenir ici._

_- Pour servir à nouveau de cobaye ? _Demanda-t-il en riant cyniquement_, non merci._

_- Ris, temps que tu le peux. Tes amis apprendront la vérité, de ta bouche… ou de la mienne. Tu n'as aucun endroit où t'abriter, tu n'en as jamais eu et n'en auras jamais. Où que tu iras je serais toujours à tes trousses… Altéran. »_

La liaison se coupa à ce moment-là, Danyel retrouva son propre corps, et ses amis penchés au dessus de lui.

« Jack ? Jennifer ? Brightman ? Que faites-vous là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- On a eu des soupçons lorsque quelqu'un a envoyé ce générateur par la porte, expliqua Jennifer avec la sphère dans les mains.

- Est-ce qu'on peut aller libérer Sam, maintenant ? Demanda Vala.

- Vu que vous avez ramené le générateur et que vous êtes tous revenus entiers, je ne vois pas ce qui vous en empêcherait. Répondit Jennifer en confiant le générateur à Teal'c.

- Allez, ajouta Jack, dépêchez-vous de me la ramener ! On vous passera votre savon après. »

Teal'c et Vala partirent alors, mais Brightman arrêta Vala :

« Attendez ! Je voudrais que vous vous rendiez à l'infirmerie, et Danyel aussi. »

Teal'c partit alors avec Reynolds et SG-2. A l'infirmerie, Brightman leur fit passer des examens de routine. Au bout d'un moment, Vala demanda :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous nous avez demandé de venir ?

- Vous avez été très imprudents : utiliser les pierres de communication alors que vous êtes déjà sous l'emprise des bracelets Cor'mak. On ne sait pas ce que ça aurait pu vous faire.

- Mais on va bien, assura Vala, il n'y a pas de quoi s'en faire.

- Je veux aussi jeter un œil sur votre bracelet, Danyel.

- Pourquoi le sien et pas le mien ? Demanda Val.

- Pas celui-là. Répondit Danyel en tendant son autre bras. »

En effet, Vala n'y avait jamais vraiment prêté attention, mais il portait un bracelet avec une étrange pierre bleue au poignet droit. Tout comme le bracelet Cor'mak, il n'arrivait pas à l'enlever, mais celui-ci, il l'avait depuis bien plus longtemps. Ils ne restèrent pas très longtemps seuls tous les trois, Brightman eut le temps de leur dire qu'elle allait les garder en observation pendant un jour. Mais à peine une demie heure plus tard, Teal'c et SG-2 revinrent avec Sam, qui semblait en grande forme. Inutile de préciser à quel point les amis de Sam étaient contents de l'avoir retrouvée.

« Ça va ? Lui demanda Vala, il ne vous a rien fait ?

- Absolument rien, j'ai passé les deux derniers jours à étudier les plans de son vaisseau, je les ai même ramenés ! Et vous, que faites vous à l'infirmerie tous les deux ?

- Encore nos bracelets ! Lui répondit Vala, Brightman veut nous garder en observation pour la journée, enfin la soirée… demain en fait.

- J'ai croisé Jennifer et Jack dans le couloir, ils étaient contents que vous m'ayez ramenée mais j'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient furieux à cause des risques que vous avez pris…

- Et comment ! S'exclamèrent Jack et Jennifer en entrant dans la pièce.

- Je suis ravie que vous soyez tous revenus entiers, ajouta Jennifer, mais j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attiré l'attention sur nous. Aucun de vous n'est entré en contact avec un Furling et ne lui a révélé, même involontairement, que leur cible est ici ?

- Ils le savaient déjà, répondit Daniel.

- Pardon ? Demandèrent-ils tous en chœur. »

IL marqua une légère hésitation avant de s'expliquer :

« Leur Reine n'a même pas eu besoin de fouiller dans ma tête, des rumeurs ont circulé parmi les fidèles et les endroits où nous sommes allés.

- Ils savent que tu es à bord ? Demanda Sam.

- Si c'est vrai, conclut Teal'c, ils ne tarderont pas à attaquer, il faut se préparer. »

à suivre…


	30. Réminiscence (partie 1)

**XXX**

**Réminiscence**

Vala avait enfin réussi à fermer l'œil lorsqu'elle fit à nouveau l'un de ces cauchemars qui lui glaçaient le sang et l'empêchaient de passer une bonne nuit. Depuis la disparition de Lazla, elle pensait être libérée de ces souvenirs qui venaient la hanter. Mais maintenant elle en était parfaitement sûre : Lazla lui avait envoyé la première mais la source de ces visions n'était pas elle. C'était toujours la même chose : elle se trouvait à Atlantis au milieu des anciens, qui nourrissaient de la méfiance envers elle. Le dernier souvenir, celui qu'elle eut cette nuit-là, lui montra le jour où les anciens commencèrent à la chasser. Mais ces souvenirs n'étaient pas les siens, mais ceux de l'altéran. Elle espérait que ces visions la conduiraient jusqu'à lui, si ce n'était pas pour le retrouver, pourquoi avait-elle ses souvenirs ? Seulement elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où il se trouvait actuellement. Aussi elle attendait avec impatience le prochain souvenir, qui serait sans doute plus utile pour le savoir…

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était tranquillement allongée dans son lit, emmitouflée dans ses draps. Mais alors qu'elle voulut fermer les yeux pour se rendormir, elle entendit son voisin de chambre remuer. Lui aussi faisait un cauchemar. Elle n'osa pas aller le voir, mais c'est ce qu'elle finit par faire. Le jeune homme s'était réveillé depuis une minute ou deux lorsqu'elle frappa à sa porte. Sans réfléchir à l'heure qu'il pouvait être, il se leva de son lit et alla ouvrir. Il fut vraiment surpris lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme en chemise de nuit et gilet. Il se demanda alors si c'était encore la nuit (comme ils sont dans l'espace, il fait sombre même en journée).

« Vala ? lui demanda-t-il, excuses-moi, je t'ai réveillée ?

- Ce n'est pas grave, lui répondit-elle, je ne dormais pas.

- C'est ce que tu me dis à chaque fois, je vais finir par ne plus te croire.

- Je m'inquiète pour toi, est ce que ça va ? j'ai entendu des drôles de bruits…

- C'est rien, c'était juste un cauchemar.

- Tu as l'air d'en faire beaucoup depuis ton arrivée ici…

- N'y crois pas : j'en ai toujours fait. J'ai l'habitude, t'en fais pas. »

Il essayait de le cacher, mais Vala voyait bien qu'il n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il le prétendait. Il était trempé de sueur, Vala avait bien vu les auréoles sur son tee shirt. Elle aurait bien voulu qu'il lui confie son rêve. Mais elle n'insista pas, voyant que ça le mettait mal à l'aise et qu'il se renfermait à mesure qu'elle en parlait. Elle se contenta de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se recoucha mais ne parvint pas à refermer l'œil. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il devait être dans les deux heures du matin à leurs montres, et ils étaient les seuls à être réveillés puisque tous les autres dormaient comme des bébés (les veinards). Soudain, ils entendirent un son aigu, comme un sifflement. Ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire. Ce doux son résonnait dans les couloirs et berçait Vala. Mais cela intrigua Danyel : si tout le monde dormait à bord, alors d'où provenait ce son ? De plus, il lui semblait familier…

Vala entendit à nouveau du bruit derrière le mur, y comprit une porte s'ouvrant. Elle n'y prêta pas attention au début, mais cela la chiffonna. Elle se demanda pourquoi Danyel allait se promener dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

« Il ne dort pas, se dit-elle, c'est sans doute pour se changer les idées. »

Dans le couloir éteint, le jeune homme se fiait à son ouïe pour suivre le sifflement. Il avançait lentement et sans bruit, sur ses gardes. En plus du petit sifflement, il entendit une voix, comme un écho lointain, une voix bien familière :

_« Où es-tu ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle comme l'enfant cherchant le loup.

- Fenelle ! Se dit-il. »

Il regarda partout autour de lui, affolé, mais de toutes évidences, elle n'était pas là. Le sifflement que Vala et lui avaient entendu n'était autre qu'un chant furling. La Reine avait toujours eu des agissements étranges mais de là à chanter chez l'ennemi ?

_« C'est discret pour t'attirer dans mes filets_, lui dit alors Fenelle après avoir parcouru ses pensées. »

Il continua d'avancer dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que, sur un mur, il vit des circuits dénudés dans une cache ouverte. Il s'y rendit pour voir : un sabotage. Il entendit alors du bruit dans son dos. Il se retourna et alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver face à Fenelle, il sursauta en trouvant Vala.

« Ahh ! Cria-t-elle.

- Vala ?

- Oh bon sang, tu m'as fait peur…

- Et toi alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je t'ai entendu partir et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait parler ou faire quelque chose tous les deux en attendant que les autres se lèvent. Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai entendu un bruit, alors je suis venu voir. Regarde ça. »

Vala s'avança pour voir ce que lui montrait Danyel, et constata le sabotage avec stupéfaction. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec des gros yeux et lui demanda :

« Bon sang, qui a fait ça ?

- J'ai ma petite idée… Je crois que se sont des Furlings.

- Des Furlings, à bord ? C'était ça le sifflement bizarre ?

- Oui.

- Mais c'est ridicule ! Assura-t-elle, l'équipe de nuit les aurait forcément vus.

- Et où est-ce qu'elle est, ton équipe de nuit ? »

Vala regarda autour d'elle et, ne voyant rien, elle lui fit un sourire gêné.

« Ils doivent patrouiller ailleurs… »

Vala et Danyel décidèrent de chercher ces fainéants. Ils commencèrent leur propre patrouille dans les couloirs mais ne croisaient personne… Ils avaient beau chercher, tout le monde semblait être dans ses quartiers en train de dormir, même l'équipe de nuit… Soudain, Vala attrapa le tee shirt de Danyel et le tira vers elle. Il eut à peine le temps de réagir et elle lui montra quelque chose qu'elle venait de voir dans le couloir : un garde Furling ! Il se trouvait à côté d'un membre de l'équipe de nuit, celui-ci semblait endormi.

« Il vaut mieux qu'ils ne sachent pas qu'on sait qu'ils sont à bord, chuchota Vala.

- C'est sûr, lui répondit-il aussi bas. Tâchons de s'en aller sans bruit, il faut prévenir les autres. »

Cependant, une violente secousse se fit ressentir, plus violente encore que lorsque l'_Andorphée_ partait en hyperespace. Mais ça ne semblait pas non plus être une explosion. On aurait plutôt dit que le vaisseau avait été percuté par un plus gros, ou qu'il avait brutalement changé de cap. Cette secousse déséquilibra Danyel et Vala, qui tombèrent… en plein milieu du couloir. Vala releva la tête et se rendit compte, avec horreur, que le soldat les avait repéré. Celui leva une lance vers eux et Vala attrapa le col du jeune homme étendu près d'elle pour le tirer de là en vitesse. Elle le tira sur plusieurs mètres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient semé le garde. A l'angle d'un mur, alors qu'il venait de tourner dans l'autre couloir, Vala tenait toujours fermement le col blanc de son tee shirt. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Il posa sa main sur la sienne et essaya de l'enlever, n'y arrivant pas et alors qu'elle surveillait toujours le couloir, il lui dit :

« Tu peux me lâcher, c'est bon. »

La jeune femme se retourna alors vers lui.

« Oups, désolée, lui répondit-elle alors en lâchant prise. »

Elle avait tellement tiré sur ce col que les coutures avaient craqué et qu'il s'était élargi. Au point de lui faire un petit décolleté que Vala fut incapable de quitter des yeux. Il la regarda bizarrement, se demandant ce qu'elle fixait comme ça, puis regarda son tee shirt en lui demandant :

« Quoi ?

- Euh… non rien, lui assura-t-elle. Bon, euh… Je vais réveiller Sam et Jennifer, tu t'occupes de Jack et Teal'c, d'accord ? »

Ils se séparèrent alors et rejoignirent les quartiers de SG-1 et des commandants. La plupart se réveillèrent en sursaut et Jack cria sur Danyel :

« Tu es malade ?! Tu as vu l'heure Danyel ? »

Danyel lui mit alors la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et lui expliqua, nettement moins fort :

« Chut, Jack ! Nous avons des Furlings à bord.

- Quoi ? »

Une fois les quatre compagnons réveillés, ils se rendirent à l'armurerie et s'équipèrent avant de réveiller les autres militaires. Lorsque commença l'opération de riposte, Jack, Vala et Danyel furent mis dans le même groupe pendant que Jennifer, Ellis et plusieurs scientifiques se postèrent à la passerelle.

« Vala, Danyel, les appela Jack en chuchotant tandis qu'ils progressaient dans un couloir, faites-moi un rapport de ce que vous avez vu.

- Pour l'instant, répondit Vala, nous n'en avons repéré qu'un, mais il a saboté des circuits.

- C'est impossible qu'un Furling prennent un si gros risque tout seul, argumenta Danyel, il y a au minimum un groupe de soldats, commandés sur place par un officier supérieur. Et à mon avis, ils ont eu le temps de faire des dégâts.

- Au fait, c'était quoi la secousse de tout à l'heure ? Demanda un lieutenant.

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Vala, mais à mon avis ce n'est pas bon signe.

- Sans blague, marmonna Jack.

_- _Jack ? Chuchota Sam par radio, tu me reçois ?

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sam ?

- Nous sommes penchés sur les détecteurs du vaisseau, il y a trois intrus dans le couloir près de vous. Il y en a d'autres près de la salle de contrôle et des soutes.

- Bien reçu, lui répondit le général. »

Jack contacta par radio d'autres équipes qu'il envoya aux endroits mentionnés par Sam. Reynolds commanda le groupe d'assaut se rendant à la tour, et Teal'c fut chargé d'aller aux soutes. Quant au groupe de Jack, ils en avaient trois à leur porté. Jack dispersa son équipe afin de les encercler. A chaque fois, ils se cachèrent dans des angles morts afin que les Furlings ne les voient pas. Ils étaient trois, avec leurs grosses armures et leurs ailes gigantesques dans le dos. Et surtout, leurs énormes casques recouvrant leurs visages. Vala, en les regardant bien, eut soudainement un flash. Une vision éveillée : c'était la première qu'elle avait alors qu'elle ne dormait pas. Elle semblait être allongée sur une table, ligotée, droguée. Sa vision floue et ralentie lui permit de discerner ses horribles casques au dessus d'elle. Ils lui faisaient du mal, même si elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'ils lui faisaient. Cette vision lui causa une migraine infernale et elle ne put retenir un cri :

« Non ! Ne faites pas ça ! »

Les gardes Furlings furent alors avertis de leur présence et ouvrirent le feu là où ils avaient entendu Vala. Elle était devenue KO à cause de cette vision perturbante, elle restait immobile, les mains sur les tempes tandis que Jack et les autres soldats ripostèrent à l'attaque des gardes.

« C'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle un effet de surprise, mais bon. Ironisa Jack. »

Mais comme les Furlings étaient concentrés sur Jack, Vala, Danyel et Tyler, les deux autres parties du groupe purent profiter de _leur_ effet de surprise pour abattre les trois gardes. Lorsque le dernier s'effondra, les militaires se regroupèrent tous autour des trois intrus. Vala avait réussi à se remettre et Danyel l'aida à se relever pour aller voir les intrus. Contrairement aux deux autres, l'un d'eux n'était malheureusement pas mort. Enfin, malheureusement pour lui, pas pour l'équipage qui allait pouvoir lui soutirer des informations.

Le sergent Coburn lui prit sa lance avant qu'il ne puisse l'attraper. Il était encore en vie mais sérieusement amoché, un autre officier lui enleva son casque pour qu'ils puissent le voir. Il regarda, un peu terrifié, les militaires le tenant en joug (sept en tout). Mais lorsqu'il regarda vers Danyel et Vala, tout les deux à côté au point qu'ils ne savaient pas lequel il regardait. Lorsqu'il tourna son regard vers eux, un sourire malsain apparut sur son visage, en plus d'un regard noir. Il se mit à rire d'une façon assez menaçante :

_« Elle est là_, dit-il tandis qu'un regard horrifié apparut sur le visage de Danyel. _Tu ne pourras pas lui échapper. __Elle vient te chercher. »_

Gardant pourtant leurs armes pointées sur le garde, les regards de la plupart des militaires se tournèrent vers Danyel, qui semblait choqué. Sentant tous ces yeux braqués sur lui, une sensation de mal à l'aise s'empara de lui. Après une petite hésitation à regarder Danyel, Jack reporta son attention sur leur prisonnier :

« Qui est à bord ? L'interrogea-t-il, lequel de vos chefs vous commande ici ?

- C'est Fenelle, répondit Danyel. »

Le garde se contenta de continuer à jubiler sur ses menaces. Jack perdit son sang froid devant une telle impassibilité et tira des coups de feu autour du garde qui prit peur. Mais lorsque Jack cessa de tirer, il retrouva exactement la même expression qu'avant son geste d'intimidation. Jack continua alors l'interrogatoire :

« Où est l'altéran ? » »

Tandis que tous les militaires SG concentrèrent leur attention sur le Furling, Danyel lança un regard stupéfait et inquiet à Jack, qui ne le vit pas.

« Je ne poserai pas la question deux fois. Reprit le général.

- _Rien ne pourra l'arrêter dans sa quête de notre toute puissance._ Répondit le garde tandis que son regard devenait effrayant. _Vous ne nous empêcherez pas de l'attraper. Nous n'aurons de répit que lorsqu'il sera vide. Il fera de nous les maîtres de cette galaxie. Il rendra notre Reine plus puissante que tout. »_

Lorsque le garde se releva, ceux qui n'avaient pas levé leurs armes le firent. Il continua d'acclamer la puissance de sa Reine, ce qui commençait à barber les militaires. Mais le problème c'est qu'il poussa un cri furling, qui était si fort et si aigu qu'il fit souffrir les humains présents. Ce son strident résonnait dans leurs oreilles et leur têtes, mais Jack eut le réflexe de tirer sur le garde. Il s'effondra et ils ressentirent alors un grand soulagement.

Devant la carcasse du Furling, Jack et Danyel s'approchèrent et Jack demanda :

« C'était quoi ce cri, toi qui t'y connais en Furling ?

- Un cri d'alerte, répondit-il assez perturbé. Il sert à prévenir un chef qu'il faut se replier ou annonce aussi que la mission est accomplie.

- Si la reine est à bord, c'est une occasion en or, précisa Coburn.

- Il faut l'empêcher de quitter le navire, affirma Jack. »

La voix de celle-ci se mit à résonner dans leurs têtes :

_« Vous savez ce que je viens chercher, n'est ce pas ? Mais qui est-il ? Qui est-il ? Vous devez le protéger. Mais comment le pouvez-vous si vous ne savez pas qui il est ? »_

Un rire diabolique s'ensuit, qui leur glaça le sang dans les veines.

à suivre…


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

**Réminiscence (2)**

Le général s'éloigna, les autres le suivirent et il attrapa sa radio :

« Sam, Teal'c, Reynolds, comment ça va de votre côté ?

_-_ De notre côté tout va bien O'Neill, répondit Teal'c_, _nous sommes parvenus à neutraliser quatre gardes furlings, mais leur chef n'était pas avec eux.

_- _Pas non plus avec le groupe que nous suivions_, _répondit Reynolds_._

- Les détecteurs repèrent encore des intrus Jack, informa Sam. Ils sont six. Trois d'entre eux se dirigent vers nous et les autres…

- Sam ?

- Je viens de perdre leur trace, soient ils ont été neutralisés, soit ils brouillent nos détecteurs.

- OK on arrive, lui répondit le général. »

Il fit signe aux soldats de rester vigilants, mais Vala ne se sentait vraiment pas bien.

« Hé, Vala. S'enquit Jack, vous êtes sûre de pouvoir continuer ?

- Je ne sais pas Jack, lui bégaya-t-elle, un peu dans les vapes.

- Danyel, reprit-il, ramène-la à sa chambre. On ne va pas l'amocher davantage.

- Je reviens vous aider juste après, lui répondit-il. »

Danyel emmena Vala tandis que Jack et les autres continuèrent dans le couloir pour rejoindre la passerelle et s'occuper du dernier groupe de Furlings. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'endroit propice, ils virent les trois intrus : deux gardes, et une femme furling. Ils tenaient en joug de leurs longues lances toutes les personnes présentes à la passerelle, qui levaient les mains. Jack savait très bien que c'était la Reine, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était là, elle, en personne.

Une voix résonna alors partout dans les couloirs, la voix reconnaissable de Fenelle :

_« Tiens, tiens,_ clama-t-elle avec jouissance, _nous avons de la visite messieurs ! »_

Les deux gardes se retournèrent alors et Jack ouvrit le feu sur eux. Il y eu alors un phénomène imprévu : les balles leur passèrent à travers. Ils les regardèrent alors et se troublèrent, tels des hologrammes. Tous firent alors de grands yeux devant cela, aussi bien dans le couloir qu'à la passerelle. La Reine se retourna alors vers Jack et son équipe, puis afficha un petit sourire espiègle sur sa bouche :

_« Oh mince alors_, leur fit-elle innocemment, _on dirait que vous vous êtes trompés de cible… »_

Lorsqu'ils disparurent, une soudaine agitation s'installa à la passerelle, Jack fonça vers sa femme, replongée sur les détecteurs.

« Où sont-ils ?! Lui somma-t-il.

- Je n'en sais rien, lui répondit-elle agitée, les détecteurs ne repèrent rien.

- Le deuxième groupe dont tu as perdu la trace, où l'as-tu vu ? »

Sam hésita et chercha sur l'écran.

« Alors ? S'affola Jack.

- Je… j'en sais rien ! Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes, mais il me semble qu'ils étaient dans ce secteur. »

Sam pointa des couloirs sur le plan du vaisseau et Jack partit devant, suivi de son équipe. Ses hologrammes n'étaient qu'une diversion, mais cela voulait dire que ce que Fenelle était venue chercher était très important, suffisamment pour qu'elle se déplace elle-même. Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait être ? Jack essaya de contacter Danyel par radio pour le prévenir que les Furlings se trouvaient dans le secteur des quartiers. Mais le lieutenant Tyler regarda son supérieur avec gêne. Puis l'arrêta dans son élan :

« Euh… mon général. Hésita-t-il, je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air de me moquer de vous mais… Vous n'avez pas donné de radio à Manorr…

- Oh, c'est vrai… Se dit alors Jack. Oh quelle ch… »

Ils pressèrent alors le pas pour tenter de le retrouver avant qu'il ne tombe sur les Furlings, mais c'était trop tard… En effet, dans un couloir où Danyel marchait pour rejoindre la passerelle, il entendait de plus en plus souvent la voix de Fenelle :

_« Pauvre petit enfant égaré_, se moquait-elle, _où cours-tu comme ça ? »_

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, comprenant qu'il allait tomber dans un piège. Mais il ne savait pas par où s'échapper. Il voulut faire demi tour lorsqu'une silhouette ailée lui barra la route. Danyel voulut s'enfuir de l'autre côté mais un autre Furling vint l'y empêcher. C'étaient deux gardes. L'un portait à la main une longue lance recouverte de gravures furlings, tandis que l'autre était armé de deux épées couleur argent. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention d'attaquer, ils lui coupaient juste ses échappatoires.

Soudain, il sentit son bras gauche se lever, sans qu'il l'ait décidé, comme tiré par son bracelet Cor'mak. Une troisième silhouette apparut derrière l'un des deux gardes, plus petite et plus fine que celle des deux colosses. Cette fois-ci, c'était Fenelle. Que faisait-elle ici ? Que les Furlings infiltrent l'_Andorphée_, c'était compréhensible, mais pourquoi la Reine n'avait-elle pas envoyé un chef d'armées ou un simple officier supérieur ?

La Reine leva la main et le bracelet tira le bras du jeune homme dans sa direction, c'était elle qui le contrôlait grâce à l'une de ses nombreuses capacités psychiques.

_« Joli bracelet_, lui dit-elle avec une petite moue et en commençant à lui tourner autour._ C'est à cause de lui que je dois me déplacer, tu sais ?_

- Si ça vous embête tant que ça, lui répondit-il avec insolence, vous n'aviez qu'à pas faire en sorte qu'on me l'enfile.

- _N'empêche que grâce à cela_, reprit-elle en ricanant,_ je sais où te chercher maintenant. Je ne voudrai__s__ pas perdre un temps fou à vérifier les poignets de tout l'équipage, ce serait beaucoup plus rapide si tu me disais qui porte le second bracelet ? »_

Danyel se tut tandis qu'un sourire moqueur apparut sur sa bouche. Fenelle, elle, afficha une expression de contrariété.

_« Tant pis_, continua-t-elle en reprenant un ton de petite enfant capricieuse_, je comptais faire cela en douceur en te ramenant à bord de mon vaisseau, mais puisque tu insistes, je n'ai pas le choix… __Je vais devoir te faire mal. »_

Fenelle leva l'autre main et ce fut le poignet droit de Danyel qui se leva, orné du mystérieux bracelet à la pierre bleue.

« _J'admire l'ingéniosité de ce bracelet-ci. _Continua-t-elle, _il est si beau, et si douloureux. »_

Danyel ressentit une douleur perçante : elle venait d'activer ce bracelet. Les lames dissimulées à l'intérieur de celui-ci sortirent et lui tailladèrent la peau, le coupant jusqu'au sang.

Puis Fenelle fit un signe de la main aux gardes qui se jetèrent sur le jeune homme. Chacun l'attrapa par un bras et ils l'immobilisèrent en le plaquant violemment contre le mur. Il essaya de se débattre mais Fenelle choisissait ses gardes pour leur force incroyable. Au dessus de sa robe nacrée, la Reine portait une sorte de ceinture de cuir sur laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs poches. Elle avait emporté du matériel car elle avait prévu cette réponse. Elle ouvrit l'une de ses poches et en sortit l'équivalent Furling d'une seringue. Un long tube fait de métal aux reflets bleus, au bout duquel était reliée par trois câbles une sphère de stockage. Une sphère de verre transparente, semblable au générateur qu'ils lui avaient volé pour sauver Sam, sauf que celle-ci était vide. Lorsqu'elle la sortit de sa poche, Danyel se débattit davantage, mais la prise que tenaient les gardes était trop fermement maintenue.

Fenelle tenait précieusement cette ''seringue'' tandis qu'elle s'approchait doucement de sa proie. Elle avait déjà utilisé ce genre d'instruments contre lui, il commençait à les connaître.

_« Tes amis et toi m'avez volé un générateur,_ lui dit-elle d'un air offensé, _la moindre des choses serait que j'en récupère un en compensation. »_

D'une main elle attrapa le tee shirt de son prisonnier et le remonta jusqu'à ses épaules. De l'autre elle tenait la seringue, qu'elle planta sec dans son ventre, provoquant une douleur aigüe qu'il tenta de contenir. Les deux gardes continuèrent de le maintenir immobile et ils regardèrent avec des yeux ronds la sphère de stockage qui se remplissait lentement d'un étrange liquide blanc et brillant… Plus elle pompait de liquide, plus Danyel sentait ses forces le quitter. Lorsque celle-ci fut pleine, la sphère ressembla comme deux gouttes d'eau au générateur volé qu'elle était venue remplacer.

« _Tu as de la chance, je me suis retenue de te pomper cette énergie directement dans le cœur. Je ne sais pas les effets que ça aurait pu avoir sur toi, mais j'en aurais tiré une grande satisfaction. _»

Elle détacha alors la sphère de la seringue, qu'elle laissa plantée dans le ventre du jeune homme affaibli. Fenelle regarda avec convoitise ce nouveau générateur, et Danyel remuait les lèvres. Comme s'il essayait de crier mais que rien ne sortait de sa gorge. Fenelle lui lança un petit regard et lui demanda :

_« Essayerais-tu d'appeler des secours ? Allons, tu sais bien que personne ne viendra t'aider._

- A une époque, peut-être… Peina-t-il à articuler.

- _Tu n'es rien,_ continua-t-elle en le regardant de haut. _Rien d'autre qu'une réminiscence de ton peuple disparu. Ta propre disparition n'alertera personne car ton existence est dissimulée depuis ce fâcheux accident. »_

Danyel eut alors un flash, une vision comme ses cauchemars. Il vit une main brillante et une silhouette s'effondrer. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui s'était passé ce jour-là. Mais comme ses autres souvenirs, il essayait de les chasser de sa mémoire. Fenelle fit un nouveau signe aux gardes, qui le laissèrent tomber à terre. Affaibli par ce que Fenelle avait extrait de son corps, il ne parvint pas à se relever. Allongé dos au sol, la tête touchant par terre, la Reine s'approcha de lui et termina :

_« Ne t'en fais pas, nous nous reverrons. »_

Mais les Furlings furent surpris par des coups de feu : l'un d'eux vint frapper la sphère qui éclata dans la main de la Reine. Son précieux liquide s'étala alors sur le sol, miroitant la colère de la Reine. Celle-ci releva la tête et vit alors une équipe SG arriver sur eux, Jack la commandait. Les militaires qui venaient d'arriver virent alors les plumes des ailes de la Reine de hérisser, et ses yeux noirs devenir d'un bleu pâle à en faire peur. Ils venaient de déclencher une grande colère. Elle poussa un effroyable cri qui semblait dédoublé, perçant les tympans de tous ceux qui l'entendirent. Très désagréable à l'ouïe humaine, Jack ouvrit le feu sur elle pour protéger ses oreilles.

Mais avant que ses tirs ne l'atteignent, la Reine leva la main et une force (pas si inconnue que cela) les envoya valser à l'autre bout du couloir, tous. En se relevant, Jack vit alors Danyel, à moitié inconscient par terre, avec cet appareil planté dans le ventre. Il rouvrit le feu sur les Furlings depuis là où il était, ce qui permit de faire diversion le temps que Teal'c et son équipe arrivent de l'autre bout du couloir. Ceux-ci ouvrirent le feu et abattirent l'un des deux gardes. Jack se releva et avança avec son arme sur Fenelle, Teal'c fit de même de l'autre côté, pendant que Sam alla voir Danyel. La Reine fit semblant de se rendre en levant les mains. Mais à son poignet, elle portait une sorte de télécommande. Et profita d'une seconde pour appuyer dessus. Avant même que Jack ou Teal'c n'eurent le temps de réagir, elle disparut dans un rayon téléporteur avec son deuxième garde. Ils s'échappèrent… Jack et Teal'c rejoignirent Sam près de Danyel, il avait perdu connaissance et la ''seringue' furling ne les rassurait pas.

Ils attendirent plusieurs heures à son chevet et avaient emmenée Vala en même temps que lui à l'infirmerie. Brightman s'était occupée du cas le plus urgent des deux (inutile de préciser lequel était-ce). Vala fut la première à ouvrir les yeux, elle s'éveilla comme chaque matin après une bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle ne savait pas comment elle était arrivée à l'infirmerie :

« Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ? Demanda-t-elle assez fort pour que toute l'infirmerie l'entende. »

Mais n'ayant pas de réponse, elle continua d'appeler Brightman. Se fut Sam qui vint la voir, et elle n'en fut pas mécontente :

« Ah, Sam ! Lui sourit Vala, vous pouvez m'expliquer, s'il vous plait ?

- Nous avons eu un problème avec les Furlings…

- Merci, je suis au courant pour l'invasion, répondit Vala avec pessimisme. Mais si je suis là, et vous aussi, alors c'est que c'est réglé.

- Pas tout à fait, développa Sam, deux d'entre eux se sont enfuis. Fenelle y comprit.

- Elle était là ? Fit Vala avec de gros yeux ronds. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait ?

- Jack et Teal'c m'ont raconté que lorsque leur équipe l'a trouvée, elle avait un générateur comme celui que vous avez échangé pour l'échanger contre moi.

- On en avait un à bord ? S'interrogea Vala.

- Apparemment, Danyel nous a caché qu'il en avait un…

- Tiens, d'ailleurs où est-il ?

- Il a été attaqué par le dernier groupe.

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous en faites pas, il va s'en sortir.

- Où est-ce qu'il est ?

- A côté, ronchonna une voix à moitié réveillée, et j'aimerai bien dormir si possible. »

Sam afficha alors un énorme sourire qui retenait un rire, surtout lorsqu'elle vit la tête que Vala fit. La jeune brune tira le rideau à sa gauche et vit alors le jeune homme allongé là, avec Jack et Teal'c à son chevet, la fixant avec un regard agacé. Elle lui répondit par un grand sourire malicieux et lui dit pour plaisanter :

« Tu n'es pas obligé de nous traîner à l'infirmerie si tu veux passer un moment avec moi. »

Il roula alors des yeux et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, Vala vit alors le grand bandage qu'il avait à la taille, ainsi que celui qu'il avait au poignet droit. Son sourire disparut alors et elle lui demanda, inquiétée :

« Comment tu t'es fait ça ?!

- Allons, lui répondit-il avec sarcasme pour qu'elle cesse ses avances, si je veux te traîner à l'infirmerie, il faut que je trouve quelque chose de convainquant.

- Ouh, dit alors Jack en détournant le regard, ça chauffe. Je crois qu'on va vous laisser régler ça. Eum… Sam ? On se fait une petite soirée ?

- Oh, mais avec plaisir, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux. »

Ils partirent tous les deux bras dessus dessous tandis que Teal'c resta là, planté devant ses deux amis dans leurs lits d'infirmerie. Il hésita un moment, et resta comme tel durant quelques secondes, avant de lever un sourcil et d'informer :

« Le colonel Reynolds m'attend pour un entraînement. »

Il partit aussi sec, ce qui amusa Vala et Danyel. La jeune femme se rallongea en se tournant du côté de son voisin, qui lui referma les yeux. Mais Vala ne semblait pas encline à le laisser dormir :

« Sam m'a dit que la Reine avait récupéré un générateur dans tes affaires… Lui dit-elle d'un ton demandant une explication.

- Je cache beaucoup de choses dans mon sac, répondit-il en essayant de cacher une sensation de mal à l'aise, je suis obligé de tout vous montrer ?

- Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas sorti lorsque Sam a été capturée ? Ça nous aurait évité de prendre des risques pour en voler un sur la _Nef Royale_… ?

- … Il n'était pas terminé… »

Voyant bien qu'il ne voulait pas parler, Vala finit par se taire, et d'essayer de dormir.

à suivre…


	32. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

**Liens**

Ce matin-là, jeudi de semaine mouvementée, Vala fut convoquée au SGC pour une mission particulière : Jasek avait reprit contact avec la Terre et elle était demandée pour s'en charger. Elle fut forcée d'accepter et alla se préparer, à contre cœur. Cette opération allait la séparer de ses amis pendant plusieurs jours, c'est ce que le général Landry lui avait expliqué. Danyel n'était pas vraiment enthousiasmé par cette mission, encore moins que Vala. Elle se retrouva face à un léger problème lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que sa douche était en panne. Elle prit l'initiative de demander à Danyel, encore en convalescence, si elle pouvait utiliser la sienne.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans sa chambre, elle ne s'attendait pas à trouver Jack et Danyel en train de faire une partie d'échecs. Quand à Teal'c, il s'entraînait avec Reynolds et Lorne en salle de gym. Depuis que les équipes avaient été mélangées en mission (bien avant de se retrouver sur _l'Andorphée_), Teal'c devait manquer d'exercice pour s'entraîner autant, ou alors les deux militaires voulaient apprendre l'art de la lutte chez les Jaffas (peut-être étaient-ils masos sinon ?). Lorsque Vala sortit enfin de la douche, une demie heure plus tard, Danyel venait de gagner la partie contre Jack:

« Non Danyel, protesta le général, je regrette mais tu as triché ! Ce n'est pas échec et mat !

- Si Jack, lui répondit le jeune homme mort de rire, tu es mauvais perdant, avoues-le ! »

Sam arriva au même moment, et cria haut et fort:

« J'ai trouvé la solution ! »

Mais immédiatement après cette grande annonce, elle repartit aussi sec. Jack, Danyel et Vala se regardèrent d'une drôle de façon, et n'eurent le temps de faire un geste qu'ils virent la scientifique revenir devant la porte et leur demander de la suivre avant de s'éclipser de nouveau. Les trois compagnons, intrigués, la suivirent jusqu'à l'un des laboratoires. Là, elle attrapa son ordinateur portable ainsi qu'un étrange cristal rouge.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, Sam ? Demanda Vala.

- Avec le docteur Lee, expliqua-t-elle, nous avons analysé vos bracelets Cor'mak. Grâce à Teal'c, nous avons découvert qu'ils venaient en fait de notre galaxie.

- Es-tu sûre que ce soit une bonne chose ? Demanda Danyel, cela veut dire que les Furlings connaissent votre galaxie.

- Pas forcément, répondit le docteur Lee, ils ont très bien pu découvrir cette technologie d'après un prototype ramené par une toute autre espèce...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Sam, nos recherches ne sont pas restées infructueuses: en nous basant sur le système Cor'mak, nous avons synthétisé dans ce cristal le code d'accès des bracelets.

- En gros, conclut Vala, vous avez trouvé le moyen de nous les enlever ?

- En effet, répondit Sam d'un air joyeux et satisfait. Approchez. »

Vala et Danyel s'approchèrent alors de la table où Sam s'était déplacée. Ils remontèrent leurs manches et posèrent leur bras sur la table. Sam observa son portable et passa le cristal par dessus les bracelets en disant :

« Alors, normalement ça devrait marcher si je fais ça. »

Et, en effet, les bracelets s'ouvrirent. Vala eut le réflexe de l'enlever de suite et de le jeter sur la table. Sam les regarda d'un air de petit génie ayant résolu son casse-tête, Vala lui fit alors un grand sourire. Les deux compagnons profitèrent de leur liberté retrouvée pour vaquer à leurs propres occupations, chacun de leur côté. C'est ainsi que Vala put retourner au SGC sans être forcée d'emmener Danyel. Elle revêtit l'une de ses tenues de cuir ''pré SGC''. Dans la salle d'embarquement, elle vit Danyel près de la porte.

« Alors, lui demanda-t-elle en plaisantant, tu es venu vérifier si je partais vraiment ?

- Non, lui répondit-il, je suis venu te dire au revoir.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne restes pas ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, hésita-t-il. Les furlings en ont toujours après moi, ça n'est pas prudent que je reste à bord.

- En tout cas, reprit-elle avec le sourire, ça me fait plaisir que tu hésites à partir : ça veut dire que, quelque part, tu t'es attaché à nous ?

- Je en dirais pas ça, répondit-il gêné. »

Vala le prit alors dans ses bras sans crier gare, il essaya de la repousser :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-elle, ne prends pas de décision avant mon retour, OK !

- Allez sauve-toi, lui dit-il en la poussant vers la porte. Passe un bon séjour.

- Oh, c'est gentil. Répondit-elle ironiquement, trois jours avec mon père, quelle joie !

- Arrêtes, il n'est sûrement pas si terrible que ça.

- C'est ce que les autres ont essayé de me dire avant de le rencontrer. Et maintenant, va leur demander, ils te diront la même chose que moi.

- Amuses-toi bien alors. Lui répondit-il en se moquant avant de se retourner pour partir.

- A dans trois jours, alors ! Lui cria-t-elle.

- On verra.

- A dans trois jours ! »

De l'autre côté de la porte, le général Landry accueillit la jeune femme, et lui raconta les derniers méfaits de Jasek. Le briefing dura une dizaine de minutes à peine, puis Landry l'envoya de suite à sa rencontre sur une autre planète, au beau milieu d'une forêt. Elle le trouva immédiatement, car il la surprit dès qu'elle traversa le vortex :

« Vala ! Lui dit-il alors, ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ça allait mieux avant qu'on me demande de venir m'occuper de tes bêtises !

- Allons, ne me dis pas que ça ne te fait pas plaisir de revoir ton vieux père ? »

Vala fit mine de réfléchir avec un long et persistant ''hum...''

« Non ! Répondit-elle sèchement. »

Jasek eut alors l'air déçu. Vala, qui ne tenait pas à s'éterniser avec lui, lui demanda :

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu as fait, cette fois ?

- J'ai demandé de l'aide à tes amis de la Terre pour retrouver un vaisseau cargo.

- Oh bah bravo ! Maintenant, tu arrives à égarer un vaisseau ! Comment tu as fait, racontes !

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi sarcastique. C'est bien, tu tiens de ton père. Pour tout te dire, j'ai eu un problème de camouflage.

- Bon, allons retrouver ce vaisseau, je suis sûre qu'il n'est même pas à toi. »

Ils se mirent alors en route, Vala suivait une émission d'énergie sur un capteur fourni par le SGC. Jasek semblait d'humeur très bavarde. Mais, contrairement à lui, Vala n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler.

« Alors, demanda Jasek, comment va Tomyn ?

- Tomyn ? Je n'en sais rien : on n'est plus ensemble.

- Oh, je suis navré de l'entendre. Qu'est ce qui n'as pas marché ? »

Vala lui répondit en lui lançant un regard assassin.

« Bon d'accord, ce ne sont pas mes affaires, répondit Jasek. Et tu t'es remise en selle ?

- Jasek ! Répondit Vala d'un ton très agacé et en roulant les yeux.

- Quoi ? J'ai le droit de prendre de tes nouvelles, non ? »

Vala continua d'avancer sans se soucier de se que lui racontait son père. Elle suivait les ''bip-bip'' de son instrument et s'arrêta soudain. Elle ramassa un caillou et le lança devant elle. Il rebondit alors contre de la ferraille et une image de forêt se troubla : il venait de rebondir contre le vaisseau camouflé.

La jeune femme lança donc le capteur dans les mains de Jasek et lui dit en partant :

« Voilà ton taxi ! Tu es vraiment nul pour l'avoir perdu ici !

- Je ne l'avais pas perdu, Vala. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna, surprise.

« Quoi ?! S'indigna-t-elle.

- Je voulais te voir, il fallait bien que je trouve une excuse sinon tu n'aurais jamais accepté.

- Et tu te demandes toujours pourquoi je refuse, hein ? Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as piégée, cette fois ?

- Je voulais m'assurer que tu étais heureuse. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un père exemplaire, mais je voulais que tu saches que… tout ce que j'ai fait c'est pour toi.

- Ha ! Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?! Ne viens pas essayer de me faire croire que toutes tes arnaques ne t'ont pas fait plaisir ! Et que toutes les fois où tu es revenu à la maison c'était pour nous voir ! Tu te cachais, oui ! Tu nous as abandonnées maman et moi et maintenant, tu voudrais que je vienne pleurer dans tes bras tous mes malheurs ?! Je te trouve bien culotté !

- Écoute ma chérie, j'ai passé ma vie à escroquer les autres, je l'admets. Je n'étais pas toujours présent pour ta mère et toi, je l'admets aussi. Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasses pareil. Je voudrais que tu te trouves quelqu'un, un homme bien, qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras.

- A quoi doit-on ce discours du papa protecteur ?

- Sans amour, la vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue. Au revoir ma chérie. »

Jasek laissa sa fille sur place et fit décoller son vaisseau. Vala, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude du papa ''je m'en foutiste'', ne parvint pas à s'en remettre : pourquoi lui avait-il fait ce numéro de père inquiet ? La jeune femme décida d'essayer d'oublier ça et retourna au SGC. Mais à peine la porte franchie, elle disputa le général :

« A l'avenir, général, lui dit-elle depuis la passerelle devant la porte, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour gérer Jasek. Bon, c'est pas tout : je veux rentrer vite fait bien fait si ça ne vous gène pas. »

Pendant ce temps, à bord de _l'Andorphée_, Jack rejoignit Danyel sur le chemin pour se rendre au mess, et lui demanda :

« Danyel, peut-être que le moment est mal choisi, mais… Je me demandais : puisque maintenant vous n'êtes plus reliés Vala et toi…

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai l'intention de partir ou si j'accepterai de rester ?

- Bah oui, j'aimerai assez. Alors ? »

Danyel hésita un moment.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, les furli... »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, pris d'un mal étrange: il s'effondra juste devant Jack. Lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut Jack et le docteur Brightman penchés au dessus de lui.

« Danyel ? Lui dit Brightman, vous vous réveillez enfin.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il surpris, en se redressant.

- Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien pour l'instant, lui expliqua Brightman, mais nous pensons que ça a un rapport avec votre bracelet.

- Et pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? Demanda Danyel après avoir regardé autour de lui.

- A cause de la couleur, répondit Jack. »

Danyel tourna la tête vers lui, en le regardant bizarrement. Mais il y jeta un œil et remarqua que la pierre, au départ d'un bleu saphir, avait viré au rouge.

Danyel baissa la tête, exaspéré. C'est alors que les trois collègues entendirent une voix nonchalante, celle de Vala, qui était assisse sur un bureau et balançait ses jambes :

« Il serait peut-être temps de l'enlever, non ?

- Tu veux essayer ? Lui demanda-t-il exaspéré.

- En tout cas une chose est sûre, annonça Brightman, il n'est pas question de vous lâcher dans la nature avec cette chose qui menace votre santé.

- Tu vas devoir rester, mon grand, la taquina Jack.

- Ne dis pas ça aussi légèrement... Soupira-t-il. »

à suivre…


	33. Chapter 33

**XXXIII**

**Pathogène**

Vala avait beaucoup attendu une nouvelle vision, car cette chasse à l'altéran l'avait tellement effrayée qu'elle eut peur que cet ancien n'en soit mort, n'ayant pas vu la conclusion de cet événement. Lorsque finalement, à force de faire des siestes inopinées et de longues grasses matinées, son souhait fut exaucé, et qu'elle eut enfin une nouvelle vision, elle n'était pas prête de l'oublier. Elle se réveilla enfermée dans une sorte de boîte lugubrement sombre. Une boîte qui ressemblait à un cercueil à vrai dire. Ce cercueil était fait dans un métal glacé, mais au dessus d'elle, ce n'était pas un couvercle qui le refermait, mais une vitre recouverte de buée. Vala avait très froid, tout était gelé et elle avait l'impression que ses vêtements étaient mouillés. Comme si elle était recouverte de glace fondue… Une douleur inexplicable la parcourait dans tout le corps, vite suivit par un sentiment de claustrophobie qui la conduisit à la panique.

Malgré son corps lourdement engourdi, elle se mit à cogner sur la vitre en espérant pouvoir la briser, mais elle était trop solide. Elle continua pourtant de la frapper. Elle voulut pousser un cri mais sa gorge la faisait souffrir, comme si elle se l'arrachait. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, elle était comme muette temporairement. En y réfléchissant bien, c'était comme si ses cordes vocales n'avaient pas servi depuis un long, très long moment. C'est alors que la jeune femme comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un caisson de stase, depuis probablement plusieurs années. Soudain, elle vit quelque chose à travers la buée de la vitre, une silhouette noire qui passa près du caisson. Elle se figea alors de peur, et entendit des bruits tout proches d'elle, des métaux frappant une table, ou quelque chose du genre. Le ''cercueil de glace'' trembla, comme si quelqu'un essayait de l'ouvrir pour l'en sortir, elle se dit alors que c'était sa chance et recommença à frapper la vitre. Mais lorsque celle-ci se souleva et qu'elle se releva, ce fut des Furlings que Vala trouva autour d'elle !

Mais une fois de plus, la vision s'acheva par son réveil, avant qu'elle ne puisse en apprendre plus. Ce jour-là, Jack, Jennifer, Sam, Teal'c, Vala, Lorne et Reynolds étaient réunis au poste des kinos avec Lee : ils visionnaient les images de la dernière caméra volante qu'ils avaient envoyée par la porte sur la dernière planète qu'ils croisèrent. Le kino, de l'autre côté du vortex, filmait des couloirs sombres recouverts de glyphes anciens.

« Visiblement les Anciens étaient très présents ici, fit remarquer Sam, il y a beaucoup de vestiges de leur passage.

- Encore plus que dans notre galaxie ! S'étonna Vala en se penchant sur la vidéo, avec un enthousiasme non réfréné. Et si on allait voir ça de plus près ? Peut-être que ces glyphes nous en apprendront plus sur l'altéran…

- Tiens donc, s'exclama Jack, ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas entendu parler de ça… D'accord, mais vous n'irez nulle part sans moi cette fois.

- Tu viens en mission avec nous, Jack ? Demanda Sam avec un sourire ahuri.

- Ça fait un moment que j'en avais envie, et puis j'en ai marre : l'exploration me manque ! »

Les autres se regardèrent en essayant de se retenir de rire, mais Jennifer mit fin à cette ambiance :

« Je regrette Jack, interrompit-elle, j'ai besoin de Sam et de Vala ici, vous ne pouvez pas les emmener.

- Oh, répondit Vala, déçue. »

Les deux jeunes femmes, bien que profondément déçues de devoir rester, accompagnèrent tout de même le reste de l'équipe jusqu'à la salle d'embarquement. D'ailleurs, Vala fut surprise de voir que Danyel allait participer à cette mission.

« On dirait que tu as pris goût à l'exploration, lui dit-elle en plaisantant.

- Ça ne change pas vraiment de ce que je faisais avant, répondit-il tandis que les membres de SG-2 les appelaient pour partir. »

Les compagnons, en même temps pressés par Jennifer et leurs équipiers, se dépêchèrent de traverser le vortex. Leurs sentiments quant à aller voir cet espèce de temple étaient assez mitigés : certains semblaient plutôt intrigués, mais d'autres voyaient plutôt cette mission comme une corvée, tandis que Sam et Vala les regardèrent s'en aller en grognant contre Jennifer. Elles étaient d'autant plus remontées contre elle que la seule raison qui les retenait à bord était du retard dans leurs observations. Mais elles rattrapèrent bien vite ce trou en à peine trois heures… Temps qui aurait pu être pris sur leur temps libre et ainsi leur permettre de participer à la mission.

Après tout ce travail, Vala déjeuna rapidement et copieusement, et se rendit par la suite tranquillement vers sa chambre. Alors qu'elle se demandait si les garçons étaient déjà revenus de mission ou pas, Sam, qui courrait dans le couloir, la rattrapa en lui demandant :

« Vala ! Vous savez où sont les garçons ?

- Ils ne sont pas revenus de mission ? »

Le colonel la regarda d'une manière étrange, on aurait dit qu'elle avait peur. Vala, soudainement inquiète, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et elle lui répondit :

« J'ai reçu un message de Jennifer, elle m'a demandé d'appeler Brightman parce qu'une équipe rentrait en catastrophe…

- Attendez Sam, calmez-vous ! Je suis sûre que Jack va bien. Et puis, deux autres équipes sont parties en mission aussi, alors… »

Mais à ce moment-là, les deux jeunes femmes s'écartèrent du passage car Brightman et une équipe médicale passèrent en urgence avec un brancard vide : ils se dirigeaient vers la salle d'embarquement. Morte d'inquiétude, Sam les suivit, et Vala lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à la porte des étoiles, l'équipe médicale, qui les avait semées, était déjà repartie avec le(s) blessé(s) en direction de l'infirmerie. Dans la grande salle presque vide mais pourtant agitée, elles aperçurent Jennifer, SG-2 et Teal'c. Ils semblaient tous très inquiets. Mais ni Jack ni Danyel n'étaient présents.

Lorsqu'ils virent les deux jeunes femmes arriver, Sam remarqua que les regards inquiets de ses amis se tournaient vers elle :

« C'est Jack, n'est ce pas ? Leur demanda-t-elle le cœur serré. »

Elle se précipita alors à la poursuite des brancardiers, et Jennifer essaya de la retenir.

« Attendez Sam, lui dit-elle, on n'est sûrs de rien pour le moment…

- Dites-moi ce qui s'est passé, répondit Sam en revenant vers eux.

- Nous étions arrivés sur la planète depuis à peine quelques minutes, expliqua Teal'c. Nous avions fait la découverte d'un temple construit par les anciens. A l'intérieur nous avons trouvé l'appareil que vous appelez bibliothèque…

- Ne me dites pas qu'il a mis la tête dedans ? Supplia Sam.

- L'appareil semblait différent, et a une réaction différente lorsque Danyel s'en est approché. »

Vala, enfin arrivée près d'eux, se figea sur place, de grands yeux emplis de scandale s'ouvrirent alors sur son visage :

« On a téléchargé le savoir des anciens dans la tête de Danyel ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé, reprit le colonel Reynolds. Lorsque l'appareil a commencé à bouger, le général O'Neill s'est jeté sur Manorr pour le protéger.

- Hum, confirma Teal'c. C'est alors que l'engin a diffusé une lumière anormale. Lorsqu'elle a disparu, nous les avons retrouvé dans l'état où ils sont à présent. »

Sam éclata dans un sanglot, Vala tenta de la calmer.

« Je veux le voir, dit alors Sam, les larmes aux yeux. »

Jennifer, Teal'c et Vala l'accompagnèrent à l'infirmerie. Là, Jack, allongé sur un lit et blotti sous la couverture, essayait de convaincre Brightman qu'il allait bien. Danyel se trouvait là lui aussi, sauf qu'à la différence du général, il semblait aller parfaitement bien. Il était debout à côté du docteur, et essayait de tenir Jack tranquille. Lorsque Jack vit Sam, il lui dit :

« Sam, s'il te plait : dis-leur que je vais bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?! Lui cria-t-elle, tu sais que c'est dangereux les bibliothèques des Anciens ! Tu as failli mourir deux fois, ça ne t'a pas suffit ?!

- Mais je t'assure que ça va…

- Pour l'instant peut-être, lui répondit Danyel, mais apprête-toi à avoir bientôt des cruvus. »

Jack, Brightman, Sam, Vala et Teal'c se tournèrent alors vers Danyel et le regardèrent d'un drôle d'air.

« Quoi ? Leur demanda-t-il.

- Vous avez dit « cruvus ». Lui dit alors Brightman.

- Hein ? S'étonna Danyel.

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est moi qui ai mis la tête dans la bibliothèque, docteur ? Demanda Jack pour plaisanter, il se prit alors une tape de la part de sa femme, qui elle ne rigolait pas.

- Danyel, poursuivit Brightman, j'aimerais que vous restiez à l'infirmerie, au cas où. »

Il n'eut pas le choix et fut forcé d'obéir au médecin.

Plus tard, Sam et Jennifer se retrouvèrent seules dans la salle de la tour de contrôle. Tandis que Sam essayait de se calmer, encore énervée et inquiète par la situation de son cher mari, Jennifer fut forcée de lui parler d'un sujet très délicat :

« Écoutez Samantha, je sais que ce n'est pas le bon moment pour vous parler de ça, mais il le faut…

- Si vous voulez vous servir de mon mari pour obtenir des armes ou des gadgets technologiques, ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous encourager.

- Je sais que c'est cruel, mais le savoir des Anciens qu'il possède pourrait nous être très utile…

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ?! C'est un être humain, pas une machine ! »

Vala arriva au même moment. Évidemment, elle partagea l'avis de Sam et prit la défense de Jack. Cette dispute fut interrompue par le docteur Brightman qui, justement, cherchait à parler aux trois femmes.

« Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? Demanda Jennifer.

- J'ai le regret de vous informer que Danyel est lui aussi affecté… »

Vala se pétrifia, Sam la regarda bizarrement, essayant de sécher ses propres larmes :

« Vala ? Lui demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

- Non, il n'est pas affecté, ne dites pas ça ! Répondit Vala en lançant un regard noir à la doctoresse.

- Que se passe-t-il, Vala ? Demanda Jennifer.

- S'il est affecté, je suis fichue ! Répondit-elle en partant. »

Sam la regarda partir avec tristesse, mais avec une légère once de surprise et d'incompréhension. Brightman baissait la tête, honteuse, et Jennifer scrutait les deux jeunes femmes du regard pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Je croyais que le lien résiduel Cor'mak les unissant avait été rompu ? Demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

- Je le croyais aussi, répondit Sam d'un air surpris. »

Malgré les différences notées par Teal'c et SG-2, si cette banque de données des Anciens était la même que celles qu'ils avaient déjà vues dans leur propre galaxie, son contenu allait tuer Jack, Danyel et peut-être aussi Vala. Sam et Teal'c refusaient que cela arrive et voulaient tout faire pour l'empêcher : mais comment faire si Thor et les Asgards n'étaient plus là pour leur venir en aide ? Ils ne pouvaient plus compter sur l'aide de leur entité de lumière, maintenant que Lazla était morte. Après plusieurs heures de profonde angoisse, Sam décida de retourner à l'infirmerie pour profiter du temps qui lui restait avec Jack. Seulement celui-ci n'était plus là.

« Docteur, demanda-t-elle légèrement paniquée, où est le général ?

- Je les ai laissé sortir, lui et Danyel, répondit Brightman calmement. Leur état de santé le leur permet pour l'instant. Lorsqu'il commencera à se dégrader, alors je les ferais revenir.

- Vous les avez laissés seuls ?

- Non, Teal'c les surveille. Normalement ils doivent se trouver dans ses quartiers. »

Sam la remercia et s'y rendit de ce pas, cependant elle ne trouva personne.

Inquiète, elle se rendit dans la salle d'embarquement pour demander à Jennifer si elle avait vu leurs deux malades.

« Teal'c vient de me contacter, lui répondit-elle, Jack est parti au laboratoire et il l'a suivit avec Danyel. Ils y sont sûrement encore. »

Sam y alla donc, sur le chemin elle croisa Vala, qui, en apprenant la situation, tint à l'accompagner. Lorsque les deux jeunes femmes y arrivèrent enfin, après avoir parcouru plus de la moitié du vaisseau, elles y virent une scène surprenante : Jack était installé sur la table avec des produits chimiques, Teal'c le surveillait, Lee observait scrupuleusement ce qu'il faisait et Danyel était assis sur la chaise d'à côté en se tenant la tête, qui reprenait Jack sur ses gestes.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Sam, inquiète.

- Je ne sais pas, leur expliqua Teal'c, O'Neill s'est rendu ici et a commencé à fabriquer ce que vous voyez sur la table. »

Sam et Vala regardèrent alors sur la table et y virent une fiole contenant un étrange liquide bleu, Jack rajoutait différents éléments à l'intérieur tandis que Lee, presque pendu à ses moindres mouvements, lui demandait de ralentir la cadence. Jack s'arrêtait parfois pour se masser la tempe. Lorsqu'il le refit une nouvelle fois, Sam lui attrapa la main et essaya de l'écarter du flacon.

« Jack, lui dit-elle, je ne sais pas ce que tu fais. Mais s'il te plaît, arrête ! »

Comme réponse, Jack la regarda dans les yeux en se tenant les tempes. Vala ne put s'empêcher de regarder cette triste scène. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par le docteur Lee qui tenta de chasser Danyel de la fiole. Sam, Teal'c et Jack regardèrent alors de leur côté.

« Que se passe-t-il, docteur ? Demanda Sam.

- Il essayait de rajouter quelque chose dans la mixture, répondit Lee, je l'ai vu !

- On ne sait même pas ce que c'est, assura Vala, alors ce n'est pas grave s'il y touche. »

Cette situation des plus bizarres les mettait mal à l'aise, mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de proposer de raccompagner les malades à l'infirmerie que Jack tomba. Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne touche le sol et Teal'c l'aida à l'asseoir sur une chaise. Elle regarda vers Danyel, toujours assis en se tenant les tempes, puis elle dit :

« Il vaudrait mieux les ramener à l'infirmerie.

- Je suis d'accord, approuva Vala en essayant de relever Danyel. Celui-ci retira son bras et répondit :

« No postulo auxilium.

- Oh, oh, dit alors le docteur Lee tandis que dans son dos, Jack affichait une expression surprise. Ils commencent déjà à parler ancien…

- Raison de plus pour les ramener au docteur Brightman, reprit Sam. »

Lee et Teal'c aidèrent les filles à ramener les deux malades à Brightman. Mais dans les couloirs, Jack chancelait, Teal'c fut obligé de le porter, tandis que Sam avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir ses larmes. Cette situation était bien trop éprouvante pour elle, elle n'allait pas résister longtemps. A l'infirmerie, Brightman s'occupait déjà d'un patient s'étant électrocuté la main, mais elle vint de suite s'occuper de Jack et Danyel lorsqu'elle vit SG-1 arriver en catastrophe. Elle leur demanda de sortir de l'infirmerie tandis que d'autres infirmiers vinrent lui apporter leur aide. Trop inquiets pour partir, ils restèrent à la porte de la pièce, qui s'était refermée. Ils attendirent comme ça pendant un peu plus d'une demie heure. Sam tremblait tant elle était inquiète, Vala l'enlaça alors pour lui montrer qu'elle la soutenait dans cette dure épreuve.

Mais Sam tourna son visage inondé vers son amie :

« Vous allez bien Vala ? Lui demanda-t-elle en reniflant.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda Vala en laissant tout de même en évidence son inquiétude pour ses amis.

- Ils n'en n'ont plus pour longtemps… Pleura-t-elle, vous n'avez pas de malaise à cause du lien ? »

Vala releva la tête vers Teal'c avec un gros point d'interrogation collé au visage. Les effets de la bibliothèque qui atteignaient Danyel ne semblaient pas la frapper au niveau de sa santé. C'est alors que Brightman ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie.

« Combien de temps ? Peina à demander Sam. »

Brightman s'arrêta dans son élan, elle lança un regard hésitant et peiné au colonel avant de lui répondre :

« Quelques heures, pas plus. Je regrette mais vous ne pourrez plus avoir de contact direct avec eux : nous les avons placés dans une chambre d'isolation.

- On a ça à bord ? Demanda Sam.

- Nous avons pu en aménager une. Vous vous doutez qu'ils sont tous les deux dans la même…

- Est-ce qu'on peut tout de même les voir, même de loin ? Questionna Vala. »

Brightman les amena alors à la salle qui servait d'isolation. Il y avait une petite pièce à côté, uniquement séparée par une baie vitrée. C'est là qu'ils s'installèrent pour les surveiller. Un infirmier y avait déjà été posté, et il semblait paniqué. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, il leur sauta dessus en s'écriant :

« Docteur, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais là, juste là, il y a eu un...

- Calmez-vous, lui répondit Brightman, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Il y a eu comme un flash de lumière. C'était tout blanc et aveuglant, mais je ne sais pas d'où ça venait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le voir. »

Une main hésitante vint tapoter l'épaule du docteur, qui se retourna alors lorsque Sam lui conseilla de regarder dans la salle d'isolation. Ils furent tous surpris de trouver leurs patients assis par terre, comme s'ils attendaient quelque chose. Étrangement, ils semblaient tous les deux en parfaite santé. Brightman les regarda alors avec stupéfaction. Lorsque Jack vit leurs visiteurs, il haussa le ton et dit d'un air innocent :

« Docteur, on peut sortir ? J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes… »

Sam, Teal'c et Vala se tournèrent alors vers Brightman, qui était toute aussi surprise qu'eux. Le docteur entra dans la chambre et vint ausculter les deux patients. Jack resta assis sans bouger mais regarda le docteur avec un regard de petit enfant :

« Ça doit faire une bonne heure que je me retiens, poursuivit-il innocemment.

- Il semblerait qu'ils aillent mieux, fit remarquer Teal'c depuis l'autre côté de la vitre.

- C'est incompréhensible ! Répondit Brightman complètement dépassée par la situation. »

Sam eut alors un problème de fuite de larmes, elle venait de se transformer en fontaine ambulante et entra elle aussi, suivie de près de Vala. Lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à Jack, qui se releva soudain, et que leurs regards se croisèrent, la scène ralentit soudain…

« Jack… Lui dit-elle alors comme si elle n'y croyait pas. »

Il ne réfléchit pas et la prit dans ses bras, elle le serra fort contre elle comme pour ne plus jamais le perdre. Vala, quelque peu attendrie par cette scène émouvante, n'y prêta attention que quelques instants et s'approcha de Danyel. Elle se contenta de lui lancer un sourire amusé et il lui lança alors un regard interrogateur en soulevant les sourcils. Elle pointa alors son doigt vers lui :

« Elle était forte, celle-là ! Lui fit-elle avec malice. Ne me la refais pas, j'ai cru que j'allais y passer !… »

Malgré cette guérison inexpliquée et le savoir des Anciens envolé par un miracle inconnu, Brightman préféra être prudente en les gardant encore à l'infirmerie. Sam resta toute la soirée au chevet de son mari, pendant que Danyel essayait de faire la sourde oreille (il se trouvait juste sur le lit d'à côté, à la gauche de Jack). Il avait tiré le rideau pour les laisser seuls tous les deux mais ça ne suffisait pas à cacher la conversation. Il essaya donc de s'endormir et n'entendit même pas Sam partir. Le silence était revenu mais il croyait que c'était parce qu'il dormait, c'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris lorsque Jack tira le rideau bruyamment. Il sursauta alors en ouvrant les yeux et vit le général le regarder.

« Psss, Danyel ! Lui dit-il.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je voulais te remercier. »

Danyel fronça les sourcils et lui lança un regard rempli d'incompréhension.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui m'as tout enlevé de la tête.

- Tu crois ?

- Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, et je ne peux pas te dire comment je le sais… Mais j'ai l'impression que c'est grâce à toi…

- Je crois que tu as pris un coup sur la tête parce que…

- Ce n'est pas grave, le coupa-t-il. Mais je voulais te dire aussi que, comme je ne sais toujours pas si tu veux rester ou pas…

- A ce propos Jack, je…

- Je ne te forcerai pas, l'interrompit-il à nouveau. Je veux juste que tu saches que… si tu veux rester, y'a pas de soucis. »

Danyel hésita un moment, un sourire apparut sur son visage, mais Jack souriait déjà depuis le début de la conversation.

« Merci, lui dit alors le jeune homme.

- Non, répondit Jack en se rallongeant. Merci à toi. »

Tandis que Jack ferma les yeux pour s'endormir, Danyel se rallongea en fixant le plafond de la salle, perdu dans ses pensées. Mais avant de fermer les yeux pour dormir lui aussi, il entendit une dernière fois la voix de Jack :

« Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à demain, la nuit porte conseil comme on dit. »

à suivre…

PS : Note de l'auteur :

Merci beaucoup à pour toutes ses reviews ! Ça fait du bien d'en avoir après un long moment ! (Une trentaine d'un coup, ça fait un choc xD)

Au fait, les reprises des évènements arrivés dans Stargate SG-1, c'est fait exprès hihi ! Mais je susi contente d'avoir affaire à te tels passionnés ! :D


	34. Chapter 34

**XXXIV**

**La surprise de Jack**

Le lendemain matin, Danyel annonça à Jack sa décision de rester avec eux à bord de l'Andorphée. Inutile de préciser à quel point SG-1 fut content de son choix, y comprit Vala. Trois jours plus tard, SG-1 préparait quelque chose… En fait, au départ, c'était une idée de Danyel, après que quelqu'un (un certain général) ne lui ait conté cette étrange coutume terrestre qu'est l'anniversaire. Vala poussa Jack, Sam et Jennifer à organiser une fête pour celui de Teal'c. Les filles firent même un gâteau. Tout cela avait été préparé dans le plus grand secret, c'est pourquoi le pauvre Jaffa ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Il marchait seul dans le couloir en direction du mess, pour un petit déjeuner, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cantine, il tomba nez à nez avec un groupe impressionnant de personnes réunies, portant toutes un chapeau pointu et avec des ballons et des confettis partout. Dès qu'il entra, ils lui lancèrent des confettis et, tandis que des ballons volèrent, Teal'c fut assourdi par un :

« SURPRISE ! »

Le Jaffa resta figé par l'étonnement. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses car c'était bien la première fois que ses amis lui faisaient une fête. Il prit part au jeu et se retrouva contraint de souffler des bougies, 165 bougies sur un seul gâteau était pratiquement impossible, pourtant Sam et Vala y parvinrent ! L'équipage eut alors la surprise de voir Teal'c afficher un radieux sourire. Sam n'en avait vu de si beau que lorsqu'elle lui parlait de Rya'c et de Ishta. Mais les petites festivités furent interrompues par l'activation de la porte des étoiles.

SG-1 se rendit alors dans la salle d'embarquement où Jennifer réceptionna une communication radio :

_«_ Allô l'Andorphée ? Ici Landry, vous me recevez ?

- Ici le docteur Miller, répondit-elle légèrement fâchée qu'on interrompt la fête de Teal'c, nous vous recevons cinq sur cinq, général.

- Docteur Miller, pourrais-je parler à Jack, s'il vous plaît ?

- Je t'entends Hank ! Affirma alors Jack sans prendre la peine de venir utiliser lui-même la radio.

- Il faut que je te parle à propos de ta demande d'intégrer Danyel à SG-1… »

Sam, Teal'c, Vala, Jennifer et Danyel regardèrent alors Jack avec un air surpris.

« Oh, Hank ! Rechigna-il, tu étais obligé de le dire alors que tout le monde est là ?

- Pourquoi, tu ne leur as pas dit ?

- Bah non, je voulais leur faire la surprise.

- Désolé mon vieux. Bon, quoi qu'il en soit il faudrait que tu viennes avec ta recrue parce que l'état major voudrait lui faire passer une évaluation psychologique.

- Reçu, je te dirai quand on arrive. Terminé. »

Lorsque Jack se retourna, il vit les sourires moqueurs de ses équipiers. Sur le coup, il sentit le besoin de se justifier :

« C'est que ça fait un bon moment que je patine pour vous trouver un quatrième coéquipier, alors…

- Oh mais vous n'avez pas à vous justifier, mon général. Dit alors Sam d'un ton sournois et très moqueur. »

Un sourire s'afficha sur le visage de ses amis. Puis Jack dit à Danyel en se dirigeant vers les escaliers :

« Danyel, on part dans une heure, profites-en !

- Euh, Jack ! Le retint Vala, étant donné qu'il ne connaît pas bien vos méthodes, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut-être vous accompagner au SGC ?

- Si ça vous fait plaisir, je vous en prie : plus on est de fou, et plus on rit ! »

Jack partit alors au niveau supérieur, Sam et Teal'c se retenaient de rire et préférèrent partir aussi. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus que les trois scientifiques chargés de surveiller la porte et le garde de sécurité dans la salle, Danyel vint à côté de Vala et lui dit :

« Tant qu'on y est tu pourrais peut-être commencer par m'expliquer c'est quoi cette évaluation ? »

Vala ne parvint pas à se retenir de rire, et partit avec Danyel tandis que les quatre compagnons restés dans la salle ne pouvaient plus effacer leur sourire. Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Vala s'amusa à raconter sa mésaventure lorsqu'elle dut passer sa propre évaluation psychologique. Elle lui expliqua bien que tout ce qu'elle lui racontait, c'était exactement ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire.

« … Oh et je me souviens encore du détecteur de mensonges ! J'avoue que je n'étais vraiment pas à l'aise, il y avait cette aiguille qui n'arrêtait pas de gigotait quand j'arrangeais la vérité. Et surtout ne te fais pas avoir à ce moment-là : si jamais tu es tenté de flatter quelqu'un sur sa tenue ou autres alors qu'en fait ça ne lui va pas du tout, surtout retiens-toi ! »

Après cette phrase-là, Vala remarqua que Danyel la regardait d'une drôle de façon…

- C'est juste un conseil, reprit-elle. Mais vraiment, dans les grandes lignes. C'est toi qu'ils vont évaluer alors sois toi-même et tout ira bien.

- S'ils voient que je suis un « grand gamin », comme tu dis, tu crois que je serais pris ? Demanda-t-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie. »

Elle lui donna une tape à l'épaule avec un grand sourire avant de se remettre en mode sérieux :

« Écoutes, tu es nettement plus sérieux que Jack qui se comporte comme un vrai enfant, et lui il a réussi son évaluation. Détends-toi, ça va bien se passer. »

Tout en l'encourageant, elle venait d'agripper ses mains lorsque Jack vint les chercher.

« Ah non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez ! Dit alors Vala en se redressant. »

En guise de réponse, Jack plissa ses yeux malicieusement et retint un grand rire.

« Avant qu'on parte, interrompit Danyel, je peux savoir c'est quoi cette manie de vous vouvoyer ? Je veux dire, vous êtes amis, non ? J'ai remarqué ça entre vous tous et je trouve ça bizarre…

- Mais avant d'être des amis, expliqua Vala de son air le plus sérieux en agitant les mains, nous sommes avant tout des collègues alors…

- Pourtant sur ce vaisseau, continua Danyel, personne ne peut vous le reprocher, j'ai vu beaucoup de scientifiques et quelques militaires abandonner les formalités… »

Jack et Vala se regardèrent bizarrement. Puis ils se dirigèrent en salle d'embarquement où Sam et Teal'c les attendaient. La porte était en train de s'activer. Puis lorsque le vortex s'ouvrit, Jack se retourna vers ses compagnons :

« Tiens, c'est vrai, s'exclama-t-il en regardant Vala, nous deux on se connaît depuis plus de deux ans et ça fait dix ans que je supporte Teal'c, pourquoi on ne se tutoierait pas ? »

Sam eut l'air surprise tandis que Teal'c leva son sourcil. Danyel éclata de rire dans son coin tandis que les quatre membres de SG-1 se regardèrent avec insistance. Jack commença à avancer vers la porte, suivi de Vala et Danyel, en disant :

« Réfléchissez-y, on en reparlera à notre retour. »

à suivre…


	35. Chapter 35

DESTINY

Chapitre 35

**L'évaluation**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au SGC, les trois membres de l'équipage de l'_Andorphée_ furent accueillis par le général Landry, accompagné d'un homme en costard cravate.

« Jack, Vala, Danyel, bienvenue au SGC, leur dit le général.

- Allez Hank, répondit Jack en lui faisant un petit geste de la main, c'est bon, tu nous dis la même phrase mot pour mot à chaque fois.

- Et qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je te dise, Jack ? ''Bonjour les enfants ! Alors, comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui ?'' Oh, ou peut-être ''Dépêchez de ramener vos fesses à la base, soldats !''?

- Non, le général dur et autoritaire, ça ne te va pas du tout.

- Ah ah ! Je te reconnais bien là, sacré Jack ! Oh, excusez moi docteur, voici Vala Mal Doran et Danyel Manorr. Vala, Danyel, voici le docteur McMurdo, c'est lui qui va évaluer votre jeune recrue.

- Oh ? S'étonna Vala, ce n'est plus le docteur Brimer ? Oh, pardon, ravie de vous rencontrer monsieur, fit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Qui est le docteur Brimer ? Chuchota Danyel.

- Le psy' qui m'a fait passé mon évaluation, chuchota Vala d'une façon vraiment indiscrète en se penchant du côté de son ami.

- Monsieur Manorr, dit alors McMurdo, je vous en prie. Si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais commencer tout de suite.

- Seriez-vous pressé docteur ? Demanda Landry, pour rire. »

Danyel suivit le docteur en laboratoire n°1, où l'examen allait se dérouler. Les autres les regardèrent partir, lorsque Jack se pencha sur le général :

« Dis Hank, demanda-t-il, est ce qu'on peut assister à l'évaluation ?

- Tu n'as pas confiance en ce petit ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Répondit Vala, il s'en veut tellement d'avoir manqué la mienne alors qu'il s'est passé des tas de choses amusantes, alors il veut être là pour celle de Danyel, au cas où.

- Merci Vala, ironisa Jack avec un sourire forcé. Je ne l'aurais pas dit de façon aussi directe, mais en gros c'est ça.

- Bon d'accord, je vais voir si vous pouvez aller dans le poste d'observation de cette salle. Peut-être que le docteur McMurdo ne vous demandera pas de partir. »

Landry conduit alors Jack et Vala au poste, où l'entretien n'avait pas encore commencé. Pourtant, les assistants du docteur étaient déjà arrivés. Le docteur s'installa posément à la table et croisa les mains avant de demander :

« Bien commençons. D'abord, comment allez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien je pense, vu la situation.

- Vous semblez un peu nerveux, je me trompe ?

- C'est juste que je ne suis pas vraiment habitué aux us et coutumes de votre planète, répondit Danyel en jetant un coup d'œil aux assistants derrière le docteur.

- Allons détendez-vous, cette évaluation fait partie de la procédure. Bien, nous allons commencer par le test de Rorschach, cela vous dit quelque chose ?

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parlé, répondit-il en essayant de cacher le fait que Vala lui avait tout raconté. »

Depuis le poste d'observation, celle-ci rit promptement. Avant de reprendre son sérieux pour écouter la suite, sommée par Jack, impatient.

« C'est très simple, poursuivit le docteur, vous allez voir. Je vais vous montrer des tâches d'encres et vous allez me dire ce à quoi elles vous font penser. Il n'y a ni bonnes ni mauvaises réponses. Ne vous y fiez pas, l'un de mes collègues a eu une mauvaise surprise lorsque la jeune femme qu'il évaluait s'était amusée à apprendre la signification réelle de chaque tâche.

- Non ? Répondit Danyel d'un ton hypocritement surpris. »

Dans la salle d'observation, Vala rigola en y repensant car c'était d'elle dont le docteur parlait. La réaction de Danyel amusa Jack car c'était un clin d'œil à la jeune femme. L'entretien avançait bien et Jack finit par sortir Vala de la pièce pour aller se changer les idées, c'est surtout qu'il avait horreur de ce test-là (on se demande pourquoi). McMurdo montra plusieurs images à Danyel, qui y vit plusieurs choses sortant de domaines bien différents, mais tous en rapport avec les Anciens étrangement… Le docteur n'osa admettre que la moitié des réponses données étaient des mots auxquels il ne comprenait rien. En effet, un expert en psychologie, même s'il suivait le projet _Stargate_ depuis plusieurs années, ne pouvait pas connaître par cœur l'univers des créateurs de la porte. A la fin de cet entretien, McMurdo accorda quelques minutes de pause au jeune homme, dont les amis vinrent le voir dès sa sortie.

« Alors, demanda Jack, ça a été pour toi ? Pas trop compliqué ce test des tâches ? Parce que moi j'avoue que j'ai eu du mal, pour cette question-là…

- Je regrette, répondit Danyel, je trouve ce test dénué de sens. Je ne vois pas comment on peut voir en une tâche d'encre… autre chose qu'une tâche d'encre ?!

- Les mystères de la psychologie, répondit Jack en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Danyel et en levant les yeux au ciel tel un Penseur.

- Je ne voudrais pas vexer ce monsieur, poursuivit Danyel, mais j'ai la vague impression qu'il n'a pas compris ce que je lui ai dit.

- Ça dépend, qu'est ce que tu as répondu ? Demanda Vala.

- Des noms d'appareils… Hésita-t-il. »

Jack et Vala lui lancèrent alors un regard interloqué.

« Je bricole beaucoup, se justifia le jeune homme. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous avez fait en attendant ?

- On s'est promené, répondit Vala avec un grand sourire. »

L'un des assistants du docteur McMurdo rappela Danyel quelques minutes plus tard, pour le test suivant. Lorsqu'il entra, les deux assistants amenèrent une machine sur roulettes, c'était le détecteur de mensonges, et lui attachèrent des capteurs sur la main. Jack ne pensait alors pas qu'il allait rire ainsi :

« Je vous préviens, je les enlève quand je veux ! Dit alors Danyel à l'assistant. »

Jack éclata de rire et donna un coup de coude à Vala :

« Il ne te rappelle pas quelqu'un ? Je crois que tu as finalement déteint sur lui !

- Alors ça y est, c'est officiel ? On se tutoie ? Répondit Vala avec un sourire narquois, pour détourner l'attention. »

Jack se tut immédiatement en perdant son sourire et ils regardèrent à nouveau l'entretien. McMurdo posa plusieurs questions à Danyel : « Quel est votre nom ? » « Avez-vous déjà volé quelque chose ? », auxquelles il répondit sérieusement. Mais au bout d'un moment, le docteur s'arrêta, un peu agacé, et lui dit :

« Écoutez monsieur Manorr, j'ai toujours attaché une grande importance à l'honnêteté, mais pour ce test j'aurais besoin de mesurer votre réaction lorsque vous donnez des réponses justes… et fausses. Alors s'il vous plait, essayez de mentir. Je ne sais pas, dites-moi que votre couleur préférée est le vert alors que c'est le rouge ?

- Si vous y tenez : ma couleur préférée est le vert. »

Lorsque l'aiguille remua, Vala fut interpellée : Danyel avait exactement la même réaction qu'elle face au mensonge. Elle voulut alors sortir, et Jack ne la retint pas, il riait bien de voir le docteur se démener avec le jeune homme. Dans le couloir où, heureusement il n'y avait personne, Vala se posa alors énormément de questions : sa réaction à elle avait été causée par le fait qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de mentir dans sa vie, mais elle se demandait pourquoi Danyel aurait pris cette habitude. L'embrouille avec le vaisseau des Furlings ne lui aurait pas laissé ceci. Alors qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il vive constamment dans le mensonge ? La jeune femme ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état juste pour cela. Aussi elle se rendit au mess afin de se remplir le ventre et de penser à autre chose. Puis en ressortant elle croisa Jack dans le couloir, l'examen était presque fini et il avait un petit creux :

« Tu viens avec moi ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Non merci, je viens d'en sortir, bon appétit. »

Vala fit un petit tour dans la base et se rendit dans la pièce qui lui servait encore de bureau il n'y a pas si longtemps encore. En fait si, presque un an. Elle n'avait même pas transférés tous ses affaires du SGC à bord de l'_Andorphée_. Alors qu'elle se replongeait dans ses souvenirs en rouvrant de vieux livres, Danyel entra derrière elle, elle ne l'entendit pas mais se retourna en sursauta quand il lui parla :

« Jack m'a dit que tu étais là.

- Oui, répondit-elle en essayant de cacher le fait qu'il lui avait fait peur, tu vois je range mes affaires. Pourquoi tu le laisses tout seul, notre pauvre général ?

- Il n'est pas tout seul, le général Landry est avec lui.

- Alors, le verdict ? Qu'a dit le docteur McMurdo ?

- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il allait procéder à son évaluation. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre, ce n'est pas ce qu'on a fait ? »

Vala se mit à rire en comprenant qu'en dehors d'elle, personne ne lui avait rien expliqué de cette évaluation.

« Non, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire amusé, une évaluation psychologique s'effectue en deux temps : d'abord le psy récolte des infos, ensuite il les analyse et essaye de cerner le caractère de la personne qu'il évalue.

- Quand est-ce qu'on aura la réponse, alors ?

- Ça dépend de si ton psy est un rapide ou non, dit-elle en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- Tu sais qu'il y a une chaise pour ça ? Demanda Danyel en la regardant bizarrement.

- Je sais, répondit la jeune femme d'un sourire espiègle, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé m'asseoir sur une chaise. Je ne sais pas, je trouve ça trop…

- … Normal ? »

Vala lui répondit en lui faisant une grimace qui, ajoutée à son sourire moqueur, donna envie au jeune homme de la traiter de gamine en lui tiraillant le nez avant de partir rejoindre Jack. Lorsque Vala se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire, elle le poursuivit dans le couloir en courant, ce qui força le jeune homme à adopter le même pas. Le sergent Siler, qui venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur au même niveau, vit alors toute la scène lorsque Danyel bloqua la porte pour entrer tandis que Vala arriva trop tard pour passer. Dans l'ascenseur, Danyel reprenait son souffle et essaya de rester naturel alors que le sergent cherchait désespérément à s'empêcher de rire. A l'étage du bureau du général, Danyel descendit calmement et s'y rendit. Jack, Landry et le docteur McMurdo s'y trouvaient. L'heure du verdict avait sonné, mais ils préféraient attendre Vala, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, en essayant de cacher qu'elle avait couru.

Une fois entrée, elle fit comme si de rien n'était, mais lança tout de même un regard moqueur à Danyel. Les trois se mirent presque au garde à vous et s'alignèrent comme des petits soldats en attendant la réponse de McMurdo quant à l'évaluation de Danyel, qui était la suivante : il l'avait réussi, et McMurdo ajouta également qu'il pouvait apporter beaucoup au projet. Ainsi, quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à bord de l'_Andorphée_, Jack eut le plaisir de présenter aux membres de SG-1 leur nouvel équipier.

à suivre…


	36. Chapter 36

DESTINY

Chapitre 36

**Une visite inattendue**

Vala dormait paisiblement dans son lit lorsque sa nuit fut perturbée par une nouvelle vision. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cachot, une cellule où elle avait très froid. Assise par terre, pieds nus, ses mains étaient enfermées par des chaînes qui les suspendaient bien au dessus de sa tête, lui tirant les bras. Elle avait une sévère crampe, les membres engourdis et elle était dans les vapes… Mais pas assez pour ne pas sentir la douleur provoquée par quelque chose plantée dans son torse, une sorte de tuyau. Vala voyait le prolongement de cette sorte de câble qui s'éloignait à l'autre bout de la cellule et traversait les barreaux de sa prison pour aller rejoindre une sorte de pompe. Elle vit quelque chose dans ce tuyau, qui semblait provenir de son corps, de ses organes… Ce liquide brillait tel un E2PZ, Vala ne savait pas ce que c'était… Malgré la drogue qui avait troublé sa vue, elle vit quelqu'un ouvrir la cellule furtivement et s'approcher d'elle. Cette personne provoqua en elle en élan de méfiance et d'appréhension. C'était Fenelle, mais ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait le même visage, si semblable mais à la fois si différent de celui de la Reine, il était moins ferme, plus doux. Ses cheveux et ses ailes, à elle, étaient roux, elle avait le visage de Fenelle, la voix de Fenelle… c'était Fenelle, mais ce n'était pas elle. Mais si ce n'était pas elle, qui était-ce ?

Ce visage, si identique à celui de son ennemie, la perturba : sa première réaction en la voyant s'approcher fut de reculer autant que ses chaînes le lui permirent, se faisant à nouveau mal aux bras.

_« S'il vous plait_, lui dit-elle, _ne dites rien : je ne suis pas censée être là. Si je suis démasquée, je ne pourrai__s__ plus vous faire sortir d'ici. »_

Elle sortit un petit cristal bleu, la clef de ses chaînes, et l'utilisa pour lui ouvrir l'un de ses liens. Mais au moment où la furling allait lui ouvrir le deuxième, Vala l'attrapa par la gorge et lui dit méchamment :

« Si c'est encore un de vos jeux tordus, lui dit-elle à bout de forces, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre pour y participer.

- _Je sais ce que vous croyez_, répondit-elle en essayant de desserrer ses doigts, _je suis habituée à ce qu'on nous confonde. __Mais ne faites pas la même erreur que tout les autres : j__e ne suis pas ma sœur… __Ce n'est pas un phénomène qui vous est inconnu, vous qui avez aussi des jumeaux...__ »_

Elle la lâcha alors avant de se réveiller. Redressée sur son lit, Vala entendit une voix, mais elle était incapable de l'identifier tant elle était endormie. Elle ne put non plus dire si cette voix était à bord de l'_Andorphée_ ou si elle faisait partie de son rêve, tout ce qu'elle put dire, c'était que cette voix était celle d'un homme, qui criait :

« ANGEN ! »

Angen… Un nom qui lui disait quelque chose. Mais elle fut sortie de ses pensées et finit de se réveiller lorsque quelque chose tomba très bruyamment dans la chambre de Danyel. C'était étrange : à chaque fois qu'elle se réveillait en sursaut après une vision, il était toujours réveillé à côté. Il n'y avait que deux explications à cela :

1. Soit elle le réveillait (le pauvre, déjà qu'il ne dort pas beaucoup à cause de ses cauchemars…)

2. Ou alors il ne dormait pas du tout de la nuit (remarque un peu déplacée parce que s'il fait des cauchemars, c'est qu'il doit dormir…)

Vala réfugia sa figure dans ses mains et se frotta un bon coup les joues et les yeux. Puis, voyant que ce n'était pas suffisant, elle se leva et alla se passer la tête sous l'eau froide. Elle entendit alors quelque chose dans sa chambre, comme un grésillement. Elle alla voir et vit que sa radio n'était pas branchée sur la bonne fréquence. Elle l'attrapa et la régla donc comme il fallait, et se fit alors crier dessus par une voix qu'elle pensa reconnaître comme étant celle de Jack :

« Debout les enfants ! C'est pas l'heure de la grasse matinée on a un gros problème en salle d'embarquement ! Passez à l'armurerie avant de venir ! »

Il semblait plus inquiet qu'en colère. Vala, devenue à moitié sourde grâce au réveil façon Jack, se dépêcha tellement de s'habiller et de se coiffer qu'elle en oublia de se maquiller. Elle passa en quatre vitesses à l'armurerie et emporta un P90 ainsi qu'un zat. Puis, sur le chemin de la salle d'embarquement, Danyel la rattrapa, aussi armé.

« Vala, lui demanda-t-il, tu sais ce qui se passe ?

- Non, lui répondit-elle en pressant le pas, tout ce que je sais je l'ai entendu à la radio lorsque Jack faisait passer sa colère…

- Ah, c'était ça ce drôle de bruit ?

- Comme tu dis, reprit-elle avec le sourire, drôle de bruit. »

Ils continuèrent d'avancer jusqu'à arriver à la salle d'embarquement, où déjà une dizaine de soldats se trouvaient là. La porte des étoiles venait de se refermer car les jets de gaz carbonique étaient en route. Tous les militaires présents, y compris Jack, Jennifer et le reste de SG-1, semblaient tenir en joug quelqu'un, et l'encerclaient. Danyel et Vala s'approchèrent et Vala eut failli avoir une attaque en reconnaissant cet intrus : c'était Fenelle !

Une minute, Fenelle ? Vous êtes sûrs ? Elle vient sur l'_Andorphée_ pour se rendre ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? Qu'est ce qu'elle nous concocte comme mauvais coup, cette fois ? Mais peut-être que… c'est ça ! Ce n'est pas Fenelle ! Elle est rousse, et porte un châle rouge au dessus d'une armure qu'ils n'ont jamais vu sur la _Nef Royale_… Tandis que la plus grande confusion régnait, Danyel jeta ses armes et s'avança en courant pour se placer entre la furling et les membres de l'équipage.

« Danyel ? Demanda Jack scandalisé, qu'est ce qui te prend ?

- Baissez vos armes, leur dit-il, ce n'est pas Fenelle.

- Hein ? Dirent alors tous les soldats.

- Danyel, argumenta Jennifer, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle s'est teint les cheveux et les ailes en roux que ça veut dire que ce n'est pas elle.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est pas elle, ne me dites pas que c'est les premiers jumeaux que vous voyez ?

- _Je n'ai pas d'armes_, dit alors la Furling, _vous_ _n'avez rien à craindre de moi._

- Ouais c'est ça, railla Jack, on connaît vos petits tours de passe-passe !

- _Si j'avais voulu vous faire du mal_, reprit-elle, _je l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps_.

- Elle dit la vérité Jack, affirma Vala. »

Jack tourna alors la tête vers elle, comme tout le monde présent dans la salle.

« Pardon ? Requit Sam, aussi stupéfaite que les autres.

- Je viens d'avoir une vision, expliqua Vala, elle ne ment pas : ce n'est pas Fenelle. Je ne sais pas qui elle est mais elle a permis à l'altéran d'échapper aux Furlings. »

La furling et Danyel regardèrent Vala d'une manière perturbée, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait ces visions, et comment cette Furling l'aurait su ? Après une petite hésitation, Jack lança un regard plein de questions à Jennifer, puis ils baissèrent lentement leurs armes avec hésitation, les soldats firent de même. Une fois tout le monde calmé, Jack demanda des explications à Danyel et Vala. Cette visite d'un furling, qui plus est le portrait craché de la Reine, n'était pas de très bonne augure, surtout lorsque des membres de son équipe prennent la défense d'un ennemi.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Demanda Jack, dépassé.

- _Je sais que vous me prenez pour l__'Impériale_, argumenta la furling en s'approchant de Jack, _mais je ne suis pas Fenelle._

- Vous lui ressemblez pourtant. Plaisanta le général, sur la défensive.

- _J'en conclus que vous n'avez pas de jumeau_. Rétorqua-t-elle avec un regard doux comparé à celui de la Reine. _Je ne vous veux aucun mal, je suis venue ici afin de vous faire une proposition._

- Quel genre de proposition ? Somma Jennifer.

- _Une alliance,_ répondit la furling. »

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce, causé par la surprise. Un furling venant seul à bord de leur base pour proposer une alliance, ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Jack hésita un instant, les yeux faisant des aller-retour entre ceux de la furling et ceux de Danyel, qui l'encourageait :

« Une alliance ? Répéta Jack, ahuri.

- _Je suis venue ici en tant que représentant du peuple __f__urling._

- Voyez-vous ça. Coupa Jack, ne la croyant pas.

- Jack, s'il te plait. L'interrompit Danyel, écoute-la.

- Tu as l'air de la croire… Répliqua Jack, septique.

- Les furlings que nous affrontons forment un gouvernement commandé par Fenelle, expliqua-t-il. La plupart des gardes que nous avons rencontrés jusqu'ici ne font qu'obéir aux ordres. Et j'ai vu de mes yeux la rébellion.

- La rébellion ? Répéta Jennifer.

- _Le peuple __f__urling __dans sa grande majorité __s'oppose aux méthodes de __notre Impériale__ et __de__ son gouvernement,_ confirma la furling. _Je propose d'unir nos forces pour __les __renverser._

- Je dois dire que c'est tentant, assura Jack, mais ça parait trop beau pour être vrai.

- _Ai-je l'air d'un mirage ?_ Demanda-t-elle en déployant ses bras et ses ailes. _En guise de notre bonne volonté, je suis venue seule et désarmée, que vous faut-il de plus pour vous convaincre ?_

- Je n'en sais rien, grogna Jack. »

Jack préféra en discuter avant de se prononcer, ce fut pareil pour Jennifer, même si elle semblait plus disposée à croire l'histoire de cette furling. Celle-ci comprit et accepta de les laisser réfléchir. Elle resta en salle d'embarquement sous la surveillance armée de deux équipes SG pendant que Jack, Jennifer et SG-1 se réunirent dans le bureau de Miller.

« Je n'y crois pas, déclara Jack.

- Si ce qu'elle nous a dit est la vérité, pérora Sam, ce serait une occasion à ne pas laisser passer. Ce serait un allié de poids, même.

- Si ce qu'elle nous a dit est vrai, répéta Jack. Vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre, vous ?

- Elle sait peut-être ce qui est arrivé à l'altéran ? Proposa Vala.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec l'altéran ? Demanda Danyel de façon suspecte.

- Oh ça, répondit Jack, c'est l'obsession de Vala. C'est seulement maintenant que tu t'en rends compte, elle ne t'en a pas parlé avant ?

- La dernière fois que j'en ai entendu parler, c'était toi qui interrogeait un garde furling, Jack. Je me demandais juste ce que vous lui voul...

- Tu as battu ton record alors, reprit-il en rigolant, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'on n'a pas entendu ce mot.

- Je le crois pas, s'étonna Sam, tu fais des comptes ?! »

Jack regarda timidement Sam en lui faisant un petit sourire innocent, mais Danyel semblait assez mal à l'aise. Vala essaya de reprendre le sujet précédent :

« Et donc, qu'est ce qu'on décide à propos de notre invitée furling ?

- Angen, reprit Danyel.

- Pardon ?

- Elle s'appelle Angen, et croyez-moi, elle est digne de confiance.

- Si tu le dis, n'approuva pas Jack, mais l'ennui c'est que pour avoir des preuves de cette fratrie ''anti Fenelle'', nous n'avons que sa parole.

- Je comprend que tu n'es pas confiance en elle Jack, assura Danyel, mais aies au moins confiance en moi quand je te dis qu'elle peut devenir un puissant allié dans notre lutte contre les Furlings. »

Jack lança un regard hésitant à Danyel et Jennifer qui, elle, avait déjà pris sa décision. Le choix de Jack allait donc influencer cet accord d'alliance entre les rebelles furlings et l'équipage du vaisseau (en tant qu'intermédiaire avec la Terre). Jack sortit du bureau de Miller sans faire part de sa réponse à ses amis, qui le suivirent alors en salle d'embarquement, curieux. Là, Angen attendait toujours, elle n'avait pas bougé de là où ils l'avaient laissée. Jack passa entre les soldats et se planta devant elle, l'air penseur.

« Bon, lança-t-il, alors comment on s'y prend ?

- _Vous acceptez ma proposition ?_ Demanda alors Angen, qui n'en revenait pas.

- J'ai des collègues très convainquant. »

Jack fut le seul à la voir lancer un regard furtif derrière lui.

« Alors ? Réitéra Jack.

- _Je peux vous proposer de venir à notre campement_, somma la furling_, afin de faire plus ample connaissance. »_

Jack se retourna avec une drôle de moue vers Jennifer et SG-1 :

« Mouais, ça me va, leur dit-il.

- Je peux vous y envoyer avec SG-1 et une autre équipe, assura Jennifer. »

Angen regarda alors Miller avec interrogation, puis reporta son regard sur le général, qui lui répondit un peu gêné :

« Au départ, c'est elle qui commande ici.

- _Oh,_ fit alors la rebelle d'un air légèrement moqueur, _je vois_. »

Jack demanda à une équipe militaire de se porter volontaire pour cette mission diplomatique, et ce fut SG-2 qui y répondit. Angen laissa le temps à Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Vala, Danyel, Reynolds, au sergent Coburn, au lieutenant Tyler et au major Griff de se préparer. Puis elle rouvrit la porte avec un boîtier de télécommande, pour ainsi garder secrètes les coordonnées de leur site. Les deux équipes la suivirent, restant tout de même sur leur garde, au cas où. Que se trouvait-il de l'autre côté du vortex ? Un campement de rebelles et futurs alliés, ou un piège ?…

à suivre…


	37. Chapter 37

DESTINY

Chapitre 37

**La rébellion**

Alors que la porte des étoiles se referma après leur passage, SG-1 et SG-2 suivirent Angen dans une petite forêt qui semblait, en apparence, paisible, mais aussi propice à une embuscade. La furling continuait d'avancer, parfois elle levait la tête vers les arbres comme pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, ou si justement quelques gardes se trouvaient là. Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes. Au bout de dix écoulées, Jack s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle et demanda à Angen, bien plus loin que lui :

« C'est encore loin ?…

- _La porte se trouve à une quinzaine de minutes de notre clairière_. Répondit-elle sans pour autant s'arrêter. »

Sam revint un peu sur ses pas pour ramasser Jack, qui était déjà épuisé.

« Il faut vraiment que je reparte plus souvent en mission, lui dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie, je manque d'endurance.

- Mon général, dit alors Reynolds, on arrive à une clairière. »

Jack se redressa de suite et continua d'avancer pour les rattraper. En effet, ils débouchèrent dans une clairière. Angen s'avança mais fit signe aux autres de ne pas le faire. Ils stoppèrent net, inquiets et choisissant de brandir leurs armes. Angen sortit alors de son châle rouge une sorte de petite flûte, qui avait cependant la taille d'un sifflet. Elle souffla dedans et le son qui en sortit ressemblait à celui d'un oiseau. Ils attendirent un petit moment avant de voir des flashs de lumière qui semblaient provenir d'un arbre plus loin, à l'autre bout de la clairière. Comme les reflets du soleil dans un miroir, il y en eut trois. Angen se retourna alors vers les deux équipes et leur dit :

_« La voie est libre, je vous en prie. Entrez »_

Jack regarda Angen, qui tendait les bras en signe d'invitation. Mais elle montrait la clairière. Le général plissa alors les yeux, s'avança là où elle l'indiquait, Teal'c le suivit de près. Mais ne voyant rien, il se retourna vers elle et lui demanda :

« Entrer où ? »

La furling découvrit alors un brassard sur son bras, elle appuya sur une pierre blanche qui se trouvait dessus, et Jack entendit quelque chose dans son dos. Il se retourna alors et vit une sorte de porte apparaître comme par enchantement. Il sursauta et se cacha derrière Teal'c en agrippant la manche de sa veste. Angen ouvrit la porte, et ils virent à travers le campement des furlings, qu'ils ne voyaient pas en regardant sur les côtés.

Devant l'expression stupéfaite des terriens, Angen afficha un sourire amusé et passa la porte en expliquant :

_« Illusion d'optique._

- On dirait une sorte de camouflage optique, assura Sam en regardant les mesures de son détecteur portable. »

La rebelle les invita de nouveau à entrer et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Cependant leur arrivée dans le campement ne passa pas inaperçue. Évidemment, comment ne pas repérer des humains en tenues militaires vertes au milieu d'un campement de furlings en armures ? Ceux-ci étaient occupés à diverses tâches, certains forgeaient des armes, d'autres s'entraînaient, d'autres encore discutaient entre eux. Mais à l'arrivée des équipes SG, le camp se figea et tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

« Salut tout le monde, fit Jack pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- _Ne craignez rien,_ assura Angen au campement, _ce sont les émissaires du vaisseau ancien_. »

Les rebelles reprirent alors leurs activités en continuant tout de même de jeter quelques coups d'œil vers leurs invités. Angen les emmena à travers le camp, qui semblait s'étendre sur une surface bien plus importante que celle de la clairière, jusqu'à l'une des tentes les plus reculées, à l'écart de l'agitation du camp. Là, ils surprirent une conversation entre six furlings réunis autour d'une table graphique sur laquelle était projetée en 3D une sorte de carte de la région. Il y avait quatre hommes et deux femmes, tous vêtus de lourdes armures à châles rouge et blanc, comme Angen.

Ceux-ci relevèrent immédiatement la tête à leur arrivée. L'un des hommes, dont l'armure portait des reflets dorés, prononça alors une phrase en furling à Angen, il semblait surpris. La jeune furling lui répondit dans le même langage et celui-ci sembla soudain amusé. Jack toussota alors pour leur faire remarquer qu'il ne parlait pas le furling.

« On peut avoir des présentations ? Demanda-t-il négligemment.

- Excusez-moi, se reprit Angen, voici les six autres piliers de la rébellion : Marius, Isidro, Thècle, Canisius, Nativité et Larissa. »

Chacun était impressionnant à sa manière grâce à leur beauté et la finesse des inscriptions dans leurs armures. Isidro semblait plus important que les autres du fait des reflets dorés sur son armure, celle-ci semblait plus épaisse et plus lourde que celles des autres. Nativité, quant à elle, avait une longue chevelure blanche, pourtant elle était très jeune. Et ce blanc aux reflets argent formait un magnifique contraste avec sa peau matte. Angen expliqua simplement et rapidement aux équipes SG qu'il existait d'autres fratries de furlings, mais que tous sont commandés par l'Impériale, sous forme de plusieurs gouvernements. Isidro et Nativité étaient les vassaux d'une autre fratrie.

C'était avec eux qu'ils allaient négocier pour une éventuelle alliance. Mais avant de décider quoi que se soit, Jack préféra s'entretenir avec ses équipiers. Les furlings ne leur en voulurent pas et Angen les conduisit à une tente où ils pourraient converser sans encombre. Lorsqu'elle fut repartie, le général se tourna vers ses compagnons :

« Je ne le sens pas, leur dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Sam.

- Tout un campement de rebelles, vous ne trouvez pas ça louche ? On dirait plutôt une mise en scène des furlings.

- Je ne veux pas dire, argument Vala, mais s'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, ils l'auraient fait dans la clairière. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se casser la tête à mettre tout ça sur pied.

- Pour qu'on ne les soupçonne pas, justement ! Répliqua le général. Désolé mais il en faudra plus pour me convaincre.

- Tu ne crois pas en la possibilité que le peuple furling puisse tenir tête à son gouvernement comme les Jaffas l'ont fait contre les Goa'ulds ? Demanda Teal'c.

- C'était différent ! S'exclama Jack.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi… Hésita Danyel.

- Moi non plus, approuva Vala.

- Je suis d'accord avec eux, insista Sam.

- Moi aussi, ajouta Reynolds.

- Idem ici, conclut Teal'c. »

Jack fusilla du regard les deux équipes qui venaient de réfuter avec brio le seul argument à peu près valable qu'il avait de se méfier de cette rébellion.

« Bon écoute, poursuivit Vala afin de convaincre Jack, tu as confiance en Danyel, non ?

- Là n'est pas la question ! Vociféra-t-il, pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai intégré à SG-1 ?…

- Permettez, toussota Danyel en coupant presque le général. Je suis là, pourriez vous arrêter de parler de moi comme si j'étais en vecen ? »

Ils se tournèrent alors vers lui, surpris par la fin de sa phrase. Ça lui arrivait parfois d'intégrer de drôles de mots dans ses phrases, mais ça faisait un moment que ce n'était pas arrivé… Jack se rapprocha de lui et lui demanda en agitant les mains :

« Es-tu vraiment sûr qu'on peut leur faire confiance ?

- Absolument, lui répondit-il. Angen et ses compagnons rebelles sont sans doute notre meilleure chance de lutter contre Fenelle et son gouvernement.

- Non c'est faux, rectifia Jack, j'en connais une autre qui sera sans doute beaucoup plus efficace : cet ancien évolué avec un drôle de nom…

- Altéran, le corrigea Vala. Mais en attendant de le trouver, si jamais on le retrouve un jour, il vaut mieux mettre toutes les chances de notre côté et profiter de tous les avantages qui s'offrent à nous. »

Cette fois-ci, Vala parvint à convaincre Jack, encore quelque peu réticent. Ils sortirent de la tente et observèrent le campement en activités à la recherche de leur guide. Celle-ci vint vers eux dès qu'elle les vit.

_« Alors ?_ Leur demanda-t-elle par la pensée, _vous avez eu le temps de débattre ?_

- Et bien oui, annonça Jack. Nous allons parler avec vos chefs, faire un peu mieux connaissance. Et puis nous en référerons à nos propres chefs, ce seront eux qui décideront d'une alliance ou non.

- _Parfait, _leur répondit-elle souriante, _si vous voulez bien me suivre. »_

La jeune Furling les ramena à la tente des chefs, les équipes SG s'installèrent autour de la table numérique et ils entamèrent une discussion avec Isidro, Nativité, Marius, Canisius, Thècle et Larissa. Pendant la conversation, qui était centrée sur les peuples et leurs objectifs, Vala intercepta un regard entre Danyel et Angen… En voyant cela, elle détourna immédiatement les yeux.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler en privé. Les autres n'y virent pas d'inconvénient, Jack se contenta de lui lancer un regard conseillant prudence et Vala les regarda avec tristesse sortir de la grande tente ensemble.

Angen et Danyel entamèrent une marche à travers le campement en discutant.

_« Que se passe-t-il Dan__y__el ?_ Lui demanda la jeune Furling.

- En fait, je tenais à vous remercier. Sans vous, je ne me serai pas échappé de la _Nef Royale_. Et je suppose qu'à l'heure qu'il je serai…

- Vide ?

- Euh… je préfère employer un autre mot si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient…

- _Je vous prie de m'excuser._

- Vous avez pris un gros risque en m'aidant. Vous auriez pu être démasquée.

_- Ma sœur sait déjà que je suis l'un des chefs de la rébellion._

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Danyel, mais alors comment ce fait-il que…

-_ Je sois encore en vie ? J'occupe une place confuse auprès de notre Reine : elle sait que je suis un espion dans ses rangs, mais elle ne peut pas me tuer._

- C'est normal, lui assura-t-il, vous avez beau être rivale, elle reste tout de même votre sœur.

-_ Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'elle n'agit pas. Son gouvernement est infiltré, deux de ses vassaux sont contre elle. Elle espère que je la mène à eux. Et même après cela, elle a besoin de moi pour régner._

- Je ne comprends pas…

- _De nous c'est moi l'aînée, je suis l'héritière légitime du trône furling. Cet héritage est encré en moi, et certains pouvoirs et connaissances de notre peuple ne sont accessibles que par ce lien._

- Pour s'assurer qu'aucun usurpateur ne s'empare du pouvoir. Elle vous garde en vie pour que vous lui fournissiez ce dont elle a besoin.

-_ Exact. Elle ne pourrait les obtenir qu'à ma mort et si je n'ai aucun enfant pour me succéder._

- Mais si elle vous tuait, elle pourrait récupérer cet héritage ?

- _Cela ne fonctionne pas comme ça, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué. Si elle m'ôtait la vie, elle perdrait à jamais la possibilité d'obtenir ces connaissances._

- Mais qui les obtiendrai, donc ?

- _La personne de mon choix. J'ai longtemps pensé à Rachtalen._

- Rachtalen ?! S'étonna Danyel en s'arrêtant de marcher. Mais… c'est le fidèle bras droit votre sœur !

- _Elle joue bien son rôle, n'est ce pas ? _Lui demanda-t-elle malicieusement en l'attendant.

- C'est l'un de vos espions ?

-_ Aucun des autres infiltrés n'a son talent pour se faire passer pour un partisan de sa cause._

- C'est certain, s'exclama le jeune homme en reprenant sa marche avec la furling. »

La suite de la promenade à travers le camp fut silencieuse. Angen hésita à aborder un autre sujet, un peu plus fâcheux. Mais au bout d'un moment, sa curiosité devint trop forte pur être contenue :

_« J'ai remarqué votre inquiétude lorsque cette femme a pensé que je pouvais leur révéler l'identité de l'altéran… votre identité. Je croyais que ces personnes étaient vos amis ?_

- Ils le sont.

- _Alors pourquoi ne pas leur avoir dit ?_

_- _Je… je n'ose pas. Hésita le jeune homme, vous comprenez ? Ça m'a fait tellement mal lorsque mon peuple s'est retourné contre moi en l'apprenant. Ils étaient plus puissants qu'eux et m'ont prit pour une menace… »

Ils arrivèrent devant une tente, qui semblait être celle de Angen. Elle l'y invita et ils poursuivirent leur conversation à l'intérieur.

_« Vous avez peur qu'ils ne vous acceptent pas ?_

- Ça doit être ça…

- _Si vraiment ce sont vos amis, alors ils pourront tout accepter,__tant que vous ne leur mentez pas. Ayez confiance en eux, comme ils vous font confiance._

- J'avais confiance en mon peuple. J'avais en confiance… en Alhana.

- _Ne laissez pas votre passé vous empêcher de vivre. Ce qui est fait est fait, vous ne pourrez pas le changer. Mais vous pouvez encore décider de donner un nouveau sens à votre vie. »_

Angen posa une main réconfortante et amicale sur la joue de Danyel, qui se laissa faire et répondit à son sourire soutenant par un même plissement de lèvres. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Vala poussa le tissu servant de porte et entra, elle venait chercher Danyel pour lui faire part de l'avancée des négociations. Mais elle intercepta et le regard, et la main. Son cœur manqua un battement, elle resta pétrifiée jusqu'à ce que Danyel la vit et affiche un regard horrifié :

« Vala ? Fit-il, complètement terrifié à l'idée de sa réaction face à la scène qu'elle venait de voir. »

La jeune brune fit alors demi-tour et repartit en courant. Danyel l'appela et lui courut après, à travers les rebelles furlings en plein travail. Plus loin dans le campement, après quelques minutes de course-poursuite, Vala finit pas s'arrêter. Elle sécha vite ses larmes avant que Danyel ne la rattrape.

« Vala, attends ! La supplia-t-il, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Oh mais si ! Cria-t-elle, écartelée entre colère et peine, c'est exactement ce que je crois ! Depuis qu'elle est venue sur l'_Andorphée_, j'ai bien vu comment vous vous regardiez tous les deux !…

- Vala, lui assura-t-il en lui mettant les mains sur les épaules, il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Mais la jeune femme les repoussa, fit deux pas en arrière et monta encore le son de sa beuglante :

« Merci, je le sais bien ! Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous, je le vois bien ! Mais je m'en fiche, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout ! J'en ai rien à faire ! »

Elle s'éloigna à reculons le temps que Danyel voit bien sa mine chagrinée. Mais Vala avait si bien articulé sa phrase, déformée par des sanglots, que tous les passants et son protagoniste avaient tous compris « Je sais qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre _**v**__ous_, je le vois bien ! ». C'est pourquoi Danyel ne comprit pas sa réaction…

Vala et Danyel se revirent mais ils ne s'adressèrent pas la parole durant tout le reste de la journée. Les négociations avaient bien avancées, Jack était à présent totalement convaincu que la rébellion furling n'était pas un piège mais une occasion de trouver de l'aide contre le gouvernement. Les rebelles les libérèrent vers 18h30 et ils purent ainsi rentrer sur l'_Andorphée_ pour le dîner. Le lendemain, ils firent leur rapport au SGC afin que Landry transmettent cette demande d'alliance au président.

à suivre…


	38. Chapter 38

DESTINY

Chapitre 38

**À la dérive**

Un petit matin tranquille, deux jours plus tard, l'_Andorphée_ avait reçu la réponse positive du président par rapport à l'alliance avec les rebelles furlings. C'était une bonne nouvelle parmi cette galaxie peuplée d'ennemis. Le vaisseau sortit d'hyperespace, et les membres de SG-1 se réunirent à la passerelle pour voir de quoi il s'agissait cette fois. Jennifer leur expliqua que les détecteurs de bord n'avaient pas repéré de planète, mais un vaisseau.

« C'est drôle, fit remarquer Jack en regardant par la fenêtre le vaisseau qui venait d'apparaître dans leur champ de vision, on dirait un vaisseau asgard. »

Comme il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à bord, Jennifer proposa à SG-1 de monter à bord afin de voir s'ils pouvaient le récupérer. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent prêts et y montèrent grâce aux anneaux de transport. A bord, Sam, Teal'c, Vala et Danyel ne trouvèrent personne, mais les systèmes semblaient très endommagés. Sam et Danyel regardèrent leur état et pensaient pouvoir les réparer. N'arrivant à rien, Sam envoya Vala, Teal'c et Danyel explorer d'autres parties du vaisseau. Teal'c partit de son côté, laissant Vala et Danyel ensemble.

Elle ne lui parlait toujours pas. En guise de réponse à la décision de Sam, elle cramponna son arme et partit en silence dans le couloir, suivie de près par le jeune homme. Un silence pesant les suivit dans les couloirs, à chaque fois que Danyel s'approchait d'elle, Vala pressait le pas pour reprendre quelques pas d'avance. Depuis cette friction qu'ils avaient eu au campement des rebelles furlings, ils ne se parlaient plus. Danyel essayait de converser avec elle, de s'expliquer à propos de ce qu'elle avait vu avec Angen, mais elle ne le laissait pas en placer une. Depuis deux jours elle n'avait affiché pour lui qu'une expression de rancune. Mais, étrangement, ce jour-ci elle semblait plutôt triste. Danyel se demanda alors si c'était le bon moment pour clarifier la situation…

La jeune femme avançait sans tituber, elle regardait parfois dans les autres couloirs qu'ils croisaient ainsi que dans les salles dont les portes étaient ouvertes : c'était bien un vaisseau asgard…

« Elle m'a sauvé la vie, lui dit soudainement le jeune homme. »

Vala se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard interrogateur, cela lui fit du bien puisqu'il ne l'avait pas vu autrement que contrariée depuis les dernières 48 heures. Voyant le gros point d'interrogation sur le visage de son amie, il poursuivit :

« J'étais un prisonnier de guerre à bord du vaisseau de Fenelle. Si Angen n'avait pas pris le risque de m'aider à m'échapper, je serai sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est.

- Oh, lui dit-elle alors (premier mot depuis deux jours et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?!). Maintenant je comprend qu'est ce que tu lui trouves, lui répondit-elle en se retournant.

- Ce que je lui... ? Mais, je n'ai pas l'intention de sortir avec elle. »

Vala ne lui répondit pas et continua de lui tourner le dos. Il s'approcha alors et lui mit la main sur l'épaule pour la tourner vers lui. Elle baissait la tête et regardait obstinément par terre.

« Je ne sortirais pas avec elle, lui répéta-t-il.

Elle essaya de chasser sa main mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la lâcher. Elle lui frappa donc les bras, tandis que des perles de larmes firent leur arrivée à ses yeux, mais il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. La jeune femme se figea alors : il lui faisait un câlin ! Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et elle finit par passer ses bras autour de son torse pour le serrer. Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur son visage mais elle le perdit lorsqu'il mit fin à cette étreinte. Il planta alors un regard appréhendant dans le sien, mais elle n'osa pas demander un autre câlin… Il s'attendait à une gifle ou à une injure, mais au lieu de cela, elle lui fit un petit sourire timide.

Puis elle lui dit d'une manière toute gaie :

« Je veux bien oublier, mais dis-moi encore une fois que vous n'êtes pas ensemble.

- Ce n'est qu'une amie, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire de soulagement. »

Vala se retint de sauter de joie, mais Danyel savait qu'elle en mourait d'envie rien qu'en voyant son regard, et le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle avait à présent. Ouf ! Ils venaient de se réconcilier. Heureusement que Vala n'était pas trop rancunière (deux jours, c'est déjà pas mal). Ils continuèrent d'avancer et d'explorer les couloirs sauf que l'ambiance s'était détendue, ça faisait du bien. Le jeune homme n'avait pas du tout supporté que son amie ne lui adresse plus la parole, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il aurait fait si elle avait continué.

La jeune femme trottinait à quelques pas devant lui, de nouveau joyeuse et mélancolique. Parfois elle se retournait pour vérifier s'il la suivait toujours, puis se remettait à gambader. Mais soudain, ils ressentirent une secousse. Les deux s'arrêtèrent alors et regardèrent autour d'eux avec méfiance et curiosité : qu'est ce qui avait provoqué ce tremblement ? Vala attrapa sa radio et appela les autres :

« Sam, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_-_ Je n'en sais rien, assura-t-elle, je n'ai rien touché mais des voyants sont apparus sur le tableau de bord. »

Ils entendirent alors une autre voix dans à la radio, et reconnurent celle de leur général adoré :

« Dites les enfants, leur dit-il en plaisantant, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais on dirait que vous avez activé les moteurs.

- Oh ! Oh ! S'exclama alors le colonel, repli général à la salle des anneaux ! »

Vala et Danyel s'exécutèrent mais lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, au beau milieu du couloir, se ferma une cloison qui leur barra le passage.

« Sam ! Teal'c ! Cria Vala, on est bloqués : attendez-nous ! »

Danyel chercha sur les murs bordant cette porte afin de trouver un quelconque moyen de l'ouvrir, mais il n'y avait rien… Vala attendit avec appréhension une réponse de leurs équipiers, elle avait peur qu'ils ne soient déjà repartis… Cependant de l'autre côté, Sam et Teal'c se rendirent à la passerelle pour essayer d'ouvrir cette porte.

Sur _l'Andorphée, _voyant qu'ils ne revenaient pas, Lee essaya de ramener SG-1, mais de leur côté également les anneaux refusèrent de répondre. Une autre cloison se referma ainsi derrière Sam et Teal'c lorsqu'il entrèrent à la passerelle. Teal'c essaya immédiatement de l'ouvrir manuellement, mais elle était scellée, Sam cherchait la sécurité pour la couper dans les ordinateurs. Jack, quant à lui, commença à s'impatienter et se rendit à la passerelle de l'_Andorphée_ pour tirer sur le vaisseau et détruire ses moteurs avant que celui-ci n'emmène trop loin son équipe fétiche. Cette tâche ne fut pas trop compliquée, et très brève dans le temps. L'équipage à bord ressentit alors une grande secousse due à cette explosion. A la passerelle, plusieurs circuits surchauffèrent et des étincelles jaillirent de plusieurs tableaux de bord, tandis que la secousse leur fit perdre l'équilibre.

Danyel et Vala eurent le même problème, mais avant que les moteurs ne soient détruits, ils avaient placé une charge de C4 sur la cloison pour la percer. Mais la première explosion déclencha la deuxième un peu trop tôt, mes surprenant ainsi. Vala attrapa par réflexe le col du blouson de Daniel pour le tirer plus loin, mais projetés par l'explosion, ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre. Vala ferma les yeux en espérant que rien ne les blesserait. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit avec stupeur dans quelle position ils se trouvaient : elle était allongée de tout son long sur Danyel, leurs visages séparés par seulement quelques petits centimètres… Elle se figea alors en le réalisant, le regarda fixement dans les yeux et resta comme ça pendant quelques secondes. Puis elle se releva à toute vitesse et s'éloigna vers la cloison pour vérifier si elle était ouverte, mais surtout pour cacher son bouleversement… Danyel lui non plus, n'était pas resté insensible à cette proximité troublante, mais il le cacha bien mieux qu'elle.

Il se remit debout et alla la voir. La cloison avait été percée : le passage était dégagé.

« On peut y aller, c'est bon. Lui informa Vala en prenant soin d'éviter de parler de ce qui venait de se passer. »

Sam et Teal'c, eux, étaient encore bloqués à la passerelle. Les deux compagnons essayèrent de les rejoindre mais tombèrent nez à nez avec la porte fermée. Vala frappa dessus en appelant ses amis :

« Sam ! Teal'c ! Vous m'entendez ?!

- Vala, leur répondit Sam, nous sommes bloqués !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit Vala en brandissant un pain de C4, on avait remarqué ! Planquez-vous, on va vous sortir de là !

- Euh… Vala. L'interrompit Danyel en lui désignant la boîte de commande d'ouverture de la porte. »

La jeune femme se figea, elle lança un sourire gêné à son ami et s'y rendit. Elle essaya de trafiquer cette commande, mais la porte refusait obstinément de s'ouvrir. Elle s'énerva et tenta de faire un court circuit, Danyel hésita à la reprendre parce qu'elle se retrouva dans un état dans lequel elle aurait été capable de le mordre… Mais finalement, elle se prit un petit choc électrique et se mit à grogner :

« Aïeuh ! Sam ! Ça ne marche pas !

- Je peux ?… Hésita Danyel. »

Vala lui lança un regard assassin tandis qu'elle tenait son petit doigt qui avait souffert, elle s'écarta avec une mine de vampire prêt à mordre. Danyel lui attrapa le doigt et la contourna pour rejoindre la console avant de la lâcher. Vala remarqua alors que son doigt ne lui faisait plus mal... Sous le regard pesant de son amie, il examina un instant la console et donna un coup de poing sec sur le mur juste à côté du boîtier. Une étincelle jaillit, les faisant sursauter, et la porte s'ouvrit. Sam et Teal'c, l'un plongé dans les systèmes et l'autre aidant à soulever la porte, relevèrent la tête vers eux avec étonnement tandis que Vala se mit à couiner contre Danyel :

« Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Lui fit-elle avec une moue de Calimero, pourquoi ça marche toujours avec toi ?! »

Teal'c se précipita pour empêcher la porte de se refermer. Sam cherchait encore la commande qui leur permettrait d'ouvrir la porte qui menait aux anneaux de transport… Pendant qu'elle explorait les fichiers dans ce but, Teal'c leur expliqua le problème. Le colonel avait beau chercher, elle ne trouvait rien…

« Au pire, proposa Danyel, on n'a qu'à la forcer.

- Non, répondit Sam depuis l'autre bout de la passerelle, c'est la dernière chose à faire : forcer le système pourrait déclencher une sécurité qui nous empêcherait définitivement d'utiliser les anneaux.

- On se pose sur une planète, ironisa Vala en s'éloignant de Danyel pour se rapprocher de la porte. »

Sam lui lança alors un sourire forcé, puis se remit au travail. Teal'c vit Danyel partir dans le couloir, les deux jeunes femmes entendirent alors sa voix grave demander :

« Danyel ? Où vas-tu ?

- Je vais jeter un œil à la porte en question, répondit-il, pour voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen de l'ouvrir de là-bas.

- Bonne idée, répondit Sam. Vas-y, nous on continue de chercher ici. Mais surtout ne la force pas ! »

Le jeune homme s'éclipsa alors dans le couloir, Teal'c continuait de maintenir la porte au cas où celle-ci se refermerait, et Vala observait Sam qui travaillait d'arrache-pied pour les sortir de l'un de ces pétrins dans lesquels ils avaient pris l'habitude de se fourrer… Elle scrutait toutes les données qu'elle trouvait, mais Vala commençait à la mettre mal à l'aise, à force de la regarder bosser sans l'aider. Au bout d'un moment, la scientifique en eut marre :

« Dis donc Vala, lui dit-elle légèrement contrariée, tu ne voudrais pas aller voir ce que fait Danyel ? »

Vala tourna la tête vers la porte, toujours soutenue par Teal'c, puis ramena son regard sur son amie, secoua la tête en signe de réponse négative et reprit la même attitude qu'auparavant. La scientifique lança un regard de détresse à Teal'c, qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Vala restait là, debout, plantée telle une souche, à fixer plus ou moins dans le vide. Apparemment, elle était perdue dans ses pensées…

« Vas-y raconte, lui fit-elle, qu'est ce qui t'embête comme ça ?

- Hein, quoi ? Réagit alors Vala, qu'est ce qui embête quoi ?

- Tu es préoccupée, qu'est qui t'arrive ?

- Mais rien.

- Alors vas voir ce que fait Danyel, s'il te plaît. »

Vala afficha alors une mine de gamine qu'on envoie au coin, elle se tourna péniblement vers la porte et traîna des pieds. Lorsqu'elle eut franchi le seuil de la pièce et disparut dans le couloir, Teal'c leva un sourcil vers Sam :

« Il m'avait pourtant semblé qu'ils se soient réconciliés, affirma-t-il.

- A moi aussi, soupira le colonel. »

Vala avançait lentement dans le couloir, faisant exprès de traîner. Elle ne semblait pas très joyeuse à l'idée de sa destination… Lorsqu'elle vit Danyel arriver dans le couloir et marcher vers elle, elle le fixa pendant à peine une seconde avant de se retourner et de repartir dans l'autre sens. Elle essaya de caler son pas au rythme du sien afin de rester quelques pas devant lui.

« Un problème avec la porte ? Lui demanda-t-elle sans le regarder.

- Non, lui répondit-il derrière en pressant le pas, c'est d'ailleurs ça le problème.

- Hein ?

- Je t'expliquerai en même temps qu'à Teal'c et Samantha. »

Ils continuèrent de marcher jusqu'à la passerelle. Teal'c continuait de jouer le ''pilier maintenant la porte ouverte''. Sam releva la tête en les entendant arriver et vit l'expression d'étonnement et d'incompréhension qu'affichait Danyel.

« Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit-elle.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit qu'il y avait un problème avec la porte des anneaux, Samantha ?

- Parce qu'elle est scellé, répondit-elle.

- Je regrette, continua le jeune homme, elle est grande ouverte.

- Hein ?! S'étonnèrent les trois autres membres de SG-1. »

Sam remarqua que du sang coulait sur la main droite de Danyel.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

- Hein ? Non, c'est rien.

- Tu as forcé la porte.

-Mais non, assura-t-il. »

Sam reprit toutes ses affaires, et tous quittèrent la passerelle en direction des anneaux. Comme l'avait bien dit Danyel, la porte était grande ouverte.

« Comment as-tu fait pour l'ouvrir ? Demanda Sam.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait ! Je l'ai trouvée comme ça.

- Décidément, fit remarquer Vala, ce vaisseau à vraiment un problème de blug.

- Euh, Vala… Rectifia Sam, on dit ''ça bug''. »

Mais ils préférèrent ne pas rester plus longtemps à bord, avant de se faire à nouveau enfermer. Malgré la grande interrogation que soulevait la présence d'un vaisseau asgard dans cette galaxie en étant dépeuplé, il ne valait mieux pas envoyer quelqu'un d'autre à bord. L'équipe rentra vite fait bien fait sur l'_Andorphée_, et fit un rapport immédiat à Jack, qui s'était beaucoup inquiété pour ses amis (et surtout pour sa femme). A la fin de ce débriefing qui dura environ une demie heure, tous repartirent, chacun de leur côté. Vala s'enferma dans ses quartiers où elle ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : DORMIR ! Elle s'affala sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se mettre en pyjama. Mais lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux, elle revit cette petite scène assez embarrassante s'étant produite pendant la journée : le moment où elle était tombée sur Danyel à cause de la secousse provoquée par la double explosion.

Elle rouvrit alors immédiatement les yeux et se redressa. Puis elle enfouit son visage dans la paume de ses mains en soupirant. Visiblement, cela l'avait assez perturbée. Et il y avait de quoi, Vala s'était rendue compte que beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces derniers mois… beaucoup de choses dans son cœur. Au début, Vala avait juste voulu flirter avec ce voleur qui l'avait prise en otage à bord du _Prométhée II_. Puis elle avait nourri l'espoir de le retrouver afin de lui rendre son pendentif. Par la suite elle commença à tisser des liens d'amitié avec lui, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que se retrouver aussi proche de lui, lui ferait cet effet-là. Avec cela, la jeune femme venait de se rendre compte qu'il y avait bien plus qu'une profonde amitié entre elle et lui. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux ou qu'elle le voyait, elle avait un flash-back de ce petit accident, et elle était incapable de retenir cette pensée :

« Encore quelques centimètres et je l'embrassais… »

à suivre…


	39. Chapter 39

DESTINY

Chapitre 39

**Secret**

« Le cristal est coincé entre ma main et la chaîne… Il suffit que le garde en face regarde ailleurs pendant quelques secondes. Pourvu que quelque chose le distrait… Il y en a deux autres un peu plus loin, si j'arrivai à détacher ne serait-ce qu'une main, je pourrais utiliser la chaîne pour l'attirer et prendre son arme… Il faudrait juste qu'il ne me voit pas le faire… Regarde ailleurs ! »

C'étaient les pensées que Vala entendait dans sa tête, celles que lui confiait l'altéran alors qu'elle rêvait une nouvelle fois de ces souvenirs.

Un bruit résonna dans le couloir, ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait provoqué, mais c'était ce qu'elle attendait. La seule chose dont elle avait encore besoin pour agir. Elle profita de l'inattention du garde pour faire glisser le cristal devant la serrure de sa chaîne, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Le moment était venu : elle devait vite agir. Le garde reporta son regard vers la cellule et la jeune femme lui fit des signes avec sa main libre. Évidemment, le garde s'approcha vite pour l'empêcher de continuer de se détacher. Elle en profita alors et utilisa la chaîne volante pour l'agripper, le tirer vers elle à travers les barreaux et lui prendre son arme presque ni vue ni connue. Elle assomma le soldat Furling et entendit les deux autres arriver, exactement comme elle l'avait prévu. Lorsqu'ils pointèrent le bout de leur museau, elle utilisa l'arme de poing confisquée à son ravisseur et les neutralisa avec.

Pris par surprise, ils n'eurent pas le temps de riposter. Les trois gardes inconscients, elle sortit de sa cellule et entreprit de quitter ce complexe dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avança prudemment, l'arme de poing et une lance à la main, surveillant aussi bien ses arrières que ses avants. Le sous-sol humide et sombre qu'elle avait vu jusqu'ici, en remontant d'un niveau, se changea en couloirs clairs et sculptés. Ne sachant pas du tout à quoi ressemblait ce bâtiment, elle avançait à l'aveuglette. En continuant d'avancer, elle se retrouva bientôt dans une pièce, qu'elle avait prise pour la sortie, une pièce étrange éclairée d'une lumière dont la source n'était pas visible. Une pièce dont tous les murs étaient recouverts de grands miroirs. Vala observa son reflet : elle était pâle, couverte de sueur, son pantalon avait été porté depuis si longtemps qu'il commençait à être fait. Elle se sentait sale, pas seulement à cause du manque d'hygiène auquel elle avait été confrontée pendant sa séquestration dont elle espérait mettre fin aujourd'hui, mais aussi à cause de tout ce qu'on lui avait fait.

« La première chose que je ferrai une fois sorti d'ici, ce sera de prendre une bonne douche… » Pensa-t-elle. Tous ces reflets d'elle-même la mettaient assez mal à l'aise, et elle devait absolument s'enfuir d'ici le plus vite possible. Elle se retourna donc pour chercher la porte parmi tous les miroirs, mais elle eut une surprise. Sur tous les miroirs s'était elle qu'elle voyait, sachant pourtant qu'elle aurait dû y voir l'altéran. Mais sur celui qui recouvrait la sortie, et uniquement celui-ci, elle vit quelqu'un d'autre. Sur le coup, elle crut que c'était à cause de son flash-back continuel concernant un baiser manqué… Car dans ce reflet, ce fut Danyel qu'elle vit ! En se réveillant elle cria son nom, et lui le sien.

La jeune femme se leva en vitesse et passa la porte, elle s'apprêtait à aller dans la chambre de Danyel lorsque sa porte s'ouvrit. Elle le trouva alors dans un état de panique comparable au sien. Les deux semblaient vraiment surpris d'avoir croisé l'autre dans ce ''rêve''.

« Qu'est ce que c'était ?! S'affola Vala, encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle avait vu.

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question ! Répondit-il tout aussi perturbé.

- Mais je n'en sais rien ! Assura la jeune femme, moi j'ai l'habitude de ses visions ! Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais dans ma tête pendant ce temps ! »

Le jeune homme se figea alors, de grands yeux horrifiés étaient dirigés vers son amie, qui ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi sauf lorsque les furlings les poursuivaient. Danyel continua péniblement, elle remarqua qu'il tremblait :

« Donc… tu sais. Je t'en prie, ne le dis à personne… »

Il alla se réfugier dans sa chambre et la porte se referma devant la jeune brune, qui ne savait plus où se placer. La seule chose qu'elle put faire, c'est pousser un gros « Hein ?! ». Mais la porte close du quartier voisin le resta. Elle n'entendit plus rien de l'autre côté.

« Danyel ? Hésita-t-elle en tapant à la porte.

- … »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, et elle commença à s'inquiéter : il avait réagit très bizarrement… A sa porte, elle ne savait plus où se placer. Ses visions, malgré qu'elles ne lui appartiennent pas, l'avaient toujours un peu perturbée, mais elle avait fini par s'y habituer. Elle était arrivée aux souvenirs de l'altéran alors qu'il était prisonnier des furlings. Et le fait que Danyel ait été lui-même capturé par les furlings ne lui avait pas fait penser qu'ils auraient pu s'y rencontrer. Il ne lui avait parlé de cette séquestration que lorsqu'ils étaient montés sur le vaisseau asgard à la dérive. Et depuis elle n'avait pas cherché à creuser le sujet, sachant que c'était assez difficile pour lui d'en parler. De même qu'elle, qui refusait de parler de son expérience de voleuse/fugitive. Plantée dans le couloir, elle essaya de détendre l'atmosphère :

« Je ne vais pas te forcer, lui dit-elle. J'attendrai que tu sois prêt pour venir m'en parler de toi-même. Mais si tu as rencontré l'altéran là-bas… si tu sais où on peut le trouver, il faut nous le dire.

- ... Pourquoi le cherchez-vous ? Hésita une petite voix de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Nous avons fait une promesse à un ancien, répondit-elle avec hésitation. Nous lui avons promis de tout faire pour empêcher les furlings de l'utiliser.

- …

- Je peux attendre, lui assura-t-elle, ne t'en fais pas. Si c'est trop dur pour toi d'en parler, je peux le comprendre. Si tu veux, je n'en parlerai pas aux autres. Excuses-moi de t'avoir dérangé comme ça. »

Vala fit alors demi-tour et repartit dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit et attendit d'entendre un bruit dans la chambre voisine. N'importe quoi qui puisse la rassurer sur ce que ressentait son ami à l'instant. Mais le silence régnait en maître dans tous les couloirs et les deux chambres. On aurait pu y entendre voler une mouche, si tant est qu'il y en eut une à bord. Ce néant auditif la fit culpabiliser, au point qu'elle cacha ses yeux dans la paume de ses mains pour retenir des pleurs qu'elle sentait remonter. Le blesser était bien la dernière chose qu'elle aurait voulu faire, sachant l'affection qu'elle s'était découverte pour lui. Elle se disait qu'il valait mieux le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, mais elle mourait d'envie d'aller lui présenter des excuses. Elle resta sur place, et se força à ne pas bouger, à ne penser à rien. C'est alors qu'elle eut un flash. Elle se revit sur Atlantis l'espace de quelques instants, face à Alhana, la sœur de l'altéran. Celle-ci avait le visage sombre, elle semblait anéantie. Vala remarqua dans cette vision qu'elle était à terre, Alhana au dessus d'elle, et qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. La voix déformée de sa ''petite sœur'' lui parvint déformée en lui disant :

« Je regrette, c'est le seul moyen… »

Une douleur sourde s'empara d'elle, avant qu'elle ne se réveille. Qu'avait donc fait cette ancienne à son frère ? C'était une nouvelle question sans réponse pour Vala. Elle comprenait de moins en moins les visions qu'elle avait, comme si elle s'éloignait progressivement de ces souvenirs, comme si elle allait cesser de les revivre en rêves. C'était la raison qui l'avait poussée à renoncer à chercher un sens à ce qu'elle voyait. Et puis, elle avait d'autres préoccupations à l'instant même. Mais qu'elle se concentre sur l'altéran ou ses sentiments, les deux affaires devaient obligatoirement la ramener auprès de celui qui ne voulait pas lui parler. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil vers le mur qui séparait leurs chambres depuis presque un an. A ce moment-là, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir au travers, pour voir s'il dormait. C'était son sommeil qui la préoccupait le plus : elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu ou entendu passer une bonne nuit.

Soit il faisait des cauchemars, soit il passait une nuit blanche qui le poussait à participer à la vie active du vaisseau même la nuit. C'est comme cela qu'elle termina sa nuit : beaucoup de questions en tête. Le lendemain, rien d'important n'avait lieu, du moins pour elle. Angen et deux délégués vinrent bien sur l'_Andorphée_ pour un échange d'informations sur la flotte des furlings, mais seuls Jack et Jennifer étaient concernés par cette rencontre. Vala était tout de même anxieuse à l'idée que Danyel et ce portrait craché de Fenelle se revoient, malgré que la furling lui ait sauvé la vie et qu'ils ne soient « que des amis ». Elle ne la connaissait pas, mais elle ne l'aimait pas. Et ce uniquement parce qu'elle semblait mieux connaître Danyel qu'elle.

Aussi la jeune brune décida de garder un œil sur elle, aussi discrètement que possible, c'est-à-dire pas tellement que ça (la discrétion, ce n'est pas vraiment la tasse de thé de Vala). Elle fut cependant surprise car lorsque allait avoir lieu la présumée rencontre entre les deux cibles, il ne se passa rien. En effet, Danyel n'accorda à la furling qu'un simple regard vide et passa son chemin, sans rien lui dire. Angen se retourna vers lui, elle aussi n'ayant pas compris sa réaction, mais à la grande surprise de Vala, elle n'insista pas pour lui parler. La jeune femme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de voir son amie furling. Bien que très intriguée par ce comportement, elle ne resta pas sur place à continuer de les observer séparément. Elle n'alla pas non plus se noyer dans son travail, auquel elle n'accordait plus autant d'importance qu'au départ. Sa destination : sa chambre. Elle voulait mettre fin à cette journée le plus vite possible, et si possible éviter le moment où elle allait se torturer de nouvelles questions.

C'était sans compter sur son inquiétude pour Danyel. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais elle pensait encore à lui. Cela l'empêchait de faire toute autre activité que de réfléchir à ce qu'il pouvait penser. Elle-même était en proie à une réflexion intérieure… concernant ses sentiments qu'elle voulait garder pour elle. Lorsque quelqu'un vint frapper à sa porte, Vala répondit en grommelant :

« Occupé ! Revenez plus tard.

- Vala ? Demanda alors Danyel. Est-ce que ça va ? On ne t'a pas vue de la journée…

- Danyel ?! Balbutia-t-elle. Euh… oui ça va. Tu veux entrer ?

- J'aimerai assez, oui. C'est plus pratique pour te parler.

- Vas-y, c'est ouvert, lui répondit-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. »

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent face à face, le jeune homme sembla tendu. On aurait dit qu'il avait oublié ce qu'il voulait dire à son équipière.

« Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'a pas vue, aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Je… Tenta de se justifier la jeune femme. J'avais la tête ailleurs.

- Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Non, moi ça va. Lui fit-elle d'un sourire forcé. Je m'inquiète juste pour quelqu'un. »

Les deux s'arrêtèrent alors. La gêne de Danyel et le regard fuyant qu'il lui lançait permirent à Vala de comprendre sa réaction : il avait compris que c'était pour lui qu'elle s'inquiétait. Et le fait que son inquiétude soit si importante le mit mal à l'aise. Il était là, planté face à elle, la regardant involontairement de haut puisqu'elle ne se releva pas de son lit.

Un silence pesant et embarrassant planait à présent dans l'air qui remplissait la pièce sombre. Pourquoi tout était toujours aussi sombre à bord de ce vaisseau ? Les lampes, le peu de lumière qu'elles dégageaient… les sentiments. Il était vrai qu'il tenait à elle, énormément, elle était une amie très précieuse à ses yeux. Vala aussi comptait beaucoup sur leur amitié, et ne voulait pas faire quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu mettre ce lien en péril. Mais la situation était devenue très dangereuse : Vala ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle avait beau vouloir camoufler ses sentiments, au point qu'elle soit la seule à connaître leur existence. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui, c'était plus fort qu'elle, même si elle savait que sa conduite risquait de la trahir. C'était le cas présent : elle avait tellement montré son inquiétude pour Danyel qu'il soupçonnait quelque chose d'autre que ce qu'elle voulait bien lui en dire.

Elle se retrouvait alors face à un gros dilemme : se taire, et risquer son amitié en continuant de lui mentir, ou… en fait rien. Elle était tout simplement incapable de lui parler de ses sentiments, sans doute par peur. La peur qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose pour elle, la peur qu'il n'accepte pas ses sentiments et qu'il mette en doute leur amitié. Dans tous les cas, ils risquaient de ne plus être les amis qu'ils avaient été jusque là. Elle restait là, assise sur son lit, avec un séduisant jeune homme qui faisait chavirer son cœur sans le savoir, un jeune homme tendu, faisant les cent pas… sans fin. Il n'osait pas la regarder, elle non plus. Leurs regards respectifs arpentaient tous les détails de la chambre, faisant ainsi le nécessaire pour éviter de croiser les yeux de l'autre. Danyel, agacé par cette situation qui semblait se retrouver dans une impasse, finit par lui poser une question. Malheureusement, c'était exactement celle-ci que Vala redoutait, celle à laquelle elle évitait de répondre : la raison de son inquiétude.

La jeune brune se crispa alors, incapable de répondre, ne cherchant même pas à réfléchir à une réponse. Elle resta droite, la tête rentrée dans les épaules. En la voyant ainsi, il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas lui répondre.

« Très bien, lui dit-il, légèrement contrarié. Si tu ne veux pas en parler maintenant, j'espère que tu le pourras plus tard. »

Face à son amie, qui n'osait toujours pas lever les yeux vers lui, il la contempla quelques secondes, espérant une dernière fois qu'elle change d'avis. Mais comme ce ne fut pas le cas, il décida de la laisser seule, elle en avait peut-être besoin. Et la jeune femme resta figée et crispée tandis que le bruit des pas de son ami continuèrent de s'éloigner dans le couloir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sortit de son champ de vision qu'elle osa répondre à sa question :

« Parce que je t'aime… »

Mais le jeune homme était déjà parti trop loin pour l'entendre…

à suivre…


End file.
